


Can I bite you til you Bleed, please?

by seducedbycurls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Abusive Relationships, Aggressive, Biting, Bottom Louis, Bruises, Cigarettes, Comedy, Crude Humor, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Graphic, Insecure Louis, Insecurity, Jealousy, Lots of Food, Loving Harry, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Abuse, Past Abuse, Payzer, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Top Harry, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Violent Sex, Weight Issues, biting kink, biting to cope, everyone is violent, possible triggers, psychological stuff, read with a grain of salt, violent words, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 84,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seducedbycurls/pseuds/seducedbycurls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>odaxelagnia ; paraphilia involving sexual arousal through biting, or being bitten</p><p>Louis eats way too much cereal, he cries too much, and sleeps with a blanket. Louis knows way too much about sex while being a virgin, is way too jealous, and likes boys. Moving to the United States was exciting, but then he got off the plane and was hit with a situation, literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. For Starters

**Author's Note:**

> READ: I want you all to completely understand what this story is. This story will be considered, by most, an abusive story. The pairings are clearly abusive towards one another. This story is based off one of my old relationships + close friend’s relationships. While writing this, I was very happy in a relationship (we are currently [2017] not together). The abuse in this story is consensual (technically), both parties know of the violence taking place. It’s a very possessive/dom/jealous story. People choose to be in these relationships, but this does not mean this is what you should look for in a relationship. Everyone works differently, just because I write this in a cute way doesn’t mean this is healthy. 
> 
> I do have tags, and this story is rated mature for a reason. I do hope that everyone that reads it is of age and of mindset, if you are not, then I hope that you are at least of mindset to understand that this is not something that you should look for in a relationship. 
> 
> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

“Ow!” Louis struggled to stand back up with his luggage.

            “Hey! You are under arrest –stop moving!”  

Louis shook his head and observed the man who struggled in the security’s hands. America was already off to an itchy start.

            “You are not a cop! Let me go, right now!” The guy whom was apparently, “under arrest”, was laughing really hard. His friends seemed to be laughing too.

            “Quit moving!”

            “Let me go and I’ll think about it!”

            “You’re under arrest for disturbance of the peace!”

            The curly haired kid laughed into the floor, “This is a goddamn airport. There is no peace.” The boy shoved both securities off and finally stood. Louis liked his shirt; it was bright blue with a bunch of clouds on it.

            The security spoke into his walkie-talkie as the group walked away laughing and pointing at the security guards. Louis stood quickly and recovered all his stuff.

            “Ex –excuse me –hello?” Louis jogged closer to the group. He knew no one here, these people seemed like good friends. The group kept on laughing while Louis had difficulty keeping up. “Uh –hello? Yes, my name is Louis –hello?” 

The single girl in the group turned around. “Hello?” The group kept walking, leaving Louis to talk to her. He smiled catching his bag that was going to fall.

            “Yes, hello!” 

She smiled kindly, “uh, hi. You sound funny.” 

Louis cleared his throat, she helped him catch his suitcase. “Yes, I am not from here.” Louis felt like she couldn’t understand him. “I am from a place called England.” 

The girl smiled bigger, “oh really? Never heard of it.”

            “Oh? Really, well I mean it’s pretty big and stuff. Um, they have this accent –see? You hear that?”

            “Hear what?”

            “My voice? That’s how most people over there sound. Ya hear it?” Louis smiled, “it’s not great or anything.”

            “Danielle! Come on! The cops are gunna come!” She looked back at the group that waved at her then back to Louis. “I have to go, but it was nice meeting you? I think.” 

Louis shook his head when she walked away. He pulled up the handle on his suitcase and ran after her. “Wait! Um, could we maybe be friends?” 

She stopped, “friends?” 

Louis nodded with a big smile, “yeah, like buddies, you know? I have a cell phone.” Louis dropped all his stuff to the ground and kneeled on the airport floor. He looked through his bags and looked up every once in a while to make sure the girl hadn’t left.

            “I know it’s here somewhere.” Louis laughed nervously, throwing his clothes out of the bags. “If you could just give –just a second-”

            “Uh,” She looked behind her, “I really have to –”

            “Danielle!”

            “Liam! Give me a second!”

            “Who the fuck are you talking to?” Danielle shook her head and bent down, picking up Louis’ clothes despite his pout. “Look, Louis? I-”

            “Yeah, that’s my name.”

            She smiled awkwardly, “yeah, Louis. I have to go. My boyfriend is extremely jealous and-”

            “Oh, so am I.” Louis nodded with a big smile, “I’m really jealous too –oh. Does he think I’m trying to be with you? Oh no, I’m not. I promise- hi…” 

The man he assumed was Liam, stood next to his girlfriend with a nasty scowl, “who are you?”

            “Be nice!” She grabbed her boyfriend’s cheeks and kissed him, “he’s nice. He’s just, lost –you know what, I’m not even sure.”

            Liam bent down making Louis fall back on his butt, “hi, I’m Louis.”

            “I’m Liam. We need to go, okay?”

            “Yeah, but I was just wondering –” Louis looked at all the faces that stood over him. “Hi… I’m Louis.” 

One of the boy’s were blonde, he laughed; “you have an accent.” 

Louis smiled big, “yeah. I’m from –oh my God!”

            The boy that had little curls sticking out of his beanie was tackled to the ground by police officers. “Hey! What’d he do?” The man with black hair spoke. “If you hurt him, we’re fucking suing!”

            “Stay out of this, sir! Or you’ll be arrested as well.” 

Liam stomped his foot, “fuck, man!” 

Danielle groaned, “Harry, we’ll bail you out later today, alright?” 

Harry stood with his hands behind his back. He looked straight at Louis, “thanks.” 

Louis frowned, “I’m sorry.” 

The cops took Harry away and the group followed with vicious words. Danielle looked down at Louis and helped him up, “Hey, sorry but I really need to go.” 

Louis nodded, “okay…” She smiled softly and jogged into Liam’s arms. Louis looked around at the eyes on him. He picked up his stuff slowly and zipped up his bags. The British boy touched his pockets, looking for his pamphlet to find his cell phone instead.

            And that about sums up Louis’ life.


	2. Hi, can I live with you, please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> odaxelagnia ; paraphilia involving sexual arousal through biting, or being bitten
> 
> Louis eats way too much cereal, he cries too much, and sleeps with a blanket. Louis knows way too much about sex while being a virgin, is way too jealous, and likes boys. Moving to the United States was exciting, but then he got off the plane and was hit with a situation, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ: I want you all to completely understand what this story is. This story will be considered, by most, an abusive story. The pairings are clearly abusive towards one another. This story is based off one of my old relationships + close friend’s relationships. While writing this, I was very happy in a relationship (we are currently [2017] not together). The abuse in this story is consensual (technically), both parties know of the violence taking place. It’s a very possessive/dom/jealous story. People choose to be in these relationships, but this does not mean this is what you should look for in a relationship. Everyone works differently, just because I write this in a cute way doesn’t mean this is healthy.
> 
> I do have tags, and this story is rated mature for a reason. I do hope that everyone that reads it is of age and of mindset, if you are not, then I hope that you are at least of mindset to understand that this is not something that you should look for in a relationship.
> 
> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

 

 

            “Hi.”

            “Hello, sir. How may I help you?”

Louis smiled looking around, “this place is beautiful.”

The woman smiled, “thank you, now, how may I help you?”

            “Oh, yeah. Hi, I’m Louis. Um, I was wondering if I could maybe get a room.”

            “Of course, sir.” The woman typed something into the computer. Louis bit his lip with a big smile. This was so exciting! This was his first time out of the UK, ever! People were so nice too. Maybe he hadn’t gotten to befriend that girl but that was okay, he could find a new friend. Louis tapped his chin and spoke out loud, “hm, I never got her name. I hope that boy’s okay.”

            “Pardon?” The woman looked confused.

Louis smiled shaking his hands, “oh no, no. I was just thinking about something that happened to me earlier.” He giggled, “I got this poor guy arrested by accident.” He pouted, “I feel kind of bad now that I think about it.” Janet, that’s what was on her nametag, made a long face. Louis nodded but shook it off, “anyway, about that room?”

She smiled uneasily, “yes, uh, we have a one queen bed standard room, is that fine?”

            Louis smiled with a nod, “yep, sounds good. How much?”

            “Five-hundred.”

Louis’ eye twitched, “f –for the month?”

Janet chewed her top lip, “no, the night.”

Louis dropped his head on the desk, “oh my God! I don’t have that money for a day!”

She looked around, “Sir, could you please lower your voice.”

Louis sniffled and stood straight, “is there anything cheaper?”

            “No, sir.”

            Louis froze, “wait!” He smiled leaning close, “you work here, right?”

            Janet’s eyes moved around, “uh, yeah-”

            “Then you can give me a discount! Right? I don’t know how things work here, but back in England if you work somewhere you get a discount.”

She nodded slowly, “yes, but you cannot use my discount.”

            “Really?” Louis slammed his face back against the desk. “What if I ask pretty please?”

            “Sir, I’ll get fired. I’m sorry, but if you are not getting a room I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

            “Bu –but where will I live?”

She shrugged sadly, “you are on the wrong side of town.” Janet leaned over the desk as if she was looking for someone. “Here.”

She handed Louis a card with a bus on it. Louis looked at it then at her, “what do I do with this?”

She huffed, “it’s for the bus. It will last no more than a week. Find a bus that will take you to the opposite side of town.” She licked her lips, “it may not be the best looking but it’s cheap. You obviously aren’t from here so make a friend quick and see if you can do some type of roommate thing.” Louis stared at her for a long time before covering his face.

            “T-thank you!” He cried into his palms. “Ca –can I hug you?”

            She smiled tiredly, “you don’t have to cry and no, you can’t.”

Louis nodded wiping his eyes, “alright, okay. It was so nice to meet you, Janet.” Louis picked up his bags and grabbed onto his suitcase handle. “You are so kind and I wish you the best.”

She smiled softly, “thank you, Louis?”

            “That’s my name.” He took a deep breath before walking away. When he got to the entrance, Louis turned back around and waved vigorously at Janet who gave a small wave back. “Hope to see you soon.”

            “Okay, Louis.”

            “Bye!”

            “Good luck.”

-

Louis sat all the way in the back of the bus with his knees pulled to his chest. He couldn’t stop thinking of what an exciting day he had. He met a whole bunch of people and they were so nice. He worried about that boy though; it was technically his fault the boy got arrested, right? He didn’t make him get arrested but he should have stopped talking. That was a big problem of Louis’; he talked too much.

            “Eh, kid?” Louis looked to the head of the bus.

He jogged to the bus driver. “Hi! You remembered I was actually here!”

            “Uh yeah, this is as far as I go, kid.”

            “It’s Louis.” He smiled, “and thanks. I’ll go get my stuff.”

            “Yeah.” Louis ran to the back of the bus and put on his bag. He pulled his two bags off the floor and pulled up his suitcase handle.

            “Should I get off the back?” The back door’s opened. “Oh, thank you, Edward!” Louis struggled to get off the bus. “Have a good night!”

            “You too, Louis.”

            “Thanks again!” Louis looked around. It didn’t look too bad here. Some buildings were a bit run down but it was nice. Louis strolled down the street, getting some funny stares. The sun was setting, what should he do? He had literally nowhere to stay. There was a park there; Louis could spend the night there til he found a place. He smiled; everything was perfect.

-

            Everything was not perfect. Louis had a nasty tick. He was hungry, but for cereal. He needed cereal, like right now. Louis had slept for like two hours inside a tunnel. No one bothered him, so it was okay. He stretched, crawling out of the tunnel, and looked at each of his bags to make sure everything was there. He really needed to find a store.

            The lost boy gathered all his stuff and strolled over to the street corner. His phone said it was 4:28 AM but it was two minutes off. That was okay because it didn’t really affect much but it was a little annoying because Louis hated when things were wrong. The British boy chewed on his palm with sharp pulls of his skin.

            “Oh, look!” Louis smiled running to the gas station across the street. “They might have some cereal. –Oh my goodness!” Louis jumped back as a group of four huskies barked at him. He stared at them with a big frown and bent down, trying to hold in his crying. Louis stood back up wiping his face on his shirt. The dogs stopped barking when Louis stepped close to them.

“Please don’t do that again.” He patted the top of one’s head, seeing they were nice. He looked at the animals’ feet to see a black and white cat; he or she looked bored.

            “That is the strangest thing I’ve ever seen.” Louis smiled shaking his head. The group of animals were all tied up to a light post. He waved them goodbye and entered the small gas station with his large luggage. He smiled at the owner, “hello, just wondering,” Louis hit a shelf on his way to the counter, “-sorry, and um, I was wondering, do you have cereal?” The man stared at him for a long while before pointing to one of the shelves.

            “Awesome, thanks. Oh –I’m Louis.” He giggled, “Just need some cereal. Could I um, maybe leave this here? My stuff?” The man nodded hesitantly. “Awesome, great. Thanks.” Louis dropped everything and slipped to the back as more people came in. Louis searched the shelves. They had little baby boxes of different cereal’s he’d never seen before. He grabbed one of each. He turned around bumping into a body making him drop everything.

“Oh man, I’m so sorry.”

The guy smiled bending down to help him. “It’s cool,” He handed Louis the small boxes, “hm, do I know you?”

Louis finally looked him in the face, “oh yes!” He smiled, “from the airport!”

The guy nodded, “are you following us?”

Louis shook his head with a snort, “oh not at all. I’m just getting some cereal. I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

            “Zayn.”

            Louis struggled to shake his hand, “Louis.”

            “Zayn, baby, could I buy- no way!” The blonde boy from the airport laughed wrapping his body around Zayn’s. “You complete freak! You’re following us!”

Louis laughed, “No, no, I promise I’m not. I didn’t know you lived at the gas station.”

Zayn looked at Niall quickly, “we don’t live here.”

            Louis nodded embarrassed, “yeah, I just –I didn’t know. I mean, it’s just really early so I assumed, I don’t know I’ll shut up.”

The blonde opened his mouth big letting a laugh leave. “Oh God, you’re weird. Whatever –baby?”

            “Yes.”

            “Can I get this, please?” He held up a pack of gum.

Zayn shook his head no, “we need to buy cigarettes and chips, Nugget-”

            “Is that your name?” Louis interrupted, “Nugget?”

Niall smirked, “no, it’s Niall.”

            Louis held out his hand with difficultly, “hello, Niall. I’m Louis.”

Niall nodded with a snicker but shook his hand, “you’re so strange.”

Louis shrugged softly, “yeah. Would you like me to buy that for you?”

Zayn and Niall looked at the gum. Zayn’s face changed, “no. I don’t.”

Louis felt small, “oh, I’m sorry.”

            “It’s okay, it’s just cause we don’t know you.” Niall shrugged sticking it in his pocket, “don’t worry, I’ll just take it.” Zayn grabbed onto Niall’s hand, “it was nice seeing you again, Louis.”

Louis nodded, “you too… Oh! I’m sorry! About your friend, I didn’t mean to make him get arrested.”

            Niall chuckled, “that was his fault. When I got to the airport he started screaming and, ‘disturbing the peace’, no worries. He’s back home, not his first time in jail or anything.”

            “Where are you staying?” Zayn questioned quickly.

            “Oh,” Louis grinned, “at the park right around the corner.” Louis felt sickish. He looked at the man at the counter who wasn’t paying attention, “I’m sorry, I really have to pay for this.” Louis waved while backing up, “if you want you can wait for me there and we can keep talking!” He bumped into the counter when he made it to the front.

He dumped all the boxes at the counter and smiled as Niall and Zayn walked up behind him, “at the park? Ever heard of a hotel?” Niall played with the hem of Zayn’s shirt.

            “Oh, I have, but they’re expensive.”

            “5.75$, do you want a bag?”

Louis took off his book bag and pulled out his wallet, “wow, so cheap! That’s a great price for all that.”

Niall giggled into Zayn’s shirt, “he’s weird, baby.”

Louis smiled with a little tint, “yes, a bag please. Like I was saying,” Louis handed the man exact change, “I went to a hotel and Janet said that I had to pay five-hundred a night and I just can’t so she said to look for someone –oh, thank you. “ Louis grabbed the bag, “so she said to find some friends to stay with but I have no friends –wait!” Louis squeaked, “You guys! You are my friends? Do you need a roommate?”

Zayn looked confused. “Woah.”

            “You’re trying to move in with us?” Niall bit his lip, “we’re loud.”

            “Oh, I don’t mind. I’ll probably be sightseeing and looking for a job more than being there. I just need a place to sleep and take a shower.”

Zayn handed the guy two bags of Doritos from the shelf, “let me get a pack of Marlboro lights.” The guy looked scared but passed it to him. Zayn pulled out a card and swiped it, “uh, I don’t think we can take another person in the house, I’d have to ask my roommate.”

Niall nodded, “Harry, the one who got arrested. They have two rooms, you’d have to sleep on the couch.” Niall grabbed a bag away from Zayn and opened it, “Danielle and Liam have too many fucking animals-”

            “Danielle? The girl?” Louis felt happy, “the girl from the airport, she was so nice.”

            Zayn saluted the owner, “she can be.”

Niall fed Zayn a chip and rolled up the bag, “let’s leave, please.”

            “Okay.” Zayn shrugged at Louis, “you should get out of the park though. See ya around.”

Louis took a double take as they left. “No, wait!” He bent down grabbing all his stuff. “Thank you, Mr., Have a nice night –Morning –day!” Louis fell out of the door making the dogs bark again.

Niall helped him up, “you’re gunna die, dude.”

            “Shh, shut up!” Zayn groaned untying the dogs.

Louis stuck his hand in his bag pulling out ‘Trix’. Louis had never tried it. He opened the box quickly and opened the plastic bag inside. “These are your dogs?” Louis poured some in his hand and chewed on it, “oh my God, this cereal is amazing!” He chewed on another bite, “amazing!”

Niall grabbed onto two of the leashes, “no these aren’t our dogs, we take them out when we go running and that is Trix.” Niall smirked, “I remember my first time in the states.”

            “Come on, Nugget.”

            “Yes,” Niall smiled, “bye, Louis.”

            “No wait!” Louis grabbed his suitcase handle with his armpit, “wait, please! Can I please live with you?”

Zayn untangled the dogs, “uh, I don’t know. We really don’t know you, you feel?”

            “I don’t feel anything.” Louis chewed on more cereal, “I mean it’s a little cold, that’s all.”

Niall laughed and bent down making kissing sounds, “come on, Angel.” The black and white cat came walking through Niall’s legs.

Louis smiled, “that’s a lot of pets, and you even have a cat.”

Niall nodded petting her, “there are three more.”

            “Three, really?”

            “Yeah, ugh!” Zayn stomped his foot making all the dogs sit, “Jesus, they’re so big! Let’s go back home to mommy and daddy, come on.” All the dogs, including the cat started bouncing around.

Louis felt excited, “who are their parents?”

            “Liam and Danielle.”

            “Oh, oh! Danielle? Can I please go see her? Can I come with you?”

            Niall looked at Zayn, “he’s harmless, he can be their new pet.” Zayn sighed pulling his cigarettes out of the bag. Niall looked like he was Zayn’s puppy. He grabbed onto his shirt, “he doesn’t have to, baby. Forget what I said.”

            “It’s cool.” Zayn pulled out a stick and put it behind his ear, “come on, Louis.”

-

            “No, I don’t live with them.”

            “He pretty much does.”

Niall sighed softly, “I have a house, I live with my parents but since I left school I’m never there.” Louis listened intently. He’d eaten three boxes of cereal already. The sun still wasn’t up yet and the sky was a pretty dark hue. “How old are you?”

Louis coughed, “oh, I’m twenty four.”

Niall smiled, “I’m eighteen, and Zayn’s twenty five.”

Louis looked at the boy who walked the dogs, “eighteen, really?”

            “Yep.” They walked up to an old-ish apartment building.

“Wow,” Louis chewed on some corn flakes, “and how old is Danielle?”

Niall smiled trying to hold the dogs that were going crazy. “She’s twenty five.”

            “I hear my babies!” Louis looked up at the third floor. Danielle waved as the dogs barked loudly.

“Yeah, come get your dogs, Nemo!”

Louis waved both hands, spilling some cereal, “Danielle! Hello! It’s me, Louis!”

The girl laughed, “holy shit! Wait!”

Louis bounced around, “I’m so happy!”

Niall groaned and let the dogs run. Danielle welcomed them into her arms, “hello, hello my darlings. Daddy’s coming now.”

Louis ran to hug Danielle too making her laugh, “oh God, where’d you guys go?”

Louis smiled big, “hi, Danielle! I know your name!”

            “Hi, Louis.” Danielle unlocked all the leashes and picked up her cat. “What the hell guys?”

Zayn finally lit his cigarette, “he’s yours now.”

Danielle laughed petting Angel, “is he? I don’t think Liam’s gunna want him.” She put down the cat, “are you following us?”

            “No.” Louis felt really happy, “I was sleeping at the park but I needed cereal then I saw them.”

Danielle was in awe, “that’s crazy.” She turned around, “here comes daddy-” The dogs ran to Liam before Louis could even see him in the dark.

Louis bit his lip, “you have so many animals.”

            “Is this really happening, you guys?”

 Zayn blew smoke into Niall’s mouth and passed the cigarette to Danielle. Niall blew it out and grabbed onto Zayn, “he needs somewhere to stay.”

            “Hey, guys –uh-” Danielle smiled, putting her arm around Liam’s bare torso.

“Hi, Liam.” Louis smiled.

 Liam looked at the group, “did you guys go back for him?”

Louis interrupted before anyone could speak, “I’m not following anyone. I just needed some cereal.”

 “Zayn and Niall brought him home for us.” Danielle passed him the burning stick. Liam snorted, “yeah, right.”

Danielle shoved Louis softly, “what are you doing here, Louis?”

            “I really need a place to stay. I’m willing to pay.”

 Liam shook his head, “I’m all for helping people but nope, you cant. There’s too many people-”

            “Animals, and Liam’s greedy.” Louis looked behind Liam at the last of the group, Harry, he assumed.

Harry grabbed the cigarette away from him, “hey.”

Louis smiled with a wave as the dogs sniffled around Harry, “I’m actually glad I got to see you, I wanted to say sorry-”

            “It’s fine.” Harry shrugged, “they let me go. I didn’t even have to pay a fine.” Harry scratched his ribs blowing out smoke, “by the way, why the fuck are we all awake?”

Zayn smirked, “more like, why are you awake? You sleep til like two-”

            “Oh, me too!” Louis smiled while one of the huskies sniffed his butt. “I love sleeping in.”

Danielle smiled looking at Niall, “Haz, Louis needs a place to live.”

Harry shrugged, “you have rent money?”

Louis nodded quickly, “oh my God! Is this my chance?”

            “For what?”

            “To move in? Please, I need a place to live!” Louis put down his bag of cereal, “the park has a nice breeze, but I need to take a shower and stuff! I’ll pay five hundred for the month!”

            “You’re in.”

- 

            “This is Zayn and Niall’s room, or Zayn’s room –it’s complicated. That is my room and you get the couch.”

Louis squealed, “yay! Thank you!” He opened his arms, “can you hug me?” Louis started crying, “Please…”

Harry walked into the hug laughing, “he is weird, Ni.”

Louis let go and touched the soft couch, “your flat is beautiful. It’s so pretty and warm.” He wiped away his tears.

Zayn stood off the couch, “yeah, and loud, really fucking loud cause of-”

            “Don’t blame my animals, Zayn.” Liam glared, “there is nothing wrong with them.”

            “They are loud as fuck, that’s what’s wrong.” Harry rolled his eyes to Louis, “try, we do.”

Louis sniffled, “so we’re all friends’ right?”

The group laughed, “no, not really. We’re friends,” Danielle pointed at everyone but Louis, “You’re new. You’re funny, though.”

Louis nodded disappointedly, “that’s okay.”

            “Did you dye your hair?” Harry pulled a little piece of Louis’ hair, “it’s a beautiful color.”

Louis smiled big, “thank you so much! It’s not, I’ve never dyed it before!”

Niall grabbed onto Zayn, “do you want to shower with me?”

Zayn shook his head no, “I need to go back out.”

            “I’ll go.”

            “Niall.” Liam’s voice was warning. “Let him go. Zayn,”

Zayn sighed, “I’ll go by myself, Ni –don’t fucking look at me like that.”

Niall moved away from him and sat on the couch next to Louis. Louis looked at Niall and touched his shoulder, “are you okay?”

            “No, I hate Liam.”

            “You can’t keep doing that.”

            “You do it to Danielle!”

            “Not like you do!”

            Niall shut up and looked at the floor. Harry tapped on Louis’ shoulder, “Niall has a slight obsession with Zayn.”

            “Slight?” Danielle laughed, “Not the best word to use.”

Niall stood, and walked to the bathroom. Zayn huffed, “leave him be.” He looked at Louis, “uh, just pay Harry, I’ll be back.” He grabbed some keys out of a bowl and closed the door behind him. Louis sat silently. He felt like he witnessed a murder or something.

            “So, I guess I’ll like see you around, literally. Wait –what are you like doing in Washington?” Danielle smiled teasingly, “buying cereal?”

            “No, I’ve never been out of England before, so when I saved up enough money I decided to move here. Washington is where your President lives.” Louis squeezed his hands together, “and I like him so I picked here.”

Harry yawned, “You’re really fucking strange. Have you ever been to a shrink?”

Liam shushed him, “excuse Harry –asshole, you’ll learn soon enough, he’s really blunt.”

            “That’s okay. Blunt is another word for honest and I am very honest.”

            “Lovely, you’ll get along.” Danielle patted Louis’ shoulder, “we’re gunna go back to sleep. Niall!” Danielle walked to the hallway bathroom, “Niall, did they poop?” She opened the door, “hey, did they poop?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Thanks, I’m leaving. I love you.”

            “I love you.”

Danielle snapped at Liam who rolled his eyes, “Love you, Ni!”

            “Fuck you, Liam!” “Okay!”

Louis laughed into his hand, “he’s the weird one.”

Danielle nodded, “they’re all fucking weird.”

Harry crossed his arms, “you’re one to talk, Nemo.”

Danielle flicked him off, “be nice to Louis please. We’ll be seeing you.”

Louis stood up, quickly hugging her, and then Liam, “I can’t believe I actually found you guys.”

Liam smiled awkwardly, pulling Danielle to the front door, “yeah, us too.”

            Louis looked at Harry once they left. “Hi.”

            “Sup.”

            “So, I can give you the money.”

            “Eh, you can give it to me later.”

            “Okay, so-”

            “How old are you?” Harry sat next to him, “what’s your favorite food?”

Louis smiled, he liked Harry cause Harry liked to talk and Louis loved talking. “Oh, I’m twenty four and I love cereal.”

            “What type of cereal?”

            “Any. I love all cereal.”

Harry nodded in approval, “cool. Do you like hedgehogs?”

            “First, what’s your favorite food and how old are you?”

            “Anything that can kill me and twenty four.”

Louis giggled, “Kill you?”

Harry smirked, “I really like junk food. I wanna die fat.”

Louis bit his lip out of habit, “that sounds nice.”

Harry stood up, “do you like hedgehogs?”

Louis tapped his chin, “I can’t say I’ve ever seen one.”

            “Want to?”

            Louis smiled excitedly, “you have one?”

Harry helped him off the sinking couch, “I have four.”

- 

            “That’s Ice Cream, and that one is Brownie, that is Pop Tart and that one is Dorito. Speaking of Doritos –Niall!” Louis jumped. “Niall, where are the Doritos?”

            “On the table!”

            “Thank you!” Harry reached into the large cage on the floor making all of them run to his hand, “which do you want to hold?”

Louis stared at all of them, “that one, I like his color.”

Harry grinned, “Most people hate Pop Tart because he’s albino. You’re gunna make him happy.” He picked up the white/blonde little creature and kissed his nose, “he might pinch you.”

Louis looked at his hands, “will he?”

            “I don’t know, depends if he’s scared or not. He pinches me sometimes but it doesn’t hurt –I mean,” Harry looked down at his shirtless body. “I have so many tattoos, so it feels like nothing.”

Louis smiled, “I like them, they are very pretty, Danielle has some too.”

Harry nodded, letting the animal sniff his nose, “she has the most, Nemo has a nasty problem with them. Anyway, wanna hold him?”

Louis went to touch the creature making him flinch; he pulled back. “I’m sorry.”

            “No, he just doesn’t like you.” Harry put him on the floor, “it’s cause he doesn’t know you or maybe cause he hates your smell. Try picking him up, but not from above.” Harry stood, “I need to eat something.”

Louis looked back at Harry, “could you bring me my bag of cereal!”

            “Yeah, where is it?”

            “Next to my stuff!”

           Louis looked down at the hedgehog that crawled around. He tried to touch it slowly making him ball up. Louis frowned, “don’t hate me.” He tried again, the small animal made a sneezing sound, scaring Louis. “I’m sorry.”

            “Here.” Harry dropped the bag in his lap and sat on the floor with his bag of Doritos and a cup. “Pop Tart, get out of that shit.” Harry touched the spikes on him making him un-ball. Louis watched it sniff Harry’s leg.

“How does he know?”

            “They smell with their spikes. They know who is going to touch them before they actually do.” Harry ate two chips at a time and leaned in the large cage.

Louis smiled, sitting on his knees, “they can eat that?”

            “Only Dorito can. That’s why I named him that.” The small animal licked the chip making Louis giggle.

“They are so cute.”

Harry ate the chip and put Pop Tart in his lap. “Answer fast, did you graduate school?”

            “Yes.” Louis ate some cereal, “when I got out I started working. I need to find a job here. Do you think they’ll hate me because I’m British?”

            “I think you’ll be fine,” Harry chuckled.

 Louis nodded, pouring cereal in his hand, “Would you like some?”

            “Is it Coco Puffs?” Harry looked at the box then grabbed some from Louis’ hand, “I love chocolate.”

Louis smiled, “me too.”

            “What are you guys doing?” Niall sat on the floor in a heap.

“Ow, Ni!” Harry slowly picked up the hedgehog, “you scared him, asshole.” He placed him back inside the cage, “idiot.”

            “Well, I didn’t fucking know.” Niall leaned on Louis, “I wanna see Zayn.”

Harry ate a handful of chips, “he had to go pull out money.”

Niall stood up, “can I take the other car?”

Harry chewed, “call Zayn and ask him.”

            Niall groaned, “he’s gunna tell me to wait.”

            “Then you’re gunna have to wait. I’m not gunna get screamed at cause you leave.”

Niall sat back down and crossed his legs, “so, Louis. Why’d you come?”

            “Caus-”

            “Cause he likes Obama.” Harry licked his fingers, “Niall likes him too.”

Niall nodded, “I do.”

Louis smiled finishing his box of cereal. “Thank you so much for letting me stay.”

Harry shrugged, “there shouldn’t be a problem as long as you don’t fuck up the house.”

            “Oh no, never!”

            Niall yawned, “I’m going to sleep.” He stood up with Harry and Louis’ shoulders, “bye.”

            “Sweet dreams.” Harry crumpled up the bag and stood, he picked up his drink. “I’m going to sleep too. I have to go to work at two.”

Louis nodded; he caught the hint. “I’ll go to the living room. Can I use your restroom?”

            “Don’t fucking ask, go.” Harry helped him up, “just so you know. Unless you buy chicken nuggets or French fries, don’t eat them. Those belong to Zayn and Niall, they will seriously try to hurt you.” Louis bit his wrist. “If you eat my snacks, you have to replace them.” Louis nodded, sitting on the couch, “we have one car but Liam and Danielle have a car too –we share both cars, keys are in a basket by the door.”

            “Oh, I can’t drive.”

            “I’ll have to teach you then.”

Louis bit his wrist harder, “will you really?”

            Harry shrugged, “yeah because I hate having to drive, I prefer people driving me. He tossed the empty bag on a small side table. “Welcome to the Malik-Styles home. We have a lot of sex, so-”

Louis lifted his hand, “I don’t mind.” He smiled kindly, “you can be as loud as you like.”

            “Cool, there are blankets in the closet right here.”

            “Thank you, Harry.”

 

            Louis laid down slowly. He looked around the living room. There was a lot of different art on the walls and two sculptures on the floor. They didn’t have a TV but there was one in Harry’s room.

He opened his bags and pulled out his white blanket. Louis put it to his face and smiled, this was just perfect. The couch was really comfy. Louis screamed softly into his hand. He was so happy. This was insane, he found the first people he met today and now he’s living with them! It was like –like –like some type of crazy story and he was the main character!

 


	3. Hi, I feel sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> odaxelagnia ; paraphilia involving sexual arousal through biting, or being bitten
> 
> Louis eats way too much cereal, he cries too much, and sleeps with a blanket. Louis knows way too much about sex while being a virgin, is way too jealous, and likes boys. Moving to the United States was exciting, but then he got off the plane and was hit with a situation, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ: I want you all to completely understand what this story is. This story will be considered, by most, an abusive story. The pairings are clearly abusive towards one another. This story is based off one of my old relationships + close friend’s relationships. While writing this, I was very happy in a relationship (we are currently [2017] not together). The abuse in this story is consensual (technically), both parties know of the violence taking place. It’s a very possessive/dom/jealous story. People choose to be in these relationships, but this does not mean this is what you should look for in a relationship. Everyone works differently, just because I write this in a cute way doesn’t mean this is healthy.
> 
> I do have tags, and this story is rated mature for a reason. I do hope that everyone that reads it is of age and of mindset, if you are not, then I hope that you are at least of mindset to understand that this is not something that you should look for in a relationship.
> 
> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

“Don’t touch me! You don’t fucking touch me!”

            Louis stirred awake softly. He opened one eye first, seeing the same sculptures from when he fell asleep. Louis open his second eye next and sat up slowly.

            “Fuck you!”

Louis groaned softly holding his blanket tight. He couldn’t see them but he could hear Zayn and Niall fighting; they were really loud. Louis unfolded his legs and climbed off the couch rubbing his eyes. Harry walked quickly out of his room, “could you guys fight outside, please! Jeez, so loud.” Harry was in uniform. He walked in the kitchen to walk out with a box. He smiled tiredly at Louis, “hey, sorry about the rude awakening.”

Louis blinked a couple of times before responding, “uh no –no! Please don’t apologize! It’s okay –what, uh, what time is it?”

            “1:40. I have to leave now, so does Zayn. –Hey!” Harry walked away from Louis’ sight and he heard banging on a door. “Hey! We have to leave! Come on!”

Zayn was in the living room quickly. He looked at Louis sharply making him sink into the couch.

“H –hi.”

Zayn rolled his eyes and grabbed a bag off the middle of the floor, “hi.”

 Harry sighed holding his box, “Niall is going to take me to work and Zayn to school so you could come or stay. I don’t know.”

Louis nodded, “can I go?” He stood holding his blanket to his chest, “I did want to sight see.”

Harry looked at the kitchen where Zayn slammed the microwave. “You know what, you should probably stay and wait til Niall comes back, then you guys could go.”

            “Niall isn’t going anywhere.” Zayn leaned on the hallway wall. “He’s dropping us off and going home.” Zayn’s voice was calm but very intimidating.

Niall stomped out of the room ripping keys from a bowl, “I can go where ever the fuck I want.” Zayn kicked off the wall to the kitchen where a beeping sound came from the microwave.

“No you can’t.”

Niall hit the wall with his fist, startling Louis, and making Harry groan.

            “Fuck, Zayn, hurry up with your food and lets go.” He walked up to Louis, “if you could leave the money for the month in my room, that’d be great.”

Louis nodded quickly, “yes, of course! I could give it to you now.”

Harry opened his box of brownies. “No, just leave it on my bed or night stand –oh, also.” He opened the plastic, “could you clean my hedgehog’s cage? I’ll give you money if you do.”

Louis looked behind Harry at Niall who whispered harshly at Zayn. “Uh, yeah… you don’t have to pay me though.”

            “Even better. Just make sure the wheel and water is clean and stuff. You shouldn’t have to pick them up.”

Louis listened with a smile. “Okay.”

Harry turned around eating his sweets. “Come on, please.”

Niall shoved Zayn away. “Fuck you.” He looked back at Louis, “I’ll be back and we’ll go sightseeing-”

Zayn grabbed his face with one hand, “what the fuck did I say?”

Niall slapped his hand away, “it doesn’t matter what you said, cause you aren’t my fucking boyfriend.”

            “It’s my fucking car.”

            “Actually it’s Harry’s-”

            “Actually, I just paid it off so it’s mine.” Zayn chewed on his chicken nugget calmly when Niall shoved him again. Harry grabbed the keys and moved past his friends to the front door. Zayn turned around, picking his bag off the ground and followed. Niall stomped his foot, “I’ll be back in like twenty minutes. –Fucking asshole!”

            And then Louis was sat there. He was sat alone on the couch. What just happened?

His eyes flew to the front door as Danielle walked in with two cats behind her. She smiled, “hi, Louis.”

Louis smiled big, rubbing his eyes. “Hi, Danielle.” She was in an apron that said ‘Dunkin Donuts’. “Well, I’m about to leave back to work-”

            “‘Back’?”

            “Yeah,” Danielle smiled picking up a blonde cat. “Liam’s gunna take me back, I was just on break.”

Louis smiled, “do you work at that place?” He pointed at her apron, “They sell donuts?”

            “You’ve never heard of Dunkin Donuts?” She set her cat down. The all black one crawled up to Louis’ foot. “Yeah, they sell donuts. I love donuts.”

Louis grinned petting the small black cat at his feet. “Do you?”

            “Oh yeah, I really, like really, like them.” She shrugged, “I’m an addict.”

Louis tried picking up the cat but it wouldn’t let him. “Oh.”

Danielle shook her head, “he doesn’t know you, that’s all.” Louis nodded, hurt. He didn’t like being rejected. It never felt good. “Well, did you sleep at all?”

Louis nodded, “yes, Niall and Zayn were fighting I think.”

            “Yeah, I heard them.” She bent down rubbing the black cat. “And they say our place is bad. Did our babies bother you?”

            “No, not at all. I didn’t hear them.”

            “I mean, they are loud sometimes. That’s why we got the end apartment, so no one bitches. Niall and Zayn could get louder though, they get really aggressive with each other.”

Louis tilted his head to the side and played with his blanket, “I see.”

            “Yeah.” She yawned, “They like to hit each other. You have to be careful not to get in the way or you’ll get hit.”

            “Hit each other?” Louis touched his chest softly, “why would they hit each other? Like playing?”

Danielle shook her head, “no, no. They bruise each other up. They fist fight. Niall’s the one who usually starts it. He’ll hit Zayn first and then when Zayn tries walking away he’ll hit him again and then boom.”

            “Boom?”

            “Boom. Niall’s eye is black and Zayn’s lip is huge.” That wasn’t good.

Louis sighed softly, “no one tries to stop them?”

Danielle looked back as Liam walked in, “well of course, but after a while we stopped.”

            “Stopped what?” Liam fixed his belt.

“Stopped trying to break up Zayn and Niall.”

            “Oh, yeah. Only if it starts getting bad.” Liam smiled, picking up the black cat, “but Danielle and I fight, so I can’t say much.”

Louis stood slowly, “you fight too?”

Liam smiled kissing his cat’s head, “yeah, we go at it.”

Danielle agreed, “I’ve pulled knives on Liam and he’s tried poisoning me.”

Louis’ stomach flipped. “Wh –what?”

            “But I love her.” Liam kissed Danielle hard.

She smiled, “even though I stabbed you?”

Liam pulled her closer, kissing her again. “Even though you stabbed me, I fucking adore you.”

Danielle blushed deep red, “alright, I have to go. Come on, Creamy.” Louis looked down at the blonde cat that slid through Danielle’s legs.

Liam looked up at Louis, “I’m leaving too. If you need something, I guess call 911.”

Danielle laughed, “You’ll be fine. I saw Niall leaving with the others. He’ll be back.”

Louis nodded and took a big breath, “thank you again for –letting me stay-”

Liam laughed setting his cat down, “thank, Harry. But I guess you’re welcome.” He pulled a candy cane from his pocket, “here, want one?”

Louis took it slowly, “thank you, very much.”

Liam smiled kindly, “no problem.”

            “Okay, Louis. See you later.” He lifted his hand to wave the odd couple away. He sat back down in a plop and opened the plastic on the candy cane. Where was he living? Who was he really living with? Louis was never judgmental and loved making new friends. He was always nice and friendly. He could always pick out the bad from the good but, these people seemed –they seemed –crazy.

They were together, but they hurt each other? Was that normal? But it wasn’t just normal sexual hurting or anything; they tried killing each other? Was that normal? Louis sat in silence for a moment until he heard the faint sound of dogs barking. He kissed his blanket softly and folded it. Louis searched through his bag for his toothbrush and new clothes. He wasn’t even sure if he was actually going sightseeing with Niall or not but he had to do something.

-

            Louis’ shower was fast. The bathroom was really clean and the bathtub was big. Everything smelled so clean and the towels were so soft. Louis brushed his teeth quickly and slipped on beige shorts with a gray shirt. He didn’t have much clothes; so he really had to find a job so he could go shopping for some new stuff.

            Louis slipped out of the shower and went back to his bags in the living room.

 Niall was concentrated on his phone, “hey, you’re ready?”

Louis looked behind him then back to Niall, “uh, for?”

Niall scratched his arm, not looking up, “didn’t you want to go out?”

Louis rubbed his arm, “Yeah, I mean yeah. I did, but what about Zayn?”

            “What about him?”

Louis felt like he was stuck. “Won’t he get upset? He said you couldn’t.”

            “So?” Niall stood, putting his phone away, “I don’t really care. Are you ready or not?”

Louis smiled timidly, “yes. I am.”

Niall smiled patting his shoulder, “good, let’s go then.”

Louis looked at Harry’s door. “Oh but –I have to clean the cage-”  
           

 “Okay, hurry up.” Niall sat back down. Niall looked up at him slowly, “what are you doing?”

Louis looked down at his dirty laundry. “I-”

            “Is that dirty?”

            “Yes.”

            “Give it.” Niall held out his hand.

Louis felt embarrassed, “are you sure?”  
            “Come on, give it.” Louis set it in his hands slowly.

Niall stood up, “go clean the animals and then we’ll leave.”

            “Than-”

“You’re welcome.”

          Louis felt like if the conversation never happened. He smiled never the less. He felt excited. He was going to go out and explore! He had a place to live! Things were going great.

Louis dug in his bag counting five hundred dollars and skipped off to Harry’s room. He opened the door slowly seeing the curtains closed. He set the money on the messy bed and looked toward the hedgehog cage on the floor.

The cage took up a large part of the room; did little animals need that much room? Louis looked inside, where were the animals? He looked behind him with a frown then back in the cage. Where’d they go?

Louis looked around the big cage and lifted an igloo looking thing. He smiled at the set of four piled on top of one another. He puckered his lips with a grin. Maybe if they were sleeping, Louis could pick one up?

He set the igloo down slowly and bit his lip. Harry said not to pick them up from the top. Louis went from the side, trying to pick up the tiny creature that sat on top, Brownie was it?

            Louis’ hand retracted immediately as all four sneezed at him. He bit his hand trying not to cry. Why didn’t animals like him? Louis recovered them and picked up the wheel.

“Louis, are you done?” Louis jumped, almost dropping the plastic wheel. “Oh, you scared me.”

Niall bent down, “sorry. Hope I didn’t wake them.”

            “What happens if you wake them?”

            “They sleep in the day and are awake at night. They’ll get mad if you wake them now, Harry’s gunna complain because they get grumpy.”

Louis’ eyes grew as he slowly took the wheel out of the cage. He laughed shakily, “okay.”

            “Here, give it. I’ll help you clean it.”

-

            “So, Louis, tell me about yourself.”

Louis smiled looking across at Niall. “Oh, well I am twenty four years old and I have never been out of England in my life. I love cereal-”

            “Cereal?” Niall laughed turning the wheel, “you love cereal? I never would have guessed by the amount boxes you ate.”

Louis blushed lightly but smiled, “yes. It’s mostly because I like biting.”

Niall looked over with a grin, “ooh, that sounds hot.”

Louis clasped his hands together tightly, he laughed nervously. “I guess. I just like to bite and be bitten and so when I chew cereal it helps.”

Niall had a wicked little smile on his face, “that’s awesome, man.” He pulled into a McDonalds drive thru. “I’m gunna get some fries. Do you want something?”

Louis shook his head no, “thank you so much though.” Niall rolled down his window.

            “Hello, welcome to McDon-”

            “Brian?”

            “Hey, Niall. How are you?”

Niall moved his seatbelt to leave forward, “I’m good, thanks. Could I get-”

            “Three large fries and a water?”

            “You got it.”

            “Got it, buddy. That will be 6.93.”

            “Perfect, thank you.” Niall leaned back and moved the car forward. Louis eyes were stuck on him. Niall glanced over and pulled Chap Stick from the cup holder. “I like French fries, alright?”

Louis held his chest, “three?” He was in shock. How could someone eat three large fries from McDonalds! That was insane!

Niall laughed, “I am prepared to die happy. –Hey, Brian.”

            “Hey, Ni.” He peeked his head down and Louis waved.

“Hello! I’m Louis!”

Brian nodded with a small smile, “hi, Louis. He’s your friend?”

            “Yeah, he kind of just popped up.” Niall handed Brian his card. “Zayn and I picked him up at a gas station.” Niall pinched Louis’ cheeks softly, “isn’t he the cutest.”

Brian shook his head with a tired laugh, “yes, sir. Here you go.” Niall waved him away and moved forward. Louis felt like something was off.

            “We dated.” Niall tapped on the steering wheel. “That’s one reason Zayn doesn’t let me drive the car by myself.” He shrugged, grabbing the bag from a woman, “he’s a nice guy.” Niall shoved the bag into Louis’ hands. “Eat some, they are yummy.”

Louis smiled tensely, “sure. I’ll have some.”

            “Would you like to go to the store? We can get you bigger boxes of cereal?” Niall lifted his eyebrows, “you want that?”

Louis shook slightly with joy, “Yes! Oh, I would love that!” Louis reached over hugging him, “I want cereal!”

- 

            “How’s the cereal?”

            “So yummy!” Louis hugged the box, “it tastes like heaven in a box of colorfulness.” Louis rubbed his face on the box, “my new favorite cereal is Trix. Why do they call it Trix? Because you trick people into thinking it’s normal cereal when it’s actually a box of heaven?”

Niall stuffed three fries in his mouth, “I don’t know. Why do they call them French fries? Are they from France?”

Louis pouted, sticking a handful in his mouth, “that is a very good question.” Niall handed Louis some fries that he ate. “These fries are really good still.”

            “Yeah, I always get fresh. These people know not to play around with me and my French fries.” Niall pulled into a parking spot. Louis stuck his hand back in the box pulling out another handful.

“Can I ask you something?” Niall nodded with fries in his mouth.

He opened the door, “what?”

            “You and Zayn –” Louis swallowed what was in his mouth, “you guys aren’t dating?”

Niall stepped out of the car, Louis followed. He struggled to undo his seat belt but eventually got it. He climbed out of the car and ran around the side. “I’m sorry! You don’t have to answer that!”

Niall shook his hands, “no, it’s cool. We aren’t ‘dating’, technically. Zayn is a complicated guy.” Niall took out dollars to pay for a parking meter. Louis listened fixedly while chewing on little pebbles of cereal. “He’s soft with a really hard personality.” The blonde shrugged, “but I’m completely head over heels. Fucking asshole.” Louis could barely hear anything Niall was saying because the cereal was making it hard.

“Any way,” He yawned with his McDonalds bag in hand, “come on, let’s go sightsee.” Louis ran after Niall when he started walking away. Louis was even more excited now, everything around them was beautiful. There were huge trees and so many different buildings –so many different colors. There were a lot of people too. Louis needed his camera!

            “Niall! Could you hold this, please?” Louis handed him his box and pulled out his cell phone. “I have to take some pictures!”

Niall stared at him for a long time before laughing and snatching Louis’ phone away. “What the fuck is this? A flip phone? Who the hell uses a flip phone anymore?”

Louis’ chest hurt, “I’m sorry.”

Niall laughed handing Louis back his phone. He pulled out his own phone, “here. Take pictures with my phone and I’ll send them to your-” he ate some fries, “e-mail or something.”

Louis’ chest hurt even more, he could feel tears coming down his face against the breezy weather. Niall grabbed his arm, “don’t fucking cry. It’s cool use your phone.”

Louis pulled him into a hug, “thank you so much.” He cried into Niall’s shoulder, “You are so nice!”

- 

            “I need more fries then we’ll get Danielle.”

Louis nodded with a big smile, “this was wonderful. Are were going to go to the White House tomorrow?”

            “Mmhmm.” Niall turned back into the same McDonalds. Louis had seen so many beautiful buildings. The people were even nicer! They were all willing to help Niall and Louis and even walk around with them. He went into two museums and learned the history of the White House. He learned what a founding father was and he even got to take a picture with the security guard!

There was a lot of walking involved though. Niall complained a couple of times, but Louis was high on adrenalin. He wanted to see more but the sun was going down and they had to pick up Danielle, Harry and Zayn. Louis was grateful to Niall, his phone took amazing photos.

            “Three large fries and three ten piece chicken nuggets.” Ten? Three ten piece? Jesus Christ.

Niall looked back at Louis, “it’s for Zayn, he likes chicken nuggets.”

Louis nodded slowly and picked up the new box of cereal at his feet. “He likes chicken nuggets.” Louis repeated to himself as he opened the box of Coco Puffs. He chuckled softly, “is that why he calls you nugget?”

Niall turned to him after giving a woman his card. He smiled softly, “yes.”

- 

            “Hey guys!” Danielle slid into the back seat with two big boxes in her hand. Louis stood on his knees on the chair.

“Hi, Danielle! I missed you!”

She smiled putting the donuts down and opening the box, “I missed you too, Louis. Thanks for picking me up.” She handed Niall a donut, which he accepted. “Here, Louis.” She pulled out a chocolate donut that Louis stared at for a while.

“For me?”

She nodded as Niall drove away from the Dunkin Donuts, “for you.”

He sniffled, “th –thank you!” Louis grabbed the donut away and took a bite, “mmm! It’s so yummy!”  
            “I made them so of course they are.” She grabbed one and ate a big bite. “Ugh! God is real and he made donuts just for me!”

Louis giggled and took another bite. “Are you gunna hand them out?”

Danielle scrunched her eyebrows, “hand what out?”

Louis pointed at the box with a full mouth. Niall laughed before she got the chance, “hell no she’s not gunna pass them out! She’s gunna fucking eat them!”

Louis choked softly, “but that’s a lot-”

            “I eat a lot.” She grabbed another one, “a whole fucking lot.”

-

            “Hi, Zayn!”

            “Hey, move.”

            “Don’t be fucking rude!” Niall snapped at him. He patted Louis’ leg, “could you go in the back with Danielle?” Louis nodded quickly getting out of the car. He mumbled a small, “sorry” before opening the back seat door making Danielle move her donuts. She licked her finger and gave Louis another and one for Zayn.

            “How was school?”

            “Good.” Zayn grabbed the bag that was handed to him by Niall. “I’m still working on my project.”

Louis smiled eating his cereal then a piece of donut. “You go to school, for what?” Zayn’s hand went back handing Danielle a chicken nugget then one for Louis. “Oh! Thank you!” He struggled with his donut and cereal box. “This is wonderful, Zayn! Thank you so much!”

            “You’re welcome.” He tried feeding one to Niall who shook his head. “Stop it, Nugget.”

Louis could see Niall’s shoulder’s fall as he accepted the nugget into his mouth. “Then eat some of my fries.”

            “I will.”

Louis smiled at the pair. They were funny. “I go to school for sculpting.”

Danielle was on her sixth one, “Zayn is our little prodigy.”

Louis was interested, “That’s amazing! What do you sculpt?”

Zayn shrugged, eating more nuggets, “anything.”

            Danielle leaned over whispering, “Mostly Niall’s hands.”

            “Yep.” Zayn looked over and grabbed one of his hands. “I sculpt his hands.”

Louis smiled big, “aw! That’s so romantic!”

Danielle shoved him before he could eat his nugget, “it’s not. Zayn just has a fetish.”

Louis frowned, “oh.”

Niall groaned, “Could we all stop talking?” He stopped at a red light and stuffed his hand inside his fry bag and threw it in Louis’ lap, “eat. Stop talking.”

-

            “Harry!” Harry moved Louis in the middle with his butt.

“We need to go to the store.”

            “I know, I know.” Niall mumbled. “I’m done driving –Louis, you drive.”

            “Oh –I ca-”

            “He doesn’t know how.”

            “I’ll drive.” Danielle handed Harry a donut and another one for Louis.

Zayn opened his door, “I’ll drive. Move.” Niall rolled his eyes and got out. Louis sat squashed between Danielle and Harry; it was a little uncomfortable. He looked out the window when Zayn nor Niall got back inside. They seemed to be arguing outside.

“So, where’d you go today?” Harry texted, not looking up, “did you clean my hedgehog’s cage?”

            “Oh, uh yeah, I did clean them.”

            “Thanks, where’d you go with Niall?”

            “Oh true, I never asked.” Danielle closed her box, “where did you go?”

 Louis smiled awkwardly, “to museums and stuff. We met a lot of people who helped us –oh! I took a picture with a security guard!”

Harry chuckled, “weirdo. Sounds like fun though.”

Louis bit his lip with a tiny smile, “it really was.”

Louis jumped when Danielle hit her side of the window, “hey! Stop making out and get in the goddamn car!” Louis blushed softly; Niall’s back was pressed up against the window while Zayn kissed him.

Harry tapped on Louis’ leg, “could I have some of your cereal?”

 Louis looked from his box to Harry, “oh! Of course!” He picked up the box, quickly giving it to Harry.

“Thanks.” Louis watched Harry eat the cereal making the man glance up at him. “Uh, problem?”

            “No! Not at all! It’s just –I’ve never really met someone who’ll eat the cereal right out of the box.”

Harry shrugged, “I’ll eat anything.”

 Louis smiled, “even poop?”

Harry looked at him with cut eyes but a grin was evident, “seriously?”

Louis giggled into his hand, “well?”

Harry put a handful in his lap and gave the box back, “no, I don’t think so.”

            “Ew!”

            “What?” Harry laughed, “I said no.”

            “You said you don’t think so! Yucky!” Louis shook his head, “you’re the weirdo.” Harry shoved him softly and ate some more cereal.

“Come on!” Danielle struggled to open her door, “I have to poop! Can we please leave?” Louis and Harry immediately looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

- 

            “Hey! Keep it down!” Harry hit the wall and sat down on the floor next to the couch. “Sorry about that.” Louis groaned in pain and held his stomach. Harry sighed, “What’d you eat?”

Louis had tears coming down the side of his face. “I don’t know.”

            Harry stood, jogging to the bathroom. Louis’ stomach was seriously trying to kill itself. It hurt so fucking much; he’d never been through such awful pain in his life. Right after Harry picked up a bunch of junk food, Louis had ate a bag of Doritos and it went downhill. When he stepped out of the car his stomach felt like it was choking itself. It was excruciating. Harry and Danielle had to help him onto the couch. Danielle ran home to poop and Zayn and Niall ran to their bedroom.

            “Here, lift up your shirt.” Louis cried harder lifting up his shirt to expose his tummy. Harry placed a warm cloth on it making Louis shudder. “Want some like water or tea?”

Louis shook his head and pointed at his bag. “My blanket… please.”

Harry unzipped the bag and looked through it. He held up a thin white and blue blanket, “this?” Louis looked up slowly and nodded. Harry handed it to him, “I’m not a doctor or anything but I think you should maybe drink tea or water or something.” Louis tried sitting up straight.

            “What are you doing?”

            Louis wiped his eyes on the blanket, “getting water.”

            Harry smiled laying him back down, “I think I could get you some water, Louis. Just lay down.” Louis’ heart fluttered making the pain detour for a moment. He’d never been taken care of before. He’d always have to take care of himself whether he was sick or being bullied or abused. He always had to hold his own but this –this felt so nice. It really felt nice and Louis was so grateful to be able to feel it.

 He’d obviously eaten way too much; two boxes of cereal, fries, chicken nuggets, three donuts, and a bag of Doritos. It made him sick just thinking about it.   

            “Here.” Harry helped Louis sit up and let him drink water. “Sip it, okay? Don’t chug it.” Louis took baby sips and laid back down, clutching his blanket. Harry sat on the floor next to him, “try to sleep, okay? Then maybe you’ll want to go to the bathroom.”

Louis nodded, rolling on his side. Harry fixed his washcloth allowing Louis to catch a glimpse of Harry’s neck. He reached out touching the skin, Harry pulled back.

“What?”

 Louis closed his eyes, “nothing.”

Harry flicked his forehead, “what? You’re gunna suck my blood?”

Louis opened his eyes, sniffling quietly. “No, just bite you.”

Harry’s eyes didn’t get big or anything, he didn’t look surprised at the least. “Maybe when you get better.”

 


	4. Hi, you have nice teeth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> odaxelagnia ; paraphilia involving sexual arousal through biting, or being bitten
> 
> Louis eats way too much cereal, he cries too much, and sleeps with a blanket. Louis knows way too much about sex while being a virgin, is way too jealous, and likes boys. Moving to the United States was exciting, but then he got off the plane and was hit with a situation, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ: I want you all to completely understand what this story is. This story will be considered, by most, an abusive story. The pairings are clearly abusive towards one another. This story is based off one of my old relationships + close friend’s relationships. While writing this, I was very happy in a relationship (we are currently [2017] not together). The abuse in this story is consensual (technically), both parties know of the violence taking place. It’s a very possessive/dom/jealous story. People choose to be in these relationships, but this does not mean this is what you should look for in a relationship. Everyone works differently, just because I write this in a cute way doesn’t mean this is healthy.
> 
> I do have tags, and this story is rated mature for a reason. I do hope that everyone that reads it is of age and of mindset, if you are not, then I hope that you are at least of mindset to understand that this is not something that you should look for in a relationship.
> 
> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

 

                “Why do you sleep with a blanket?” Niall questioned, squishing Louis’ feet to the couch.

Louis sat up with his blanket to his face. “It makes me feel safe.”

Niall snorted with a laugh, “seriously?”

         “What’s wrong with a blanket?” Harry scratched his leg and sat on the floor with two hedgehogs. “They’re soft.”

 Niall smirked nudging Louis, “it’s cause Harry sleeps with one.”

Harry put his animal to his face, “no I don’t; I sleep with a plushie –it was gift.”

Louis smiled tiredly, “that’s beautiful-”

          “You guys are so weird.” Niall poked Louis’ leg and stood, “come on and get ready. We’re going sightseeing.” Louis felt really tired and still a little nauseated from yesterday. He woke up twice to throw up and Zayn helped him back to the couch the second time. But Louis had to go, he was really excited to see the White House, he had really high expectations!

He reached for Niall who helped him sit up straight, “I still feel –eh.”

Harry put down his pet, “drink some medicine or something. Ask Liam, he’ll know.”

Niall bent down to touch the little hedgehog that flinched softly, “well I am going to go to McDonalds. I’ll be back and then you let me know whether you’re up for it.” He pointed at Harry, “You tell Zayn nothing, Haz, nothing!”

Harry shooed him away, “I know, I know.”

Louis slowly slid to the floor. Harry looked up at him through his eyelashes and smirked, “you look white.”

Louis rubbed his stomach, “I am white.”

Harry shook his head with a chuckle, “yes, you are.”

         Louis stared down at the small creatures that sniffled around. He tilted his head, “which ones are those?”

Harry pointed at one, “that’s Brownie and that’s Dorito.”

Louis looked down at them, extremely intrigued. “How can you tell? They look the same.”

         “Because one of her spikes are missing, see,” Harry picked up Brownie, “she is a rescue.”

Louis hugged his blanket tighter, “that’s so cute, Harry.”

He shrugged, “I guess.”

Louis nodded with a big smile, “no, it’s definitely cute.”

Harry picked up Dorito, “he’s pretty nice, try holding him.” Louis put his blanket to the side and put out his hands. Harry slowly put the creature inside them, he smiled, “see.”

Louis felt like he was going to cry. The little animal wasn’t scared. He bit his lip, “I’m so excited.”

Harry laughed picking up Brownie. “Are you? It doesn’t look like it. Kind of looks like you’re gunna shit yourself.”

Louis screeched softly, holding the animal out in his hands. “No, I’m really happy.”

Harry moved Louis’ hands closer to his body, “hold him closer.”

Louis smiled touching Dorito’s back making him flinch, “no, shh… shh… I won’t hurt you.” Louis nodded slowly, “you’re okay.” He crossed his legs and put the small hedgehog on his thigh.

                “He likes you.” Louis picked up his blanket and put it in the middle of his legs. He picked the animal back up, not from the top, and put him on it. “He’ll make holes in it.”

Louis shook his head, “it’s okay.” He let him smell his finger, “he’s beautiful.”

Harry sighed with a smile, “They’re all beautiful.”

-

“How was the White House?” Liam questioned.

Louis frowned following Niall into Liam’s apartment. “Non-existent.”

Liam closed his door, “Uh, nope, I’m sure the White House exists.”

Louis sighed standing in the middle of the room, “no, it started raining.” Louis jumped when four large Husky’s pattered out of a room. His eyes grew, “wow.”

Niall sat on the floor and touched each dog, “don’t worry they’re nice dogs –you met them.”

Liam put his legs on either side of one of them, “they are sweet, and loving, and adorable! Aren’t you, baby? Aren’t you?” The dog licked his face making Louis giggle and clap his hands together.

He bent down petting one, “they are so pretty.”

Liam smiled, “thank you. I take great pride in my animals.”

                Louis scratched behind one’s ear. “What are their names?”

Liam smiled sitting on the floor next to Niall, “that one is Chocolate, she is Candy Cane, he is Boston, and that one is Donut.”

Louis looked into space for a second, “sounds yummy.”

Liam laughed kissing Chocolate’s head. “Thank you. It’s because I love candy canes and Danielle loves Donuts.”

Louis nodded understandingly, “that’s nice.”

         Niall groaned lying on his back. A small black cat, that Louis recognized, trotted up to his face. Louis sat on the floor, joining the two. He poked Niall softly, “what’s the matter?”

         “Louis?” He sat up quickly scaring Louis and the cat. “Have you ever had a girlfriend?”

Louis stilled for a minute then shook his head. “No, I haven’t.”

Niall groaned falling back on his back. “Never mind.”

Louis frowned looking at Liam who sighed. “What’s wrong, Niall? Zayn got you down?”

Niall lifted his arms in the air, “yes. He’s so confusing!”

Louis laid next to him, “in what way?”

Niall shrugged against the cold floor, “one day he wants me, one day he doesn’t.” He covered his face, “it’s so frustrating!”

Liam patted his thigh, “we’ve told you plenty of times to decide whether or not you wanted Zayn-”

                “And I have!”

Louis rolled over on his stomach, “maybe you should ask him.”

Niall chuckled, “oh, but I have.”

Louis twisted his mouth to the side, “Niall?”

                “Hm?”

                Louis smiled poking his side, “wanna do something fun?”

-

                “You guys are gunna get sick!”

Louis laughed running around in the rain with Niall spinning next to him. Louis looked up at Liam and waved him down. “Come run with us!”

Liam laughed shaking his head, “you’re fucking crazy! You’re gunna get sick!”

Louis shook his head making his wet hair stick to his forehead, “I eat cereal! I can’t get sick!”

          Niall hugged Louis, spinning him around. Liam threw up his hands, “what the fuck does that have to do with anything?”

Louis’ laughter filled the dark, cloudy sky. “Nothing!”

Niall screamed with a huge smile and ran around the small parking lot. Louis jumped in a large puddle.

“Louis!”

                “Yeah!”

                “Let’s never leave!”

 Louis twirled, stopping when a familiar car pulled into the parking lot. Harry rolled down the passenger window, “what the hell are you guys doing?”

Louis ran up to the window, all smiles. “We’re living!”

Harry laughed, wiping his arm of rain. Zayn sighed watching Niall run around. “Louis, tell him to go upstairs.”

Louis pouted, “Why?”

Zayn rubbed his temples, “he’s gunna get sick.”

Louis watched Niall dance around; he looked beautiful. He looked back and shook his head, “no way!” He laughed jumping up and down, “he’s happy!”

 Harry looked at Zayn then back at Louis, “you’re such a weirdo.” He took out his phone from his pocket before climbing out of the car making Zayn roll his eyes.

Harry moved his hair from his cheek. Louis grabbed his hands and spun around, “this is so awesome!” Harry looked up at the sky as Niall joined them.

            “Why are we doing this?”

Louis hugged him quickly, “because it’s fun!”

-

                “How are you feeling?”

Louis crossed his legs on Zayn’s bed, “I’m feeling good.”

Niall fell on the bed next to him, “so, what do you wanna do?”

Louis shrugged, “I don’t know.”

Niall got on both knees in front of Louis, “you know what, I like you… like a lot.”

Louis blushed, “um, me too.”

Niall grabbed Louis’ hands, “you are the funnest thing around this place, did you know that? I’ve literally never ran in the rain for fun in my life. That was amazing.”

Louis smiled bouncing softly, “aw! Thank you! I love you!” Louis’ head went to the door as Zayn walked in. Niall stood slowly walking up to him. Zayn was staring Louis down lower than the ground.

                “We weren’t doing anything, baby.”

                “Really?”

Niall nuzzled him softly, “I promise, baby, I promise.” Zayn grabbed Niall’s face making Louis stand. Niall gripped Zayn’s shirt, “I’m sorry.”

Zayn kissed him hard, Louis looked down. The student walked up to him, Zayn was very intimidating, he cut his eyes. “Watch it.” Louis nodded looking at Niall quickly.

Niall pulled Zayn away, “it wasn’t anything.”

                “You like him?”

Niall looked down, “not like that.” Niall set his hands on Zayn’s face, “baby, please.” He stood on his toes to kiss him, “you know I don’t. You know that.”

Louis looked at the carpet. He swallowed hard, “I’ll leave.” He grabbed his towel and sprinted past the couple to be grabbed by Zayn.

                “You’re fine.” Louis nodded quickly and closed the door after him. He leaned on the door with a deep sigh.

Harry walked out of his room, “stay out of Zayn’s room, it’s a bad idea.”

Louis followed him to the kitchen. “Um, will he hurt me?”

                “Who? Zayn?” Harry opened the fridge, sticking his head inside. “Hurt in what way?”

Louis bit his lip hard, his stomach was still being uneasy. “In anyway.”

Harry stood up straight with a box in hand. “Possibly.” Harry smirked, “possibly not. I don’t control Zayn.”

Louis followed him back to his room, “would you protect me? I can’t fight.”

Harry laughed moving his laptop before sitting down. “He’s not gunna touch you. You already paid rent.”

Louis sat on his knees next to Harry’s bed, “I’m really scared of him.”

Harry took out a small chocolate pastry from the box, “don’t be. He’s nice.”

Louis groaned bouncing on his knees, “please!”

                “Please what?”

                “Help me.”

Harry laughed, patting Louis’ head, “you’re fine.”

Louis pointed at him quickly, “Zayn said the same thing!”

Harry set down the sweet before he was able to eat it. “Ugh –what did you do?”

                “Nothing. Niall just said he liked me and I said me too.”

                “You like Niall?”

                “Yes –well not like that, but yes. He’s nice.”

Harry sighed, “And Zayn heard you?” Louis nodded biting his knuckle. “Well, that’s why he’s mad.” Harry shrugged picking the food back up, “he’s jealous.”

                “But-”

                “Alright, we aren’t getting anywhere, are we?”

Louis grabbed Harry’s pant leg, “I’ve only been here for three days! I can’t make enemies!”

                “Okay, wanna hear a joke?”

Louis stilled and sat back on his knees, he pouted softly, “yes.”

Harry smiled, “alright. Why did the picture go to jail?”

Louis’ tummy felt excited, he smiled chewing on his cheek, “I don’t know.”

                “Because he was framed.”

Louis blinked twice before falling to the side from laughter. Harry stood up, finally eating his pastry. Louis held his stomach letting out giggles galore. Harry kicked him softly with his foot, “come on, weirdo. Let’s step outside.”

-

                “Did you like the joke?”

Louis felt giddy, “yeah, I liked it a lot.” The small sound of rain hushed their voices.

                “So, Louis.” The small boy smiled holding the towel around his shoulders.

“So, Harry.”

Harry smirked hitting his cigarette. He leaned against the railing, “what is your story? What goes on in that crazy head of yours?”

Louis shrugged leaning over, “lots of stuff.”

Harry nodded from side to side, “yeah, but who are you? I mean you just popped literally out of nowhere.”

                Louis shrugged softly, “I am a lot.”

                “Are you?”

Louis gave a quick nod, “yes, I am.”

                “And what are some of those things?”

Louis smiled, “do you really want me you tell you?” Harry took a hit, not speaking. Louis licked his lips with a tiny smile, “do you?”

                “I don’t think I do.” Harry smirked, “I think you’re trying to tell me something.”

Louis snapped his fingers, “and what do you think that is?”

Harry looked up at the drizzling sky, “you want me to wait and find out?”

Louis bumped him with his hip softly, “good job.”

Harry took one more hit before tossing his cigarette. He put his head in his hands, “you really are weird.” Louis threw his towel over Harry’s head and rubbed it. Harry pulled it off, “what are you doing?”

Louis touched his nose and stood on one foot, “drying your hair, can’t you see?”

Harry shoved him making him lose balance and almost fall. “It is dry. I blow dried it a long time ago.”

Louis put the towel on his hair, “now you do mine!”

Harry laughed softly, “You blow dried yours too. What are you-”

Louis poked his head from under the blue towel, “come on! I dried yours.” Harry sighed, shaking the towel against Louis’ head. He popped up and smiled, hands at his side. “Thank you!”

Harry chewed his lip, “what the hell is wrong with you?”

Louis rubbed his eye, “a lot.”

                “What is a lot?”

                “Do you really want me to tell you?”

Harry groaned with a smile, “no.” He turned around to go inside, “I really don’t wanna know.”

- 

                “Hey, Louis. Wanna hang out?” Louis looked up at Liam from his bowl of cereal.

“Uh, us?”

Liam nodded shoving him, “yeah us. Is there something wrong with ‘us’?”

Louis put his spoon down, “no.” He cleared his throat smiling, “no, not at all. I’d love to.”

Liam patted his shoulder, “cool, cool. So since were hanging out, wanna help me clean my dogs?” Louis smiled shakily, he felt like he’d been tricked.

-

                “So, why so many dogs?” Louis scrubbed one of the huskies thoroughly. “Well, animals. Why so many animals?”

Liam chuckled when one licked his face, “I love animals.”

Louis nodded, “yeah but, this is a lot.”

Liam shrugged picking up the dog soap, “I don’t know. They make me happy.”

Louis waved his hand up and down, “I see, I see. Then that’s fine.” He kept on scrubbing.

Liam stood, “you see what?”

Louis moved the hair from his forehead, “that’s why you have so many dogs? They make you happy.”

                “That’s it?” Louis patted the dog’s fur with a smile.

 “Yeah, that’s it.”

                “Seriously?”

He nodded, “yeah, Liam. Is it bad that that’s all there is? Cause there could be more.”

Liam shook his head leaning on the wall behind the apartments, “wait, what? Now I’m confused.”

Louis shrugged, “I’m always confused.”

Liam laughed grabbing the hose, “never mind. I guess that’s it.”

                “What’s it?”

                “That. It is it.”

Louis shook his hands of the soap, “you know what; I normally just pretend I understand, but I feel like I should understand this.”

Liam laughed turning on the hose at a slow stream, “no, it’s cool. That’s it.”

                “Alright.” Louis twisted his mouth, “that’s it then.”

                “What’s it?”

Louis groaned throwing his head back making Liam laugh. “I’m just playing.”

Louis jumped pointing both fingers at him, “I knew it!”

-

            “Hey, babe.” Danielle grabbed Liam kissing him. “I missed you.”

He grabbed her waist bringing her down to his lap, “I always miss you, Nemo.” Louis sat with an awkward smile. He felt like such a creep just watching.

            “What’d you guys do today?” Danielle walked over to the table, “I brought pizza and donuts.”

Louis held his stomach, no donuts. “Louis helped me wash the dogs.”

Danielle turned around dropping her arms, “for real? Oh my God, thank you! It’s so hard to fucking wash them by yourself.”

Louis smiled at the thank, “you’re so welcome, Danielle!” Liam tossed another candy cane at Louis. He frowned, “Liam, I can’t.”

            “Why? You don’t like them anymore?”

Louis turned his head to the side, “no, I do, but I’ve already had nine.”

Danielle laughed, passing Louis a slice of pizza. “You’ll get used to it.” She pulled the candy cane from his hands, “I learned to love them.”

He picked at the pizza softly, “thank you, could I save this for later? I kind of want some cereal-”

            “Oh, your cereal fetish?” Danielle laughed, “Niall told me you have an issue with cereal.”

            “Oh no.” Louis’ eyebrows scrunched, “I can promise that I have no issue with cereal.” He stood, “I love cereal.”

Liam chuckled, “Is someone at the house?”

Danielle nodded, taking a bite of donut, handing it to Liam. “I just dropped off Harry. He should be there.”

Louis stood, “I think I’m gunna go nap, actually.”

            “Is Niall home too, or just Harry?”

            “Just Harry. Niall went out with Zayn.” Danielle sat next to her boyfriend, donut box in hand. “They’ve been gone since morning.”

Louis smiled, “they’re on a date, maybe?”

Liam snorted, “That’d be the day. They don’t go on date’s cause that would mean dating, which Zayn is not doing.”

Louis looked down at his pizza, “that’s sad.”

Danielle agreed, “I totally feel the same way, but hey,” She winked, “we all know the truth, right?”

Louis nodded slowly, “yes?”

            “Exactly. Oh, where are my babies?” Danielle leaned over the couch, “why haven’t they come running to me?”

            “They are sleeping.” Liam rubbed his temples, “they were extra excited today.”

Danielle crossed her arms, “it’s probably cause they aren’t use to Louis.” She shrugged opening the large donut box, “oh fucking well.”

Louis walked to the door with a wave, “bye. See you –uh, soon?” Danielle nodded with a thumbs up. Louis gave one back, “Liam said next time I can help bathe the cats.”

Danielle spit out some of her food in mid laugh. She shook her hands dropping the donut. Danielle slapped Liam, “that’s awful!”

Liam laughed, “He said it was cool.”

Louis slowly backed out of the apartment. He took in the thick cool air; it was kind of like England here. It was always raining. He looked over at the apartment he’d been staying in. Apartment 17. He liked it here much better than there; he finally had friends for once.

Louis grinned to himself; he actually had friends! He was really lonely before –people were pretty mean most of the time. Louis had been through his share of abusive words and violent acts. But here was different, these people, these strange –strange people, were just like him –kind of. They all had such beautiful personalities. Things here were hopeful.

            “Hello?” Louis closed the door with his foot. “Harry?” Louis tried taking off his shoes with pizza in hand, which was harder than it seemed. He tiptoed into the living room seeing no one. He toed over to Harry’s room; maybe he wanted pizza.

            “Yeah, come over today –no, they don’t give a shit. We got a new roommate, he doesn’t mind.” Louis backed away slowly; he didn’t like ease dropping. He took a deep breath before knocking.

            “Come in!”

Louis opened the door quietly. “Hi Harry.”

            “Hey –oh, is that pizza?” He stood up. Louis looked down with a smile, of course Harry liked pizza! “Yum. Yeah Angie, come by, I’ll call you later –bye.” He threw his phone to his bed, “could I have a bite?”

            “Uh yeah –you can have it a-”

Harry grabbed Louis’ hands bringing it to his lips. He took a big bite and smiled with two thumbs up, “so good. Thanks.” Louis couldn’t take his eyes off of Harry’s teeth. Harry had really pretty squared teeth; they were really pretty. Harry snapped at him, “Yo, if you don’t move it, I’m eating more.”

Louis felt flustered. “Oh, no! Eat it! Danielle gave it to me, but I want cereal.”

            “Mmm, yes.” He took another bite from Louis’ hand before grabbing it. “Thank you, Louis.” Harry sat back on the bed and pointed at the large cage, “wanna play with them later?”

Louis curled his hands together watching Harry chew, “sure…”

            “You don’t have to.” Harry took another bite. “My friend Angie’s coming over later.” Harry shrugged, “we’re gunna fuck then she’s leaving probably like at three.”

Louis looked back at the cage, “I can… I guess.” He felt small. “I might be sleeping but you could wake me up.”

            “No.” Harry smiled, eating the crust, “it’s okay.”

            “I’ll stay up then! I’ll wait til she leaves.”

Harry took the last bite catching Louis’ eyes. “Okay, cool.”

-

                “Wanna chill in Zayn’s room?”

Louis grazed his eyes over Zayn. “Uh no.”

The sculptor smirked, “don’t worry, we’re just gunna watch a movie.”

Louis shook his hands, “no, no. Thank you so much but I’ll sit here and wait.”

Niall shrugged, “kay. Come on, baby.”

Louis waved at them. Zayn turned around, “do you wanna use my laptop or something?”

 All three fell silent as sound erupted from Harry’s room. Louis closed his eyes with a blush, “sure.”

Zayn laughed, slapping Niall’s ass to move, “I’ll bring headphones too.”

-

                It was Louis’ luck. Zayn realized he’d left his headphones at school and all he had were ones that only one headphone worked, yay.

Louis didn’t mind the sounds, he really didn’t mind at all, but the girl was just so loud. Niall had come out of the room twice, screaming for her to lower her voice but she just seemed to get louder. Louis resorted to covering his face with the comforter Harry let him use. Sometimes it would get hot and he’d kind of suffocate but he’d pull it over his face for a bit and he was good.

Louis looked up different places in Washington and wow, was there many. He still had to go to the White House; maybe he could catch a glimpse of the president! Niall told him that he couldn’t go inside cause they’d shoot him, so a glimpse was just fine.

                Louis wanted a new phone. It wasn’t like anyone texted him or called or anything. That was okay because Louis’ phone was on minutes. Also, he wasn’t really sure whether his service covered the US.

All the phones cost money. Louis had three thousand dollars. He needed another five hundred for next month and if he didn’t find a job by next month, he needed another five hundred. He eventually would have to pay for gas and groceries. He could stick to cereal, all he needed was a spoon but he’d probably die and he rather not die on his first trip.

                Louis looked at the time. It was only two o’clock and he was dying. The computer died and Zayn and Niall seemed busy so he didn’t wanna bother them either. Louis threw the comforter off of him and looked around the dark living room. He pulled his blanket to his chest, “hungry, hungry, hungry.”

Louis trotted over to the kitchen with his blanket in hand. He reached on top of the fridge to grab his box of cereal. Louis turned around to go back, bumping into a girl.

                She smiled, “sorry.”

Louis looked up from her bra, “it’s okay.” He put out his hand that held his blanket. “Oh sorry,” He retracted, “hi, I’m Louis.”

She smiled shaking the hand, “is that like a blankie?”

Louis blushed, “oh, yeah-”

                “Really?” She giggled into her palm; it hurt. “You sleep with one? That’s kind of creepy, kind of pedophile-ish. How old are you?” Louis looked down and walked past her. “I wasn’t trying to be mean.”

Louis felt like crying, he didn’t like people like her. He heard the fridge open as he re-covered his head. Shortly after, there was a body sitting next to him. He held his box tightly while the comforter was ripped off his head. “Are you seriously crying, dude?” Louis covered his face with the box, his stomach hurt. She poked him making his side twitch, “what’s wrong with you, man? I was just saying it’s a little weird, you know.”

Louis sniffled into the cardboard box, “okay…”

She shoved him and stood with a grin, “loser. Don’t worry, I’m leaving, no more crying.” She went back to the room with a bottle of water. Louis muffle screamed, recovering his face. Pedophile was a new one. It hurt, a lot. Louis wasn’t a pedophile! He’d never looked at a child in a weird way! He spilled all the cereal in his lap and cried into his thin blanket.

                “Bye, Louis!” He didn’t like her voice; it wasn’t very pretty. The door closed and another body sunk the couch.

“Louis?” Harry poked his arm, “what the hell are you doing?”

He wiped his face, “nothing.”

Harry pretend to knock on the large blanket, “can I come in?”

He smiled to himself, “yes.”

Harry lifted the comforter and huffed, “well, hi.”

Louis giggled wiping his nose, “hi.”

Harry shook his head, “what the hell are you doing?” He grabbed the box of Frosted Flakes, “are you eating your feelings away?”

                “No.”

                “I do.” Harry smiled, “why are you crying? Is it cause of Angie?” Harry chuckled, “she said you just started crying.”

Louis covered his eyes. “No, it’s nothing.”

                “You sure? I’m no physiatrist, but when people cry there is usually, I don’t know, some sort of reason behind it.”

    “Not always-”

          “Always.” Harry grinned, “Crying cause family died? Crying cause you’re happy? Crying cause you’re sick? Crying cause you’re tired? Crying cause your eyes burn? Crying cause-”

Louis shoved him with a grin, “I get it!”

Harry shoved back, mimicking, “then what’s wrong?”

Louis grabbed some cereal from his lap and ate it, “she called me a pedophile.”

Harry raised his eyebrows, “she didn’t?”

    “She said that my blanket was pedophile… ish.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “pedophile… ish? Your blanket is fine. There is nothing wrong with wanting to feel protected. Okay?”

Louis nodded, “it’s hard.”

    “What is?”

    “Trying to explain things to people.”

    “Then don’t.” Harry snorted, “I don’t explain shit to anyone and people eventually get away from you or just deal with it. If they leave then they really weren’t that important.” He pointed his thumb at the door, “she’s retarded and she’s mad annoying-”

    “She was mad?”

    “No, she’s mad annoying. She’s nice, but I kind of just fuck her, you know?”

Louis shook his head no. “I don’t know.”

Harry laughed, reaching in between Louis’ legs. Louis tensed up quickly, “sorry!”

Harry ate a handful, “don’t be. Come on, it’s so fucking hot under here.” He tossed the thick blanket off. “Jesus Christ, don’t do that again, you’re gunna fucking die.”

Louis laughed into his hand, standing up, “no!”

Harry fell to the side, “did you really?”

Louis frowned, bending down to pick up the cereal pieces. Harry sat on the floor, “time to eat-”

            “But they fell.”

          Harry scooped up some off the floor, “that’s nice.” He chewed on them, “If you don’t eat some, I’ll eat it all.”

- 

          “Well I never said to eat hair.”

Louis pouted spitting lightly, “I think it was from Liam and I bringing the dogs in.”

Harry groaned wrapping up his sheets and throwing them to a corner, “don’t let Liam bring those fucking animals in here, not even the cats.”

Louis sat on the floor next to the cage seeing the small animals running amuck. “Their animals are nice.”

    “The animals are great but we have carpet, they have hard floor for a reason.”

Harry ripped off the sheets, “I got all her shit on my bed.”

Louis grimaced, “‘shit’?”

Harry laughed holding onto his dresser for balance, “You’re funny. No, hell no, she did not shit on my bed.”

Louis pulled his knees to his chest, “oh. I was going to say, I don’t judge but that’s a bit nasty, Harry.”

“‘A bit’? That’s a whole lotta’ nasty, Louis.” Harry wiped a tear, “oh, laughter is wonderful, anyway.” He threw the fitted sheet to the floor. Harry wipe his hands, reaching into the cage, “I’m gunna bring them all out, okay?” Louis smiled watching them run for Harry’s hand.

           “Hello babies. Hi Brownie.” He pulled out the small creature with ease, “and where’s your brother? Hm, oh look.” Louis grinned wide. “Here’s your brother, Ice cream.” Harry put him down. Louis laid down on his stomach staring at the two interact.

“Is that why you called them that?”

He looked up, “Brownie and Ice Cream?”

Harry smiled pulling out Dorito and Pop Tart. “Nice observation. That is very right.”

Louis was excited, he sat up slowly, “can I pick one up?”

“Of course.” Harry picked up Pop Tart. “Who’s your favorite?”

Louis shrugged slowly, picking up the only one that like him, Dorito, “I like him I guess, because he likes me.”

Harry chuckled, “that’s awful. You only like someone if they like you back.”

Louis winced as a small spike poked him, “that’s not what I mean-”

    “I know. I’m just fucking –or I was fucking.” Harry laughed by himself, “Oh, I should be a comedian.”

Louis groaned as Dorito spiked up more, “did I do something wrong?”

Harry put down Pop Tart and leaned over to grab the hedgehog, he slowly uncurled, “no. He’s just anxious.” Harry put him back in Louis’ hands carefully, “let him smell you.”

Louis slowly put his nose to the creature making him puff up and sneeze at him. Louis set him down quickly, “ow.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ hands, rubbing them, “you have to bond. Don’t worry.” Harry picked him up, “take off your shirt.”

Louis looked down at his black T-shirt, “why?”

Harry smiled, “just do it.” Louis slowly stripped, covering his stomach in the process. Harry placed Dorito on top of it and set it on the floor.

“Let them keep it, he’ll get used to your smell.”

Louis tried reaching for Pop Tart who sneezed at him too. He frowned, “are they sick or something? They always sneeze.”

Harry shook his head, “no, they aren’t sneezing, they’re hissing. It’s to scare you.”

Louis sighed, “it works.”

“Don’t be afraid of them, they are the sweetest things alive.”

Louis shrugged, “Trix cereal’s pretty sweet too.”

Harry grinned, “So are brownies and pop tarts, and ice cream is really sweet.”

Louis stayed covering his stomach, “and Doritos?”

Harry thought, “I’m sure they could be sweet.”

Louis sighed, “Why do you like them so much?”

           “Cause Doritos are fucking delicious.”

Louis laughed into his hand, “no! The hedgehogs!”

          “Oh.” He chuckled. “Cause they are so fucking misunderstood. I love proving people wrong. Like,” Harry picked up Ice Cream. “Like when people say something is dangerous and it really isn’t, it’s just that they’re scared. I love showing them how wrong they are.” Louis watched Harry’s mouth move under the small lit lamp in his room. “People are just so confused and stupid sometimes, it makes me laugh, you know?” Harry let the hedgehog sniff his nose, “but hey, ignorance is bliss.”

“I like when you talk.” It came out.

Harry smiled, “yeah, why?”

Louis shrugged, “I just do.”

“Do you want a shirt?”

“If you have one please.” Harry handed Louis, Ice Cream, who didn’t spike up surprisingly. He dug through his drawers, “long sleeve or short?”

“Either.”

“Long.” Harry picked up Brownie before she tried crawling under the bed. He took Ice Cream for the shirt, “so, why do you like when I talk?”

Louis slipped it on quickly, “you sound better than everyone else.”

Harry laughed, “Shouldn’t that be bad?”

            “Sometimes, but you sound smart.” Louis smiled, “mostly cause I like your teeth.”

“My teeth?” Louis nodded biting his lower lip. Harry’s shirt was obviously not his size. Harry opened his mouth giving Louis a full access. “What about them?”

“They are shaped really pretty.”

“Are they?” Harry ran his tongue over them, “never noticed.”

Louis blushed, “I just like biting and stuff, so I like to look at people’s teeth. It’s weird.”

“That’s actually the least weird thing about you.” Harry chuckled. "I’m really tired. Do you wanna sleep here tonight, so you’re not on the couch by yourself?” Louis’ hand trembled. He’d never been offered that before. No one ever care if he was alone or not. It was better if he was alone.

“Ar –are you sure?”

“Yeah, man.” Harry placed Brownie and Ice Cream in first, then Pop Tart who stayed near Louis’ knee. He slowly picked up the rolled up Dorito and placed him inside with Louis’ shirt.

Louis rolled up the sleeves and peeked inside, “goodnight little ones.”

“Oh, wait. They don’t sleep –uh, maybe you wanna sleep in the living room. No one ever sleeps in here because they are on the wheel all fucking night. They’re nocturnal.”

 Louis smiled, standing with Harry’s help, “oh, I know. It’s okay, I won’t mind.”

“You say that now.” Harry scratched his side, “alright, I’ll make the bed.”

“Why?”

“To have a sheet.”

“I could just get the big blanket and that’s all you really need.”

Harry smirked, “I’m for new stuff.” 


	5. Can I bite you? Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> odaxelagnia ; paraphilia involving sexual arousal through biting, or being bitten
> 
> Louis eats way too much cereal, he cries too much, and sleeps with a blanket. Louis knows way too much about sex while being a virgin, is way too jealous, and likes boys. Moving to the United States was exciting, but then he got off the plane and was hit with a situation, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ: I want you all to completely understand what this story is. This story will be considered, by most, an abusive story. The pairings are clearly abusive towards one another. This story is based off one of my old relationships + close friend’s relationships. While writing this, I was very happy in a relationship (we are currently [2017] not together). The abuse in this story is consensual (technically), both parties know of the violence taking place. It’s a very possessive/dom/jealous story. People choose to be in these relationships, but this does not mean this is what you should look for in a relationship. Everyone works differently, just because I write this in a cute way doesn’t mean this is healthy.
> 
> I do have tags, and this story is rated mature for a reason. I do hope that everyone that reads it is of age and of mindset, if you are not, then I hope that you are at least of mindset to understand that this is not something that you should look for in a relationship.
> 
> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

 

-

          “Could I scoot closer?”

Harry turned his neck around to face Louis, “what?”

Louis chewed his bottom lip and held his blanket close. “Could I scoot closer? Because I’m falling off.”

Harry nodded turning back around, “do whatever you want.” Louis scooted closer to Harry’s body and sighed contently. This was amazing; he’d never had such a big bed before so this was wonderful. It was a queen, maybe? And it was soft even without sheets and stuff.

                      “Harry?”

Harry groaned softly, “yes?”

Louis smelled his blanket, “what are you doing tomorrow?”

Harry scratched his scalp in the darkness, “I’m off.”

                      “Off of what?”

                      “Work.”

                      “Oh.” Louis giggled into his palm, “Do you want to hang out?”

                      “With who?”

                      “With me?”

                      “And do what?”

                      “Oh.” Louis thought, “Maybe go see the White House? I might be able to see the president from outside.”

                      “Doubt it but sure. What about Niall?” 

                      “He said tomorrow he has to be a model for Zayn.”

Harry yawned, “okay. Tomorrow then.”

Louis smiled as he heard the small animals in the room on their wheel. “Harry?”

                      “Hm?”

                      “What time is it?”

                      “I don’t know.”

                      “Oh.” Louis closed his eyes. He didn’t feel as tired as before. He felt like running and jumping and talking. “Harry?”

                      “Ugh –what?”

                      “Tell me something about yourself.”

                      “I’m tired.”

                      “Oh.” Louis opened his eyes. “Okay.”

-

         “To the White House?”

Louis brought his knees to his chest and sucked on a mint candy cane. “Yes, I’m just waiting for Harry to come back. He said he’d go with me last night.” Louis sighed, “I’m so tired.”

                      “Yeah? Was Angie there?”

                      “Uh, is she blonde?”

                      “Yeah, that’s her.” Danielle stroked Boston.

Louis looked at his knees and stuffed the cane in his mouth. “She’s kind of mean.”

 Danielle looked up, “mean? What’d she do?”

                  “Don’t tell her I said anything though!”

Danielle laughed, “We aren’t children, Louis. What’d she say?”

Louis shrugged, “she said I was pedophile-ish.”

                      “-ish?”

            “Yes. Cause I have a blanket.”

Danielle seemed confused, “you have a what?”

Louis hummed sadly, “a blanket. I sleep with one.”

She stood jogging to the kitchen, “sorry! I just remembered I have two more donuts from yesterday. -ignore her! She’s annoying sometimes but she’s also kinda funny.”

Louis sighed and chewed on the candy cane. “I think I’m gunna go back over there.” He stood, “I want some cereal before he comes back.”

Danielle frowned, “I go to work in an hour. I hope Liam gets out soon.” She huffed, “we had a little fight last night and I wanted to apologize.”

Louis pouted, “What happened?”

She walked out of the kitchen with two donuts on a plate. “We had sex and when we showered after, I accidentally called him Richard.” Louis didn’t know who Richard was, or if he was important, but he knew that Liam must have been pissed.

                      “Who’s that?”

         “My co-worker.” She sat next to her animals. “It was a complete accident! I swear. I was just thinking about how I had to pick him up today, from his place, to take him to work, you know? Liam and Richard are cool with each other but ugh –I hope he gets home soon.”

Louis bent down in front of her, “I’m sorry that happened, Danielle. Hm –would you like to come sightseeing with Harry and I?”

Danielle shook her head softly; she bit into her donut. “No, I have to work and I’m gunna wait for Liam. Thank you though.”

Louis smiled leaning in and hugging her. “I love you.”

She laughed, hugging him with one arm, “me too. You’re so funny.”

Louis stood, “alright doggies, and Danielle, I am leaving.” He turned around with a quick wave.

              “Oh wait! Where’d you sleep last night?”

Louis spun around, “oh, in Harry’s bed –why are you staring at me like that?”

Danielle’s face was devious, “nothing, it’s just been a while since Harry had sex with a guy. Zayn told me this morning.”

Louis’ face was bright red, “we –we didn’t have sex!”

The girl took another bite, finishing the donut. “Seriously? Why did you sleep there then?”

Louis laughed nervously, “I don’t know, he asked if I wanted to.”

                      “And he didn’t try having sex with you? Really?”

                      “No!” Louis covered his face, candy cane getting in his hair. “He didn’t! He went to sleep!”

Danielle laughed, holding her stomach. “Oh my God, seriously? That’s so funny.”

Louis stomped his small foot, “no it’s not! Why would Zayn say we had sex?”

She shook her hand, “he didn’t say that. He said when he went in Harry’s room this morning, you were sleeping in his bed.”

Louis leaned on the wall, “he was sleeping too…”

Danielle stood with her food, “no. He was on his computer, on the floor.”

Louis groaned, “We didn’t have sex!”

She shrugged, “you’re wearing his shirt.”

Louis screeched running to the door, “I’m a virgin! We didn’t have sex!” He opened the front door and ran two steps to the one next door.

          This was so embarrassing! He didn’t have sex with Harry! He really didn’t and Louis would have known. Danielle might have been just teasing him, she did that a lot, but Louis wasn’t even dating Harry! He’d only had one boyfriend in his life and he ended up being with him as a joke!

 Louis threw the candy cane away and grabbed a box of cereal off the counter, the counter? His cereal was always on the refrigerator. Chocolate Lucky Charms? Louis opened the box and stuffed his hand inside. “I didn’t buy this?”

           “I did.” Harry moved Louis out of the way of the sink and put his bowl inside. “They looked good and I thought you’d probably like them.”

Louis closed his eyes tightly and cried softly, “th- that is so nice!” He turned, quickly wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s neck, unbalancing him and dropping them both to the floor. “Thank you so much! No one ever thinks about me!”

Harry laughed with a loud groan, “Ugh –you’re crushing my nuts, Louis.”

Louis slid off quickly and sat on his knees. “Did you,” he wiped his eyes, “did you eat some?”

Harry nodded, fixing his crotch, “yeah, it was –oh, my nuts.” He rubbed them catching Louis’ eyes. He moved them away quickly.

 “S-sorry.”

Harry waved away the apology, “it’s cool.”

Louis jumped on him again for another hug, “you have to hug back!” Harry wrapped his hands around Louis’ sides and squeezed, it felt lovely.

 “Louis! I was just messing! I don’t think-” Danielle paused at the kitchen entrance. “Oh.” Louis stood quickly and crossed his arms, clearly embarrassed.

Harry laid on his back and looked up at Danielle, “good afternoon, Nemo.”

Danielle smiled and looked at Louis with a wink, “hm. I guess I have nothing to apologize for.”

Harry pulled on her pants, “what?”

              Louis stuck his hands to his face, “ugh!”

Danielle gently slapped Harry’s hand away, “I need to be getting back before Liam comes. Enjoy your trip to the ‘White House’. Wink, wink.”

Harry laughed as she left, “she always say’s the, ‘wink wink’, instead of doing it.” He reached his hand up, “could you help me up?”

Louis used both hands to sit Harry up. The curly haired boy sighed and adjusted himself, “so, are we leaving?”

Louis bit his lip and turned around, “yeah.” He folded the box of cereal but re opened it.

“You have a big butt.” Louis’ hand stayed still inside the box. Harry stood, “bring the box, it’s really good.” He walked away leaving Louis to stand alone.

He had a big butt? Louis looked behind him to make sure Harry was gone. A big butt? Was he calling him fat? Louis could feel small tears trickle down his cheeks. He was fat? Still fat?

                     

***

“Come here!”

He grabbed him too hard, again.

 

“I needed it! I needed it!”

 

“You didn’t need shit!”

He beat him too hard, again.

So he bit him to try and get away.

“You little shit!”

 

He hit him again.

“You will not eat another bite! You’re going to get fatter –not another bite!”

 

And he tried running but he hit him too hard, again.

*** 

              “Yo, are we going?”

Louis wiped his face quickly, “yes.”

Harry poked his head next to Louis’; “you’re still crying because I bought you cereal?”

Louis smiled sadly, “yeah, that’s all. Sorry, thank you.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “come on, weirdo.”

-

                      “So, where’d you work before you came here?”

                      “Oh,” Louis looked away from the window, “I worked at a clothing store.”

Harry nodded, “cool, cool.” He looked so cool driving.

“Where do you work?”

              “At a mall. I work at a store called Jamba Juice.”

Louis smiled, “what is that?”

Harry leaned forward when a car was in his blind spot, “Uh, it’s a smoothie place.” Louis laughed into his hand making Harry laugh. “Ugh –fuck this guy.” He got into a different lane. “Is something funny, Louis?”

The British boy rubbed his eye, “yes. Aren’t smoothies healthy?”

Harry smirked, “yes. I used to work at a bank; couldn’t stand it. I moved to Jamba Juice and in front of me-” He honked and let and older woman cut in front of him. “I have a McDonalds, candy store, and a French bakery. –Don’t fuck with my thought-out choices.”

Louis laughed harder, “you always call me weird but you’re the weird one!”

Harry smiled with a sigh, “oh, but you have no idea.” Louis bit his knuckle softly and looked outside the window. Here was really pretty, especially the trees. They were so vibrant.

                      “You like them?”

Louis looked beside him, “huh?”

                      “The trees? They’re beautiful.”

Louis smiled, “yeah, I like them a lot.”

            Harry licked his lips as they pulled into a spot, “wanna have a picnic one day or something?”

Louis glowed, “we could do that?”

Harry slipped the keys from the car and grabbed his phone, “yes, we can.”        

         Louis squealed softly and shook his fists together, “oh! I would love that!”

Harry opened his door, “okay, we’ll do it tomorrow then, before I go to work.”

Louis grabbed his arm excitedly, “could the hedgehogs come?”

Harry’s eyes grew slightly, “y –wait, what?”

          “Your hedgehogs?” Louis was so damn happy. He’d never had a picnic before! “Could they come too?”

Harry sat with one foot outside; he seemed to be in shock. “You want them to come? For real?”

Louis nodded quickly, “they’d love it!”

Harry’s smile was slow, “yeah. That sounds good.”

-

                      “What’s that?”

                      “A mail box.”

                      “What’s that?”

                      “A fire hydrant.”

                      “What’s that?”

                      “A piece of gum.”

Louis twirled around while Harry followed, texting. Louis was happy. He loved sightseeing and it was sunny, no way could it rain today. Even though he probably should have changed Harry’s long sleeve shirt cause it was really hot. But aside from Louis almost having a heatstroke, everything was great! 

People handed them pamphlets and said they could go on a tour for fifty dollars each, Harry denied them. He didn’t get to see the president, turns out he wasn’t even there; he was in a different country. That was okay. The White House was very pretty though. Everyone was taking pictures and Harry took a couple of Louis and one with him. He was getting kind of hungry though.

                      “Harry?”

                      “Hm?” He didn’t look up from his phone.

“Could we get something to eat?”

                      “Yep.” He put his phone away. Harry only seemed to react to food; it was kind of funny. “Let’s go back by the house because everything here is for tourists.”

Louis frowned, “I am a tourist.”

               “Okay, Mr. Tourist, go spend sixty dollars on a plate of food.”

Louis pouted and followed Harry back to the car. “I’m thirsty.” Louis kicked a rock softly. It was really hot today; jeez- He looked up as he bumped into Harry. “Sorry, what are you doing?”

Harry was taking a picture of the sky, “doesn’t that cloud look like a corn dog?”

Louis tilted his head and pointed up, “that one?”

              “No, that one. The one shaped like a corn dog.”

Louis squinted then smiled, “oh! It does look like a corn dog!”

Harry smiled at his picture and showed it to Louis, “cool, right?”

                      “Yeah!” He looked back up, “that one looks like a dragon fighting a rat.”

Harry looked up, “uh –what?”

             “A dragon fighting a rat or maybe a bunny. Look at its sword. You see it?”

                  “Oh, oh, oh. I see it, I see it.”

             “Yeah! How cool!”

Harry pointed at a different one, “that looks like a crown.”

Louis rubbed his chin, “yeah it-” The wind knocked out of him when he slammed against the cement. He blinked slowly, “whoa –what was that?” He groaned, holding his elbow, “ow.”

          “Hey!” Harry snapped his fingers, “are you okay, Lou?”

Louis opened his eyes and closed them tight. His head hurt, “what happened?” Harry threw a newspaper roll at the boy who tried biking away, knocking him off again.

Louis sat up with the help of two strangers. “Are you okay, son?”

Louis groaned softly, “Did I get hit by a car?”

The old man stood him up straight, “no, someone hit you with their bike. Your friend is hitting them.” Louis turned around swiftly at Harry smacking the young boy with the newspaper roll. He touched the old man and woman’s hands, “thank you so much.”

The woman smiled kindly, “you’re welcome, are you alright?”

He nodded walking away wobbly, “yeah, just a hard hit.” He walked over to where Harry was shouting.

             “You fucking ass! Go apologize!”

Louis touched his arm softly, “Harry?”

Harry grabbed the boy by the shirt, “apologize, you fucking prick.”

The boy looked up at Louis angrily, “sorry. –he was in the way!”

Harry shoved him to the ground, “go fuck yourself!”

The boy climbed back on his bike and rode away quickly. Harry grabbed Louis’ face to make him look at him. “Hey, you okay?”

Louis’ eyes rolled a little, “yeah, just have a little head ache.”

Harry nodded touching Louis’ face and body, “yeah, okay. Let’s go back to the house. He hit you pretty bad, dude.”

Louis closed his eyes tightly for a moment, “I’m still hungry.”

Harry chuckled, “okay, but let’s get you home first.”

-

               “With his bike?”

Louis bit into his burger. “Yeah.”

Zayn put his foot on his knee, “did he get away?”

Louis shook his head softly; “Harry started hitting him with a newspaper.”

Liam laughed, eating a candy cane, “I’m sure he did. Any injuries?”

Louis lifted his elbow, “I got a baby scrape on my elbow and I might have hit my head.” He chewed, holding up his hand at both boys’, “where’d they –excuse me, where’d they go?”

Zayn stretched, “to the bank to pull out money for tonight.”

Louis swallowed, “what’s tonight?”

                “Tonight is out night. When Danielle gets out we’re all going out together.”

Louis smiled, “oh, that’s nice. Where are you going?”

 Liam smirked, “you can come.”

Louis pointed at himself before taking another bite. “I can go?”

Zayn nodded, “sure, if you want.”

Louis squeezed his burger, “I would love to! Where are we going?”

Liam looked at Zayn then back at Louis, “out for drinks and stuff.” He laughed, “Anything gets you happy, doesn’t it?”

Louis shrugged taking a bite, “not everything, most things.”  

               “Why?” Zayn questioned. Louis put down his food and wiped his hands.

“Well,” He chewed, “why should everything make me upset? I mean a lot of things make me upset, but why allow it to always make me upset?”

                      “I feel you.” Zayn agreed, “Good way of thinking.”

Louis smiled big, “you feel what?”

                      “I feel you.”

                      “You’ve never felt me?”

Liam laughed falling to the side.

“I mean like, I feel you, like I get you.”

Louis looked at Zayn with a tiny smile and cut eyes, “you talk funny.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow, “excuse me?”

                “‘I feel you’.” Louis mimicked to himself and giggled. He picked up a French fry. “I feel. I feel.” He grinned up at Zayn from the carpet, “We all feel.”

Liam couldn’t breathe and Zayn started laughing with him. Louis shrugged, “I should save Niall some French fries.”

Zayn leaned forward, “I used to think you were a threat but now I know you aren’t.”

                      “A threat? To whom?”

                      “To me.” Zayn smirked, “now I don’t have to worry though.”

Louis pouted, “I don’t get it.”

                      “He thought you were trying to hook up with Niall.”

Louis blushed, “no. Not at all! I swear!”

                      “Yeah, I know, are you gay?”

Louis swallowed hard, “uh-”

                      “‘Uh’? What does that mean?” Liam stood, “it’s cool if you are.”

 Louis wasn’t used to telling people he was gay because most of the time they’d try to kick his ass for it. He had a ‘friend’ for a day and when he said he was gay that friend disappeared. “I am.” He took a deep breath, “I like guys.”

Zayn stood up, “okay. I need to shower before Niall gets back.” He walked away leaving Louis and Liam. He felt like if a huge weight was lifted of his chest but no one cared. It was nice.

              “Liam?” Liam looked up from his phone that was charging in the wall.

“Yeah?”

 Louis twisted his fingers, “have you spoken to-”

               “Danielle? Yeah, we talked today.” He pointed at his cheek, “Are you worried.”

Louis nodded, “did she cut your cheek?”

Liam smirked, “she scratched me cause I threw her on the bed. I wanted to kick her ass.”

Louis’ eyes grew, “you didn’t, did you?”

Liam shook his head no, sitting on the carpet. Louis smiled with a sigh of relief. “She kicked mine. I went inside, threw the keys at her, and went to the room.” Liam shrugged, “she threw them at me and started hitting me. I grabbed her and threw her on the bed, so she scratched me.”

Louis’ stomach flipped as the door opened, “what’d you do?”

                      “I grabbed her by the hair and fucked her.”

Louis choked on the fry that he put in his mouth. “You did what?”

Niall walked behind Louis and took a handful of fries. “I fucked her, we had sex, sexual intercourse.”

                   “How?” Louis was struck. How does that just happen? Wasn’t sex supposed to be talked about before it was just done? He wouldn’t know.

 Harry put the keys in a bowl, “how are you feeling?”

                      “I stuck my dick in her-”

                      Louis crawled away from his food and up to Liam, “yeah, but how! She had scratched you!”

Liam smiled, “I don’t know, it was hot and so I kissed her and she said she wanted to be fucked.”

Harry passed by, pulling Louis’ hair softly, “hey, weirdo. How are you feeling?”

Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, “hold on. So, that’s all?”

Liam nodded slowly, “do you want me to go into detail?”

                      “No! No please! I just –then she left?”

                      “No, I took her to work and picked up Richard.”

                      “So, you aren’t mad anymore?”

Liam shook his head, “no, I am. I’m gunna buy her donuts and put laxatives in them.”

Louis’ jaw fell, “don’t do that!”

Harry pulled his hand away making Louis pull back. “Hi, Harry. I’m sorry, I’m feeling much better.”

Harry nodded pulling his hand away again, “you’re making my hand sweaty.”

Louis smiled then turned back to Liam, “that’s evil.”

               “Well she’ll never say another guy’s name after we have sex again.”

Louis frowned, “don’t do that.” He crawled back over to his food where his sandwich was barely there and his fries were gone. He looked up at Harry and Niall on the couch. “You guys ate my food!”

               “Don’t leave it on the floor.” Both spoke in unison.

Zayn walked out of the room, towel around his shoulder. “Nugget?”

 Niall looked over, “yes, baby?”

               “Wanna shower, love?” Niall stood up quickly and ran into Zayn’s arms kissing him. Louis looked at Liam and Harry who seemed to ignore the whole thing. He couldn’t take his eyes off of them. Zayn grabbed the back of his head and whispered something making Niall hug him. “I have to get my towel-”

                      “Go wait for me. I’ll get it.” Niall grabbed Zayn’s and walked in the bathroom as Zayn slapped his butt. “Harry?”

He didn’t look up, “yeah?”

                      “Never mind.”  
                      “Kay.”

                Louis wondered how Zayn and Niall happened. He’d better ask Niall. They were not dating but seemed as though they were dating, it didn’t make much sense to him. But again, Louis wouldn’t know.

                      “You didn’t tell Louis we were going out tonight?” Liam asked setting his phone down. Louis took the last bite of his burger and looked at Harry.

“Nope. Louis, do you wanna go out with us tonight?”

Liam rolled his eyes, “I need to get back to my animals. I’ll call you when I’m going to get Danielle.”

Louis smiled with a nod, “kay.” Liam pulled out his charger and left. Louis looked at Harry, “where are we going?”

Harry yawned and stood, “dunno. Probably drinking somewhere that they won’t question Niall.” Oh, that was right; Niall was eighteen. Hm, Niall was pretty young when he really thought about it.

             “I’m gunna take a nap. Wake me up if Liam calls or something.” Harry tossed his phone into Louis’ lap.

 

“Oh –okay.” Louis thought about the day. It was a good day, aside from getting knocked down. It was nice when Harry protected him, kind of. No one ever really tried to help Louis; even strangers helped him! Louis smiled and looked down at Harry’s phone as a text came through.

Angie.

 Louis bit his lip, he shouldn’t read people’s texts, it was wrong. Louis sighed opening the message.

_‘_ _Any plans tonight_ _?’_

Louis did not want to go if she was going, it would be so awkward.  He held the text and clicked on the delete button. Louis put the phone down quickly and looked in his bags for his blanket. He shouldn’t have deleted it, he really shouldn’t have, but he did.

-

             “You are not wearing that.”

 Louis looked down at himself. “Why?”

Niall laughed, “Come here.” He followed Niall to Zayn’s bedroom. Harry and Zayn were getting dressed.

“You’re wearing that?” Zayn questioned.

Louis shook his head, “I don’t think so.”

                “He isn’t.” Niall bent down, pulling a pair of jeans from his drawer.

Harry stretched, “wanna borrow a shirt?”

Louis frowned, “do I look bad?”

Zayn smirked buttoning his shirt, “no, but you don’t look good either.” That hurt. “Here, I’ll give you a shirt.”

               “I have a shirt for him.”

                 “Your shirts are ugly, Niall.”

Harry left; Louis stayed in the middle of Zayn’s room. Niall tossed pants at him, “go dress in Harry’s room or somewhere else.” Louis nodded, quickly leaving. His clothing style wasn’t the greatest; he knew that.

              “Here.” Harry threw three shirts at him. “Pick which ever.” He bent down fixing his shoes. Louis never noticed how many tattoos he really had. Harry stretched, exposing his body completely. He was beautiful.

Harry smiled, “like what you see?”

Louis blushed picking up a gray shirt, “No.”

Harry laughed, “It’s cool. I’m gunna finish.”

                      “Harry?” “Hm?”

            “Could I…” He couldn’t ask. That’s weird, but Harry said maybe that one time.

“Could you what?”

Louis groaned and looked down. “Could I –b-b- I can’t. Never mind.”

 Harry nodded, “okay.”  
                      “Wait!”

                      “Yes?” Harry was so calm all the time.

“Could I maybe… bite you?”

                      “Bite me?”

Louis groaned covering his face, “you just look bitable.”

Harry laughed, “okay. Where?”

Louis looked up, “seriously! You’d let me?”

            “Yeah, where?”

Louis was freaking out! This would be so good! How could this be happening! “Um –oh. You’re neck or… shoulder.”

               “You could bite my shoulder on one condition.” Louis nodded. “Take off your shirt.” Louis shook his head no; it was immediate.

“Never mind.”

Harry crossed his arms, “why not?”

Louis turned around, “I need to get dressed.”

Harry sighed, walking behind him and lifting up his shirt from behind. Louis’ whole body was shaking but he was allowing him.

              “There.” Harry threw it. “Turn around and bite.” Louis covered his front with Harry’s shirt. Harry smiled trying to pull the shirt away.

Louis pulled back, “no.”

Harry pulled harder making the shirt disappear. “Okay, bite.” Louis was freaking out. No one looked at his body; he didn’t let people see his body. This was insane! He looked down as tears left his eyes. Harry leaned forward, chin on Louis’ shoulder, “don’t cry. Bite.”

Louis opened his eyes and Harry’s shoulder blade was right there. It was so pretty and Louis wanted to make him bleed. He touched Harry’s large arms carefully.

Louis opened his mouth slowly and attached it to Harry’s shoulder. It was intoxicating. He could feel Harry squeeze his sides but he ignored it. He licked the bite before taking another one. He didn’t want to hurt Harry or anything but he’d never gotten the chance to do this before and he didn’t want to stop.

Harry made a deep sound in his throat. He licked a part of Louis’ shoulder and took a nice bite back. The moan came out way too loud and he couldn’t stop. It hurt, it did, but he didn’t want Harry to fucking stop. He dug his fingers into Harry’s arms when he knew he broke skin. The curly haired boy pulled off slowly and licked the burning mark softly. He grabbed Louis’ face and kissed him tranquilly.

Louis tasted metal, it wasn’t good but it was addicting. He didn’t know what the hell was happening because this was his first kiss. And now Louis was freaking out cause this was his first fucking kiss!

            “Hey! Stop making out and get ready.” Louis pulled away swiftly, staring at Zayn. He smirked, “hmph. Hurry up.” Zayn closed the door leaving them in silence.

Harry tried looking at his shoulder, “nice teeth.”

Louis blushed covering his lower area, “I’m sorry.”

Harry grabbed his face, “wanna have sex when we get back?”

Louis’ eyes grew, “w- wha- sex?”

Harry nodded, “you really turned me on and I wanna fuck you.” He shrugged, “I haven’t had sex with a guy in a while but I want you.” Louis held his stomach; no one has ever wanted him, ever, what was happening?

                      “You want me?” Louis was shaking, “I’ –I’m a virgin.”

                      “That’s fine.” Harry’s grin was charming, “even better.”

Louis blushed and licked his lips, “I –I don’t know.”

Harry shrugged, grabbing the shirt Louis had off the bed. He bent down, licking the bite and sucked softly, before putting the shirt over his head. “If you don’t want to, it’s cool. But I need to fuck someone cause,” he fixed himself, “that was pretty hot.”

Louis groaned softly and covered his face with the long sleeves. “Not Angie.”

Harry laughed and moved his hands; “if you have sex with me, I won’t have to call her.”

                      “I’m ugly though.”

                      “No.” Harry shook his head and opened his bedroom door, “you aren’t ugly at all. Think about it, kay?”

“Kay.”

-

                      “Hi! I’m Louis!” The guy smiled uncomfortably at him.

“Hi.”

 Louis smiled with a beer in his hand. “So, what’s your name?” The man walked away. Louis smiled by himself, what the hell. No one here seemed to want to talk to him. He tried staying away from Harry because –well sheesh! It was really fucking awkward!

Before they left Harry made, the sweater Louis was wearing, slide off his shoulder showing his bite. Which caught the attention of Danielle who pointed it out to everyone. Which was okay until everyone in the car was making little quips. Harry seemed, again, not to care at all. So here he was, looking for someone to talk to, but everyone hated him!

                      Louis waddled over to a seat next to a woman and sat. His eyes grazed over her, “hi.”

Her eyes rolled over him but stopped, “Louis?”

 Louis dropped his beer but picked it up quickly, “oh my God! Janet!” He smiled big, “It’s me! Louis!”

She was blinking fast. “Wh –oh my God.”

He hugged her quickly, “what are you doing here?”

She picked up her drink slowly, “having a drink.”

He lifted his beer, “yeah! Me too!”

She laughed, “This is insane. What are you doing here?”

He nudged her, “oh I don’t know. Someone helped me out.” Louis poked her, “how are you, Janet? I thought I’d never see you again!”

She nodded, “yeah, me too.” Janet closed her eyes for a minute, “wow. You actually survived.”

Louis giggled, “of course I did.”

                      “Never mind I take back what I said.”

 Louis frowned, “what? I did!”

She poked his bite mark making him flinch. “Nope, you were attacked.”

Louis bit his upper lip, “no. I was bitten.”

                      “By an animal?”

He laughed, “no, my roommate.”

She took a sip of her drink, “you should find a new roommate.”

 He smiled, “I let him.”

Janet chuckled, “oh, goodness. You’re a box of surprises.”

 Louis hugged her arm, “aw! You are so right, Janet! I am!”

             “Hey, Louis! Who’s your friend?” Niall creeped up behind him. Louis jumped slightly, “oh, Niall! Hi, this is Janet! Janet, this is Niall, my other roommate.”

Janet smiled shaking his hand, “hey.”

Niall tapped on Louis, “we’re leaving.”

Louis pouted, “But, Janet! Do you wanna come over?”

She choked on her drink and shook her head, “No,” She laughed, “No, it’s fine.”

Louis hugged her, “but I’ll miss you!”

Janet laughed dryly, pushing him off, “well, I’m here every Thursday.”

Louis grabbed his drink and beamed, “really? Aw! Then I’ll see you next Thursday!”

He tried hugging her again but got pulled away, “alright, Louis. She obviously doesn’t wanna be hugged.” Niall smiled at Janet, “nice meeting you.”

                      “Same.”

                Louis waved at Janet who ignored him until Niall pulled him to the side. He slapped Louis’ arm, “hey! Are you crazy?”

Louis frowned, pulling his sweater over his shoulder, “what –hey, that hurt-”

                      “Louis! Harry’s gunna fucking kill you!”

Louis’ eyes opened up, “pardon?”

              “Um, look.” He fixed Louis’ head at Harry who was next to Danielle drinking.

He tilted his head in Niall’s hands, “he looks fine.”

Niall shook his finger, “he’s mad.”

Louis fixed his sweater again, “is he?” He looked over, Harry didn’t look mad.

“Yes! He was staring at you and then told me to go get you! Did you guys not bite each other! Shouldn’t that be a sign for something? Like belonging or heart felt love bites –literally!”

Louis giggled, “No.” He touched his bite softly, “was he really mad?”

Niall nodded vigorously, “yeah. Harry’s a jealous dude.”

Louis blushed and covered his smile, “really? He was jealous?”

Niall didn’t look impressed nor humored, “yes.”

Louis grinned, “aw! That’s so awesome! I’ve never had someone be jealous over me!”

Niall slapped him, “go over to Harry and apologize.”

Louis nodded, “Okay, I wi –wait. What?” Niall pushed him over to the group catching Harry’s eyes. Louis waved getting a wave back.

            Niall whispered in his ear, “Kiss him.”

Louis went red, “no!”

Niall groaned, “Okay! Just let him hold you –hello!”

Louis smiled clumsily, “hey.”

Zayn smirked, “who was your friend?”

          “Oh, Janet? She’s the one that helped me get where you guys live!” Louis looked at Harry, he didn’t look angry.

Niall coughed loudly making Liam move away, “ew. Cover your mouth.”

 Niall glared at Louis for a while, “Louis.”

Louis looked at him, “yeah.”

He clenched his teeth, “love you.”

Louis gulped looking at Harry who stretched. Louis shuffled slowly into Harry chest. Harry smirked, “yes?” Louis closed his eyes and leaned on Harry’s body. Surprisingly, Harry welcomed him. He held Louis’ waist with a firm grip, no questions.

        “So are we gunna get something to eat?” Danielle spoke up, “cause I need food.”

Louis was trying to stay calm; Harry’s fingers were sliding under the sweater. He tapped on Louis’ tummy softly. Louis felt like he was melting, he opened his eyes, “hi.”

Harry smiled kissing him quickly, “hey.”

Louis’ breathing sped up, “hi.”

 Harry laughed, pulling him closer, and licked Louis’ bite, “so pretty.”

Louis groaned silently, “No.” Harry chuckled putting his hands on his butt.? Louis looked from side to side at the group that ignored them. No one has ever touched his butt. But Harry said his butt was big. Louis panted softly in Harry’s ear, “wha- what are you doing?”

Harry nibbled on his bite making Louis’ eyes roll back. “Harder…”

Harry bit down with a stronger jaw, “so pretty…” Louis moaned softly and finally relaxed in Harry’s arms, “God, I want you.”

Louis pulled on Harry’s button down, “I’m freaking out…”

Harry smirked squeezing his ass again, “did you think about what I asked?”

Louis nodded biting his knuckle, “I want to now.”

Harry laughed, “Now?”

            Louis tip toed to nuzzle his face into the crook of Harry’s neck, “Yes, now."


	6. Can I bite you? Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> odaxelagnia ; paraphilia involving sexual arousal through biting, or being bitten
> 
> Louis eats way too much cereal, he cries too much, and sleeps with a blanket. Louis knows way too much about sex while being a virgin, is way too jealous, and likes boys. Moving to the United States was exciting, but then he got off the plane and was hit with a situation, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ: I want you all to completely understand what this story is. This story will be considered, by most, an abusive story. The pairings are clearly abusive towards one another. This story is based off one of my old relationships + close friend’s relationships. While writing this, I was very happy in a relationship (we are currently [2017] not together). The abuse in this story is consensual (technically), both parties know of the violence taking place. It’s a very possessive/dom/jealous story. People choose to be in these relationships, but this does not mean this is what you should look for in a relationship. Everyone works differently, just because I write this in a cute way doesn’t mean this is healthy.
> 
> I do have tags, and this story is rated mature for a reason. I do hope that everyone that reads it is of age and of mindset, if you are not, then I hope that you are at least of mindset to understand that this is not something that you should look for in a relationship.
> 
> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

 

            You know how sometimes you’re doing something, anything, and you don’t know why?

 Like, you’re ripping at a painful nail or picking at a scab even though it hurts? Yeah, well Louis was going through it. He knew; he wasn’t stupid. He knew a lot about sex and he knew what happened and he watched all the videos you could name. Louis played with himself and did “sexy” things for nobody. He knew. But, what he didn’t know was why it was happening so quickly?

He didn’t like Harry –well he liked Harry, but neither in any sexual way nor romantic. He did like his teeth and body and Harry seemed to like his body and no one ever liked Louis’ body. Life was complicated, he didn’t like him; he didn’t! But he was starting too because Harry’s mouth was really hot and his teeth were breaking skin and Louis, well – Louis was perfectly okay with it.

            “There.” Louis mumbled softly. He pointed at his hip making Harry smile.

“Yeah, love? There?”

Louis blushed with a sigh then nodded, “yes.”

Harry grabbed Louis’ thighs with both hands before capturing his hipbone with a sharp pull. Louis’ hips rose and his hands fisted the sheets, “yes, your mouth –fuck.” Harry sucked on it before dragging his teeth down to Louis’ erection.

            Louis wasn’t sure how it happened –well, he kind of did know. When he was younger, around six or seven, he’d constantly scratch the underside of his wrist. He didn’t know why, but then again, he actually did.

His mother caught sight and made Louis wear these ridiculous gloves that reached his mid arm. Because no son of hers was gunna be like that. But he was picked on constantly and could barely write while wearing them but his mom didn’t care because a, ‘retarded child’, is better than a weird one. So, after two years, Louis was done with his gloves. His parents gave him away around that time because a, ‘retarded child’, doesn’t belong in a home with ‘normal people’. He grew a tick, his nails were always short, an awful short, cause of his new family. He could never scratch so the next sharpest things were his teeth. He’d bite his wrist, arm, and sometimes people, which made a bigger problem.

            “Harry…” Louis moaned into his palm as Harry’s mouth surrounded him. He licked around the base before bringing his tongue over the slit at the top. Harry stroked him slowly, nibbling his thighs and using his other hand to steady himself. Louis grabbed his hair and dragged his blunt nails across the scalp. Harry grinned, “You like my hair?”

Louis nodded shyly, “can you lick it more?”

Harry’s eyes were dark, “you’re very honest.” He kissed Louis’ leg, “I like that a lot.” He sucked on the head before Louis’ dick disappeared behind bright red lips.

            His hips jerked upward into the back of Harry’s throat. “Oh,” he shuddered, hands tangled in Harry’s hair. “Your mouth is really warm.” Harry squeezed both sides of Louis’ thighs, clearly trying to break something. Louis groaned, “Yes, yes, yes.”

Harry’s grip got harder as he pulled off, red in the face. “Beg me.”

Louis touched his face, panting, “For what?”

Harry bit his way up to Louis’ lips; spending extra time sucking little love bites into Louis’ tummy. “To fuck you, but do it so I like it.”

Louis bit his bottom lip and leaned up to kiss Harry’s redness away, “fuck me so the whole apartment building complains tomorrow.”

Harry smirked, “yeah?” He lifted Louis’ chin, gaining access to his neck. He planted deep kisses on the flushed skin. “Can I bite you til you bleed?”

Louis pushed his lower half against Harry’s bare half. “Beg me…” Louis’ words were whispers. He could hear Harry’s deep laugh, echoing straight through his brain.

            “Can I bite you til you bleed, please?” Harry kissed.

 Louis groaned, attaching his hands to Harry’s back. He pulled him close, “do it. Fuck, do it.”

Harry’s teeth slid over a collarbone to the bite that he’d made earlier. “Cry for me.” The tears were coming down before Harry’s command. He shoveled the teeth into where his neck met his shoulder. Harry pushed down against Louis as Louis pushed up. Louis let his hands scratch down Harry’s broad back and let his back arch off the bed.

            “Harder –oh my God!” Then Louis was coming because it was just the right amount of pressure and he could feel the wetness between each other. Louis felt, he could feel, Harry’s teeth detach from his body. The way they pulled away and he knew it was bleeding before looking at Harry’s mouth in the dim light. Harry touched the mess that was made and put it against Louis’ lips, “wanna taste?”

Louis beckoned him down with his finger. He huffed, “share it with me.” Harry licked the wet fingers before kissing Louis violently and pinning hands above his head. Louis could taste a very metallic taste but a very dry sticky taste at the same time; it was nice.

            He sighed as Harry pulled away from his bruised lips. Harry squeezed his face together, “you’re gunna let me fuck you now.” There was no question; Louis didn’t take it as a question.

Louis nodded, “do you have-”

Harry laughed climbing off the bed, “a condom? Of course.” He dug through his dresser allowing Louis to stare at his butt through the darkness. He giggled making Harry spin around, “what?”

Louis shrugged sitting up, his shoulder hurt. “You have a cute butt.” Harry smiled walking back over; Louis’ eyes were glued to his erection that didn’t seem to be going away.

            “How about,” Harry crawled onto the bed. “You let me see your ass, turn around.” Louis kissed Harry quickly before turning on his front. A hand immediately touched the soft skin, “oh, yeah.” He dug his fingers into the ass cheek, “so pretty.” He moved the big mounds apart and stole a quick lick, “mmm, yeah.” He dropped the condom and small bottle of lube on the bed, his hands never letting Louis’ ass re connect.

            “Lick it again, Harry.” Louis was breathing hard into the bed sheet that met his face after the first lick. Harry kissed the left cheek before devouring the ring in the middle. He ran his thumb over the wet tightness, “your body is kind of like a girl’s. Hardly any hair- hey!”

Louis glared at him and shuffled to the headboard. “I am not a girl!”

Harry held his cheek that had been slapped, “okay.”

Louis covered his face, “I’m sorry-” Harry moved his hands away, “I’m sorry, Louis.” He kissed him softly, “I know you aren’t a girl.” Harry kissed his shoulder and held him for a while. Louis felt safe and nothing really mattered, because Harry knew Louis wasn’t a girl. Not that being a girl was wrong, but he was called it for so long and Louis wasn’t one.

            “We don’t have-”   

            “I want to.” Louis kissed around Harry’s neck and under his chin, “I’m sorry I hit you.”

Harry rubbed his sides, “it’s okay. It turned me on.”

Louis giggled and reached down to touch Harry’s hard on. “Weirdo…” Louis pushed him back softly and turned around, “go ahead.”

Harry smiled touching around for the lube. “Bend over a little more, babe.” Louis stuck out his ass and dipped his back. Harry moaned to himself, “perfect.” He used one hand to pull one cheek apart and the other was coated in the slick substance. He slowly slid one finger behind the tight muscle making Louis hiss. Harry didn’t hold back his sound, “shit, you’re gunna feel so nice.” He pushed in further, “gunna feel so tight.”

Louis was caught between being turned on and being in pain –holy shit. He bit into his arm as another finger was pushed next to its brother. “Ow…” Harry used his empty hand to pull Louis cock through his legs and stroked the boy tenderly. “You’re so good, so pretty and soft…” He kissed the dimples in Louis’ lower back, “damn…”

Louis tried concentrating on Harry rubbing him, “faster…” He wanted Harry in him already.

Harry shushed him, curling the digits, “no rush…” He pushed his teeth into Louis’ ass.

Louis shuddered at the feeling, “yeah… yeah, bite me…” Louis groaned into the bed.

            “You got me into this biting thing –shit.” Harry pushed the fingers in and out faster.

“Ow –ow…” He didn’t stop. His fingers were so thick and Louis’ felt like Harry was trying to break him. But it didn’t hurt, some discomfort, but pain was no longer relevant. Louis moaned in a thin pant when Harry’s fingers disappeared.  He craned his neck to look back at Harry. “Was I bad?”

Harry smirked under the light and licked both fingers before putting them to Louis’ mouth. He licked behind Louis’ ear, “you’re fucking delicious.” Louis kitten licked the fingers before rolling on his back to have Harry role on top of him.

            “Stop saying shit that doesn’t make sense, weirdo.” Harry kissed his nose and sat back on his knees. Louis’ eyes were closed but he could hear the small sound of the wrapper over the sound of the hedgehogs on their wheel. He opened one eye watching Harry roll the clear material on his dick. Was this happening –well, it’d been happening –but it was really happening? Harry was gunna have sex with him. Louis wasn’t gunna be a virgin anymore. He’d met him less than a week ago, barely knows anything about him, except that he has sex with a bunch of people and Louis is about to have sex with him. Maybe he was a weirdo.

            “Ready?” Harry grabbed the back of Louis’ knees and lifted them to his shoulders. He put two fingers in Louis’ ass before pushing inside. “This is it?” That was a question. Louis tilted his head against the pillow; Harry was really pretty.

            “Put it in.” Harry wasn’t hesitating either. His hands were on Louis’ ankles and the tip of his dick was somewhere inside Louis. The younger boy screamed before covering his mouth. Oh, so this was why people said it hurt.

            Harry’s eyes shut tight as he pushed deeper inside. Louis’ hands couldn’t reach him so he grabbed onto the pillow underneath his head. Whoa, when was this supposed to feel good? He closed his eyes because Harry’s eyes were closed and it kind of helped until Harry’s hips touched his ass, then it didn’t help.

            “Wow, so nice.” Harry complimented with such a soft tone. “So nice and warm in there… wanna stay forever, shit.” Louis was freaking out, tears fell down his face in thin streams. He reached up for Harry who bent down for him. “Bite me, Louis.” His voice was a deep whisper. Louis didn’t falter when biting Harry’s arm. Every time Harry moved Louis would dig his teeth deeper into the pretty flesh. 

            It wasn’t too long til Louis was pushing back against Harry’s slow movements. He kept his face buried in the crook of Harry’s neck and breathed in every smell at that moment in time. Harry smelled of a thick cologne, liquor and Doritos. Before they ran to the bedroom, Harry and him ate a bag of Doritos and played with the hedgehogs a little.

            “Ugh,” Harry groaned, “so good –fuck.” He bent both of Louis’ legs and the room was quickly filled with loud slapping sounds. Every thrust made Harry’s body slam in Louis’ making such a pretty sound and such ugly noises climb out of Louis’ mouth. He rolled his head back and nothing was hidden.

“Fuck me, fuck me! Harry! Fuck!” His eyes were closed and they still rolled back somewhere in his brain. They probably would have stayed there if Harry wouldn’t have spoken.

            “I don’t wanna see you talking to people I don’t know anymore.” Harry’s nails were leaving little moon marks in Louis’ legs. “Do you understand?” God, fucking shit! Louis was so happy; the feeling of belonging –he was so happy.

            “Answer me!” Harry pulled out and squeezed his face. Louis went docile.

He grabbed Harry’s hands and kissed him messily, “if you finish fucking me.” He licked Harry’s lips, “fuck me and I’ll think about it.”

Harry’s face was straight, “you won’t think about it.” He pushed back inside, making Louis’ body jerk against the bare bed. “You’ll do what I said.”

 Louis bit his lip teasingly, “yes, Harry.”

-

            Louis and Niall had been having a staring contest for ten minutes now.

            “So.”

            “So.” Louis smiled, “are you gunna ask?”

            “Oh my God! Yes!” Niall pulled his face, “Zayn told me not to unless you brought it up! Tell me everything! What happened? Oh my God, I’m freaking out!”

Louis squealed kicking his feet and falling to the carpet. “We had sex.”

Niall didn’t move, “really? Cause the whole goddamn apartment didn’t know that? I’m saying like, what the fuck!”

            “Ah!” Louis screamed excitedly. “I don’t know!”

            “So, like you’re dating?” Louis shrugged, “I don’t know but –oh my God!”

            “Oh my God!”

            “Oh my God!” Danielle screamed running inside. “I was poisoned! I need your bathroom!”

Louis stood quickly, “poisoned? What! Call 999!”

Niall laid on his back, “what the hell is that gunna do? You’re gunna hit an operator.”

Louis helped Danielle sit down, “what? Call a fucking ambulance!”

            “She’s fine!”

            “I’m gunna shit on your couch!”

            “No!” Louis screamed trying to walk her away from the couch. “I sleep there!” Danielle pushed him away and slammed the door to the bathroom. Louis looked at Niall who tossed his phone up and down. “Niall!”

            “Fuck!” The phone hit his face. “Louis! What the hell, man!” He stood up rubbing his nose.

Louis was next to him fast, “oh, God. Are you okay?” He frowned, “that sounded like it hurt.”

            “Oh really?” He shoved Louis away, “Jesus Christ-”

            “Why is everyone fucking screaming!” Louis jumped and ran behind Niall as Zayn came stomping out of his room. “What the fuck! I have school in a fucking hour! Shut up!”

Niall walked up to Zayn carefully, “I’m sorry, baby. Danielle came in saying she was poisoned.”

            “I don’t care!”

Niall hugged him, “stop screaming.”

Zayn sighed, rubbing his face, “Fuck it.”

He turned around being pulled back, “baby!” Niall complained, “Stop being like that.”

Zayn pushed him back to Louis, “I’m done. Stay out of my room.” He turned around leaving Louis and Niall in silence. Niall sat on the floor in a heap and covered his face. Louis’ chest hurt. Zayn sometimes just wasn’t very nice. He sat next to Niall and hugged him from the side earning a hug back.

            “Why does he do that?” Niall whispered.

Louis rubbed his back, “I’m so sorry, Niall.” He closed his eyes, “he’s probably just cranky-” Niall was pulled away from Louis in a swift movement, it caused a struggle.

            “Stop it! You said to stay out right? Fuck you!”

            “You stop it, I’m trying to be nice!” Zayn wasn’t letting go of Niall’s arm. The blonde boy spit a wad in Zayn’s face, Louis covered his mouth with both hands.

Niall was on the floor in seconds. Louis crawled quickly to his side. “Don’t hit him!” Niall moved Louis away and stood, swinging at Zayn’s face. He pushed Zayn into Harry’s room. Louis stayed on the carpet in shock. He ran to the bedroom when the sound of glass shattering made him jump.

            “What are you doing!” Niall’s hands were around Zayn’s throat. Louis tried pulling him off, getting thrown into Harry’s closet instead. “Hey! Stop it! You’re gunna hurt the hedgehogs!”

Louis pushed the tangled couple to the opposite end of the room. He quickly uncovered the hedgehogs and scooped all four into the plastic igloo. Louis didn’t make it three steps when he was knocked down. He kicked Niall’s back, “stop fighting! Danielle! Danielle!” He ran out of the room, screaming.

He looked inside the igloo and smiled, “you’re okay.” He set it down and ran back to the room. “Zayn get off of him!” Zayn’s hands slapped Niall’s face repeatedly. Louis hit his back with a tight fist. “Get off!” He jumped on Zayn’s back collapsing him on top of Niall.

            “Get off!” Niall gasped for breath. Zayn shoved Louis into the dresser. He groaned softly and rubbed his shoulder.

Zayn was rubbing Niall’s stomach. “Hey, Nugget, look at me.”

Niall was whimpering, “My stomach…”

Zayn nodded and kissed him, “I’m here, baby. Don’t worry, Nugget.” Niall wrapped his arms around Zayn’s neck and kissed him through tears. Louis watched the two in awe. What the hell was that? Zayn was saying something Louis couldn’t hear but it was making Niall laugh. Louis walked cautiously out of the room when Zayn started undoing Niall’s pants.

            “My shoulder…” Louis sat on the couch and looked to his right. Oh my God! He picked up the igloo carefully. “Hey…” He whispered, “Are you guys okay?” All of them were uncurled and trotting around. Louis sighed, “The room’s a little busy right now.”

            “Louis!”

            “Yeah?” He jumped at Danielle’s voice. He’d almost forgot she was there. “Are you okay?”

            “No! Get me some fucking toilet paper!”

-

            Louis took a bite of cereal and set it on the arm of the couch. He pressed ‘submit application’. After doing the ridiculous job application for Dunkin Donuts, he finally finished! Danielle said it wouldn’t take long, right.

 He was finally able to get the hedgehogs back in the cage and Harry had called Liam telling him to tell Louis to clean their wheel and water. Harry still wasn’t home even though he was supposed to get out like two hours ago. Louis wanted to see him so they could talk. He’d been thinking about last night all day.

            “Hey, wanna go walk my dogs?”

Louis grabbed his bowl, “uh sure. How’s Danielle?”

Liam smiled evilly, “not talking to me.”

Louis took a bite and sighed, “That wasn’t very nice. She used the rest of our toilet paper.”

Liam laughed sitting next to him, “so?”

Louis rolled his eyes, “I just applied to Dunkin Donuts.”

Liam shoved him with a smile, “no way!” He pulled a candy came from his pocket, “my girlfriend works there.”

Louis nodded with a big smile, “Yeah! She recommended me!”

Liam laughed shoving him again, “seriously, idiot. I know that.”

Louis shoved back and mimicked him, “seriously, idiot, I knew you knew that.”

            “Did you really?”     

            “Nope.”

            Liam stood sucking on his candy cane, “you’re funny. Come on, let’s go.”

- 

            “Yeah, and then he was like, ‘pow, pow’!” Louis attempted copying Zayn and Niall’s fight.

Liam nodded slowly, “and you got in it?”

He nodded, “‘course. I had to stop them. Niall was choking Zayn.”

Liam tugged on the leashes, “they were gunna be fine. Didn’t we tell you not to get in it? You’re gunna get hurt.”

Louis shrugged struggling with one leash, “I couldn’t just watch though. They started having sex right after.”

Liam laughed, “of course they did –speaking of sex.” He smirked as they made it back to the building. “Someone else had sex last night.”

Louis blushed, “yeah… why does everyone know?”

            “Why doesn’t everyone know?” Liam laughed, “You can’t hide anything here, get used to it.”

Louis pulled the leash, “why are they so jumpy?”

            “They love coming back home. Cause whose home?” Liam spoke to his animals in a childish voice, “mommy is home!” All the dogs went crazy. Louis laughed as Candy Cane pulled him to the staircase.

The dogs barked and howled making Danielle come out onto the balcony. “Hello! My babies!” Candy Cane ripped herself from Louis’ grasp and ran up the stairs while he stayed on the floor.

“Your dogs are so nice.”

 Danielle laughed and pointed at him, “Haha! You ate shit!”

            “At least he didn’t shit himself!” Louis held his stomach and laughed on the street floor.

Danielle shoved her finger at Liam, “fuck you! That was your fault!”

            “Don’t say other men’s names during sex!”

            Louis couldn’t breathe, “haha! You pooped yourself-”  
            “Shut up, Louis! And it was after sex!”

            “Get off the floor, weirdo.” Harry’s voice stood out from everyone else’s. He looked up at Harry, next to Danielle, lighting his cigarette. Louis pouted and stood with Liam’s help. Liam wiped off his back, "your shirt is mad dirty.”

            “‘Mad’?” Louis questioned quickly, “What does that mean?”

Liam looked up at Harry, “where were you?”

Louis frowned as Liam ignored his question completely. Harry released the thin white smoke and handed the stick to Danielle. “I was at Angie’s.” Louis’ head jerked up, eyes connecting with Harry’s.

            “You guys fucked?” Danielle questioned bored.  
            “Yeah.”

Louis looked down at the floor.

-

            “If you ever –ever-”

            “It was a mistake-”  
            “I don’t give a fuck! Don’t you ever fight in my fucking room again! I’ll fucking kill both of you in your goddamn sleep! I have fucking animals in there!”

Niall and Zayn sighed, “Harry they were fine, Louis took them out.”

He looked at Louis who played with his blanket quietly. “You took them out?”

Louis looked up and nodded quickly, “yeah…”

Harry huffed, “thanks. You guys are fucking assholes.” He scooped up a spoon of ice cream and ate it, “idiots.”

            “Yeah, you guys almost knocked out Louis.” Liam sat Danielle in his lap, “look at all his bruises.”

Louis blushed, “oh…”

            “You got hit?” Harry asked.

Louis nodded, “yeah, just my shoulder.” Harry looked at Niall who threw his hands up, “we’re sorry! It was an accident!”

Louis shook his hands, “it was fine.”

            “Just your shoulder?” Danielle stood and pulled on Louis’ shirt, “then what’s those?”

            “I gave it to him.” Harry answered.

Danielle grinned walking back to Liam, “we knew, we just wanted you guys to say it.” She pointed at Harry’s neck, “It’s kind of hard to hide a bite that big.” She laughed, “Louis’ little fetish.”

Louis covered his face with a smile, “meanie.”

Zayn nudged him, “You seem to have a couple yourself. Does Harry have a little fetish?”

Louis groaned, “no…”

Harry shrugged, “maybe.” He yawned, scooping up the last of his ice cream, “it’s pretty hot.”

Niall agreed, “I bite Zayn all the time, not like a cannibal,” He coughed, “Louis –but like a normal bite.”

            Louis felt embarrassed. They talked so freely all the time and he just wasn’t used to it. It made his tummy flip. This morning he’d woken up and looked in the mirror for twenty minutes, twenty! He counted every bruise and he couldn’t stop smiling at each mark. He loved marks, any. Birth marks, beauty marks, freckles, scars, scratches, bruises, anything!

He thought they were pretty and a sign that someone wants you. But bites were the prettiest because bites sometimes didn’t fade. They sometimes stayed and left the mark forever. Louis liked the thought of forever; something that you could keep. Sometimes, though, some marks were really ugly and they left marks that would never go away. Marks that didn’t have pretty stories behind them. And those marks usually ended up healing very small and every time you’d look at them, it’d bring back just disgusting memories. Memories of ‘what was’ and ‘what was’, was its own mark. ‘What was’ never went away.

            But this morning was lovely. He counted five fingerprints that printed on each thigh. He counted the hickies that stained his stomach, and the bruises of being held by the waist way too hard but just hard enough.

The marks that covered his butt; the array of marks were lovely. There were love bites and normal bites and hand marks and small purple marks from being slapped. He wished he could see his butt better. He counted the marks that even bruised his calf muscles. But Louis’ favorite mark from last night, was the one on his shoulder.

 It hurt so much when he woke up from Harry’s bed. The mark had a deep dark purple and blue color to it; a small red outline around it and perfectly shaped teeth topped off the artwork. Louis was in the shower and masturbated just to the bite. Harry made such pretty artwork on his body and he wanted everyone to see it. Until about thirty minutes ago.

He had sex with her.

 Why? Louis’ heart was in big chunks. Harry made him feel like a god last night. He truly believed he was the prettiest person in the world. He felt like everything on him, every problem he saw on his body, was no longer there… Until thirty minutes ago.

 

            “Louis, do you wanna go shopping tomorrow?” Niall asked, leaning over Zayn. “I wanted to buy some stuff for the room.”

Louis shook out of his thoughts and smiled, “yeah. I’d love that! Thank you for inviting me.”

Niall smiled warmly, “thanks for coming.”

            “So, how are you gunna ask someone to hang out tomorrow when we were supposed to hang out?”

Niall covered his mouth, “shit! I forgot.”

Danielle threw Liam’s candy cane wrapper at him. “Yeah, yeah. I guess were going house shopping.”

Louis smiled and stole a glance at Harry who was on his phone. He could see the marks on Harry’s arm and collar. They looked so pretty. He wondered if Harry liked them.

 It made Louis smile because he made those pretty little –big- marks. They looked like they were beaten but with huge paintbrushes. The marks were so vibrant they almost looked fake.

            “Louis?”

“Yeah?”

            “I thought we were gunna have a picnic tomorrow?”

Louis’ heart sped up. “Oh –oh. Yeah…”

Harry shrugged standing, “it’s cool. We don’t have to.”

            “No!”

            “We’re going in the morning, Harry.” Niall rolled his eyes, “calm down. You’ll have him back by one.”

- 

            “I don’t smoke.”

            “No?” Niall sucked on the stick. “Is it because you haven’t tried or because you don’t like it?”

Louis smiled, “I haven’t tried. I’d like to.”

Niall grinned turning back to the door. “Here,” He handed Louis the cancer stick. “Just suck it –you probably know how.”

Louis giggled, slowly putting it to his lips and letting the smoke flow inside his lungs. He blew out, “tastes funny.”

Niall laughed, looking behind him again. “You didn’t choke, so that’s good.” Louis coughed softly and tried again, again the smoke breezed out.

“Why do you keep looking behind you?” He gave it back to Niall. “Is someone gunna get mad?”

            “Yeah.” Niall pouted. “I’m not allowed to smoke from the same cigarette as everyone else unless it’s Zayn.”

Louis felt confused, “what?”

Niall laughed, “It’s okay.”

            “No, wait. If I smoke from it, you can’t?”

            “Yep. Zayn doesn’t let me.”

            “Why?”

            “He’s very possessive.”

Louis looked over the banister, “what about if Danielle did or Harry?”

            “Nope.” Niall hugged himself before taking a hit. “I don’t mind. I like it. We’re like that with each other.”

Louis sighed, “but you aren’t dating? Right?”

Niall gave the stick back, “well, no. I met Zayn at a bus stop two years ago. I was coming to visit a friend, like I did every month, and he kind of just asked me if he could sculpt me.” Niall smiled, “he said my hands were ‘divine’ and that he wanted to sculpt them.” He sighed, “I fell in love. I came here for the first time and he sculpted my hands. I started coming over more and more and then one day I asked if he wanted a hand job.” Louis smiled, because of course Niall did.

            “He knew you were a minor?”

            “Yeah.” Niall closed his eyes, “I did though. Then we fucked, obviously. He needed help with money, and he’d never ask me, but I knew and I gave him money. That kind of started this. You know, me coming over all the time and staying for months and going back home then back here.”

Niall tried to grab the cigarette before Louis threw it, no luck. Louis pointed at the floor, “I thought you were done.” Niall laughed as Zayn came outside.

            “Nugget, I’m hungry.”

Niall turned around with a big smile. “Wanna grab something?”

Zayn’s eyes shifted from Niall to Louis. “Were you smoking?”

Niall walked into Zayn’s arms, “yes. I shared it.”

            “Why?” Niall frowned, putting his hands under Zayn’s shirt, “he’d never tried it before.”

 Zayn looked back at Louis who waved. “I’m gunna have to clean your mouth tonight.”

Niall bit his lip seductively, “is that a promise?”

Zayn smirked kissing him, “maybe we should skip food.” Niall reached down in Zayn’s pants.

Louis snapped his fingers, “excuse me. Coming through.” He squeezed past both boys and to the couch.

            “Louis. Where’d you go?”

Louis paused before sitting, “outside with Niall.” He smiled, “tried my first cigarette and I didn’t choke.”

Harry sat next to him and touched Louis’ lips. “Don’t share cigarettes with people.” Harry kissed Louis and licked inside his mouth. Louis groaned when Harry pulled away, “I don’t want you sharing cigarettes.”

Louis felt like something weird was happening. “Bu –but –wait why?”

Harry shrugged and pulled on Louis’ shoulder sleeve exposing the painful bite mark. “Cause I say so. –Wow. That’s nice.”

Louis tried looking at it, “I have a lot more.”

Harry smirked, touching it with light fingertips, “yeah. Maybe I can see them tomorrow.”

            “Why not tonight?” Louis scooted closer. Louis was inexperienced. He was, but he was quick. He was all about sex, sex was important. Sex was lovely and it was so good with Harry. He’d never had it before but he’d play with himself here and there. He’d watch porn videos and he knew. Louis liked Harry a bit more, he was a good person and he was kind of like Louis. Louis didn’t mind having sex with him. Anyway, Louis was Harry’s; he had the marks to prove it.

            “I’m going out now.” Harry kissed him again before standing.

Louis felt dumbstruck. “Out?”

            “Yeah. I’m hanging with Angie and some other friends.”

Louis’ blood was hot. “Angie? Why?”

            “She’s my friend.”

He was mad. Louis was really fucking angry and Louis didn’t just get angry. But he let it go because –well he didn’t know why. Louis was angry but he was afraid. What if they kicked him out or something? He smiled, “okay. Have fun.”


	7. You're mine, okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> odaxelagnia ; paraphilia involving sexual arousal through biting, or being bitten
> 
> Louis eats way too much cereal, he cries too much, and sleeps with a blanket. Louis knows way too much about sex while being a virgin, is way too jealous, and likes boys. Moving to the United States was exciting, but then he got off the plane and was hit with a situation, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ: I want you all to completely understand what this story is. This story will be considered, by most, an abusive story. The pairings are clearly abusive towards one another. This story is based off one of my old relationships + close friend’s relationships. While writing this, I was very happy in a relationship (we are currently [2017] not together). The abuse in this story is consensual (technically), both parties know of the violence taking place. It’s a very possessive/dom/jealous story. People choose to be in these relationships, but this does not mean this is what you should look for in a relationship. Everyone works differently, just because I write this in a cute way doesn’t mean this is healthy.
> 
> I do have tags, and this story is rated mature for a reason. I do hope that everyone that reads it is of age and of mindset, if you are not, then I hope that you are at least of mindset to understand that this is not something that you should look for in a relationship.
> 
> ™  
> This chapter (so far) has been re-written. If there are any mistakes (I wouldn’t be surprised)
> 
> When I wrote this, I was pretty terrible, but I’ve grown. Every time I read old things it’s like the biggest eye roll because; why and no and omg. If you have read this story before, you may see differences but it was needed. (The concept will not change)
> 
> Thank you for giving my stories nothing but love and encouragements.

 

 

            “Hey.” Harry’s voice was soft and groggy.

“Hi…” Louis’ voice was soft and sleepy.

 “You slept well?”

Louis rubbed his eyes, “yes –Harry? What are you doing?” He smelled liked alcohol and smoke.

“Nothing.” Harry sighed sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking off his shoes. “Sorry I woke you.”

Louis grabbed his arm with tender hands, “it’s okay. Are you okay?”

            “Yeah.” The curly haired boy slid his shirt over his head, “tired.” He stretched softly, letting Louis watch his back muscles contract. “It’s ten. Niall is awake, he’s gunna wake you up soon.”

Louis sat up as Harry laid down. He stared at him for a bit. Harry had said he could sleep in his bed while he was out and Louis accepted cause the couch was nice and all, but a bed was a bit nicer. He’d jerked off to Harry’s pillow like a creep then had to change the sheets so he didn’t find out. He’d tried playing with the hedgehogs but only Dorito seemed to wanna play.

            “Okay.” Louis was a little annoyed that Harry actually came home. What was the point if you were going come home the next day from probably fucking a mean bimbo who you weren’t even dating!

But he let it go.

 “Did you have fun?”

Harry rolled on his side and draped his arm over Louis’ legs. “Yeah.”

 Louis touched one of Harry’s hickeys. He’d inwardly hoped she’d seen all of Harry’s marks that he had made. “You sure?”

Harry scooted closer, “yeah.” He sat up and looked Louis in the eye, “have fun and come back soon, okay?”

The smaller boy nodded, “kay.”

Harry’s red eyes smiled at him as his mouth stayed still. He leaned around, kissing Louis’ cheek then his large bite mark. “So pretty.”

Louis quivered. “Sleep tight.” He stood, leaving Harry to lay his head back down.

            “Leave your blanket.”

Louis stilled and turned around, “why?”

Harry smirked, “’cause I wanna smell you.”

Louis blushed with a tiny smile. He handed his blanket off with apprehensive fingers, “ta –take care of it, okay?” He’d never handed off his blanket before; this was really different but it was okay.

Harry nuzzled the thin blanket to his face, “don’t talk to strangers.”

-

            “So, are you like, mad?”

Louis stopped biting his nails from the back seat of Danielle’s car. “Mad? About what?”

Niall turned around in the passenger seat, “seriously? About Harry! It doesn’t bother you that he had sex with Angie even though you guys fucked?”

Louis’ stomach groaned. He grabbed the bag that contained his small containers of cereal. He nodded, “I’m really mad.”

Danielle hummed, “why?”

Louis peeled back the top, “cause he doesn’t want me talking to anyone, but he can go out having sex with everyone.” Louis shrugged, “it hurts.”

Niall patted his leg, “that’s Harry for ya. He’s a complicated guy.”

Danielle agreed, “He doesn’t usually have a partner. –You know what, I don’t think he ever has.”

Niall bit his lip, “yeah, I don’t think so either.”

Louis groaned with a mouth full of cereal, “but he’s making me like him!”

Danielle and Niall both gasped, “No!” Niall slapped his knee, “you better not! He needs to work for you! Don’t just give it up!”

Louis fell to the side, “you guys don’t understand!” He played with a piece of cereal, “I’ve never had anyone want me.”

            “I’m sure a bunch of people want you.” Danielle backed into a parking spot. “Maybe you just didn’t notice.”

            “No.” Louis’ voice was dry, “no one has ever wanted me.”

Danielle stared at him for a while in the mirror before Niall destroyed the silence. “Alright, well now Harry isn’t here.” He grinned, “You’re going on a picnic with him or something right?” 

Louis nodded. 

“Okay, well when we come back from shopping, go on your picnic and I’ll beg Zayn to let me go out and then we’ll go out, just us, and then come back super late.” 

Danielle hit him before taking out the keys; “you want me dead, don’t you?”

            “We can get in a little trouble for Louis.” He squealed, “anyway when you do bad things with guys like them, you get really nice sex so, why the hell not?” 

Danielle shook her head and looked back at Louis who was thinking. “I guess, I mean, if Louis’ down, I’m down.”

            “Down where?” Louis looked at both of them. “Down what?” Danielle laughed, exiting the car after Niall. He blinked and opened the door. “What were you asking me?”

            “Are you down?” Niall opened the door wider, “like are you cool with doing it?” 

Louis nodded uneasily, “yeah, but what if he gets really mad and kicks me out?” 

Niall and Danielle snickered slamming the door, “if you think he’s gunna do that, you have the wrong person.” 

Niall nodded, “yeah, Harry can literally have sex with all of us and act like nothing happened the next day.” 

Danielle locked her car, “he’s very calm and collected; it’s actually kind of annoying. He gets rowdy only for only three things.” Louis walked in-between them.

            “One. His hedgehogs.”

            “Two. His food.”

“And three?”

Danielle smirked, “his favorite.” 

Louis titled his head before walking into the home store. “What does that mean?” 

Niall poked his forehead, “you are a favorite. Harry’s real jealous. If he likes something or someone, he’ll make sure you know. –He could be worse than Zayn.”

Louis pointed at his chest slowly, “Y –you think he likes me?”

Danielle rolled her eyes linking arms with him. “Duh, and who wouldn’t like you? You’re beautiful, have you seen your eyes?”

            “My eye-”

            “Yeah and your ass?”

Louis gulped, “my ass-s”

“Yep. See, Angie is a friend of all of ours.”

“She’s nice and all.”

“But kind of annoying.” Danielle finished, “but Harry just fucks her cause they’ve been doing it for like a couple of months now.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t really care for her, nor her wellbeing.”

Louis looked from one to the other. “He doesn’t?”

“Nope.” Danielle picked up a glass cup and inspected it. “But you, he had sex with you and now he’s being all defensive? Oh yeah, you’re his. I mean,” She poked the mark on Louis’ shoulder, making him yelp.

“Ow…”

“You guys like own each other. It’s kind of weird-”

“But cute too.”

 Louis slowly dug his hand in his small bowl of cereal. This was really hard to take in. Especially cause the store was so freaking loud.

Niall picked up a large comforter. “Is this pretty?”

Danielle made a nasty face, “nah, something more beige, to match the room.” Louis looked at the comforters; they were really pretty. Awful that he’d forgot his wallet, thanks to Liam.

            “So, is it a yes for tonight?”

Louis shrugged softly, “sure. It’s not like we’re dating.”

Danielle and Niall stared at each other, then him, and then laughed. She squeezed Louis’ shoulder, “that’s funny.”

            “What’s funny?”

            “That you think dating and fucking someone are different.” Niall shook his finger and leaned on the rack. “Learn this, okay?” Louis nodded quickly. His brain was ready to take notes. “In this crazy circle, particularly this one, you don’t have to date anyone. Example, Zayn and I. We are not dating but you can bet that I’d never have sex with someone other than him, he’d kick my ass.”

            “But, you aren’t-”

            “It doesn’t matter.” Danielle tapped her chin in thought. “Liam, for example, before he asked me out, he told me that I was his. The end. I was independent –no way would I be his!” 

She rolled her eyes, “until one day it just became too much. I told him and was leaving and –oof, he put fucking chains on the door. Chains!” She smirked with a shrug, “we fought and then I rode him into next week and while I was on top he cried. I made that boy feel like dirt –I told him that I fucked so many other people and that he was trash, blah blah blah. –Guess what happened?”

            “I have no idea.”

            “He said he was in love with me and asked me out. Even when he really didn’t want to date –wanted nothing to do with dating. But he knew that there was a bigger chance of me leaving unless he solidified something with me.”

            Louis’ eyes were big. 

They were fucking crazy. 

The end.

            “I fight with Zayn constantly, but when Zayn wants me on my knees, I’m on my knees. When Zayn says no, depending on whether we’re on good terms or not, I will listen. You need to have them in your hand. They think they own you but the truth is, you own them.” 

Louis raised his hand, “I’m confused.”

            “I’m sure you are.” Niall patted his back, “Did you hear Danielle’s story?”

            “Yeah-“  
            “Okay. You see how Liam locked her in the house. Now think symbolically, in the relationship you think you are locked away, but you’re actually not, they are. See how Danielle pretty much had him in her palm. –She made him fucking cry! Now, you make them think they own you but what you actually do is control them. I love Zayn, don’t get me wrong, but I own Zayn. He belongs to me; I don’t belong to him. No matter how many times I say I do, I don’t. He can hit me and I can hit him but in the end who wins?”

            “I don’t know-”

            “We win.” Danielle grinned evilly. “Why? Cause all I have to do is lift my arms, stop fighting, pack my shit and fucking leave. And guess what happens then? They are on their knee’s begging for you to stay.” 

Niall snapped his fingers, “so in the end, it’s a trick. In the end, there is no ownership and there never was. Cause in the end, you rule all.”

            “And that is not, ‘owning’. That,” Danielle squeezed Louis’ face, “is called dictating.”

-

            “Did you get anything?” 

Louis set the bags on the floor and shook his head, “no. I left my wallet because of you.” 

Liam laughed bending down and peeking through the bags, “I didn’t mean to throw it off the balcony.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah. Why would I just throw it off?” 

Louis crossed his arms, “okay. Then why was it off the balcony?” 

Liam stood with a shrug, “cause when I went to throw it at you, it flew backwards; out the window, and off the balcony. It’s not like I didn’t go get it. You left before I could give it to you.” 

Louis grinned dryly, “That’s nice.” 

Liam hugged him from behind and picked him up, “aw! Don’t be mad, Louis!” 

Louis covered his face with a deep blush, “I’m not mad!” Liam set him down. Louis must have been so heavy, fuck.

            “So, you’re going on a picnic?” He turned to face Zayn who blocked the entrance of the kitchen. 

He nodded, “yeah.” 

Zayn smirked, “You might have to try and call an ambulance for Harry first.” 

Louis’ frowned, “an ambulance?”

            “It’s a joke.” Liam smiled, “he won’t wake up. Cause he’s really hung over or drunk –one or the other.” 

Louis twisted his mouth, “can I ask you gu- never mind.”

            “Ask.” Zayn offered, “No harm in asking.” 

Louis smiled and quickly shook his head, “no. It’s okay. Uh, I need to use the bathroom.” Louis waited for Zayn to move. 

“Where are Niall and Danielle?”

            “Oh, they went to get food.” 

Zayn cut his eyes, “hm, okay.” 

Louis swallowed hard, sliding past Zayn. He went to the bathroom, finding Harry in front of the toilet, on his knees.

“Hey…” Louis’ voice was soft. He walked up to him slowly and knelt down, “are you okay?” Harry made a loud groan before hurling into the toilet bowl. Louis grimaced but rubbed his back with a firm hand. “You’re okay… it’s best to let it out.” 

Harry released more into the toilet and flushed. “Get me water…” Louis nodded and quickly ran out of the room.

            “This is really ugly.” Louis excused himself past Liam. “Who got this?” 

Louis reached up on his tiptoes to grab the cup then looked back, “Danielle bought it.” 

Liam groaned miserably, “It’s so ugly.” 

Louis opened the fridge, grabbing the water container. “No it’s not.” He poured half of the cup and put it back. “She liked it.” 

Zayn moved out of Louis’ way, “you guys were gone for this long and you got like three things?” 

Louis shook his head, “No, that’s all I carried. There’s more in the car.” He fast walked back to the bathroom where Harry sat grimly. Louis kneeled next to him carefully, “here, drink some.” 

Harry didn’t move, just kept his eyes closed. Louis sighed sadly and put the cup to his lips, “Harry, open your mouth, please.” Harry’s chapped lips opened slowly. Louis could hear each gulp he took. He pulled the cup away and rubbed Harry’s bare stomach, “do you wanna go back to bed?” 

Harry nodded. Louis pulled him up with no avail. “Wait, here.” He set the cup on the counter and ran back to the kitchen. “Hey, can you guys help me, please?”

            “With what –did Niall get this?”

            “Yes and with Har-”

            Zayn smiled, “of course he did, he knows what I like.” Liam was still staring at the vase Danielle bought. 

Louis huffed, “could you help me, please!”

            “With what?” Liam shook his head, “I’m trying to learn to love it but I just can’t.” 

Louis closed his eyes; “help me pick Harry off the fucking ground!” 

Liam nodded, eyes never leaving the vase. “Kay.” 

Zayn put down the picture, “is he in the bathroom?” 

Louis trembled; they didn’t react to his screaming. He felt so bad for screaming just now, but they really didn’t care. “Uh… yes, yes, he’s next to the toilet and I can’t pick him up.” 

Zayn walked to the bathroom, Liam following with his new vase.

            “Alright, asshole. Time to stand.” Zayn helped Harry up carefully, “gotta go back to bed.”

Liam held Harry’s hand limply, his other occupied. “Harry, you have to see this hideous thing Danielle bought, Jesus Christ.”

Harry groaned and dragged his feet against the carpet. Zayn let him fall on the bed before fixing him and putting the comforter on him. “He’ll be fine.”

Louis watched Harry reach out for his blanket and put it to his face before small noises filled the room. Zayn looked at the hedgehogs. “Well, now you have a responsibility. Gotta clean the cage and feed ‘em.”

Louis nodded, “okay.”

Zayn patted Louis’ shoulder and pushed Liam out, “come on.”

Liam shook the vase, “what the fuck would she buy this for!”

            Louis looked at Harry’s sleeping body for a while before sitting next to the cage. He was a little worried; it was really weird to see Harry so –out of control. Harry always looked like he had it together but now he was destroyed.

Louis sighed softly, looking inside the cage. He had really wanted to go on a picnic with him too.  Louis was a bit shocked to find out that Harry actually liked him. Well, he didn’t really know for sure, but Danielle and Niall wouldn’t lie to him. It made him kind of giddy. Someone actually liked him and wanted him. Louis had gone through years of his life being passed around. No one wanted him, but Harry did.

What was he supposed to do?

How could he possibly take in this information?

He couldn’t.

            Louis picked up the wheel and set it down. He smiled; he could see his shirt sticking outside the igloo. He paused when Ice Cream came crawling out of the igloo and to his hand.

Louis was freaking out!

Oh my God!

He couldn’t mess this up!

“Hi…” His voice was soft. Ice Cream sniffed his hand and licked it making him giggle. “What are you doing awake, Ice Cream?” Louis slowly picked him up and held him to his chest. “Good afternoon.” He tried bringing him to his nose. The hedgehog sniffed and Louis sniffed back. “You aren’t afraid of me today?” Louis smiled big, “I love you.” He set the hedgehog back in the cage and picked up the wheel.

            “You did it.” Louis jumped at Harry’s deep voice, he looked pale.

 “What?”

Harry had on a small

            “We really didn’t have to come, we could have saved it for another day.” Louis’ voice was small as when he ate a marshmallow.

          Harry was on his back, “it’s cool, I needed to be outside. I feel like shit.” Louis hummed softly, of course he felt like shit. He should have just stayed home; everything would have been fine. “Let’s take them out.” He sat up and put the plastic bucket in the middle.

           Harry pulled out Dorito and Ice Cream first. “Hello, babies.” Louis wiped his hands on his pants and reached in for Brownie. She showed her spikes for a moment before putting them down and allowing Louis to carry her. He looked at Harry who was grinning at him.

Louis pressed his lips together with a burning blush, “she likes me.”

Harry lifted Ice Cream and Dorito to the sky, “yes, she does. Get out Pop Tart.”

Louis nodded, quickly setting down Brownie in the grass. He slowly reached in for the grumpy hedgehog. Louis frowned, “he doesn’t wanna come out.” Harry put down the ones in his hand and reached in for Pop Tart who hissed at him.

            “Hello, Pop Tart.” He rolled the small albino hedgehog in his hands, amazing Louis. It always impressed him how Harry was able to hold them while they were balled up. Harry said it was because of all his tattoos but still it should hurt somewhat. Not for Harry, it was like he liked the spikes.

            “Come on out, my little albino.” This was the most loving Louis had ever seen Harry. When he was with his hedgehogs, Harry was so sweet. He was soft spoken and caring. “Good boy…” Pop Tart sniffed around Harry’s hands before he put him on the grass next to his small family. They all sniffed around violently, they seemed excited.

            “Who was the,” Louis cleared his throat, picking up a marshmallow, “who was the first one you got?”

               Harry smiled, pointing at Pop Tart, “he was.” He sighed, “I lived with my mom til I was sixteen. She handed me off to boot camp and I came back when I was seventeen, finished school and met Zayn at a museum. We bumped into each other and knocked over someone’s art work.” Harry chuckled, “found jobs, paid back six thousand dollars, and moved in with Zayn when I was nineteen. I was obsessed with hedgehogs since Kim Possible.”

Louis laughed, “What?”

Harry groaned with a smile, picking up Dorito, “Kim Possible, the cartoon? I always wanted a little mole rat. But I thought it would have been cooler if he had like spikes or something. I’d constantly draw him, but with spikes. Then I found out there was an animal that actually had spikes.” 

Louis smiled sweetly, “hedgehogs.” He picked up Pop Tart carefully. “That’s funny.” 

Harry sighed putting down his animal, “I got Pop Tart because they said they only had one more hedgehog but it was ugly and mean. I didn’t understand what that meant. I asked to see it and,” Harry shook his head with furrowed brows, “calling a beautiful little creature like him ugly –awful.” Louis watched Harry’s features. He seemed so passionate –about a hedgehog, it was interesting.

            “He was fucking beautiful. I picked him up and he hissed at me and clicked-”

            “What’s click?” 

Harry smiled, “it’s not good. It means they really don’t wanna be touched. Hm, like sometimes they hiss or jump because they don’t wanna be touched, or they’re scared and they’re trying to make you go away. When they click-” Harry made a little sound with his mouth, “it’s like that, and that means you should probably just leave them alone cause they’re really mad.” 

Louis nodded seriously, putting down Pop Tart and stopping Brownie from wandering. “So, why’d you keep holding him?”

            “Cause I was mad.” He picked up Ice Cream, “How could you call any of them ugly? It’s cause he’s white with red eyes, people are scared of things they aren’t used to, or don’t understand.” 

Louis nodded, “I get that.” 

Harry exhaled, “but yeah, I was bleeding all over my hands, but I came back the next day –same thing, and I came back the next day –same thing and then,” He smiled touching Pop Tart, “I bought him. Because when I picked him up the fourth day, he made a little squeal sound.” 

Louis bounced excitedly, “what did that mean?” 

Harry picked up Pop Tart and kissed him, “it meant he was happy and then he was mine.” 

Louis clapped, “that’s beautiful!” 

Harry nodded, “they’re beautiful.”

            “You’re beautiful.” 

Harry looked up quickly, “yeah?” 

Louis nodded nervously, “yeah.” 

Harry leaned forward and pulled him in by the back of the neck. He kissed Louis deeply, letting his tongue run over Louis’ teeth before moving away, “you’re beautiful.” 

Louis covered his face, “no, I’m not.” 

Harry moved his hand, “if you think so.” Louis looked down and focused on the hedgehogs that waddled around excitedly.

            “What about you, Louis?” 

Louis didn’t look up. “Where’d you come from?” 

He touched Dorito, “Doncas-”

            “I know, but where?” 

He was shaking. “My mom-”

            “Where is she?” 

Louis looked up, “where’s yours?” is tone came of annoyed, because he was annoyed. 

Harry picked up Brownie with a shrug, “she’s dead.” 

Louis closed his eyes and looked back down, “I don’t know where mine is.”

            “Why not?”  
            “She gave me up when I was younger and I was put in a group home.” 

Louis could hear Harry hum. “How was that?”

            “Awful.”

            “Is that why you’re like that?”

Louis looked up with wet eyes, “e –excuse me?”

Harry’s eyes grazed over him, “is that why you’re always so happy?”

 Louis couldn’t move nor answer. Is that was he was so happy? Why would that be something bad?

            “I- I don’t understand-s”

            Harry rolled his eyes, “you’re always so excited and happy. It’s not bad,” He shrugged, “but it’s not right.”

Louis held his chest, “what – what is not right?”

Harry finally looked at him directly, “being that happy, it’s not right.”

            “When was being happy wrong?” Louis’ body burned. “Just cause everyone isn’t so miserable like you!” He was ready to take back everything. All the words needed to climb out of Harry’s ears and back down his throat.

But Harry just kept playing with his animals, “I’m not always miserable.” He rolled Brownie over with a smile, “but I’m not always happy.” He looked up at the sky, “the sky isn’t always happy, like now.”

Louis looked up at the sun, “it –it’s happy-”

            Harry chuckled, “no it’s not. Why, cause it’s sunny? That’s what makes things look happy? A smile; a bright sunny smile?” He leaned forward, “that’s an illusion created by your body. –I think that when it rains, the sky is at its happiest and right now, it isn’t. And imagine when there’s a thunder storm,” Harry winked, “imagine how happy it must be.”

Louis sniffled and wiped his nose on his shirt. “I guess.”

            “Remember I told you that we always cry for some reason.” Louis nodded slowly as one of the small animals crawled up to his leg. Harry smiled up at the clouds that covered the sun, “why are you crying now?”

Louis closed his eyes slowly. Why was he crying?

He pulled his knees to his chest, “I feel-” He choked softly, “I feel upset.”

            “Why?”

            “I don’t know.” Harry took in a deep breath and put each hedgehog back inside the plastic bin. He moved the marshmallows out of the way and crawled behind Louis. Louis was stiff, his eyes looked around quickly. What was going on?

            “Do you really not know? Or do you not want to?” Harry’s arms were around his sides and his hands rubbed deep oval marks under the front of his shirt. “I want you to talk to me more.” He kissed the back of his neck. “I like you a lot cause you’re different and you take time for things that really don’t need any of your time.” Louis was crying again. “I’ve decided that I’m gunna take care of you because I think you’re confused.”

He licked over the pulsing bite mark. “But so am I. I don’t mind being confused together. Do you?”

Louis shook his head, “n-n-no.”

Harry hummed, “it’s gunna rain. Do you think the sky is happy because of us?” Louis whined into his hands. He could feel Harry’s hands repetitively running over his stomach and he couldn’t help but feel beautiful again. “Why are you crying, Louis?”

            “I’m – happy…”

Harry placed kisses onto his back. “Why is the sky gunna cry?”

Louis felt a drop land on his cheek and it wasn’t his tears. “Because, we’re happy.”

Harry smiled on the back of his neck, “want you to be mine, Lou, okay?”

Louis wanted to scream. He did want to be Harry’s but the whole talk with Danielle and Niall had him thinking and thinking and God! He couldn’t say yes!

No! No! No!

He didn’t belong to anyone but he really wanted to!

            “Okay?”

            “Okay.” Louis looked at the hedgehogs that ran around in the small drops of rain. He could hear them making sounds, they sounded happy. Everyone was happy. Louis didn’t want to admit it, but he was happy. Why was everyone so happy!

            “Say it so that I like it.”

          Louis bit into his bottom lip, trying not to smile, “I’m yours, Harry.”

            “Good.”

- 

            “What’d you take so long for?” Niall shook Louis’ burger in his face, “I was forced to eat all your French fries cause you took so long.”

Louis smiled dreamily, “the sky was happy.”

            “The sky was what? The sky was happy? What the fuck does that even mean?” Niall opened Louis’ burger and shoved it to his mouth, “it’s raining, you goddamn asshole.”

Louis laughed taking a big bite of the burger. “Where’s Danielle?”

Niall took a bite of his own burger, “getting ready. Zayn said I could go but not clubs, so I guess we’ll just go bowling.”

Louis chewed his food with stuffed cheeks, “I’ve never been bowling.”

            “Awesome. First time for everything.”

Louis raised his hand as Niall walked away with his burger. “Isn’t that mine?”

Niall flicked him off, “not anymore. You should have hurried up. I know who not to make up devious plans with anymore.” Niall left into Zayn’s room as Harry came out from his. “How do I look?”

Louis smiled tenderly, “you look healthy.” He winked, “showers are cures for everything.”

Harry grabbed his face and kissed him, catching Louis off guard.

            “You’re so pretty.” He rubbed his stomach, “are you going out?”

Louis nodded, dumbstruck, “uh – yeah.”

            “Cool, I’ll come along. I’m hungry.”

Louis nodded but stopped, “no!”

Harry jumped slightly. “No?”

            “No! You can’t come! We –I –We, Niall and me and Danielle are going out.” There was a first time for everything. Niall was right, because this was about the first time Louis’s ever seen Harry’s annoyed face.

“Where are you going?”

            “Bowling.”

Too fast.

“Bowling? Why can’t I go bowling?”

            “I asked the same thing.” Zayn walked out with Niall behind him. “I don’t know if I like Louis, Haz. He’s turning Niall rotten.”

Niall groaned, “It’s an ‘us’ night out. Is that wrong?”

            “Yes.”

Louis looked at the door as Liam came through with Danielle. “Why can’t we come along?”

 Louis felt eyes on him. “What?”

Harry eyes hurt the most. “I want to go bowling. I feel better, so I’m going.”

            “I agree.” Liam raised his hand. “For bowling say, ‘I’.” Zayn, Liam and Harry spoke, “I.”

            “Settles it-”

            “That settles nothing!” Danielle lifted her arms. “You guys go do something else while we go fucking bowling! Jesus Christ! We’re just going bowling! It’s balls and strikes and shoes and nothing special!”

            “See, you messed up with balls.” Liam grabbed her by the waist. “You’re not going.”

Niall stomped his foot, “Zayn already said yes, so yes, we fucking are.” Louis stayed silent.

“Louis?” He looked up at Harry’s drowsy eyes, “Do you have a problem with us going bowling with you?”

            “Don’t ask him-” “Shut it.” Zayn warned.

Louis sighed, “well, no but-”

            “Settle’s it!”

            “But-”

            “No ‘buts’!”

            “But –but-s”

            “Louis, shut up!” Niall fixed his hair. “You are not going, so stop it!” He pulled Danielle away from Liam. “We’re going bowling! You guys do something else! Settle’s it!”

            “Okay, we’ll just go bowling.” Harry smiled, “sounds good?” 

Louis raised his hand, “can we leave, please? I’m really hungry.”

            “Yes.” Niall slapped Louis’ butt, “let’s go.” He lifted his finger, “just need my wallet.” He jogged past Zayn who followed him back to the room. Liam motioned Danielle over with his finger to the kitchen. 

Louis stayed still with Harry in front of him, “hi.”

            “Why do you wanna go by yourself so bad?” Harry took a step forward. “Maybe we should go over some rules?”

            “Rules?” Louis realized. It had been a little over a week since staying in this house. He’d had sex with a stranger, barely went sightseeing, got sick, and has been eating like an animal. He also realized he had no idea what was going on. Americans were really weird.

            “Yeah, rules.” Harry had Louis against the wall. “Rule one. You don’t try and make friends with someone I wouldn’t like.”  
            “How am I supposed to know whom you won’t like?”

“I don’t like anyone.”  
            “Oh-”

            “You don’t have sex with anyone, no one can touch you, no one can hold you; no one can do anything to you. I don’t want someone else’s smell on you. I don’t want anything.” 

Louis gulped. “Yes.”

            “I don’t want you sharing anything with anyone. I don’t want anyone feeding you or someone giving you their cigarette. No going off by yourself.” Louis’ stomach felt hot. He wanted to kiss Harry for some reason. “You will be home before eleven. I dare you to come after.” Louis’ dick twitched. “I will kick your ass.” 

Louis frowned, “you can’t hit me.” 

Harry grabbed Louis’ face with one hand, “start learning to defend yourself, because I can bet that you’re gunna hit me first.” 

Louis looked down, face still in Harry’s hands. “I’ll be home on time.”

            “If they don’t bring you home on time, it is still your fault. You call me and I’ll go get you. They have my number. There is no excuse.”

Louis nodded and leaned into Harry who accepted him. “You can come if you want.”

            “No, this a good learning experience.” Harry kissed the side of Louis’ neck then his lips. “Be good. Got that?”

 Louis didn’t want leave any more. He wanted to stay. “Yes.”

Harry nodded, kissing him again, “You don’t wanna see me mad. I’ll fuck you so hard-”

            “I know, Zayn!” Niall groaned walking out of the room, “Come on, guys.”  
            “Your legs will break.” Harry finished. Louis stuck his face into Harry’s neck. “Got it?”

            “Yes.” Louis really didn’t want to leave or he wanted Harry to come. It didn’t matter; he just wanted to be around him.

“I’m ready.” Danielle walked out of the kitchen, arms crossed.

Niall turned around to Zayn who kissed him. “I love you, Nugget. Behave.”

            “Yes, baby.” Niall hugged him tight.

Liam turned Danielle around, “you already know.”

Danielle groaned and hugged her boyfriend, “I love you too.”

“I love you so much. Please be good, Nemo. Okay?”

            Louis could see how this happened. Everyone just went so calm. It was strange. 

Harry’s hand was on his face, “I love you. Remember what I said.” 

Louis’ heart was racing. “I – I love you too.” 

Harry smiled and kissed him before tapping his bum. “Have fun, call if anything.”


	8. Can I mark you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a weird kind of guy. He likes to bite people and enjoys being bitten; it’s called odaxelagnia. He eats way too much cereal and constantly loses his stuff. He cries too much and sleeps with a blanket. He is a twenty three year old virgin that knows way too much about sex. He is way too jealous and likes boys. He moved to the states because of pure boredom. Washington D.C was his destination. When he got off the plane he was hit with a situation, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I dont not own 1D**
> 
> Story Music: Gabrielle Aplin ft. Bastille : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awWi62SB4YM  
> Also on tumblr: seduced-by-curls/CIBYT
> 
> Woo! On a role xx. Not the best, not the best, but it’s pretty longggg. But enjoy, but enjoy .
> 
> okay, so after a little recent event, I need to let everyone know what type of story this is. This is an abusive relationship story. Some may see it as abusive and some may not. It will not end as an abusive story but throughout the story there is types of abuse and violence. This is the type of relationship that I have been through. That is the reason I am writing this story. I don't want anyone thinking that this is normal, cause its not. This is a difficult situation that to people put themselves in because the abuse is technically consensual because both people are harming each other with the knowledge of the violence taking place. Some people are in these types of relationships and that is their choice. And it is your choice whether you wish to be in this relationship or not. I do not want anyone thinking that they should be in this type of relationship because it is not a healthy one. I do have tags and this story is rated mature for a reason. I do hope that everyone that reads it is of age and of mindset, if you are not I hope that you are at least of mindset to understand that this is not something that you should look for in a relationship. thank you for everyone that reads and enjoys it. If you do not, I am sorry and I hope to not offend.

-

 

            “You fucking liar!” Niall pulled on Louis’ ear from the back seat. “You said yes!” Louis frowned rubbing his redden ear. “What was I suppose to say?”

            “Oh, I don’t know… no! Maybe! No!” Danielle honked her horn. “You said yes? How dare you!”

            “It’s only been like three fucking days!” Louis put his head in his hands. “But I want to be his.” The car gasped. “You what! Oh my God, Louis! You confusing son of a bitch.” Niall hit him, “do you even like him?” Louis rubbed his arm, “Kind of… why do you keep hurting me-“ Danielle hit him, “you like him!” Her mouth was open, “you little slut!”

            “How am I a slut?”

            “You just are.” Niall rubbed his temples. “You know what this means right?”

            “No.”

            “Of course you don’t!” Danielle lifted her hand. “We obviously can’t go bowling now. Louis, he owns you.” She pulled over to the side of the rode. “In the beginning you belong to them because you have no idea about ownership.” Louis was about to rip out his hair. “Shit. Did he establish any rules?” Louis chewed his nails and nodded. Niall gaped, hitting him again. “He gave you rules already? Oh my God, it’s worse than I thought.” Louis hit the dash with his fists. “What the fuck is going on!” The car was silent. “What are you guys talking about! –And stop hitting me!” He pulled on his hair. “I’m so fucking confused! I’m hungry! I want food, now!” He pointed back at Niall, “he ate my fucking burger –and fries! Let’s get out of this car!”

It was silent before Danielle sighed. “It’s worse than I thought.”

“I agree.”  
            “Ah!” Louis kicked his feet, “I’m so angry!” Danielle unbuckled her self and buttoned her shirt. “Come.” Louis stared at her for a while. “What?”

            “Come.” She opened up her arms. “Come to mommy.” Niall patted his shoulder softly. Louis slowly, and extremely awkwardly, leaned over and laid his head onto Danielle’s breast. “There you go.” She rubbed his hair, “it’s gunna be okay.” Louis closed his eyes. What was wrong with these people? “Now, we’re gunna get food. Okay? I’m gunna feed you and then tuck you in.” Louis’ face was hot. “Harry –Harry said no one could feed me.” She moved him away quickly, “what!”

            “Oh my God, Danielle!” Louis rubbed his neck. “Are you trying to kill me?” She looked back at Niall. “Can you believe this shit? What else did he say?”

            “No touching, sex, feeding, smoking from the same cigarette; I have to be home on time.” Louis massaged the side of his neck. He pulled his shirt to the side, exposing the non-healing bite. He touched it softly; “I don’t mind-“

            “Alright.” Danielle started the car.

            “Where are we going?”

            “To a party.”

 

-

 

            “What are we doing here?” Louis groaned eating a chip. “It’s a bar lounge. We couldn’t find a party.” Louis pointed at Niall tiredly, “Zayn said no bars.”

            “Oh, hush. We’ll just say we got lost.” Danielle snapped over the waiter. “Yeah, hi. Let me get another round please and could I get chicken strips, two servings of fries?” She pointed at Louis, “what do you want?” Louis barely looked through the menu. “A burger.” The guy laughed, “Medium wel-“

            “Well done.”

            “And for me, let me get nachos.”

            “Alright, gorgeous. So, chicken strips and two servings of fries. Nachos, and a burger –well done.” Louis lifted his thumb as Danielle’s phone went off.

            “Hello, love.” She ate a chip. “Niall?-“ She tapped on him. “Zayn said you aren’t answering your phone. “It died.” Niall shrugged picking up a chip, “it didn’t die. I just didn’t hear it.” He whispered, “but don’t ever say that cause they’ll think you’re lying.”

“Yeah, Louis’ here. What the fuck type of question is that?” She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, we left Louis on a goddamn bridge.” Louis giggled into his palm. She handed him the phone, “it’s your playboy.” Louis blushed and sat up straight. “Hello?”

            “Hey.”

            “Hi. How are you?”

            “I’m okay. Feel kind of sick still but I’m sure food will fix that right up.” Louis giggled, “you think?”

            “Food heals some of our deepest wounds.” Louis groaned and held his face with a big smile. “Okay.”

            “What are you doing?”

            “We just ordered food.”

            “At the bowling place?”

            “No, the bar –bar –arg! I’m a pirate!” Danielle’s eyes went big. “No!” She grabbed the phone, “he didn’t mean the bar.” Niall slammed his head onto the table. “No! Babe! Babe!” She sighed and laid her head down. “It’s Jetson’s old bar. Yes, no. No! We just got here a bit ago!” She moved the phone from her ear. “No! We haven’t done anything! Oh my God!” Louis kept his mouth covered. What did he do!

            “Here is your second round of margaritas.” He handed everyone one and winked at Niall who grinned. “And one for the ‘21’ year old blonde.” “Thanks, babe.” Danielle slapped him and pointed at the phone. She mouthed, “He can hear you. – Could everyone stop fucking screaming!”

Louis was holding his chest. He looked into his green margarita. Oh shit. He fucked up so badly. Louis felt like he was drowning in the small glass. Why was his mouth so big? Why did bad things happen to him? He put the drink to his lips and let it slide down his throat. Niall slapped him when he started chugging it. “Yes. Yes. Okay, bye.”

She glared her eyes over to Louis as she hung up. “Have you ever been beat up by a girl?” Louis choked on his drink, “I am so sorry! I totally forgot!”

            “We were supposed to tell them when we got home! Not now!”

            “I’m sorry, Danielle!” She sighed and licked the salt on her glass, “they’re so fucking angry. Fuck.” Niall shrugged, “well, I’m never going out again.”

            “Same.” Louis smiled nervously, “maybe if we apologize.” They both looked up at him through their eyelashes. “Really?” Louis lifted his hand, “waiter!” Danielle groaned, “What are you doing?”

            “I’ve never been drunk before.” He rubbed his eyes, “how drunk do you think I can get before they get here?” Danielle and Niall looked at each other slowly, a grin growing on their features.

            “Oh shit!” Niall raised his arm, “we’re getting fucked up!”

 

-

 

            Louis was, what Danielle called, ‘buzzing’. The room felt warm and the table was moving a little. They’d taken a shot. Two shots? It was Louis’ first time and wow; it was fun. They’d had four margaritas; they were sweet and yummy. He’d felt like such an asshole for opening his mouth but they told him it was okay. He wanted to see Harry; they were supposed to be here a while ago.

“Here they come. Act normal.” Louis set his burger down before taking his first bite. Niall was grabbed first. Zayn grabbed him by the back of the neck and was saying something. Louis was sure it was serious but he could see Niall’s face. He was trying not to laugh. Danielle was the first to laugh, “I’m sorry!” Louis caught the giggles as soon as a hand touched his hair. The three of them could barely breathe until Zayn spoke.

            “Having fun?” Niall nodded and turned around to try and kiss Zayn. “Baby! I didn’t notice you were here!”

            “Yeah!” Louis stood off the chair. Stumbling into Harry’s arms. “Hi, Harry!” Harry didn’t look amused. “Are you serious? Are you fucking drunk?” Louis poked his chest, “no! Are you?”

            “You know, when we get home,” Liam started, he pulled Danielle softly by the hair, “you guys are so fucked.” Danielle bit her lip, “baby, don’t tease me.”

            Zayn pulled Niall off the chair, “I cant. I’m pissed. I thought I said you couldn’t go to bars! Did I not fucking say that?”

            “Stop screaming.”  
                        “Did I not? You aren’t even of age!”

            “Zayn stop!” Niall covered his mouth and kissed his neck. “It’s not like we did bad.” Louis nodded, “we were being good.” He held Harry’s face, “promise.” Harry’s jaw was locked, “you lied and that’s a problem.”

            “We aren’t dating!” Louis shoved him but pulled him back. “We’re not dating, Harry…”

            “What the fuck did you tell me today? Hm!” Harry’s hands were bruising his arm, “what did you tell me!” Louis curled his eyebrows and slapped Harry’s hand, “you don’t touch me like that!”

            “Really?” He grabbed Louis’ jaw, “I will touch you as I please.” Louis slapped his face, “no you wont!” Harry pulled him away from the table. “We’re leaving.”

            “Let go! Danielle! I wanna get tucked in!” Harry pulled as Louis pulled back. “No! Danielle! I don’t wanna be in trouble! I’m sorry!” Louis struggled and kicked his feet as he was thrown over Harry’s shoulder. “Please!” He cried, “Please! I’m too heavy! No! Harry! Please!” Louis was a huge mess. “I’m fat! Put me down! Please! Please!” He was put down next to Zayn’s car. Harry pinned him against the car, “seriously? Right after I gave you rules!” Louis touched Harry’s face. “I’m sorry –are you okay? I’m so heavy, that must have-“

            “Shut up!” Harry was kissing him. “You aren’t fucking heavy! Shut up! You don’t lie to me! Say it! You don’t lie to me!” Louis nodded crying harder, he wanted to be held. “I don’t lie to you.”

            “You are mine and you don’t lie to me!” Louis cried, wrapping his arms around Harry’s shoulders. He never got to eat his burger. “I wanna go back home!” Harry wouldn’t hold him and it sucked. “Yeah, we have to wait and you need to relax. I can’t believe you. Why are you even drunk!” Louis groaned and started falling toward the ground. Loud sobs were spilling from his mouth. People that passed stared. “I’m sorry!” Louis hit Harry’s foot with a baby pout, “you don’t hurt me again! Don’t hit me or I’ll kick you and break your foot!” Harry bent down, “you have no idea what you’re saying.”

            “Zayn! Please!” Louis could hear Niall’s crying voice followed by Danielle’s. “Why all of a sudden, Louis shows up and everyone is misbehaving? Do we have to make him go away!” Harry pulled Louis up and cut his eyes, “you wish.” Louis cried into Harry’s shirt. “Please don’t kick me out! We shouldn’t have did it and we’re so sorry!” Harry shushed him, “you aren’t going anywhere.”

            “Well then control your little boyfriend!”

            “He’s not my boyfriend and worry about yours.”

            “Niall isn’t my boyfriend.” The blonde boy moved away as soon as the words were said. Louis held onto Harry’s shirt. Danielle was wrapped in Liam’s arms. “Let’s go.” Louis moved away, shaking his head. “No.” Harry turned around, “let’s go, Louis.”

            “No! We didn’t do anything wrong! And I’m not a fucking animal so no one needs to control me! So, so, shut the fuck up, Zayn!” Louis was hyperventilating. “We didn’t go bowling! So what! We were eating and talking! Plans change so I didn’t fucking lie! You asked me where we were and I told you! No one ever lied!” Louis grabbed onto Harry for support. “I’m so hungry, please.” He stuck his face in Harry’s neck. “Can we all go out? I don’t mind.” He smiled in tears. “I don’t mind at all. We can all go out and eat. And drink and have a good time.” He held his stomach, “I just need to eat.”

           

-

 

            “That was a really good dinner.” Niall leaned on Zayn as they walked through the door. Louis was next with Harry behind him. He smiled, “it was delicious.” He went into the kitchen with a trip and set down the extra food on the stove. He turned around with a smile that faded. “You okay?” Harry was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. He shrugged with a nasty frown, “define, ‘okay’.” Harry stepped closer as Louis stepped back. “We need to be clear on some things. Okay?” Louis nodded fearfully, “yes.”

“When I say no or when say anything, you fucking listen!” Louis jumped and swallowed hard. “Why do you listen? Because I fucking said so.” Louis covered his mouth with shaky fingers. “I- I’m sorry.” Harry’s hands had him locked against the counter top. “I’m sure you are.” Louis was crying into Harry’s shoulder, “but –but I listened!” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s sides. “I listened and I behaved! And I’m home before eleven!” Harry was sucking on the side of his neck. “That’s true.” Louis moaned into his shirt. “I was good…”

“Yeah… until you slapped me.” Louis closed his eyes. “I’m sorry.” Harry’s hands were tangled in his hair and Louis was on the floor quick. “Yes, you are.” Louis shook his head, “I am!” He tried moving Harry’s hands making him pull harder. It didn’t hurt. It felt good. Harry bent down, “wanna get bit?” Louis was like a puppy. He licked his lips, “ye –yeah. I want to be bit. Bite me.” Louis was pulled up by the hair and pushed to Harry’s bedroom. He could hear fighting coming from Zayn’s room and from Danielle and Liam’s apartment. Harry threw him to the floor and slammed the door with his foot.

“You aren’t my boyfriend.” Louis held the back of his head. Harry walked around him, “but I own you now. You said so. Do you know what that means?” Louis touched his chest and crawled up to Harry’s leg. “I listen and I don’t lie to you.” Harry sat on the edge of the bed. “I’ll train you.” Louis slapped him and shoved him back before standing. “I am not a fucking dog! You will not be training anyone!”

            Harry sat back on his elbows. Louis was breathing hard and the world was moving a bit fast. Harry motioned him over with a finger. Louis shook his head, “no!” Harry sighed, “come here. Come sit in my lap.” Louis blushed and slowly walked over, holding his arm for comfort. “I want my blanket.” Harry nodded as Louis sat on his lap but quickly tried climbing off. “Stop it.”

            “I’m heavy-“

            “Shut up.” Louis grabbed onto Harry’s neck as he sat up. Harry bounced him softly on his legs. “Keep hitting me and I’m bound to hit back.” Harry was dragging his thumbs down Louis’ spine. “So pretty when you’re drunk, you know that.” Louis didn’t question him. He nibbled Harry’s shoulder, “can I bite?” Harry nodded sliding his hands to Louis’ ass, “you can bite me, baby.” Louis liked pet names. He took a nice thick bite of Harry’s lower shoulder. He shook his head softly as if he wanted the skin to rip off, and he did. Harry’s grip tightened as Louis’ teeth went deeper. He finally pulled off with a sexual sigh. He rubbed his lower against Harry’s.

            “Tell me I’m pretty.” Harry wiped Louis’ lips with his thumb, “you’re fucking gorgeous.” Louis giggled loudly and licked over Harry’s prominent bite. “I liked when you fed me some of your fries.” Louis’ was whispering. “And when you got mad at the waiter because he touched my hair.” Harry kissed him with a pull of Louis’ bottom lip. “That’s what it means. You’re mine, I protect you and take care of you.” Louis’ face stayed in Harry’s neck. He smelled like beer and cigarettes. “I’ll be good all the time.” Harry pulled on Louis’ sleeve. “The bite I made is still there.” Louis nodded, “yes.”

            “How much do you like me?”

            “More now.”

            “Can I carve an ‘H’ on you.” Louis didn’t think twice and it wasn’t cause he was drunk. “I would love that.” Harry nodded tapping his bum, “let me get my knife.” Louis climbed off and sat on the bed quietly. He could hear things being thrown in the other room but he didn’t want to focus on that cause he was busy. Louis looked around the room; he’d never really looked at Harry’s room. It wasn’t very spacious. He had a TV but he’d never seen it on. There weren’t many pictures on the wall and the window never seemed to be open. The room always had a darkish aura about it. Louis played with his nails.

            “Shit.” Harry turned around from his drawer. “I’ll be back. Don’t come out of the room.” Louis nodded as Harry closed the bedroom door shut. He slid to the floor. What was he doing? His stomach hurt and his head hurt, he was drunk. Why was he drunk? He didn’t come to the states to be drunk. Louis sighed; this was going way off. He jumped when Harry’s wall that led to Danielle and Liam’s living room was hit. He reached up on the bed and scurried for his blanket. He held it to his chest; he hoped they were okay.

He didn’t mind being Harry’s. Louis only had a couple of rules in his life. One, no eating a lot and two, no biting. He was the type of person that liked to have things set. They had to be okay. Being told what to do was perfect because Louis never knew what to do half the time. He now had someone that could help him focus. Louis laid on his side. He didn’t know Harry at all. He really didn’t but he was going to let Harry do what ever he wanted? Why?  He barely knew if he even liked Harry. Could you like someone you didn’t know? Was that possible? Harry was nice but Danielle and Niall were right about him having a temper. Louis smiled into his thin blanket, Harry got jealous with his favorites. Louis was a favorite! He sat up as Harry reentered.

“Danielle and Liam are really going at it.” Louis scooted over as Harry sat next to him on the carpet. “Sh-should we go over?”

“No.” Harry glared, “you’re lucky you aren’t in as much trouble. I’ll let you slide, this time.” Harry opened up the switchblade. “Take off your shirt.” Louis whimpered and shook his head. “I do-“  
            “Take it off or I’ll cut it.” Louis threw his blanket and pulled off the shirt with a large frown. “Where?” Harry pointed at Louis’ leg. “On your inner thigh and shoulder.” Louis closed his eyes, “is it going to hurt a lot?”

“Probably.” Harry stood up on his knees and moved Louis’ hands from his stomach. He pressed the knife to Louis’ bruised shoulder. “Don’t move.” Louis closed his eyes tight as goose bumps ran up his arm. He squeezed Harry’s shirt with both fists. “Don’t move, Louis. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“It hurts!” Louis cried through closed eyes. “Harry!”

“Sh.” Harry cooed licking the cut. “I’m almost done.” Louis was taking big breaths. “Oh God!” Harry put his forearm against Louis’ mouth. “You can bite me but just don’t move cause now I don’t have my hand to steady myself.” Louis burrowed his teeth into the flesh without hesitation. Harry licked the cut again and made another mark. “Good, Louis.” Harry kissed the mark that Louis couldn’t see. He grabbed Louis’ chin with one hand, “let go, please.” Louis pulled his mouth off carefully. He looked at the bite mark that never broke skin. Harry licked the mark on his arm. “Take your pants off.” Louis obediently removed his jeans with difficulty. Harry wiped the ‘H’ on Louis’ shoulder. He helped him pull his pants off his foot. “Open up.” Louis blushed and laid back, “does it look okay?”

“Your legs open or the ‘H’?” Louis groaned. “The ‘H’!” Harry laughed deeply, “Both look perfect. –Stay still for me.” Louis kicked his free leg up and down. “Shit!” He looked up on his elbows, “no more!” Harry’s tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth in concentration. “Stop moving please.” Another mark had Louis crying. “Louis! I said don’t move!” Harry leaned down and sucked on the mark. “I went too deep, baby.” Louis pulled his hair, “I said stop!” Harry climbed up to his mouth, hands beside his face. “Well now it’s a side ways ‘T’. My name doesn’t start with ‘T’.” Louis cried loudly, he could feel boogers clouding his nose. “It hurts.”

“Yeah cause you keep moving.” Harry smiled at the marking on Louis’ shoulder, “it looks so pretty.” Louis tried looking at it, “yeah?” Harry nodded, “yeah. Can I please finish?” He rolled his eyes back, “just hurry!”

 

-

 

            “Wake up.” Louis groaned softly and rose slowly. “W –what?” Harry snapped in his face, “you have to go to Danielle’s job. Come on.” Louis stood slowly; clearly delirious. He trotted to the bathroom, passing it and going to Zayn’s room. “Harry?”

            “Good morning, Louis.” Louis rubbed eyes. “Hi, Zayn.” Zayn motioned him over; he patted the bed, “sit.” Louis walked over and sat on the edge. “Where’s Niall?” He looked around at the torn up room. Zayn rolled on his back, “washing clothes down stairs.” Louis nodded, “is everything okay?”

“Yeah, but just so you know.” He rolled back on his side and smiled, “if you ever listen to Niall’s tricks again and go along with them, we’ll have a problem.” Louis’ eyes finally opened. “It wasn’t a trick-“

            “He told me everything.” He pointed at Louis’ shoulder, “nice. Niall has a Z on the back of his shoulder.” Louis touched the small ‘H’ that was carved into his skin. “Thanks.” Zayn smirked, “you were pretty pissed last night.”

Louis blushed, “sorry. I didn’t mean to scream at you like tha-“

“It’s cool. I respect you a bit more.” Zayn sighed, “You’re going to work with Danielle?”

            “Yeah –I didn’t know I was.”

            “Where’s Harry?”

            “I don’t know. He woke me up but – well I thought I was in the bathroom?” Zayn smiled, “that’s nice.” He sat up slowly. “Look what your best friend did.” Louis covered his mouth, “oh my God!” Zayn nodded touched the bruises and scratches on his chest. “And all he has is a bruised cheek. Then they say I’m abusive?” Louis reached out touching Zayn’s chest, “oh my God.”

            “Don’t touch.” Niall walked in putting down the laundry basket. Louis moved his hand away quickly and looked up at Niall. “Your cheek.” Niall nodded, “yep.” He shoed Louis off the bed, “no touching.” Louis nodded, “okay.”

            “Louis! Get in the shower!” Louis looked back, “I have to go –I think.” Niall nodded laying back down. Zayn pulled him in, “You need to meet Nemo’s manager.” Louis nodded and shook his head, “okay. Good morning –bye?” Niall waved at him, “close the door please.” Louis closed it softly and leaned on it. So that was it? They almost killed each other and that’s it? They were cuddling the next morning? Louis was always told that he was a weird kid and that things he did were crazy. He kind of wished those people had seen these people because these people; Louis had nothing on them.

“Hey.” Harry’s shirt was half on. “Hello. Go take a shower, I have to go to work and you need to go with Danielle. Now.” He threw a long sleeve at Louis. “It’s kind of cold outside. So wear my sweater.” Louis caught the sweater clumsily. “Where am I going?” Harry groaned putting on his shirt the rest of the way. He pushed Louis into the bathroom by the waist, “to shower.” Louis looked in the mirror. He squinted at the small ‘H’ on his shoulder. Louis’ mouth opened into a big smile. “Oh my God!” He squealed opening his legs and looking at the one on his thigh, “Look at them!” Louis put one leg on the counter, “Look! Look, Harry!” Harry smiled and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Harry! It’s so pretty! And with the bite –“ Louis’ mouth stayed open. “I’m so happy!”

“So, I take that you like them?” Louis nodded, “yes! I have a tattoo!”

“No.” Harry laughed, “You don’t.” He kissed Louis awake. “Later you can do an ‘L’ on me.” Louis’ jaw dropped, “seriously?” He slapped Louis’ ass, “yeah –where were you?”

“Huh?”

“Were you in Zayn’s room, in boxers?” Louis blushed, “oh God, I was.” He pouted, “how embarrassing.” Harry squeezed Louis’ hips, “don’t ever do it again. Go shower.”

 

-

 

 

“Your body looks horrible.” Danielle frowned in the mirror. “Liam and me went at it but end up just having sex on the living room floor-“ She smirked, “and wall.” Louis blushed, “I thought you died.”

“I actually blacked out for like fifteen seconds.” She put on his shirt, “that’s when we stopped. Liam hit me with a belt.” She slowly pulled down her black plants exposing the belt marks. “So I stabbed his arm and tried hitting him with a bat.” She sighed, “There’s a hole in the bedroom wall.” Louis’ eyes grew as one of the cats crawled around his leg. “And my poor babies were so scared.” She bent down, scratching her cat. “We had to lock them away in their room.”

“But why do you stay?” Louis leaned on the bathroom door, “why, if he hits you?”  

“Oh, this isn’t an abusive relationship.” Louis lifted an eyebrow. What did people consider abusive these days? She shook her head walking out of the bathroom and to the demolished bedroom. “I choose to stay cause I love Liam and I have no reason to leave. This is abusive if it’s one sided.” She laughed, “you think this is one sided? You wish? No man will beat on me unless they want to get beat on back.” She scoffed, “I fight for myself and I win for myself. I will never leave Liam for hitting me until the day he hits me with no purpose or just out of anger.”

“Did he last night?”

“Are you crazy?” She petted the two dogs on her bed, “Liam was screaming first. He broke a chair and so I told him to calm down. He grabbed me by the arms so I kicked his nuts.” She shrugged grabbing her hat. “That kinda started it all.” She smiled, “but we’re perfect now. Tomorrow he’s taking me out!” Danielle sighed happily, “and he was so sweet this morning. We stayed in bed for an hour before he had to leave. He even brought me donuts.” She picked up a pillow from the floor, “I love Liam so much. He’s my heart and soul. That boy is everything I need and more. He understands me, you know?” Louis nodded slowly, “how do I get Harry to like me?”

“He already likes you-“

“No.” Louis sat on the bed, getting the dogs to sniff him. “How do I make him be with me and only me?” She pouted and sat next to him. “Louis –how do I say this?” She chewed her lip. “Harry has literally never dated someone –I don’t think –no. He hasn’t and –“ Danielle held his hands in hers, “it might be a while before that happens.”

“B –but – I have his ‘H’.” Louis pulled the sleeve down. Louis felt emotional. “Look! That must mean something! Danielle! I’m really starting to like him!” Louis covered his face. “It sucks because he told me that Angie is sleeping over tonight and it hurts and-“

“Shh…” Danielle pulled over her shirt. Louis sniffled, “what are you doing?” She opened her arms, “come to mama.” Louis stayed still, “no-“

“Don’t question, just come.” Louis slowly placed his head on her boobs. “Now, relax. There is nothing you can do if Angie is coming. All you can do is deal. Harry is complicated and you are complicated, aren’t you?”

Louis sucked up boogers, “I don’t think I’m that complicated.”

“Oh but you are.” She stroked his hair, “you hate yourself, don’t you?” Louis’ eyes opened big and he tried moving away but she held him down. “Don’t you?” Louis tried moving away again, “stop-“

“Don’t you?”

“Stop it.”

“You hate you-“

“Stop it!”

“Say it. You hate yourself.” Louis screamed into her breast. “I hate myself! Why do you have to remind me!” She nodded and kissed the top of his head. “Oh, love. I don’t remind you, you are constantly reminding yourself.” Louis did hate himself. Everyday he hated himself but he pushed it so far back that it seemed like more of memories or hating himself.

 

+

 

_“It’s time for school! Get up, Louis! Get up!”_

_“I’m up! Already!” He grabbed him and threw him into the closet. “Why do I have to do this every fucking morning!”_

_“You don’t! I’m not a fucking child! Stop putting your fucking hands on me.”_

_He punched his lip open._

_“You need to learn your place! This is why your mother gave you up! You’re lucky to be here! Say thank you!”_

_He couldn’t speak._

_“Say thank you!”_

_“Fuck you!”_

_“No one will ever deal with you!”_

_“Fuck you! Leave me alone!”_

_“You’re hated! There is a reason you’re here! You are nothing to this world! You’re here to die!”  
”Get away from me!”_

 

+

 

 “I was tau –taught to hate myself.” Danielle let him sit up, “weren’t we all?” She had tears coming down her face, “you are so beautiful, Louis. I don’t need any back story or anything to know you’ve been through enough.” She wiped his face with her shirt, “Harry is difficult but learn something. Dating him isn’t gunna change anything. Stop trying to love other people and stop trying to make people love you.” She smiled, “you’re fine loving yourself alone, but you don’t.” Louis shook his head, “I really, really don’t.”

“Then let’s learn. Let’s learn to love ourselves. Life teaches us love, not humans.” She grabbed his face with tender hands, “tonight, you can sleep over so it’s not awkward. We’ll have a movie night or something, okay? Liam won’t mind.” Louis smiled and tackled her to the bed, “thank you! I’m so glad I met you!”

 

-

 

 

“How was it with Nemo?” Louis smiled, “great,” He ate from his brand new box of cereal. “She dropped me off on her lunch. Her manager really likes me. She said she was gunna talk to her bosses to try and get me the job.” Zayn nodded sitting next to Louis on the couch. “That’s really good.”

“Why do you guys call her Nemo?” Zayn laughed, “Well if you ever watch a movie at their house, it will always be –and only ever be – Finding Nemo.” Louis smiled, “why?” He shrugged, “I have no idea. She just loves the movie. You know the only way she can sleep is to that movie. She watches it every night.” He chuckled, “that’s why Liam’s job pays so well cause he needs money for that fucking light bill.” Louis giggled and handed Zayn a handful of cereal, “want?”

“Uh, no thanks.” He held his stomach, “Niall’s bringing back some chigs.” Louis smiled eating his cereal, “some what?”

“Chicken nuggets? Chigs.” Zayn shrugged, “I made it up.”

“That’s nice.” Louis ate his handful and put his blanket between his legs. “Are you guys okay?” Zayn nodded, “we’re great, why?” Louis opened his eyes with a roll, “well. I mean he kind of beat your chest into your rib cage.” Zayn laughed and shoved him, “you’re pretty funny. We’re great, I punched him so hard in the cheek he fainted.” Louis stopped his hand midway into the box. “You what?”

“Then he woke me up in the middle of the night and I mean, you know where it went from there.”

“You had sex?”

“No.” Zayn scoffed, “he pushed me off the bed and kicked my ass.” Louis laughed, dropping his cereal. “Oh my God!” Zayn laughed with him, filling the room with laughter. “Why would he do that!” Zayn held his stomach, “I –I-“ Neither of them could breathe as Niall walked into the apartment. “Hey! What did I miss?” Zayn stood hugging Niall tightly, “I love you, Nugget.” Zayn kissed him over and over as Niall stayed still with bags in his hands. Zayn grabbed both, “you okay, baby?” Niall nodded slowly, he grinned looking back at Louis. “What’d you do to my Zayn?” Louis grinned back, “I don’t know, he must just love you.” Niall jumped into Zayn’s arms and was caught. “I love you, baby!” Zayn laughed and held him tightly with bags in hand. He walked them to the room leaving Louis alone. Zayn and Niall had something strange but really cute.

“Here!” Niall ran out and threw a bag at him, “I brought you food!” He winked, “thanks for getting Zayn all cute. Love you!” Niall ran away. Louis looked at the bag with big eyes and cried. Niall was so sweet! He brought him food! Louis wiped away stray tears and opened the slightly ripped bag. He peeked his head inside seeing three sandwiches and a large fry. Louis smiled picking up a chicken sandwich. He unwrapped it carefully and picked up his spilled box of cereal. This was going to be a wonderful lunch! Oh! And he had a bag of Doritos that Harry had bought him. Louis put everything down and jogged to the kitchen looking around for his bag.

“Come out, Mr. Yummy chip!” Louis smiled grabbing the bag from above the fridge. “Maybe Dorito wants some.” Louis smiled brightly and skipped to Harry’s room. He opened the door slowly. He knew the hedgehogs were sleeping but sometimes they weren’t. Louis closed the door softly and strolled over to the cage. “Anyone awake?” He lifted the igloo carefully. Nope, all asleep. He covered them and sat on Harry’s bed opening the bag of Doritos. He was having a happy day. Surprisingly, after talking to Danielle, Louis felt great!

He ate a chip and sighed. He couldn’t stop thinking about Harry though. Every chance he got, he’d look in the mirror at the ‘H’ on his shoulder or pull down his pants to look at the ‘H’ on his inner thigh. He was obsessed with them. Louis prayed they’d scar because they were so pretty! Louis wanted more! He stood and toed over to the window. Louis peeked outside seeing most of the cars in the lot gone. Speaking of cars, he needed to learn how to drive asap. Harry said he’d teach him, he should probably bring it up.

Louis licked his fingers of the yummy red stuff and huffed. He had nothing to do. He could go for a walk, but he didn’t even know where he was. Louis looked at Harry’s unmade bed and over flowed laundry basket. He could clean up the room a little. Louis smiled sticking his hand in the bag, cleaning was cool.         

 

-

 

“Louis?” Harry shook the sleeping boy softly. “Hello?” Louis stretched before laying flat on his back. “Hi.” Harry smirked, “fell asleep?” Louis nodded, “I’m sorry.” Harry shook his head, “it’s fine but we’re gunna be in here and I rather you be outside so we don’t wake you up.” Louis sat up and looked at three people behind Harry. He went red, “oh –hi.” He recognized one… Angie.

She smirked, “hi, Louis.”

“Hi, Angie.” Harry helped Louis stand. Louis hid his blanket behind his back. “I’ll leave.”

“You can stay.” One guy spoke. “It’s what ever, he’s Louis?” The boy flopped onto the bed. Harry nodded, “yeah, Louis, this Brian and Adrian.” Louis smiled shyly, “hello, I’m Louis.” Adrian smiled, “hi, Louis. He’s cute, Haz.” Harry smiled kissing his neck, “he is.” Angie poked Louis making him move away. “Louis hates me, guys.” She faked pouted, “cause he thinks I made fun of him.” Louis looked down, “I’m leaving.” Harry pulled him back, “shut up, Angie. You don’t have to, you can stay.” Louis was in the middle of okay and not okay. “It’s okay. Danielle –I’m going over –she invited me.” Harry kissed his shoulder, “okay.” Louis slowly moved out of Harry’s arms. “So he’s your new play toy?” Louis closed his eyes before closing the door.

“He’s not a toy but he is mine.” Louis groaned and ran away from the door. He sat on the couch, barely breathing. He needed to calm down and just breathe! Angie was so stupid and Louis did hate her! Louis kicked his feet against the cushions. Why was she here again! Why was she sleeping over!

“Hello! Hello!” Danielle strolled into the house with four dogs in front of her. Louis looked up, “hi.” She frowned, “and what’s the matter –oh, is she here already?” Louis nodded sadly. Danielle nodded understandingly. “Harry!” Louis jumped, “no!”

“Yes!” Harry came out of the room with Angie around him. Louis glared at the pair. Danielle crossed her arms; “I’m taking Louis for the night.” Harry furrowed his brows, “why?”

“Cause I can. Come on.” She looked at Louis, “let’s go my little banana.” Harry looked at Louis, “you can if you want.”

“Hi, Dani!” Angie waved. Danielle smiled, “hi, bitch. Where you been?” Angie moved away from Harry, finally. Angie hugged her, “I’ve been in school.” Harry walked over to him and kneeled. “You don’t have to leave.”

“It’s okay. I want to go.”

“Yeah?” Harry kissed his knee, “you don’t wanna be near me?” Louis groaned low, “I do but I promised Danielle.” Harry smirked and leaned up to kiss him. “It’s okay. I’ll see you tomorrow. If you go out, let me know first.”

“Come on!” Danielle slapped her hands to the side. “We’re leaving. It’s a slumber party.” Angie stood from petting the dogs. “Don’t forget your blanket, Louis.” Louis’ eyes grew, “I wont.” Harry stood, “shut up, Angie or you could leave.”

“Then who are you gunna fuck, Haz?” Harry rolled his eyes, “there’s a couple people I can think of.”

“Do they have a good enough pussy?”

“They have better.” Louis walked over to Danielle. She raised her hand, “we’re leaving cause you both are fucking idiots.” Angie laughed, “I’m just messing with Louis so he doesn’t hate me.” Louis looked down. Harry pushed her softly, “have fun, Lou.” Angie laughed, “I’m sorry. I’m high –not gunna lie.” Danielle smiled, “interesting. Bye.” Harry sighed, “Danielle, what did I say about bringing the dogs in our apartment?” Danielle waved him away, “my dogs don’t do anything.”

“They leave hair every where.”

“Hush, hush, little Harry.” She snapped her fingers, “come on babies. Harry doesn’t understand you guys.” Harry groaned, “don’t take him anywhere-“

“Like I can even go anywhere!”

Once outside Louis felt like the air got lighter. Danielle put her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Liam order pizza and we have donuts and candy canes galore!” Louis nodded; tears were threatening to block his eyesight. “I had food that Niall bought me at the house-“

“We’re not going back in there.” Danielle opened the door letting the dogs run in. “You can eat that tomorrow. –Liam! Honey, we’re home!”  Liam came dancing out of the kitchen, “is that you, Lucy!” Louis giggled but it hurt. He looked up at Liam, “your face-“

“Yeah.”

“I did a number on him.” Danielle pretended to punch Liam’ eye. Liam slapped her butt. “Ow!”

“And I whopped her ass –literally.” Liam lifted his shirtsleeve. “They stitched me up at the animal clinic.” Louis nodded with an uneasy smile.

Danielle squealed excitedly, “Guess what movie we’re watching!”

“Finding Nemo.” Liam sounded so sad. She screamed, “Yes we are! I’ll grab the food on the table!” Liam leaned on the refrigerator, “Lord help me.” Louis smiled, “I see Danielle won that fight.” Liam got close and smiled evilly. “No, I’m the real winner.” He whispered, “I threw that ugly vase at her and it missed.” Louis didn’t get it. “It hit the wall and now it’s never coming back.” Liam did a tiny dance. “I won!”

“You lost!” Louis smiled; they scared him.

 

-

Louis chose sleeping on the couch rather than sleeping with Danielle and Liam. Finding Nemo was okay, it’s not like he hadn’t seen it before. Louis was hurting real bad though because since he fucked up and chose the living room, he could hear Angie. He could hear her moaning and screaming from the room and it hurt so fucking much. Why was she holding him? Why was she like fucking leach? Did she not see that him and Harry had something? Was she doing it out of spite! Louis never even did anything to her! He didn’t understand or maybe he was wrong. He wasn’t dating Harry, that had been established enough times but then, what was he? He was owned, yes, but what was he to Harry? Harry said he wasn’t a toy but isn’t that what you call someone you only play with sometimes? What was Louis?

 

He cried himself to sleep because this wasn’t the reason he came to America. It wasn’t the reason at all but here he was. He was stuck. Louis covered his face with the comforter Liam gave him. He reached down touching the mark on his left thigh. He was seriously stuck.


	9. Can I learn more about you? Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a weird kind of guy. He likes to bite people and enjoys being bitten; it’s called odaxelagnia. He eats way too much cereal and constantly loses his stuff. He cries too much and sleeps with a blanket. He is a twenty three year old virgin that knows way too much about sex. He is way too jealous and likes boys. He moved to the states because of pure boredom. Washington D.C was his destination. When he got off the plane he was hit with a situation, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I dont not own 1D**
> 
> Story Music: Gabrielle Aplin ft. Bastille : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awWi62SB4YM  
> Also on tumblr: seduced-by-curls/CIBYT
> 
> Quickie quickie. Lovely. I love you. You’re lovely. Lovely, lovely people. Thank you if you enjoy reading the bullshit that comes from my brain. I appreciate every comment and everyone’s opinion. ‘You little bananas!’ Oh ! Oh! I Don't wanna start a new story. Boo, I love you, my baby nanas.  
> -  
> okay, so after a little recent event, I need to let everyone know what type of story this is. This is an abusive relationship story. Some may see it as abusive and some may not. It will not end as an abusive story but throughout the story there is types of abuse and violence. This is the type of relationship that I have been through. That is the reason I am writing this story. I don't want anyone thinking that this is normal, cause its not. This is a difficult situation that to people put themselves in because the abuse is technically consensual because both people are harming each other with the knowledge of the violence taking place. Some people are in these types of relationships and that is their choice. And it is your choice whether you wish to be in this relationship or not. I do not want anyone thinking that they should be in this type of relationship because it is not a healthy one. I do have tags and this story is rated mature for a reason. I do hope that everyone that reads it is of age and of mindset, if you are not I hope that you are at least of mindset to understand that this is not something that you should look for in a relationship. thank you for everyone that reads and enjoys it. If you do not, I am sorry and I hope to not offend.

-

 

    Louis had an awful dream that kept him awake til Liam left for work. He dreamed that Harry had asked him to have a threesome with Angie and it was just awful because Louis said yes. He was kind of having a semi-mid life crisis. He couldn’t understand what was happening. First everything was good. He’d found a place to stay and friends, kind of. But then this, he didn’t expect to find someone. That was hilarious! To actually find someone that actually liked him?

Harry was nice and funny and it seemed like he understood Louis in some strange way. That was the whole problem! He liked him and he didn’t know him! They didn’t know each other! A week and a bit later and he liked Harry. He wasn’t even sure when he started liking him or maybe he didn’t like him? Maybe it was some type of confusion and mixed signals. He was so confused; it was horribly annoying! He wanted to hit him and Louis never wanted to hurt anyone! He didn’t! But Harry’s beautiful face made him want to break it til he bled! Louis’ thoughts had been turned to scrambled eggs and Louis hated eggs! He was in a hole with no shovel and he wasn’t even trying to climb out. He was stuck with these crazy, psychotic, abusive people and he was becoming them! He was becoming them and it was so scary. Louis would be sitting and sometimes feel like breaking glass in his mouth for no reason. He seriously felt like chewing glass and cutting people with his mouth. He would have urges to hit people and attack them for no reason. That wasn’t Louis! The most violent thing he’d ever done was bite a dog!

Louis was inside a baby puddle and he was drowning when all he had to do was stand but he chose to drown.

 

 

           “I have donuts, Louis!” Louis smiled grabbing one that was handed to him. “And how did you sleep my little banana?” He took a bite and held up his thumb tiredly. He slept awful. Danielle put her hand on her hip, “yeah, our couch fucking feels like bricks, I’m sure you slept wonderfully.” Louis smiled with an embarrassed blush. Danielle waved her hand, “it’s fine, it’s fine. Anyway, in more important news.” She drum rolled on the wall, “Niall has been going crazy looking for you and was extremely upset that we didn’t invite him for ‘movie night’.” She pretended to talk into a microphone, “also, it won’t stop fucking raining and I’m kind of pissed off.” Danielle growled, “and last, your play boy came looking for you and tried taking you but I didn’t let him.” Louis perked up, “Harry?”

“No, Zayn –obviously it was Harry.” She scoffed with a kick of her foot; “he gave you kisses in your sleep though.” Louis sat up straight, licking his cheek of chocolate, “did he really?” She spoke in a baby voice, “yes he did. It was actually so cute!” She pretended to pinch Louis’ cheeks, “I’ve never seen him do that. He was trying to wake you up so badly with kisses.” Danielle kicked her foot back, “aw, stupid bunny love.”

“Bunny love?”

“Yeah, like bunnies? Bunnies are cute, Louis. Work with me.” She snapped, “anyway! I seriously need to go to work in like an hour if it would stop fucking raining. Fuck.” Louis ate the last bite of donut, “how do you stand up for yourself?” She smiled, “what do you mean?” Louis shrugged, “like with Angie? How do I stick up for myself?” She tapped her chin, “I don’t know. I mean, this applies to anyone, just look at them like you’re preparing for murder and say, ‘go fuck yourself with a large cactus you cunt bag, shit head.” Louis nodded seriously, “does that work?”

“Course. And if someone is making you upset or annoyed or maybe even just being annoying around you; you should say something like, ‘no’.”

“‘No’?”

“Yeah and then maybe break their neck.”

“Isn’t that a bit much?” She shrugged, “depends on what you consider ‘a bit much’.” Danielle smiled, “but if you wanna be nice just always talk back. If they say no, say yes. If they say eat, eat and then spit at them. You’ll always win.” Louis nodded, “Danielle?”

“Hm?”

“Is Angie still over there?”

“Probably.” She shrugged, “maybe not. It’s what, Tuesday? She might have school.” She whistled, “Boston! Boston!” The darkest Husky came jogging out of the room. “My baby boy!” She kissed him everywhere, “hello!” The dog barked. “I have something for you cause yours broke, remember?” Danielle looked through a bag on the table and made a squeaky sound. The dog barked and moved around her legs. Danielle laughed and squeezed the toy in the bag again making two dogs come out of the room.

“No!” She shooed the others, “You guys broke his toy.” Louis smiled, “where are the cats?” She made a dumb face, “my cats are the laziest little losers. They never come out of their room.”  
            “They have their own room?”

“Duh.” She held up the toy and threw it to the corner causing all three to run at it. “Wanna see it? It’s beautiful.” Louis nodded quickly and followed her to the second bedroom.

“Wow.” The dogs had everything, more than Louis had growing up. The four cats slept on the bed next to one of the Husky’s. Danielle bent down kissing each one, “hello, my pretties.” Louis sat on the king sized bed. “This is huge.” She nodded, “and it’s super soft. Only the best.” Louis was in awe. “You guys really love animals.” Danielle smiled, “I used to hate them, it’s Liam’s fault.” She picked up a blonde cat. “He bought me Dandelion and I fell in love.” She nuzzled her cat, “they are so lovely and so understanding.” Louis smiled and clapped, “you’re so cute!” Danielle laughed, “I love my little babies so does Liam.” She rolled her eyes, “we’re getting some turtles this week and possibly a duck.”

“A duck?”

“A duck.”

“Should I question it?”

“There is no point.” She rolled up the sleeve on her shirt. “Our anniversary is coming up and,” She pointed at a small yellow duck in the midst of her sleeve tattoos. “Liam had a duck when we met and he got ran over. So I got a tattoo in his honor and Liam was so fucking happy.” She shrugged, “so we might get one.” Louis pointed to the clock on the side of her neck, “What does that one mean?”

“It’s a clock with the time that my sister had her baby.” Danielle lifted her shirt half way and turned around, “and this clock,” she pointed a small stop watch on her back, “that’s the time she died.” Louis frowned, “I’m so sorry.” She nodded, “it’s cool.”

Louis slowly pointed at Liam’s name going along her side. She smiled, “I got that one for Liam’s birthday.” She pointed at a smudge. “We had sex the same day and it smudged.” Louis clapped, “that’s lovely. Do you think I could get one?”

“Oh my God!” She slapped him pulling her shirt down. “I’m so for tattoos. If you ever want one, let me know.” Louis nodded, “thanks.”

“You might have to ask your play boy though.” She winked, “doubt he’ll be cool with you coming home with a new tat.” He lifted his leg and pulled his shorts up, “I kind of have one.” Danielle opened her mouth and touched it, “two?” Louis nodded proudly, “yep.”

“Oh, that’s just stupid.” His smile vanished, “stupid?”

“Course.” Danielle stood up as commotion started in the living room. “One is okay but two? Oh, baby. That’s just stupidity. God forbid you tell him to go fuck himself. That second one’s gunna fucking haunt you. One is nothing; it’s easy to rid yourself but two? That’s two markings to remove.” She shook her finger, “not good.” Danielle walked out of the room leaving Louis to think about his life choices.

“Stop fighting right now! Hey! Who do you think you’re barking at! –Louis! Grab the dog biscuits!”

 

-

 

            “So you and Danielle are best friend now, huh? Huh!” Louis shoved Niall softly and laid on Harry’s sheet less bed, “no. I just didn’t wanna be here while Angie was here.”

“Speaking of Angie!” Niall gave a nasty face, “she’s so goddamn annoying and loud. This whole morning she was screaming about absolutely nothing. I dropped Zayn at school but then I had to come back to this bitch screaming about that there’s no food in the house.” Niall laid next to him, “this isn’t a fucking grocery store.” Louis laughed, “hey, Niall?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you have any tattoos for Zayn?”

“Yeah.” He sat up and pulled his collar down. “It’s a marking on the back of my shoulder, he put a ‘Z’.”

“Would you ever get two?” Niall laughed, “hell no. What do I look like?” Louis groaned into the mattress. Niall poked his side, “why?” Louis lifted his head, “cause Harry marked an ‘H’ on my shoulder and thigh.” Niall gasped, “ew! Why! I thought it was only your shoulder!” Louis kicked his feet as Harry entered his bedroom. “This sucks!”

“What sucks?” Louis’ head shot up. “Hi.” Harry smirked and ruffled Niall’s hair. He dropped his keys on the dresser. “You guys trying to wake up my hedgehogs?” Louis put his face back down. He felt angry. He should probably talk to Harry but at the same time he didn’t wanna talk because he’d start screaming out of exhaustion.

“Hey, you don’t wanna see me still?” Louis jumped at Harry’s voice right next to his ear. He blushed, “n –no. I never said that.” Harry smiled, “can I have a kiss?” Louis kissed him quickly. “That’s it?” Louis wanted to rip Harry’s face off really fast. Danielle was probably right, he really wanted Harry to shove a cactus up his and fuck off. Harry was beautiful, his eyes were bright green and his hair was always on point but Louis wanted to obliterate him. He sat up and cut his eyes. “Yeah that’s it.” Harry stood straight and crossed his arms, “did I do something?”

“No, you’re fine.” Louis shrugged, “I just rather not kiss you when vagina juice is probably still on your mouth.” Niall snickered into his hand. “Oh my God.” He stood and lifted his hands, “I gotta go.” Louis stood off the bed, “I’ll come along.” Harry grabbed him, “no you wont.” Louis tried pulling his hand off, “yes I will.”

“No.” Louis sighed and looked back at Niall. “I still need to go sightseeing. Could we go in a bit?” Niall smirked, “yes we can. Twenty okay?”

“Ten is perfect.” Louis pulled his arm away and crossed them. Harry sat on the bed, calmly as ever. Louis hated him for being able to constantly keep his poise. “Why are you mad?” He dropped his arms, “Really? Should that be a question?” Harry pulled Louis by the shirt, “come here.”

“No.”  
            “Come here, or I’m gunna be forced to grab you.” Louis shuffled closer, “what?” Harry’s face turned into a grin. “You look cute mad.” Louis closed his eyes, “seriously, Harry?” Harry laughed hugging his stomach. “Don’t be mad about Angie, she’s just –weird.”

“Yeah, I was weird at some point too!”

“You’re still weird.” Harry lifted his shirt and kissed deep marks into his tummy. “You’re still super weird. You cereal eater.”

“At least I’m not gunna get fat and die!” Harry smiled looking up at Louis’ angry features. “You wanna die fat with me?”

“No!”

“Why not?” Louis frowned, “fat doesn’t look very good.”

“Says who?”

“Says- says-“

“Who? Society?” Harry rubbed under his shirt, “I don’t mind fat as long as you’re happy. I think I’ll put that on my tombstone.” Louis slapped his head, “that’s not funny.” Harry moved him back, “what’d you hit me for?” Louis was freaking out. “Cause it’s not funny!”

“What isn’t funny?”

“The games and stupid, stupid stuff you say! I like you! I really like you and your messing it up!” Louis was jumping up and down like a child. Harry chuckled and motioned him back, “okay.”

“Okay, what!”

“I don’t know, okay. You like me, I like you. This isn’t anything new.” Louis’ heart jumped like a record. “What? You –you like me?” Harry cut his eyes with a grin, “no. That’s why I marked you.” Louis pouted, “then why are you having sex with Angie! I heard you all last night!”

“You heard me?”

“I heard her!” Harry ran his hands through his hair, “I have sex with her cause I can.”  
            “Well now you can’t!”

“I can’t what?”

“Have sex with her, with anyone!” Harry laughed, “You’re not my boyfriend.” Louis smiled deviously and crossed his arms, “oh how funny, nor are you mines.” Louis liked the way Harry’s face fell. He turned around and walked out having Harry follow. “If you think that saying that changes anything, you’re very wrong.” Louis spun around and stomped his foot, “when you stop fucking her I will think about talking to you again! Til then you don’t own anything!” Louis was against the wall in seconds. His breath caught in his throat. “Say it again. I dare you.” Louis glared past tears. “I will do anything I want.”

“No, let’s go back to the room and hear you say that again.” Louis dropped his head on Harry’s shoulder. “I don’t wanna go back to the room.”

“Are you not supposed to listen to me?” Louis nodded slowly and looked up, “stop having sex with her, please.” Harry kissed him and Louis kissed back until his ass was grabbed painfully. Harry was attacking his neck and collarbones like a monster. “Fucking gorgeous. You’re not going out.” Louis groaned and allowed the mistreatment to his throat. “I wanna have sex again, Harry!”

“Yeah.” Harry’s hands were breaking into his hipbones. “Damn, I’ve been waiting for you to say it. Let’s go.” Louis was whimpering at the pain against his body. “I –I cant –cant.” Harry’s eyes were dark, “I say you can.” Louis sighed, “No, I’m going with Niall-“

“It’s pouring rain so no you aren’t.” Louis knocked his head against the wall as he was rubbed through his shorts. “Tell me again, that you wanna be fucked.” Louis pushed him back. “No! I cant-“ Harry had him by the hair in swift movements. Louis lips were against Harry’s in less than a millisecond and everything was numb. Louis grabbed a hold of Harry’s hair and pulled him off. Louis growled, “Stop it!” Harry was smiling, blood coming from the side of his mouth. “And if I don’t?” Louis launched at him and soon they were both wrestling on the hallway floor. Louis sat on Harry’s waist. “I hope I crush you!”

“Impossible but please, try.” Louis pushed down on Harry’s groin. “Yeah, baby.” Harry’s head tossed back “move so nicely.” Louis was moaning through each grind. Harry had Louis' wrists in his hand before he could hit him. “Hit me and I’m busting your lip open.” Louis glared, “fucking do it!” He struggled to move his hands away, “hit me! Go! Hit me!” Louis pushed down harder making Harry moan and he loved it. It was lovely. Harry slapped his face twice, “you’re testing me. I like when you bleed.” Louis bit his lip and let his head fall back. Harry was so hard and they were both wearing loose shorts and Louis didn’t have underwear and fuck it felt so nice.

Louis’ hair was sticking to his forehead in an awkward manner but he ignored it cause Harry’s hands were under his shorts. Louis groaned into his palm, “yes! Ugh, touch me!” Harry’s nails were digging into the side of his leg and Louis could feel the nails going past skin. He put one hand around Harry’s neck and one weaved in his hair. He squeezed around Harry’s throat tightly but Harry just smiled and rubbed his balls harder. Louis loosened the grip and moved against his hand. “Please, touch me more.” Harry sucked on the fingers that were once around his throat. “I’m gunna do more than touch you, baby.” Harry sat up quickly making Louis’ head hit the wall, “I’m gunna fucking break you.” Louis’ world was spinning. He found Harry’s shoulders, “stop –stop having sex with her.”

Harry leaned down kissing him tenderly. “I can’t.” Louis cried with a rasp as one wet finger entered him under his shorts. “Please!” Harry was by his ear. “If I do then I’m locked to someone, that’s not gunna happen.” Louis screamed and bit into Harry’s shirt. He hit him over and over but Harry stayed were he was. “Stop hitting me or I’m gunna knock you out.”

“Shut up!” Louis was screaming and kicking. “Just fuck me and go away!”

Harry grabbed his cheeks and squeezed them agonizingly. “I’m gunna fuck you and I’m never going away cause you’re mine. Do you fucking get that?” Louis’ head hurt like hell. He screamed louder when another finger went in him. “Save all that screaming for when I’m in you.” Louis pulled Harry’s face down by the shirt, “how about you start screaming now.” Louis shoved Harry away from him making him fall against the opposite wall. Louis pulled off his shorts exposing his hard on. “I can’t wait for the day I see you cry.” Louis turned around against the wall and bent over. “Go!” Harry didn’t move for a minute then kicked Louis’ legs father apart. He bent down and licked over the ‘H’ he proudly made.

“Are you mad?” Harry spread both cheeks and stuck two fingers beyond the opening, “that their gunna scar even though you hate me.” Louis bit into his hand. Harry’s tongue was plugging itself next to the digits; it was so calming. Louis wished Harry could eat him whole. He was screaming at the white wall. He felt bad because the wall must have been terrified. His legs were giving out and Harry knew it cause he was holding them so tight; Louis was forced to stay completely still.

“I don’t hate you.” Louis moaned softly, “I want you –I want you.” Harry finally moved away from his ass and now focused on the back of his shoulder. “You want me, baby?”

“Yes.” Louis whined. “But you’re so mean!” Harry turned his neck to kiss him. “I’m such an asshole.” Harry licked his mouth messily, “I don’t like humans, Louis, but I like you.” Louis could feel Harry’s dick slap his ass. Louis put his head down to look at his cock. “Do you think it’s cause you aren’t human?” Louis couldn’t cry. He’d never had sex without a condom; it felt so different. He wanted to be bothered that Harry’s cock had been in someone else but he couldn’t be because the burn was excruciating. Harry was in him and it felt so angry. Everything. The way Harry held him too hard and bit him too hard and it hurt. Everything hurt. His head, his body, his everything; but pain was becoming Louis’ friend and pain was becoming his dependence.

Louis reached behind him to grab Harry’s hair. “Fucking bite me.”

“My pleasure.” Harry’s voice was so breathless. It was so weightless and so passive. Harry was the definition of calm and composed. Even though Louis could hear every moan that collapsed from his mouth. Even though Louis could feel his heart beating like 90 going north. Even though Louis could feel his skin bruising before Harry even touched him. Harry was as calm as a stream. His breathing was rushed but paced and it was so goddamn aggravating! 

“Say my name for me.” Louis’ body was sweating and he wished wouldn’t have turned the air off when he came in. “Ha- Harry!” Louis was muffling his moans through closed lips. He needed a better reason to scream. Harry’s hands pulled his hair, Harry’s hands slapped his ass; Harry’s hands seemed to want to break the back of his neck. But he still needed a better reason.

“Control your breathing.” Harry cooed so lovingly because Louis’ breathing could barely keep up with Harry’s thrusts. “t- tryi-“

“Sh…” Harry hushed him softly. He licked behind Louis’ ear, “you’re mine and guess what?” Louis closed his eyes because he didn’t wanna guess. Harry movements slowed and Louis was thankful cause his legs were burning hot and his feet felt like they were no longer touching the carpet.

“I’m yours.”

 Louis’ eyes shot open. He was going to speak, he was, but what was there to say? What did that mean? He couldn’t ask now because Harry had his hand over Louis’ mouth. Harry was Louis’? It gave Louis a reason to scream.

 

+

 

_“I’m leaving.”_

_“Where are you going?” Louis sighed, “I’m done living here so I need my birth certificate.”_

_“Why do you wanna leave?” He coughed. He was sick._

_“Because I’m tired of being here! I’m going to go live and this place has nothing for me! So, just give me my birth certificate!”_

 

+

 

            “Harry! Did you know your boy could cook?” Zayn sat on the counter top while Louis stirred the pasta meat. Zayn ate some left over nuggets, “that’s a pretty nasty mark on your neck.” Louis touched the side of his throat, “Harry choked me.” Everyone here spoke so freely, why couldn’t he?  Zayn chuckled biting into a nugget; “you upset?”

Louis smiled, “you can’t imagine.”

“Why?”

“Because Harry keeps having sex with other people while he likes me!” Louis screamed out to the living room where he knew Harry sat. Harry said nothing, which made him angrier. Zayn snickered, “so you guys aren’t dating?” Louis rolled his eyes, “ask Harry. I’m not dating him.” Zayn pressed his lips together, “Haz?”

“Nope.” Louis sucked in his cheeks, “maybe he’s dating Angie?”

“Nope.” Louis squeezed the spoon in his hand. Zayn jumped off the counter, “you should work that out.”

“Work out your own stuff!” Louis stirred the pot viciously. He was so mad. After they had sex, they took a shower for the first time together and it was so cute. They laid in bed, Niall complained that he saw them then they laid. They laid peacefully and in complete silence. Long story short, Angie’s friend, Elizabeth, is coming over for dinner. Louis didn’t know her but he stopped caring about meeting people about two to three days ago. Being in this house, it had been about a week or so, but being here was turning him into such an awful human. He loved it, he loved all of them, even Harry. They were so kind to him but Louis was changed in such short time. He was changed into this grumpy, angry, aggressive time bomb. It was all Harry’s fault!  
            “Why are you being rude to everyone?” Harry opened the cabinet for a cup. “I’m not.” Louis didn’t take his eyes of the pot of meat, “why is Elizabeth coming over for dinner?” Harry opened the fridge for the large Coca Cola bottle. “I don’t know, Angie wanted to come for dinner so she invited Elizabeth.”

“Angie is coming again!” Harry grabbed some ice. “Yeah, did you not hear our phone call? What’d you get mad for if you weren’t even listening?” Louis wanted to grab the knives behind Harry and stab his big toe! “What ever. I’m sleeping over Danielle’s again.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and pulled him in front of him.

“She’s not sleeping over.” Harry drunk some soda and offered some. “I’m on a diet.” Harry crossed his eyebrows, “you better not be.” Louis rolled his eyes and drunk the fizzy drink. “I’m not having sex with her.” Louis huffed. “I’m gunna have sex with her friend.” Louis eyes grew and Harry stopped him before he got slapped.

“I’m kidding!” He laughed kissing Louis with sweet sugared lips. “I was joking.” Louis moved away but was pulled back, “you don’t have to stand by the stove all day, come play with the hedgehogs for a bit.” Louis closed his eyes briefly. “Fine.” Harry pulled his ear softly, “weirdo.” He kissed his cheek before leaving.

“You left the coke out!”

“I don’t do drugs.” Louis couldn't help but laugh. He turned the probably over cooked meat off and covered it. He’d been in the kitchen the whole time so he wouldn’t have to see Harry’s face. He kind wanted to poison the food but then everyone would die and he didn’t want that. Louis moved the pot to the back burner and took a deep breath before walking out to the living room.

Harry was inspecting Pop Tart. “I think he’s a little sicky.” Harry held him close. “I might have to take him to a doctor.” He sighed, “What a bitch cause they are so expensive.” Louis picked up Brownie before sitting down. The small creature spiked up but for some reason it didn’t bother him. He rolled the animal til she came out her ball; Harry was smiling. “Getting comfortable?” Louis didn’t answer. He placed Brownie on her back and smiled down at her, “you’re on a ride.” He rolled her back on forth. Louis looked up at Harry, “why is he sick?” Harry scratched Pop Tart’s tummy, “he’s not being himself.” Louis put down Brownie, “can I hold him?” Harry passed him the spiky animal and picked up Brownie and Ice Cream.

“What’s the matter, friend?” Louis frowned. Pop Tart looked fine to him but he wouldn’t know. “You’re sick?” Pop Tart didn’t ball up at all and that was probably the kicker. “I’m sorry you’re sick.”

Harry looked around, “fuck. Dorito?” He put down his animals and stood, “where is he?” Louis looked around quickly, “I don’t know, I didn’t know you brought him.” Harry looked under the couch, “hey!” Louis bent his head to look under, “he ran away.” Harry groaned, “Come here, right now.” Louis giggled and grabbed the others before they could run away. “Hello!” Harry tried reaching under the couch, “come here, Dorito.” Louis kept laughing because this was priceless.

“Give him a snack or something.” Harry stood up quickly, “good idea.” He ran to the kitchen. Louis looked under, “he’s coming out.”

“What a little butt hole.” Harry ran back with a bag of Doritos. He laid on his stomach as the little hedgehog came trotting from under the couch. “I shouldn’t even give you this.” This is the reason Louis probably fancied Harry at all. When he showed a certain type of affection that he could only show. It was strange but more loving than most people.

Harry said he didn’t like humans; it made a lot of sense. Louis smiled at the little hedgehog that licked the Dorito. “That seriously doesn’t make him sick?” Harry shook his head, “nope. I had them running around my room one day and I left my Dorito bag on the floor and he crawled inside.” Harry shook his head, “I was freaking out. I was so sure he was gunna die but he never did and then that became his new name.”

“What was it before that?”

“Rupert.” Louis looked to the side, dumb founded. “Really?”

“Hey, I didn’t name him.” Harry picked Dorito up, “the pet store did.” Louis rolled his eyes, “what a terrible name.” Harry smirked, “I don’t know, Louis’ a pretty awful name too.” Louis gawked, “pardon you!” Harry shrugged, “don’t make fun of animals’ names.” Louis yawned, “That’s a human’s name.”

“Who says?” Harry kissed his animal. “Weren’t animals here first anyway? What if the first animal’s name was Rupert? You just offended all of creation by saying that.” Louis laughed, “You’re so weird!”

“You’re weird. Anyway, at least I don’t wipe my penis after I pee.” Louis’ jaw fell, “some pee still stays on! I’m being clean!” He struggled with all three hedgehogs, “don’t make fun of me!” Harry leaned forward and kissed him as Zayn came out of the room. “I know; it’s cute.” Louis growled and put all three down. Zayn put his watch on, “Niall and I are going out with Danielle and Liam.” Louis pouted and looked at Harry, “why can’t we go out?”

“Cause friends are coming over for dinner.”

“Your friends.”

“They could be yours too.” Louis stood, “I’m going out with them.” Harry smiled shaking his finger. “No you’re not.” Zayn patted his shoulder, “we’ll bring you back something.” Louis stared in shock as Zayn left. “Wha- what! Why am I forced to stay here with you!” Harry pouted, “You don’t wanna stay with me?” Louis groaned, “I don’t wanna be with them! I don’t know them! There isn’t even a fucking table to eat on!” Harry laughed, “help me bring them back to their house.” He handed Louis Pop Tart and Ice cream. Louis stomped after Harry, “are you ignoring everything I’m saying?” Harry bent down and set the hedgehogs in the large cage. “I have to bathe them tomorrow before I leave for work.” Louis hit Harry with his elbow and set down the creatures. “You aren’t listening!”

“I would if you’d stop screaming.” Harry petted Pop Tart before standing. “I don’t scream at you all the time.” Louis laid on the bed in a heap. He pulled his blanket from under a pillow on his side of the bed. His body was pulsating with pain. It felt like he’d ran a couple of miles and finally sat down. “I despise you.” Harry played drums on his bum. “You have a really nice ass, Louis.” He massaged both butt cheeks with firm hands. “Soft but toned.” Louis smiled into the mattress. “It has a little birth mark on the right cheek.” Harry lowered his hands to Louis’ thighs, “it complements the ‘H’ so well.” Louis kicked his feet softly. “When can I do my ‘L’?” He could hear Harry’s smirk. “Now, if you want. I have the knife.” Louis turned on his back, “isn’t it stupid to mark yourself with an ‘L’ when you’re just gunna never date me and keep having sex with people I don’t know?” Harry hovered over him, “yes but isn’t it stupider to accept two markings from someone you just met?”

“Touché.”

“Where do you wanna put it?”

“I kind of want to put it along your face.” Louis put his blanket in his mouth and moved Harry away with his feet. “Right over your cheek so everyone knows when you fuck them.” Harry was grinning, “You’re worse than me.”

“You made me like this.”  
            “How? I’ve literally done nothing.” Louis’ face was still. He played with the rip in his blanket. “I wanna punch your face in til your eyes come out.” Harry grabbed Louis’ foot and nibbled his big toe. “I wanna make you bleed on my carpet.”

“You already have.” Louis turned his head and wiggled his toes in Harry’s nose. “I wanna break your neck.”

“I wanna punch your lip open.”  
            “I wanna punch your nuts through your mouth.”  
            “I wanna eat you.” Harry bit the side of his foot, “wanna eat you up and no one will question it.” Harry massaged the foot. “Or maybe lock you away.” Louis used his other foot to rub Harry through his shorts. “You could, no one would question it cause they would never come looking for me.” Harry closed his eyes, “why is that? Hm?” Louis shrugged and sighed, “I’m not wanted.”

“I want you.” Louis rolled his eyes, “you have a funny way of showing it.”

“Well you tell me,” Harry pulled his second toe, “how would you show someone you want them?” Louis blushed and his voice was small, “maybe, like –I don’t know, kiss them and date them!” Harry laughed and grabbed the other foot. “Oh, so dating someone means you want them?” He lifted an eyebrow, “since when?” Louis groaned and pulled his blanket from his mouth, “shut up!” He kicked Harry away. “Stop hitting me, I’m telling you.” Louis glared and hit Harry’s hand with his foot, “or what?” He knew or what but he really didn’t care. He’d been beaten til he was hospitalized, what could Harry do?

Harry stood between his thighs and lifted a fist. “I’ll do what I want and split your lip open.” Louis smiled, “if you hit me I will find the nearest weapon and kill you.” Harry smiled leaning down to kiss Louis’ sinful lips. “Yeah, you will?” Louis nodded wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, “I’m not a rag doll for your abuse. I’ll hit you back, I wont be a rag doll for anyone anymore.” Harry was breathing into his neck. “Good.” He squeezed Louis’ cheeks softly, “I can’t ruff you up a bit?” Louis’ eyelashes fluttered, he was tired.

“Sure.” He slapped the back of Harry’s head with an opened hand and pushed him off. “As long as you don’t mind getting the same treatment.” Harry’s eyes were cut. He grabbed Louis’ feet and pushed both knees to his chest.

Louis had expected but he really didn’t. Harry’s fist connected with his mouth within seconds. Louis closed his eyes tightly and turned over to the side. He tried standing but Harry held him down. “Let me see it.” Louis shook his head. “Show me.” He moved Louis hands from his face, “split.” Louis kicked him and stood up, running to the bathroom.

He looked in the mirror at his busted lip. “Fuck you.” Harry was perched against the bathroom door. “I warned you.” Louis turned on the water and washed the cut, “do me a favor.” Harry grabbed him and lifted his face, “what do you want me to do?” Harry reached over to grab the small roll of toilet paper. He patted Louis’ lip down.

“Go get me your knife.” Harry was smiling, “so you can kill me?” Louis grabbed the napkin and looked in the mirror, “no. I wanna mark you now.”

“Where?” Harry’s arms were crossed. “Your fucking throat! –Who cares where! Give me the knife!” Louis shoved him out of the bathroom and threw the paper at him. “Get me ice while you’re at it.” Harry left without a word. Louis looked at the small cut on his bottom lip. Didn’t look too bad, he was sure Harry didn’t hit him with full force. Louis hit the counter top. He was going to mark Harry’s fucking esophagus!

“Here.” He tossed the knife on the counter. “They’re here. I’m gunna get your ice.” Louis picked up the knife quickly when Harry left. He’s never used a knife, only to cook. Louis didn’t want to look stupid. He rolled some toilet in his hand and pressed it to his mouth when it started bleeding again. He opened it carefully and touched the tip. It was a really sharp knife. Louis could hear the people in the living room; he could hear her. Louis smiled evilly into the mirror; he twirled the knife, murder.

“Here.” Louis jumped. Harry closed the door, “here, the ice.” Louis grabbed it and put it on his mouth, “thanks.” Harry moved the ice and kissed him, “did it hurt?” Louis nodded and poked Harry’s chest with the switchblade, “take your shirt off.” Harry listened and pulled it off. Louis put the knife against the left side of his chest, “Here.” Harry looked down, “okay.” Louis’ fingers were shaking because he really wasn’t sure whether he could do this or not. Harry laughed at him, “it’s just two sticks –ow.” Louis made long cut. He lived to hear Harry un-calm.

Louis licked over the red mark, “didn’t break skin.” He ran the knife over the mark again. “There.” He smiled and wiped the blood with his finger. Harry’s eyes were closed and he looked so fucking calm! Louis sliced the knife across, finishing the ‘L’. Harry hissed and looked down at the messy letter.

“It’s nice.” Louis was holding the knife too tight. He set it down before something bad happened. “You like it?” Louis wiped more blood away and licked his bleeding lip. “Yeah, I do.” Harry swiped over his lip, "it’s a bit big, but I’ll deal.” Louis closed his eyes and put his hands behind him on the counter, “they’re here then?” Harry nodded grabbing more toilet paper. He dabbed the cuts, “yep. You ready?” Louis sighed licking over his cut, “no.” Harry smiled and kissed him quickly, “don’t worry, neither am I.”

 

-

 

“You guys are so aggressive.” Louis hoped she choked on the pasta. “How do you do it?” Louis looked in his bowl. They’d been here long enough; he couldn’t take it. Elizabeth ended up being really nice but they’d brought like three people with them. Everyone was so weird, just like Harry.

Harry scooped up spaghetti with a Dorito chip. “I don’t know, Louis’ mine.” Louis blushed and looked up at Angie’s face. She was smiling, “are you cool with Harry fucking me?” Louis wanted her fork to turn into a knife and have her put it in her mouth. He licked his lips, “I am not.” He could see Harry smile from the corner of his eye. Elizabeth raised her hand, “so like, you aren’t dating but you just fuck? Kind of like Angie?” Adrian was laughing, “Louis looks like he’s gunna fucking kill us, Haz.”

Harry shrugged, “Louis’ quick, you guys should be careful.”

“What happened to the sweet heart, blanket holder that I met?” Angie frowned, “have they turned you rotten?” Louis wanted powers; he’d turn her spaghetti into rattlesnakes. “They have.” Harry licked his fingers, “there you have it.” Louis laughed to himself. Angie played with her fork, “so it does bother you? Why don’t you make him stop fucking me?”

“I’ve asked plenty,” He looked over at Harry, “trust me.” Landon raised his hand, “what happened to your neck?”

“Harry-“

“I choked him.” Landon’s eyes grew, “you guys both look like you choked each other.” He laughed, “You’re turning into Zayn and Niall. –What about your lip?”

“I punched him in the mouth.”

“You should probably see a doctor or maybe a shrink.” Landon laughed and nudged Angie; “I don’t see any marks on you.”

“Harry likes Louis more than me.” Harry shrugged, “true.” Louis was holding his fork too hard. She was so obnoxious. “No.” Everyone stared at him. “What?”

“No.” Now all Louis had to do was break her neck.

 

-

 

            “Thank you for having us.” Jackson shook Louis’ hand. He smiled, “you’re welcome. Thanks for coming.” Angie hugged Harry, “thank you, Haz!” She hugged Louis, “don’t be mad at me, Louis!” Louis didn’t hug back. She let go, “Harry, get your boyfriend to like me.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” He grabbed Louis’ waist, “and that’s his choice.”

Elizabeth pulled her away, “I guess we’ll leave before Louis commits murder.” The British boy stared at the blonde. “Okay, okay. You sure you don’t want me to stay?”

Harry pointed at Louis, “Ask him.”

“Do you want me to stay, Louis?”

 “Go fuck yourself with a large cactus you cunt bag, shit head.” No one said anything until Brian laughed. “Holy shit!” Harry laughed into Louis’ shoulder but Louis couldn’t laugh because he was so serious. Angie laughed with an open mouth, “Well, excuse me. I guess I won’t be coming around any more?”

“Good.”

“It was a question.”

“I didn’t take it as one.” She cut her eyes; she looked upset. Louis finally smiled, “I hoped you enjoyed your dinner, have a good night. It was nice meeting you all.” Louis moved away from Harry and went into the kitchen. He was hyperventilating. He did it! Oh my God! Louis opened the freezer and stuck his head inside. Did he really do that? That was horrible! He’s so rude! Louis clenched his fist with a big grin. He was strong! He never stood up to bullies; oh he wished they could see him now!

“What are you doing?” Harry was laughing. He kneaded Louis’ lower back, “you’re so vicious tonight.” Louis laid his head on the cold freezer floor. “I really don’t like her.”

“No?” Harry kissed the back of his neck. “You barely ate.” Louis smiled, “I poisoned the food.” Harry smirked, “yeah, am I not gunna wake up tomorrow?” Louis giggled, “maybe, maybe not. Only one bowl was poisoned.”

“Oh, I see.” Harry’s fingers rubbed Louis’ belly button, “are you hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“Wanna go grab something? It’s still early.” Louis shook his head, “I’ll just grab a bowl of cereal.” Harry turned him around, “what are you doing in the fridge?”

“I couldn’t breathe.”  
            “Cold air actually makes breathing harder.” Louis turned his head, “really?”

“Yeah.”

“I knew that.”

“Did you?”

“Nope.” Harry laughed with his head tossed back. Louis kissed his Adams apple. “Can I learn more about you cause you’re really making me fall and it’s not fair?” He pulled down Harry’s shirt and kissed his collarbones. “It’s messing me up.”

“What do you wanna know?” He rolled his neck and kissed Louis’ shoulder.

“Everything.”


	10. Can I learn more about you? Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a weird kind of guy. He likes to bite people and enjoys being bitten; it’s called odaxelagnia. He eats way too much cereal and constantly loses his stuff. He cries too much and sleeps with a blanket. He is a twenty three year old virgin that knows way too much about sex. He is way too jealous and likes boys. He moved to the states because of pure boredom. Washington D.C was his destination. When he got off the plane he was hit with a situation, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I dont not own 1D**
> 
> Story Music: Gabrielle Aplin ft. Bastille : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awWi62SB4YM  
> Also on tumblr: seduced-by-curls/CIBYT
> 
> hey! It's pretty fucking long ! I hope you like, next chapter will be a bit sadddddd. booo I'm such an evil person. I love you
> 
> -  
> okay, so after a little recent event, I need to let everyone know what type of story this is. This is an abusive relationship story. Some may see it as abusive and some may not. It will not end as an abusive story but throughout the story there is types of abuse and violence. This is the type of relationship that I have been through. That is the reason I am writing this story. I don't want anyone thinking that this is normal, cause its not. This is a difficult situation that to people put themselves in because the abuse is technically consensual because both people are harming each other with the knowledge of the violence taking place. Some people are in these types of relationships and that is their choice. And it is your choice whether you wish to be in this relationship or not. I do not want anyone thinking that they should be in this type of relationship because it is not a healthy one. I do have tags and this story is rated mature for a reason. I do hope that everyone that reads it is of age and of mindset, if you are not I hope that you are at least of mindset to understand that this is not something that you should look for in a relationship. thank you for everyone that reads and enjoys it. If you do not, I am sorry and I hope to not offend.

-

 

            “Why’d you go to jail the fourth time?”

            “Because someone stopped a friend of mine at an airport and we couldn’t leave fast enough.” Harry smiled, “and I was thrown to the floor and arrested.” Louis nodded embarrassed, “I see.” He cleared his throat, “well I hope that person –gets his.” Harry shrugged, “I never said it was a him but you would know, wouldn’t you?” Louis shoved Harry, “oh, stop it! You meanie. I’m sorry I got you arrested.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hands and kissed his knuckles, “It didn’t lead to a bad thing.” He rubbed his nose along each knuckle, “so, what about you? Any jail time?” Louis nodded sadly, “yes. I have jail time as well.” Harry’s eyebrow raised, “really?”

            “Yes.”

            He crossed his arms and chuckled, “for doing what?” Louis tucked one foot under him. “Well, here’s what happened. I was at a park late at night one night-“

            “Why?” Louis swallowed thickly, “um –cause of some problems at home.” He licked over the burning cut on his lip. “And well I didn’t see the sign that said when it closed, right?”

            “Okay?”

            “And I was just sitting in the slide.” He lifted his hands to his chest, “two cops flashed a light on me and boom, I was in jail for staying at the park over night.” Harry stayed silent for a moment then laughed into his hand. “Wow, I was so sure that story was going to be so much more interesting.”

            “But it was!” Louis leaned forward, “when I got there, I was the only one there! There was literally no one else and guess what they did?”

            “What’d they do?”

            “They didn’t even hold me for twenty four hours. After fifteen, they said I could leave.” Harry closed his eyes and bit his top lip, “that sounds intense.”

            “It was!” Louis grabbed Harry’s arm. “I was crying the whole time! I was so scared because I couldn’t go on criminal record! I had a clean slate!” Harry patted his hand, “you’re lucky you got out alive.” Louis pouted and crossed his arms, “are you making fun of me? That was serious for me! I didn’t laugh at your stories!”

            “You could of.” Harry leaned over the bed and picked up Louis’ box of cereal. “Alright, your turn.” Louis tapped his chin in thought. “How many people have you dated?” Harry tossed a small piece of cereal in his mouth, “none.”

            “None?”

            “Not one.” Louis tilted his head to the side and accepted a pebble of cereal. “Why not?” Harry yawned, “I don’t know. I don’t like people very much, why be with people I don’t like?”

            “But you like me, right?” Harry grinned, “Yeah, I like you. You’re special.” Louis’ face flushed, “then,” He grabbed the piece of cereal from Harry’s hand before he could eat it. “Why not date me?” Harry grabbed it back, “cause, I don’t need to be held down.” Louis tried grabbing it but missed. “Held down by what?” Harry pointed it at Louis’ mouth, making him open. “The human responsibility.” Louis felt confused. “And what is the ‘human responsibility’?”

            “Always love and always be happy. Never fight and keep to only one person.” Harry scoffed, “it’s so tedious.” Louis frowned and scooted closer, “no it’s not. You make it tedious. I’m not bothersome, am I?” Harry shook his head, “naw, you’re okay but now you’re okay. Do you see Danielle and Liam?”

            “They seem fine, kind of-“

            “Kind of. Exactly. They’re great but look at how much work needs to go into their relationship. I’m not even dating you and I’m always on edge with you.” Louis put his hands on his sides, “sounds like laziness to me.” Harry bopped his nose, “I am very lazy.” Louis bopped back, “lazy and feisty.”

            “And feisty?” Louis pointed at his lip, “feisty and abusive.” Harry kissed his words away. “I only did it cause you hit me first. I was merely defending my self.” Louis pulled him back and licked across his lower lip, “is that what they call it these days?” Harry flicked him, “so, I hit you because you hit me first. I didn’t hit you first. Who is the real abusive one?” Louis flicked him back, “I am as soft as a gorilla.”

            “Gorillas have ticks you know?” Louis groaned and hit Harry’s knee, “hush!” Harry pointed at his leg, “See, I never hit you first.” Louis bent down and kissed his knee, “sorry…” Harry shook his finger, “I’ll accept it this time.” Louis sighed as the room went silent. “Harry?”

            “Talk to me.”

            “What do you like best about me?”

            “You get two questions?” Louis smiled, “come on, for real.” Harry looked up, “probably that you aren’t annoying, like-“ He stretched. “When I met you, like you were so chill and excited about absolutely nothing, you still are. You get excited and cry cause someone gives you a fucking tissue when you sneeze.” Harry laughed with Louis’ giggles, “It’s cool. I didn’t think I fucking liked you –psh. But then,” He smiled softly. Louis was obsessed with that smile. “But then you asked me to take my hedgehogs to our picnic and that did it. Oh man, no one gives a shit about my hedgehogs but Liam and me. Every time any one would come over they’d ignore them or refuse to sleep over cause they were annoyed.” He rolled his hand, “even this chick, Angie? She doesn’t sleep in here; she took the couch. But you sleep in here, you don’t let little things bother you.” Louis was in Harry’s lap. He settled in comfortably, “I am a difficult person though.”

            “That you are.” Harry played with Louis’ ears, “but you’re fun and feisty.” Louis giggled, “I’m feisty?”

            “So feisty.” Harry rubbed his thighs, “you aren’t afraid.” Louis was afraid of everything. “You’re strong.” Louis lifted his arm and flexed, “I’m fat.” Harry pinched his side, “what’s with you and that –hm? My turn, what’s up with you and fat?” Louis shook his head, “nothing.”

            “No. I’m serious. This is my question. Why do you always call yourself fat? It’s what ever but if you don’t like being fat, why call yourself that?”

            “Cause I am.”

            “But you really aren’t.” Louis rolled his eyes, “new question.”

            “No. Tell me,” Harry kissed the top of his head, “tell me everything and we wont talk about it after.” Louis thought on it, “promise?”

            “Promise.”

            “Don’t treat me different or pity me-“  
            “You wish I would.” Louis sighed, “My –my mom, she was really big on image, physically and emotionally.” Louis used an up tight voice, “‘stop doing that, stop doing this. People are staring. You’re making everyone stare’.” He shook his head; he wasn’t going to cry. “She hated me. I used to scratch the underside of my wrists real hard, my mom didn’t like that.” He played with Harry’s fingers, “I had to wear these gloves that ruined my life. They were horrible and itchy and it didn’t help. She believed that a retarded child was better than a weird one. I was picked on constantly, not just cause of the gloves but just because I was different. No one understood me and I guess it made them hate me.” Louis sighed, “She finally gave me away when I was ten to a home. I was there til I came here. It was so horrible. They cut my nails super short so I couldn’t scratch.” Louis grimaced rubbing over his nails. “They would bleed. So, I started biting because it was an alternative and it’s not like they can rip out my teeth.” He curled deeper into Harry’s lap. “They would beat me for nothing and constantly, they constantly told me I was fat.” Louis wasn’t crying, a lot. “They would tell me to stop eating but they purposely put food in my face. I’d get grabbed and thrown around; I was hospitalized. The one day I chose not to deal and ran, ended up in jail, let out and beat when I got back.” He sniffled. Harry passed him his blanket. “Thank you – They were such evil people. They taught me how to hate myself in every way and I learned.” He tucked the blanket under his chin. “I hate myself so much because of them and I really try not to.” He smiled through tears, “you help with that a lot. Even in the short time, I feel pretty with you. It’s nice.” Louis was done talking because that was it.

            Harry squeezed him, “people are afraid of what they don’t understand.” Louis was crying, a lot. “I have work tomorrow. Could you do me a favor?” Louis nodded covering his mouth, “in my closet, I have a long mirror, pull it out.” Harry rubbed his thighs, “look at it for twenty minutes and when I come home, let me know everything you fell in love with and then I’ll tell you everything I fell in love with.”

 

-

 

            “Hey.” Danielle strolled in with Liam who had a candy cane in his mouth. “How’d it go yesterday?” Louis looked up from a dictionary he’d found in Harry’s room. “It went good –kind of –really fucking awful.” Danielle’s jaw fell, “your lip.” Liam sat next to him, “what happened?”

            “Harry punched me.” Liam crossed his arms, “what for? He can’t just go around hitting people.” Danielle agreed sitting his lap, “why’d he hit you, huh!” Louis just stared at them because for the first time, other people were more confused than him. Did they not look in the mirror? Liam’s eye was still healing and he could tell by the way Danielle sat; her ass was doing the same.

            “I swear. Harry is way too aggressive sometimes.” She squeezed Liam’s cheeks playfully, “he better have hit you for a good reason or I’m releasing the dogs in here.” Louis cut his eyes slowly. He’d had another awful night. He’d cried too much then fell asleep. It was like a nasty headache that knocked against his brain. But were they serious? Had they really not looked at each other, was this a joke?

            “Well, he hit me cause I hit him first.”

            “Why’d you hit him?” Louis closed his book, “no reason, I just felt like it.” Danielle hit her forehead, “jeez! We’ve made a monster!” Louis sat quietly. They really did make a monster. This morning was hell between Harry and Louis. Not hell, per say, but it started off as hell.

 

-

 

“You’re leaving now?” Harry put the last cleaned hedgehog back in its cage. “Yeah. I have a double shift, I’ll be back at like eight or nine.” Louis rubbed his eye, “not for lunch?”

“Zayn’s dropping me off so I wont have the car, he will.” Harry shrugged, “I’ll just grab a bit around.” Louis nodded, “kay.” The taller boy grabbed shoes from the closet, “the mirrors in there, okay?” Louis sighed, “I kind of don’t wanna do that.”

“You’re going to.” He slipped on one shoe and hit the floor to fix it. “I said so.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to do it.”

“But you will.”

Louis laughed dryly, “but I wont, because I don’t have to.” He put on the second shoe, “but you will, watch.” Harry stood up, “come, I’m leaving.” He leaned forward to kiss Louis who moved away, “no. I’m not gunna do that.”

“Okay.”

“I’m serious.”

“Okay!” Harry dropped his arms, “don’t do anything, fine!” He grabbed his phone from the charger and keys. “There’s no reason to get mad.” Harry let his head fall back, “this is the exact reason I don’t date.” He shook his head, “I’m leaving.”

“Oh, that’s the reason! Thanks! Because people wont follow you like a puppy!”

“No! Because people don’t listen when other people are trying to fucking help them! Because people keep going and going even though the other person said ‘okay’! It’s universal! Okay! That’s it! It’s over!” Louis clutched his blanket and sniffled. “Okay.” Harry rubbed his face. They’d slept three hours. They were both tired. They went to bed way too late and it was seven in the morning, Harry had to work a double. It wasn’t fair.

“Harry, I’m sorry.”

“Okay.”

“No, seriously-“

“Okay, Louis!” Louis crawled off the bed and shoved him, “Stop saying okay!”

“Oh my God! Get away from me before I bust your top lip!” Louis frowned and hugged Harry before any protest could be made. “I’ll look in the mirror.” The room was soft. “Ok –fine.” Louis smiled into his shirt and looked up. He was able to steal a kiss from the sleepy boy. “I –I love you.”

“Yeah,” he grabbed Louis’ face, “I love you too. Please be good, man.” Harry patted his butt, “no going out, call me if you are.”

Louis smiled, “okay.”

 

-

 

            “You can’t just hit people for no reason. They’re going to hit you back, did your parents not teach you that?” Liam waved around his candy cane. Louis stood up, “must have missed that part.” Liam sighed, “Well, he busted your lip, what happened to him?” Louis went into the kitchen for a drink. “I scratched a ‘L’ into his chest.” Danielle looked toward the kitchen. “Did you really?” Louis came out with a cup of water, “I did.” Liam clapped and picked up the dictionary, “good on you buddy. –Why are you reading the dictionary?” Louis smiled and grabbed it before sitting, “trying to expand my knowledge.” Liam nodded, “I see.” Danielle stood, “well, I’m off to Zayn’s class, he’s gunna sculpt my face!” Louis smiled, “that’s cool.” Liam scooted up, “I guess I’ll go to sleep-“

            “Liam?”

            “Hm?”

            “It’s actually about Pop Tart.” Louis smiled sadly, “he’s a little sick and I know Harry’s a bit worried, is there anything you can maybe do?” Liam looked genuinely concerned, “sick?”

            “Yeah.” Danielle raised her arm, “I’m leaving.” She bent down kissing her boyfriend, “I love you, babe.” Liam smiled quickly, “Love you, and be safe.” Danielle waved at Louis from the front door before exiting.

            “What type of sick?” Louis blushed, “oh, well I really don’t know. He’s just not being himself.” Liam nodded and stood, “well, let’s check on him then.” Louis followed him with his cup and dictionary.

            Liam bent down in front of the cage, candy cane sticking out of his mouth. “Hello, Pop Tart.” Louis looked inside, yeah. There was definitely something wrong; Pop Tart was awake. Liam reached in; the animal didn’t curl up. He held him carefully and inspected the hedgehog. “How are you feeling, buddy?” He put Pop Tart on his back. The hedgehog looked dark, which was a bit strange for an albino hedgehog.

            “Hm, he is sick.” Liam sighed and put him back down, “he has to take him to an exotic doctor. I work at a animal clinic but they don’t have anything for hedgehogs.”

            “Exotic?”

            “Yeah.” Liam stood with a groan, “Hedgehogs are wild animals.” Louis listened, interested. He didn’t know much about hedgehogs. He should probably borrow Zayn’s computer and look into them.

            “Oh, well thanks.” He smiled, “I’ll definitely let Harry know.” Liam rubbed his shoulder, “yeah, he should probably look into it quickly.” Louis frowned slowly, “why?”

            Liam sighed sadly, “um, hedgehogs are hard animals to care for. I mean, Harry knows this, but they are difficult. When they get sick, it’s important to get them treatment fast because if not they will die.” Louis’ heart sunk a little, “he’s gunna die?”

            “No, I hope he’ll be okay but he does need something.” Liam looked back in the cage. “Also, tell him to move Pop Tart some where else. If it’s contagious, the others will get it.”

 

-

 

              “You told her what!” Louis laughed loudly along with Niall. “I told her to go fuck herself with a large cactus and I call her a cunt bag, shit head. Danielle said it would work and I think it did.” Niall could barley breathe. Louis didn’t know whether it was because of lack of oxygen or because of the five thousand calories in Niall’s McDonalds bag. The blonde shook his hand for a high five, “that’s so fucking crazy! You’re awesome –that’s awesome!” Louis smiled, “I really am not fond of her.” Niall nodded eating four fries at once, “me either. She’s really annoying but we won’t be seeing her any time soon I hope.” Niall winked and Louis winked back. Both boys broke out in laughter before Niall reached in his bag. “Check it out.” He dug inside and pulled out a Polaroid. Niall handed it to Louis with the tips of his fingers, trying not to get oil on it.

            “It’s the sculptor of my hands, he’s been working on.” Niall dug his hand in his McDonalds bag. “Isn’t it awesome?” Louis nodded in awe; Zayn was good. He’d sculpted Niall’s hands. It looked real.

            “Wow, Niall. He’s amazing.” Niall smiled proudly, “I know, right? He’s gunna use it for this contest.”  Louis smiled big, “That’s so amazing!” Louis felt excited or maybe he was just sleep deprived. “Zayn is so good! I can see why he likes it so much!” Niall looked up from Zayn’s bed as the fully showered boy, entered. “Hey, Lou.” Louis shoved the picture at him, “you’re amazing! I wanna see the real thing!” Zayn chuckled, “thanks.” He walked around the bed, towel on his hips. “Thanks to Niall.” Niall blushed continued eating his French fries. “It’s your talent.”

            “That comes out because of your hands.” Louis smiled at the pair. They would be a beautiful couple if they’d just work at it. Zayn kissed the top of Niall’s head, “his hands make me wanna sculpt.” Niall closed his eyes, trying to rid his face of a smile that wasn’t going anywhere. “Stop it.” Niall groaned, “You’re making me feel weird.”

            “Yeah?” Zayn moved away with a grin, “we’re gunna go out so get ready.” Niall turned around quickly, fry hanging out of his mouth. “Going out? Again?” Zayn smiled and crossed his arms, “I think a date is fit for the model and the artist.” Louis dropped the picture to the bed and covered his mouth. Did Zayn say date? His head shot to Niall who looked as shocked as him. Louis stood slowly, catching Niall’s eyes. He smiled with big eyes, “e –enjoy your da –date.” He scurried out and slammed the door. Louis was smiling like he was being hit with rainbows. He could hear Niall screaming from the living room. That was insane. Louis clapped and jumped up and down in the middle of the room. He was so happy for them! Or for Niall! This was so exciting! It was like reading a cool story that he was lucky enough to be in!

            Louis sat on the couch slowly, his smile staying. His day had been decent. Harry called Liam to talk to him. He asked if Louis was okay, he was. Louis hadn’t looked in the mirror and probably should before Harry came home. He sighed, he really didn’t want to. Louis avoided mirrors unless he was looking at something in particular. If not, mirrors stayed where they were.

            He had looked up stuff about hedgehogs and hadn’t realized how special the little things were. They were so different from every other animal and he could see how Harry could fall in love with them. They each had their own special personality; it was actually kind of beautiful. He watched tons of hedgehog videos all day and slowly fell for the animals as well. He cleaned the cage and added new food and water. It was a calm day.

            Louis stood off the couch and headed for the room. He was anxious sometimes. He had a good amount of money left but he wondered if they’d let him stay another month. Harry said he wasn’t going anywhere but what if everyone else wanted him to leave? What if it was just a front that they put up? Louis didn’t know. He wanted a job for that reason. He wanted to be able to leave whenever he wanted and be able to survive. He really hoped that everything went fine with Danielle’s job. If not he could become a stripper. Louis giggled to himself, “a stripper. Me being a stripper.” Louis slapped his knee and closed the door, “that’s funny.” He pretended to dance on a pole and laughed harder. He wiped a tear before opening Harry’s messy closet. The whole room was actually really messy and Louis was tempted to clean it but he kind of didn’t want to. Harry’s room had a comfortable sort of messy; he was willing to deal.

            Louis sighed miserably putting the mirror up against the door. He was wearing black jeans with a baby blue T-shirt that didn’t fit him cause it wasn’t his; it was Harry’s. He’d grown accustomed to stealing Harry’s clothes every once in a while. He didn’t go looking for them or anything, when he’d get off the bed he’d just step on something then put it on. But right now, Louis really didn’t want to take anything off. He took deep breaths. It was a mirror not a human. Louis slowly pulled off his pants then shirt, diverting his eyes like he was scared of his own reflection and he was. Louis was so scared that what he saw would just make him hate himself more.

            It took him five minutes to finally look in the mirror and when he did, he couldn’t look away.

            It was out. Louis’ tummy stuck out like he was two months pregnant. But he tried to ignore that. He’d probably gained ten pounds living here where everyone constantly ate. He looked at his face; he liked his hair and his lips. The bottom one had a cut but it wasn’t as ugly and it didn’t bother him. His eyes wandered over his lumps to his bruises. Those, Louis really liked. He touched the purple marks that consumed his legs, they were so pretty. He rubbed his nails over the one on his shoulder. It was there and Louis knew that it wasn’t leaving. The bite mark that Harry made had healed up until some point but now seemed to stop. It left the pretty teeth marks and purple-ish sky color to it. Louis smiled at the ‘H’ next to it. It was a compliment to his skin. The ‘H’ was still a bit red; it grew a small scab. He opened his legs and cringed. His thighs always bothered him. They seemed so big all the time! He pretended to cut pieces of them off, he had a little cellulite and it was so annoying! His finger tips ran over the ‘H’ that seemed to heal slower than it’s brother. Louis set his eyes on the letter not allowing them to move around. He liked the marks more than his own body.

            Louis finally turned around and craned his neck to look at the back of his body. His butt was huge! Harry seemed to like it so it didn’t make Louis feel too bad. Louis tried touching the back of his leg that contained most of the little wrinkles in his skin. It was so bothersome! He knew he could work out and he was planning on it but was there a use? Everyone here just ate and ate and Louis just ate and ate. They all looked fine!

            Louis jumped and moved to the side as the door was opened and the mirror fell. His eyes grew and landed on Harry and, her, Angie. She was actually here. Harry blinked before shaking his head and backing out, closing the door. Louis stood silently and still. What was happening?

            Harry re entered without the girl. “Hey.” Louis’ eyes felt itchy. Harry walked up to him slowly, “I’m sorry about that.” He grabbed Louis’ face just as he started to cry. He wasn’t sure why he was crying; the reasons could have been endless. Because she was here? Because he felt stupid? Because he felt embarrassed? Because he still hated himself? Because his stomach hurt? Maybe it was cause he was tired? It could have gone on.

            “What’s wrong?” Harry’s tone wasn’t very caring. Louis shoved him and held his chest, “ –what is she doing here?”

            “Is that why you’re crying?”

            “What is she doing here!” Harry stepped up to his drawer and pulled out a folder, “she dropped me off, and I had to give her folder back for school.” Louis’ breathing was off. He sat on the ground, legs crossed. This was so awful.

            Harry bent down in front of him, “I’ll be back.” He left Louis alone and he was grateful because some nasty sobs were spewing from his mouth. He was freaking out! She needed a folder? That was fine, it was. But she picked him up? Louis should have picked him up but he can’t drive!

            Harry came in and Louis could hear the door lock. He looked up and pointed at the bed. Harry looked over and pulled the blanket off. He sat down next to Louis and wiped his eyes. He squeezed Louis’ nose that was filled with boogers and wiped them on his apron. Louis shook his head and slapped Harry’s hand, “that’s gross!” Harry shrugged and lifted his face, “what’s the matter?” Louis wasn’t thinking about crushing Harry for once, he wanted Harry to crush him. He wrapped his arms around his neck and sat in Harry’s lap. His words were rushed, “she can get you, I cant, I am so tired, I don’t wanna cry, I look in mirror, I cant!” He screamed into Harry’s shoulder, a scream that sent shivers down his own spine.

            He heard the door trying to be unlocked then banging. “Louis!” It was Niall and Zayn. Harry huffed, “it’s fine! He’s fine!”

            “Harry?”

            “Yes!”

            “Are you having sex?”

            “No! Go away!”

            Niall banged on the door, “why did he scream! What’d you do!”

            “Nothing! Go away!”

            “Louis!” “Niall, come on. Leave them be.”

            “Louis! I wanna hear his voice first!” Harry bounced him softly, “can you speak so he doesn’t think I killed you?” Louis sniffled, his throat hurt. “Y –yes! I’m fine!” The banging stopped, “O –okay! We’re leaving! The emergency number is 911 here, okay!” Louis smiled softly, “okay.” Harry rubbed his thumbs down Louis’ spine. “Now they think I’m trying to kill you.” Louis shook his head and moved off, “I’m sorry I screamed. I don’t –know, I’m just so frustrated.” Harry nodded and looked at the fallen mirror, “did we walk in on you doing the mirror thing?” Louis nodded and wiped his tears with his blanket. Harry crossed his legs and pulled off his apron. “How’d it go?” Louis shook his head, “I don’t know.” Harry nodded; he looked so tired. He stood and picked up the mirror, putting it back against the door.

            He walked over to Louis and reached out his hands, “come.” Louis stood slowly and held his blanket tightly. He walked in front of the mirror with Harry behind him.

            “So, what’d you fall in love with?” Louis pointed at all the marks on his body making Harry smile. “Which is your favorite?” Louis pointed at the one on his shoulder. Harry kissed it. “Okay, now a little deeper, what did you fall in love with?” Louis looked his body up and down. He liked his hair, he pointed at it. Harry kissed the top of his head, “good. What else?” Louis kept looking but it was a useless search. He shook his head, “that’s it.”

            “Okay.” Louis nodded, was it okay?

            “Wanna know what I fell in love with?” Louis was afraid to say yes so he nodded.

            Louis shivered as Harry massaged his shoulders. His hand moved up to Louis’ hair, he ran his hands threw it and moved lower to Louis stomach. He played with Louis’ belly button making him giggle and wiggle. Harry bent down and rubbed over Louis’ legs. He pressed his thumbs into Louis’ thighs. Louis shuddered as they went higher. He rubbed Louis’ bum and went down to his feet. He kissed up Louis spine and wrapped a loose hand around his neck. It was completely silent aside from small barking coming from next door. Harry said a lot without saying a word.

            Louis chewed on his blanket. Harry moved away from him and Louis reached out. Harry smiled tiredly. “Close your eyes –I don’t care how corny it is.” Louis licked over his bruised lip and looked forward before closing them. Harry’s sigh came out of his nose.

            “Mirror, mirror on the wall,” Louis’ mouth pulled up into a smile. “Who’s the prettiest of them all?” Louis’ legs were shaking.

            “Open your eyes.” Louis did and he was standing there. He looked over his body once more then at Harry.

            “Wow,” Harry smiled, “the mirror was right.” Louis laughed and curled his body, covering his eyes. He stood straight and kept his eyes closed. “Mirror, Mirror on the wall,” Louis walked blindly toward Harry’s direction. “Who is the corniest but sweetest of them all?” Louis opened his eyes once in Harry’s arms. He smiled softly, “wow,” He copied, “the mirror was right.” Harry smiled and rubbed his nose against Louis’, “because you are the mirror and the mirror has no power against you.” Louis’ smile fell. “Because you are no less than the mirror.” Harry kissed him carefully. “The mirror is no less than you.” Louis hugged him, “please,” He squeezed Harry’s torso, “please be my boyfriend. I really like you now and I really need you, please.” Harry’s hand was in his hair, “I’ll think about it when you get a job.” Louis was confused, he moved away. “A job?” Harry nodded seriously, “because then you won’t leave.” Louis’ heart skipped. “Promise?”

            “Promise.”

            “No, I’m serious! You swear that you’ll consider it! I don’t wanna get my hopes up.”

            “I swear.”

            “Harry, I’m not kidding.”

            “Me either-“  
            “Please-“ Harry covered Louis’ mouth; “I said I’d think about it if you get a job.” Louis’ chest was beating faster. He gripped Harry’s shirt, “will you stop having sex with people?”

            “After you get a job? Sure.”

            “No, now.” Harry shook his head, “no.” Louis closed his eyes, “please! I’ll have sex with you whenever you want! Please!” Harry rolled his eyes with a laugh, “no.”

            “Please!”

            “Are you really gunna do this-“  
            “Please!”

            “Why?”

            “Because I’m jealous and I’m insecure and I don’t want anyone touching you! It’s annoying to watch and it makes me want to hurt people!” Harry squished his face, “I’ll think about it.”

            “Please!”

            “I said-“

            “Please!” Harry groaned rubbing his face, “I don’t know, maybe, okay?” Louis shook his head, “I can’t do maybe.”

            “Then no.”

            “Please!”  
            “Louis!”

            “Please!”

            “Okay! Jeez!” Harry moved him away, “Okay! I wont have sex with anyone! Oh my God, you’re horrible!” Louis was stuck in his spot as Harry moved the mirror away. “You swear?” Harry dragged his head on the door, “Oh my God-“

            “You swear!”

            “I swear!” Louis ran and hugged him from behind. “Oh my God! Thank you! I wont have sex with anyone else either!” Harry’s body tensed up, “who were you having sex with before?” Louis smiled, “no one.” Harry moved him back, “I’m going to eat.”

            Louis’ chest felt light. “What are you –going to eat?”

            “Doritos.”

            “That’s not food.”

            “Of course it is.” Harry unlocked the door and looked back, “I bought you some new cereal boxes.” Louis let Harry leave. He put his hands against his chest. Harry bought him cereal? He cried softly, Harry was the best boyfriend he’d never had. Even though they weren’t dating yet he knew.

            “Louis!” He stood slowly, “yes!”

            “Danielle just texted me! Go over!”

 

-

 

                   “So like, she’s not a hundred percent cause her HR has to make sure that you did well on your assessment.” Louis didn’t understand anything she was saying. All he understood was the, ‘not sure’, part. He wasn’t getting the job?

                   “If everything went well Alex, my co-worker, will call you for a phone interview and then you can go in for a physical interview.” Louis nodded, “so, I’m not getting the job?” Danielle laughed grabbing his hands, “no you idiot! I’m just telling you the process!” Louis nodded, “okay.” He twisted his mouth, “Danielle, I have to get this job.” She pouted, “I know my little banana and I’m trying-“ He grabbed her face with both hands, “Danielle. I need that job. You don’t understand. If I don’t get that job, I don’t get Harry and if I don’t get Harry, I don’t get a boyfriend.” He smiled quickly, “And if I don’t get a boyfriend I will cry for days; for long, long days. I need a job.” Danielle nodded stiffly, “I get that.” She removed his hands, “but I am not a manager.” Louis sighed and laid back on the couch. “How do you get a job quickly?”

                   “Depends.”

                   “I’ll do anything.”

                   “Stripper, prostitute, drug dealer, murder-“

                   “Uh, maybe something easier?”

                   “A prostitute is easy?” Louis smiled and crossed his fingers, “something easier?”

                   “A robber?”

                   “Easier?”

                   “Well sheesh Louis, what do you think about life?”

                   “I don’t know! Maybe I could work at a gas station or maybe a clothing store?” Danielle’s face was scrunched, “you think that’s easier than a prostitute?”

                   “I’ve worked in one before.”

                   “But have you ever been a prostitute?”

                   “No but-“

                   “Okay then.” She smiled and crossed her legs, “we have nothing else to talk about. Just ask Harry, he might say yes but until then you are on hold for a job at Dunkin Donuts.”

-

 

                   “Baby, pass me that color.” Zayn passed Niall the red. Louis colored his picture silently. Harry had Pop Tart next to him as he colored his picture. Louis cleared his throat, “Harry?”

                   “Hm? –Pass me the blue.” Louis handed him the long color pencil. Louis tapped on his paper. “Could I maybe –“ He shrugged, “become a prostitute?” The coloring ceased. Harry dropped the pencil on his book and looked up, “what?” Louis smiled fearfully because everyone was staring at him. He played with his nail, “Uh well, I was wondering if I could be a stripper or prostitute? So then I have a job.” Niall covered his mouth.

                   Harry picked up the blue color pencil, “don’t ever ask me that again.”

                   “But-“

                   “I don’t want to talk to you right now so shut up.” Louis pouted and looked down at his finished coloring. “Danielle told me to ask.” Harry’s head snapped up. He put down the book that held his coloring page and picked up his hedgehog. Harry stood and walked out of the front door. Louis looked at Zayn and Niall.

                   “Are you fucking crazy?” Zayn cut his eyes at Louis. “Are you?” Louis shook his head, “no.”

                   “Why in the fuck would you ask that?”

                   “It was just a question! Danielle was trying to help me find a job.” Zayn rubbed his face, “that’s really stupid, Louis.” Niall bit his lip, “why would you become a prostitute?” Louis jumped at the sound of screaming. He climbed off the couch and ran to Danielle’s apartment.

                   “Hey! What’s going on!”

                   “Your boyfriend is a fucking asshole!” Danielle pointed at Harry. “He grabbed all my-“ She was crying. “He grabbed all my donuts and threw them- he threw them all over the floor!” She stomped her feet, “I hate you! I never want to see you again! Go away!” Louis looked at Harry who was flaring. “Harry!”

                   “Why would you tell Louis to ask me something so fucking stupid!”

                   “It was a joke! You’re so ridiculous!”

                   “I don’t care, Nemo!” Danielle sat on the couch and cried, “Why would you do that! I hate you so much!”

                   “Fuck!” Harry grabbed Louis’ arm and pulled him out of the house. He shoved him toward their apartment. “Go home!” Harry touched his pockets and pulled out keys. Louis rubbed his arm, “what’s wrong with you!”

                   “Go home!” He ran down the stairs and to the car with a balled up hedgehog in hand. Louis watched as he backed out with a screech in the tires. His heart was beating fast. Harry was absolutely terrifying. He said to go home. He looked at Danielle’s half opened door but turned around to go back inside.

 

-

 

                   “Where were you?” Louis sat up quickly from the bed. Harry placed Pop Tart inside a separate box and pulled off his clothes. “I just got back from Danielle’s.” Louis rubbed his eyes and touched Harry’s arm as he sat down. “What happened?” He sighed, “I just spent a hundred and twenty five dollars on gourmet donuts.” Louis smiled and hugged Harry from behind, “that was nice of you.”

                   “Yeah, and it would have happened if someone hadn’t asked such a fucking retarded question.”

                   “What –me? That’s rude!” Harry groaned and laid down, “why would you even say something like that?”

                   “So you will date me.”

                   “What the fuck, Louis!” Louis frowned, “I don’t know if I’ll get the job at Dunkin Donuts so I’m thinking of easier jobs to get. I want to date you!” Harry covered his face, “you’re so weird, oh my God. What is wrong with you?” Louis’ voice was small, “a lot.”

                   “Come here.” He turned on the lamp. Louis climbed into Harry’s lap as he sat up against the headboard. He ran his thumb over the healing cut on Louis’ lip. “Did you put cream on it?” Louis nodded, “yes.”

                   “Okay.” Louis touched the thin scratches on Harry’s chest. “They aren’t going to scar.” Louis kissed the mark. “I know, I didn’t do it deep enough.” Harry rubbed his bum softly. “Want to deepen it?” Louis nodded excitedly, “yeah.” Harry pointed at his dresser, “it’s in the first one.” Louis jumped off of him and ran to the drawer. He pulled out the switchblade and ran back to the bed, sitting back on his throne.

                   “I can do it?” Harry smiled, “yeah. Don’t like go through my fucking chest or anything.” Louis giggled, “I wont.” He held the knife with shaky fingers. “This is so hard.” Harry laughed and leaned his head back. Louis gave Harry’s bruised throat kisses before going over the first stick in the ‘L’. Harry’s fingers’ squeezed his legs, “you have to go deeper, Lou.” So Louis did. He ran the tip of the blade on the mark over and over until blood came down Harry’s chest.

                   “I’ll get a towel.” Louis tripped getting off the bed and ran into Harry’s closet looking for his towel he’d put away. He ran back and dabbed the blood away, “does it hurt?”

                   “Like a bitch.” Louis laughed wiping blood from Harry’s stomach, “That doesn’t make sense.” Harry grabbed his hair. “You look kind of nice down there.” Louis stopped wiping and blushed. “Do I?”

                   “Yes.” Harry’s voice was tired. Louis swallowed hard and went on wiping. “Should I be doing something?” He was such a whore. “You really should be.” Harry ran his fingers through Louis’ hair and pulled him every once in a while. Louis set the towel on Harry’s stomach and played with the top of his skinny jeans. Harry sighed contently, and relaxed when Louis pulled the zipper down.

                   He’d never given a real blowjob before but he’d practiced. He’d used cucumbers and bananas to practice because you never know. Louis believed in being prepared for any occasion.

                   He attempted to pull Harry pants to his thighs and did it with much difficulty. He should probably act sexy or something. Louis sucked on the semi that was underneath cotton boxers. Harry gasped softly making him smile. He did it again but sneezed and hit his forehead against Harry’s stomach. Harry groaned, “ow.” He rubbed Louis’ head and moved the towel, “you okay?” Louis’ face was red, how embarrassing!

                   “Fine.” He pulled the cotton away to see a limp penis. It had been hard but Louis understood why Harry went soft. Wonderful.

                   He touched Harry’s balls with the tips of his fingers. It was so strange to touch someone other than himself. He tapped on Harry’s dick, hoping it would come back to life. Louis pulled the skin back slowly and licked the limp tip. He massaged Harry’s nuts in one hand and licked around the wet tip.

                   “That’s nice…” Harry rubbed Louis’ hair. Louis smiled softly and finally stuck the growing erection in his mouth. He liked the way it felt when he sucked Harry’s penis. It was anything like sucking on a fruit that would break in half or like a cucumber that tasted kind of nasty. It was soft even though it was hard; Louis wanted to bite it.

                   “Slowly, Lou…”

                   Louis slowed down even though he hadn’t realized he was going quickly. Harry was finally standing and Louis was probably just being a whore. He licked along the sides and then slipped his mouth over the top. It didn’t bother him when Harry’s dick hit his throat. It wasn’t painful nor uncomfortable, it was calming and Harry seemed to enjoy it.

                   Harry’s hands were somewhere deep in Louis’ hair. Louis touched it softly and looked up. Harry’s eyes were shut up and his cheeks showed how deep his dimples could go. Louis pulled off carefully and licked down to the small fuzz on Harry’s nuts. He rubbed it against his nose making Harry chuckle.

                   “What are you doing?”

                   “I like them.” Louis kissed each one and popped the left one into his mouth. His tongue tossed it angrily and his hand kept its job on Harry’s penis. The bundle of curls above him made lovely sounds that appeared to praise Louis, he felt good.

                   Louis looked up again and kissed Harry’s leg before licking up to the head of his cock. “You can like, use my mouth.” Harry nodded. It gave Louis the okay and he wrapped his small lips around the head before Harry pushed him down all the way. Harry was pretty big; Louis wasn’t going to lie. He wasn’t big enough to break someone’s jaw but he was big enough to make your jaw loosen up quite a bit.

                   “Shit…” Louis’ hands stayed on Harry’s legs as the boy completely destroyed his throat. Harry liked to stare at Louis when he hit the back of his mouth; Louis caught notice. He’d pull him off, open Louis’ mouth with his free hand and push him down. Louis coughed and choked a couple of times but he accepted it.

                   “Your eyes are so fucking pretty.” Harry pushed Louis down and held him there. He couldn’t breathe. For that split second, while he couldn’t breathe, he was happy. Louis loved swimming, but he loved to hold his breath under water more. It felt almost like he could breathe but differently. Louis knew his face was red and he felt light headed, he could feel his body pulsating from lack of air but it was okay. Harry pulled him off and squeezed his face. “Look at you, damn.” Louis was breathing from his mouth. Harry pulled his hair harder. “Lick it and you’ll get a prize.” Louis was panting and touched himself with the hand he wasn’t using. He wanted a prize.

                   He kitten licked the tip and licked down to the base. He nibbled on the sides of Harry’s cock with soft pulls. Harry moaned Louis’ name before pushing him back down. Louis was anxious because Harry was beating the back of his throat with a crazy amount of force and he knew that he was going to cum any second. But that’s what worried him; he’d never taken a load in his life. What if it was nasty or what if he did it wrong?      

                   “Fuck, I’m cuming!” Louis’ head was pulled off and his eyes shut closed when the first warm drop hit his eyebrow. His mouth was slack and his lips were two shades brighter. He could feel saliva coming out of his mouth but he just ignored it. What could Louis say? He was filthy!

                    He left his mouth open because he just had to try it. Two baby drops fell on his tongue and it wasn’t bad, bitter and really warm but not bad at all.

                   “Ugh, that was so good. Shit.” Harry’s stomach was growing and falling quickly. Louis wrapped his hand around the appendage before licking away the stranded cum that fell. Harry’s body twitched and his hand was back in Louis’ hair.

                   “Ugh, give me a break.” Louis giggled and touched his face but Harry stopped him. “No, wait.” Louis stared at him. Harry’s cheeks were bright red and his mouth wouldn’t close. The cut on his chest was bleeding but it looked so pretty, all Louis could do was admire it.

                   “You look hot.” Louis wiped some off his cheek to stick it in his mouth. Harry tossed his head back. “You’re fucking with me.” Louis licked his lips. “I like it.”

                   “Oh God.” Harry motioned him to turn around. “Let me eat you out.”

 

-

 

                   It had been a week and four days.

 

                   “Louis!”

                  

                   It had been a tough week and four days.

 

                   “Fuck you! Come in the kitchen and I will stab you!”

 

                   It had been a tough week and four days for everyone.

 

                   “Niall!” Zayn banged on the bathroom door. “Get out or I will break down the fucking door!”

                   “No!”

 

 

 

                   “Louis! Put the knife down!” Louis glared at Harry. “You are being a fucking idiot!”

                   “No! You are!  I didn’t even do anything!”  
                   “You are not suppose to talk to people I don’t know!”  
                   “I don’t care!”

 

                   They all got together and went to the ‘usual’ bar on Thursday. Louis had saw Janet and completely freaked out. He danced with her, (Louis did all the dancing), and Harry ended up freaking out. He had a complete freak out fest but didn’t blow up because Louis was drunk. He’d fallen asleep and woken up sometime in the afternoon. Here they were.

                    Louis finally threw the knife that had been itching to leave his hand. It was a shame that he missed. Harry ran at him and threw him into the fridge. “What the fuck is wrong with you!” Louis stood straight and flung his body as Harry. He hit him blindly before he was tossed out of the kitchen.

                   “You started this, Harry!” Harry kicked the knife as Niall was thrown on top of it.

                  

 

                   “You don’t go out without my permission!”

                   Niall and Louis had gone out while Harry and Zayn fell asleep. They’d gone to the mall and stayed way too long. Here they were.

                   Niall kicked Zayn’s knee and pulled the knife from under his body. “I will do what ever I want! For a second I thought you fucking cared! I thought you wanted me! You complete jackass!”

                   “I want you but how do you expect me to fucking trust you!” Niall was crying. “I don’t want you anymore!”

 

 

                   “Get off of me!” Harry’s teeth grabbed onto Louis’ arm. The British boy groaned and punched Harry’s head with no avail. He really didn’t want Harry’s teeth off of him but he was really trying not to get hard on top of him while they were fighting. “Harry!” He grabbed his curly hair and pulled it til Harry came off. Louis leaned down, “you’re such an asshole!” Harry slapped his cheek, sending sound through out the house. “You’re the asshole!” Louis slapped him back and took his lips in his.

 

 

 

                   “Don’t say that.” Niall threw the knife on the carpet. “I don’t! You’re too confusing.”

                   “Nugget, stop-“

                   “Get away!”

                   “No! You’re mine!” Niall was crying. “Why do you do that!”

 

 

                   Harry had Louis against the wall. “I should fuck you right here.” Louis rolled his eyes back, “Oh please do.”

 

 

                   “Louis!” Danielle opened the door bumping into Harry and Louis’ tangled bodies. “Good Lord! What is going on in here!” She ran away from the couple to Zayn and Niall who were connected on the couch then onto the floor. She shivered before screaming. “Hello! Quit being fucking nasty’s! Get off!” Danielle hit Zayn’s back. “Off! Off!” Zayn groaned and stood Niall up. “What the hell do you want, Nemo?”

                   “Don’t Nemo, me!” She turned around at Harry and Louis who ignored her. “Louis!” The British boy jumped out of Harry’s grasp. “Oh my God! You scared me!”

                   “Oh did I?”

                   “Yes!”  
                   “You are all sick! Louis! You come here right now!” Louis fixed his shirt and rubbed his bleeding mouth. “Sorry.”

                   “Sorry my ass! You have a fucking phone interview in five minutes!” Louis’ eyes grew. “Wha –what! I’m not ready!”

                   “Well shit! What do you want me to do about-“ Danielle quickly pulled her phone from her bra. “It’s Alex.” Louis clenched his fist. “I cant!”

                   “You have to!” She pressed the call button. “Hey, Alex. –Yeah, he’s right in front of me. Okay one second.” She tossed the phone into Louis’ hands making him stumble.

                   “Hello –Hello.” Niall hit his arm and whispered, ‘speaker’. Louis looked at the phone and pressed the speaker button.

                   “Hello, is this Louis?”

                   “Yes, this is I.” Danielle hit her forehead.

                   “Hey, Louis. I’m Alex, how are you?” Louis smiled nervously, “I’m very well, how are you?”

                   “I’m good, thank you. Well, I heard from Danielle that you are very interested in a job here at Dunkin Donuts.”

                   “Yes!” Louis lowered his voice, “I am.”

                   “Well, that’s wonderful. I was wondering, do you know anything about Dunkin Donuts?”

                   “Uh, not really.” Danielle hit him. Louis rubbed his arm, “I know you sell donuts. I’m from England and we don’t have any over there. ”

                   Alex laughed, “I can hear it in your accent. Well okay Louis, what do you think you can give to the company name?” Louis looked at Danielle with big eyes. She mouthed what to say.

                   “I think I can bring honesty and commitment to the company. I am confident in my work?”

                   “That’s wonderful and if hired when could you start?”

                   “Oh. Immediately! I’m ready!”

                   Alex laughed again, “perfect. Okay, Louis. Thank you. My boss will call you in soon for a face to face interview so she can meet you, does that sound fine?”

                   “Yes! Perfect! Thank you so much!” Harry nudged him jealously. Louis slapped his hand away. “Thank you again, Louis. I hope you have a wonderful day.”

                   “You too, Alex. Goodbye.” He pressed the end button and fell to the floor. “Oh my God! I did so bad.”

                   “Yeah.” Harry kicked him, “sounds like you were flirting instead on talking.” Louis glared and kicked his leg, “shut up! I was getting a fucking job!”

                   “Yeah, okay.” Harry turned around, “I’m going out.”

                   “No you aren’t!”

                   “Yes I am. Cause I’m done with all this fucking screaming and shit. I have a headache.”

                   “I’m coming then!”

                   “Ha!” Harry turned around, “No. You get to stay.”

                   “Then I’ll go out!”

                   “You aren’t going out! If you go out we will have a serious goddamn problem!” Louis stood and licked his lips, “that’s not fair.”

                   “I don’t care.” Danielle raised her arms. “Well, I’m done in here. Goodbye.” Louis grabbed Harry, “who are you going out with?”

                   “Who ever the fuck I want.” Louis slapped him, dead straight. “No! You aren’t!” Harry grabbed Louis by his upper arm and pulled him into the room. Louis reached for Niall. “Help!” Niall looked quiet because Zayn had him by the shirt.

                   “Harry! I’m going to kick your ass!”

 

-

 

                   “Are you calm yet?” Louis shrugged softly, “maybe.” Harry sighed, “I was going to Angie’s.”

                   “You said you wouldn’t!”

                   “Not to have sex just to chill. Cause you’re driving me crazy.”

                   “That’s mean.”

                   “You’re mean.” Louis played with Dorito. “How’s Pop Tart?”

                   “I don’t know. He’s not eating.” Harry sighed, “I’ve been going crazy looking for a doctor but I can’t find any exotic doctors. It’s frustrating.” Louis nodded, “do you think he’ll be okay?”

                   “Yeah, he’s a strong fella.” Louis agreed, “He is.” He kissed Dorito before putting him down. “Can I bite you?”

                   “Sure.” Louis sat up and pointed at Harry’s thigh. “I wanna bite there.”

                   “Why there?”

                   “Cause it’s the closest to your dick.” Harry rubbed Pop Tart. “And?”

                   “And if you have sex with someone, they’ll know.” Harry smirked and unbuttoned his pants, putting down his animal. “Alright, go ahead.”

 

-

 

                   “My leg hurts like crazy, by the way.” Louis grabbed the cigarette from him and took a hit before throwing it. “Oh well.” Harry reached out off the balcony. “What’d you do that for? I’d just lit it.” Louis blushed, “sorry. I have a tendency to just throw them.” Harry put his head down. “Ugh.” Louis played with his fingers, “tell me more.”

                   “What?”

                   “Tell me more about you.”

                   “What?”

                   “Why do you like junk food so much?”

                   “Because it’s good.” Louis rolled his eyes, “yeah but why?”

                   “My mom never let me eat it.” Harry put his head up, “so I fell in love with what I couldn’t have.”

                   “Wow.” Louis touched his chest, “that’s beautiful.”

                   “You’re weird.”

                   “Why!” Harry laughed, “cause you’re a cereal eater.” Louis crossed his arms, “so! Cereal is technically junk food.” Harry shrugged, “I guess.” Louis bounced on his toes. “Why do you like cereal so much?”  

                   “It gives me something to chew. It fulfills my want to bite.” Harry smirked, “that’s pretty sick.” Louis nodded sadly, “I know. I’m so messed up.” Harry grabbed his shirt, “you really are –but so am I.” Louis walked into his open arms. “Are you really mine?”

                   Harry nodded, “I am. You’ve got me stuck. I can’t look at someone’s ass without think of yours instead. I’m trapped.” Louis clapped happily as the sky began to cry. “That makes me happy.”

                   “I’m sure it does.” Harry moved away and ran down stairs. Louis chased after him, screaming. “What! What is it!” Harry picked up the cigarette before it got soaked. He stood under the first floor roof. “Why are you screaming?”

                   “I don’t know! You ran so I thought there was a bug!” Harry flicked his lighter against the tip of the burned out cigarette. “Don’t throw this one.” Louis nodded and slipped his body around Harry’s arm.

                   “Wanna run in the rain?”

                   “Why?”

                   “Cause it’s fun. You did it before.”

                   “Yeah but I didn’t have a cigarette in hand.” Louis kissed his cheek. “But the sky is happy.” Harry laughed making Louis smile. “Isn’t it? Maybe it wants us to.”

                   “I just took a shower.”

                   “So?” Harry sucked smoke into lungs and blew it down Louis’ throat before throwing it to the ground. Louis blew it out from his nostrils. “Thank you.” Harry kissed him and put down his lighter. He ran out into the pouring rain making Louis jump up and down. He followed and jumped around with his hands high.

                   “Yay! They sky is happy and so are we!” Harry was laughing. “What is wrong with you!”

                   “Everything!”


	11. Pop Tart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a weird kind of guy. He likes to bite people and enjoys being bitten; it’s called odaxelagnia. He eats way too much cereal and constantly loses his stuff. He cries too much and sleeps with a blanket. He is a twenty three year old virgin that knows way too much about sex. He is way too jealous and likes boys. He moved to the states because of pure boredom. Washington D.C was his destination. When he got off the plane he was hit with a situation, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I dont not own 1D**
> 
> Story Music: Gabrielle Aplin ft. Bastille : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awWi62SB4YM  
> Also on tumblr: seduced-by-curls/CIBYT
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry! For the late update! I’ll try to update sooner. I love you! Say bye bye, say bye bye ..  
> -  
> okay, so after a little recent event, I need to let everyone know what type of story this is. This is an abusive relationship story. Some may see it as abusive and some may not. It will not end as an abusive story but throughout the story there is types of abuse and violence. This is the type of relationship that I have been through. That is the reason I am writing this story. I don't want anyone thinking that this is normal, cause its not. This is a difficult situation that to people put themselves in because the abuse is technically consensual because both people are harming each other with the knowledge of the violence taking place. Some people are in these types of relationships and that is their choice. And it is your choice whether you wish to be in this relationship or not. I do not want anyone thinking that they should be in this type of relationship because it is not a healthy one. I do have tags and this story is rated mature for a reason. I do hope that everyone that reads it is of age and of mindset, if you are not I hope that you are at least of mindset to understand that this is not something that you should look for in a relationship. thank you for everyone that reads and enjoys it. If you do not, I am sorry and I hope to not offend.

-

 

            “What are you doing?”

            “Trying to behave.” Louis spat. Harry was such a mean marshmallow.

            “Good.” The British boy gawked at him. “Excuse me!” Harry walked toward the living room. Louis crossed his arms tightly. Harry and him had Louis’ first driving test. It was going well for a bit but then Louis almost hit a bird and Harry drove the rest of the way home. He wasn’t mad until they went to this burger place. Louis was trying to be nice to the man taking his order! Harry didn’t see it that way and then they came home. Harry shouted, Louis shouted. Then Louis sat because he apparently couldn’t do anything without getting shit for it.

            “Stop being so mean!”

            “Come here, Louis!” Louis uncrossed his legs and ran to the living room where Harry looked through his bag. “Where’s my lighter, babe?” Louis melted every time. Every time Harry would show the least bit of affection, Louis went docile.

            He laced his fingers together, “I don’t know.”

            “No?” Harry pulled his cigarette box from the bag. “Never mind.” Louis groaned and held Harry’s arm. “I wasn’t flirting.” Harry kissed him, “then don’t talk to people.” Louis moved away, “talk about who is really the insecure one.” Harry pulled his nose and hit the bottom of the cigarette box. “I guess so. Look,” He handed Louis the bags of food. “I need to go to work and pick up my check.” Louis nodded taking the bags to the kitchen.

            “Eat before you leave.”  
            Harry came behind him and left little kisses on the side of Louis’ neck. “I’ll eat it when I come back, baby. Thank you.” Louis blushed and rolled his eyes with a tiny smile. “You’re welcome.”

            “I’m off.”

            “Louis!” Danielle pushed past Harry. “Where’s your boyfriend?” Harry raised an eyebrow, “I don’t have one. Louis’ in there.” Harry left as Danielle slammed the door with her foot. “Louis! My darling little banana!” Louis smiled awkwardly, “hello, Danielle. How are you?”

            “Great! So, good news.” She poked Louis’ tummy. Louis grabbed her fingers, “Danielle please.” He felt excited. “Tell me if I’m gunna scream or not.”  
            “You’re gunna fucking shit yourself.”

            “Tell me!”

            “My boss said you got the fucking job!”  
            “What! Oh my God! What about the fucking interview, Danielle! I’m freaking out!” Niall stepped inside while Danielle and Louis screamed. He rubbed his ear, “what is wrong with you?” He put down the bags of groceries in his hands. Louis hugged him quickly, “I have the job!” Niall looked afraid, “but you didn’t even have a fucking interview.”

            “That’s where I’m getting to!” Danielle was digging through Louis’ food bags. “So, she asked if you could stay late, I said yes. She asked if you had a car, I said no but I do and you live like right fucking next to me.” Danielle was eating Louis’ fries. “So she said that she needs someone ASAP. You’re hired.” Louis squealed with joy and grabbed Niall’s face, “do you know what this means!”

            “No?”

            “It means I have a boyfriend and his name is Harry!” Niall groaned and grabbed the fries from Danielle, “don’t eat them all!”

            “This is so wonderful! Danielle, oh my goodness! Thank you! Thank you so much.” She waved her hand up and down, “no worries, no worries. But,” She rubbed her hand when Niall slapped it away. “Don’t go and fuck up. It will look bad on me. Make sure you got your shit.” Louis nodded seriously, “of course. I am a professional. Um, when do I start?”

“On Wednesday you have to go in. I’ll be taking you and training you.” Danielle winked and sat up on the counter. “More good news.”

            “More?” Niall chuckled, “that’s surprising.” Danielle kicked him playfully. “We’re getting a new car.” Niall grabbed her leg, “for real! Which one!”

            “A mini van, Chrysler.” Louis clapped, “that’s wonderful!” She nodded proudly, “even more good news.” Niall dug inside the second bag for the French fries. “What?”

            “Liam is getting out of work early today so we’re going to go pick up our new pets.” Louis snapped his fingers, “that’s right! The duck!”

            “And five turtles.”

            Niall choked, “five turtles! What the fuck do you need five turtles for!” Danielle shrugged, “Liam likes turtles.” Niall groaned shaking the empty container of fries, “that’s ridiculous –no this is ridiculous! You only got two fries!” Louis grabbed it from him, “you ate all our fries! That was Harry’s and mine!” Niall mimicked him, “Harry’s, blah blah! Why is there so little! Check your priorities!” Louis took a deep breath and smiled. “You know what, I don’t care because I have a job and I start in two days and Harry is going to be my boyfriend!”

            “You need to stop with that.” Danielle agreed, “didn’t we have a conversation about this, Louis?” Louis touched his chest, “about what?”

            “About loving yourself-“

            “I do, more. It’s because of Harry! He helped me so much-“

            “Then why is it so important- why do you have to date him?” Louis shrugged shyly, “cause I really like him.” Danielle sighed and grabbed Niall’s shoulder, “Louis, that’s not healthy. You need to chill, he shouldn’t be the reason you do everything in life.”  
            “He’s not-“

            “But he is.” Niall crossed his arms. “It’s not good.”

            Something was steaming. It was steaming and Louis was just about done.

            “Really?” His voice was dry. “Because any of your relationships are fucking healthy!” Danielle turned her head to the side, “pardon?”

            “Pardon?” Louis growled, “You guys are in abusive relationships! Has that not clicked! You are in one! When you are hitting someone, you are hurting them! That is abusive even if they hit you back!” The two were quiet but they seemed calm. “You, Niall! You are fucking all over Zayn! Liam has to tell you to back off all the time! Don’t call what I have unhealthy when you guys are the ones who are fucked in the head! I like Harry so what! It’s my business! Don’t make me feel like I’m wrong when you are the ones that are wrong!” Louis laughed, “for once, for fucking once I’m right! I am in the right and other people aren’t! So shove it!” He grabbed his bag off the counter and stormed off into the room.

            Louis’ chest was beating and he was crying. He messed up, he shouldn’t have exploded, he wasn’t gunna be able to live here anymore. He wasn’t going to get the job at Dunkin Donuts. He was probably going to have to go back to England. Everything seemed to crumble right when it was getting good. Louis grabbed his burger with shaky hands. What did he just do? It was scary how very little things could change your life so drastically. Its kind of funny too because no one expects it.

            He unraveled the burger and cried harder. He’d grabbed Harry’s bag instead of his own. He re wrapped it and searched under the pillow for his blanket. He couldn’t go back out there because he was a wuss. Louis laid on his side and cried himself into a slumber.

 

-

 

            “Hey. Wake up.” Louis stirred and raised his butt before sitting on his back legs. “Wha-“

            “You aren’t gunna sleep tonight if you take a nap right now.” Harry rubbed under Louis’ eyes. “And you have my burger.” The British boy felt confused. He grabbed onto Harry’s shoulder and curled his face into Harry’s neck. He smelled like he’d been at Danielle’s. The dog smell was evident.  Danielle –Niall and Danielle, fuck.

            “You okay?” Louis nodded but he kept his head there. He wasn’t. He liked sleeping because it made things vanish for a bit. Just a bit. “You sure?” Harry moved him away and wiped his cheeks, “why are you crying?” Louis was crying? He rubbed his eyes, “Nothing.” Harry smirked, “you know, I’m no physiologist but when you cry-“ Louis giggled and put his forehead against Harry’s. Harry skipped his hands up Louis’ spine and back down. “What’s the matter, babe?” Louis sniffled silently, “I’m gunna have to leave, aren’t I?” Harry furrowed his eyebrows, “you’re leaving?” Louis was crying, “I have to!” Harry grabbed his face, “why?” He looked upset.  
            “Because of Danielle and Nial –Niall!”

            “What’d they do? I just saw Danielle, she got a duck.” Louis nodded sadly; he wanted to see the duck. “I screamed at them today-“

            “About what-“

            He shook his head, “nothing, we –I just screamed at them and,” He sighed, “I walked away and I can’t even look at them because I feel bad and they’re going to beat me up!” Harry was laughing while Louis cried into his shoulder. He kissed Louis’ busted lip, “stop crying you weirdo. They aren’t mad at you, Danielle seemed fine and Niall is eating with Zayn in the room.” Louis squeezed Harry’s shirt, “I can’t look at them though!” Harry moved Louis away and held up his finger, “calm down, I’m going to get Niall-“ Louis was about to speak. “No, hush. You’re gunna wake up my hedgehogs.” Harry left him alone on the bed. He sat on his knees with one finger in the air. He had to apologize even if he was right, he wasn’t in the right.

            “Louis?” Niall strolled in, in front of Harry. “Why are you crying?” He stared at Niall for a long time. “Hello?”

            “Louis, he’s talking to you.”

            “I’m sorry I screamed!” Louis snatched up his blanket quickly. Niall crossed his arms with a smile, “I don’t care.” He laughed, “Really, Louis, it’s okay. It hit home but I get it.” Louis choked on a sob, “I’m sorry-“

            “For real.” Niall stood in front of him, “don’t apologize. Danielle’s not mad either.” He rolled his eyes, “we’re sorry. What ever, she wants you to go over and see her duck.” Louis looked at Harry as if he was asking for permission. Harry put his head on Niall’s shoulder, “we’ll all go see the duck.”

 

-

 

            “What the fuck is that?” Zayn poked the small yellow and black duck. “It doesn’t do anything.” Liam slapped him, “watch your fucking mouth around my animals!” He picked up the small creature and smiled at Louis, “look.” Louis held out his hands making eye contact with Danielle who was smiling.

            The little animal stayed still, he looked like he was falling asleep. Louis titled his head to the side, “hi.” The duck did not respond. “What’s his name?”

            “Prince Bagel the second.” Louis smiled big as Zayn laughed, “what the fuck, Liam. Stop trying to bring back your dead duck.”

            “Zayn I’m gunna kick your ass.” Liam smiled and took Prince Bagel back. “He’s so sweet and the others love him.” Liam put him on the floor. Prince Bagel ran straight to Danielle’s bare feet and tried climbing her leg. “Look! He loves me!” Liam clapped, “I am so lucky.”

           

-

 

            “I’m really sorry about earlier-“

            “It’s fine, Louis. Don’t worry-“

            “Yeah but it was wrong of me.” Danielle patted his shoulder with a small smile, “honestly, you’re probably right but at the end of the day we see things differently and that’s okay. It’s bound to happen.” She squeezed her fists together. “I love Liam. He makes me so happy and to see him happy gives me life. So right now, nothing matters.” Louis nodded, “okay.” She shoved Louis softly, “relax, dude. Have you told Harry about the job yet?” He sighed with a small smile, “no not yet.”

            “Well, now’s a better time than any, everyone will know.” Louis’ eyes went wide. Everyone will know. Danielle pushed him out of her kitchen. “Ahem! Everyone! Louis has a big announcement.” Louis stood in the middle of the living room. For some reason he felt like he was having déjà vu.  His face flushed a light pink; everyone was just staring at him.

            “Well,” He smiled, “I got the job at Dunkin Donuts.” His eyes passed over Harry who had no expression. No one did but Danielle and Niall. Danielle nudged Liam hard making him clap. “That’s great, Louis.” Harry nodded, “congrats.” He felt like he was missing something.

 

-

 

            It was quiet. Niall and Zayn were already sleeping because Zayn had class and Niall was going with Danielle to get the new van tomorrow morning.

            Harry had been texting since they got back to the house. Louis didn’t know what to do so he turned on the TV. He’d never seen the TV in Harry’s room turn on and he found out why. He didn’t have a cable box so Louis stuck with the DVD player. He was watching the Hunch Back of Notre Dame.

            Louis chewed on his blanket and looked over at Harry every once in a while. Louis didn’t want to go to sleep because Harry was fully dressed and looked like he was trying to go out. Louis stayed silent about it though, he wasn’t going to accuse when he didn’t know. It was a little annoying that he was still texting, he didn’t know who Harry was texting. He wanted to ask but again, he left it alone.

            Louis didn’t know how to feel about the movie. It was really fucked up in so many ways. It bothered him. He couldn’t understand how the girl was all over Quasimodo and then hooked up with the blonde guy. Then the priest guy was a complete fucking psycho. Louis watched the music number with cut eyes. This guy was singing about hell fire. He rubbed his eyes, he was way done with this movie and it wasn’t even finished.

            Louis’ eyes found their way back over to Harry who was smiling at a text and if that and this movie combined wasn’t the most infuriating thing, Louis didn’t know what was. He cleared his throat, “Harry?”

            “Hm?” Not even a glance.

            “Do you have any other movies?”

            “What’s wrong with this one?”

            “I don’t like it.”

            “Why not?”

            “Why should I give you an explanation? You aren’t even watching it.” Harry finally looked up from his phone. He looked annoyed. “In the closet.” And then again, his eyes were back where they’d started. Louis stood off the bed angrily, he hoped it would make Harry see he was angry but it didn’t do anything but make Harry get up and leave to the bathroom. Louis took deep breathes while looking through the box of DVD’s.

            He settled on Ice Age. The movie was in and Louis was back in his spot. He could hear the faint sound of Liam shouting. Something about, “don’t eat him.” Louis smiled and pressed the Menu button on the remote to by pass the commercials.  He pressed play as Harry came back onto the bed. Phone in the same spot it was before, eye’s locked onto the screen.

            “You know, that’s bad for your eyes.” Harry yawned, “so is watching TV.” Louis ran his hand over the ‘H’ in between his thigh. “Yeah, but I haven’t been looking at the TV for that long.”

            “Okay.” He pressed his lips together tightly. Louis was going to stay completely calm. If Harry could do it so could he.

 

-

 

            He couldn’t do it. How did Harry not have some type of brain cancer! The movie was almost over and he was still texting! Motherfucker! Louis had about enough.

            He slapped the phone out of Harry’s hand and onto the floor. Harry moved the bag of Doritos from his lap and turned his head. “What the fuck was that?”

            “Get off your phone.” Louis’ eyes were on the TV.

            “I can be on the phone for how ever fucking long I want.” Harry picked it up, “if you ever do that again I will kick your ass.” Louis swallowed hard, “go fuck yourself.”

            “What?”

            “Go fuck yourself and get off your fucking phone you complete fucking jackass! Since we left Danielle’s you’ve been on that fucking thing! Get off! Now!” Harry sat on the bed, “no.” Louis slapped it out of his hand again. Then he slapped Harry and kicked him off the bed. Harry was up quickly. He threw his phone at Louis’ face and he was luckily enough to dodge. Louis was off the bed in seconds.

            “You can run, you can even jump out that fucking window but you can fucking bet, I’m going to come after you.” Louis leaned forward on the bed, “try me.” Harry climbed over and Louis was against the window. Harry got him in the stomach with his knee and Louis got Harry in the cheek with his elbow. Louis limped away clutching his tummy.

            “That hurt!”

            “You fucked up, Louis.” Louis grabbed a hanger from the closet as Harry approached him. “Stay back!” He threw the hanger hitting Harry’s shoulder. He turned to grab more but was grabbed instead. Harry had him over his shoulder and Louis was walked to the living room and thrown onto the couch.

            “Fuc- Stop!” Louis fought back as best as he could until Harry stopped. “That’s fine. Take the bed tonight. I’ll be home in two days.” Louis pulled him back, “no! You wanted a fight then finish!” Louis kicked Harry’s stomach with both feet and then they were caught. Harry pushed them back leaving Louis to squirm. “Stop it!”

            “I don’t feel like hitting you honestly.” Harry let them go. “I’m leaving.” Louis ran after him but he was thrown into a wall and Harry locked the bedroom door. Louis banged on it for maybe twenty minutes. Zayn had come outside and kicked him but Louis didn’t stop so he went back inside his room.

            He’d fallen asleep and was in bed when he woke up at like four in the morning. Harry was gone and he left a note saying to feed the hedgehogs and clean the cage. Louis cried himself back to sleep because the note also said he was gunna be at Angie’s for two days and that did it.

 

-

 

            “Make sure you tell them specials, okay?” Louis nodded at Danielle. He was able to do the cash register with not too much of an issue and he wasn’t short on his register at the end of the day either. He met Danielle’s boss, she was extremely happy all the time for some reason. Danielle said he should be careful with her though because when she got angry it was never good.

            It had been three days and Harry wasn’t back. Louis cried to sleep every night wearing Harry shirts like a creep. Zayn made sure he knew that Harry was fine and he was coming home today. Louis was excited because he was ready to make up. His stomach bruised pretty badly but he was dealing. Louis kept having nightmares about Harry and Angie. Harry said he wasn’t going to have sex with anyone and Louis prayed he kept to it. But Louis wondered if it counted since they weren’t technically ‘friends’

 

            “Hey, we’re off.” Louis waved at Alex who took over his register. He clocked out with Danielle and said good-bye to Beatrice.

           

-

 

            “Beatrice really likes you.” Louis smiled, nervously as they approached the apartment. “Yeah?”

            “Yes.” Danielle put her new car in park and got out. “She says you know what you’re doing.” Louis got out of the car and looked up at their door. Harry was supposed to be home. It was four in the afternoon.

            Louis and Danielle climbed up the stairs tiredly. Louis was thankful to Danielle and the job because it was a major distraction. Danielle slapped his butt, “I’m gunna shower and knock out. I’ll see you later, okay?” Louis nodded and knocked on the locked door. He waited fifteen seconds before knocking again. He looked into Harry’s window; the blinds were closed so that didn’t help.

            “Thanks.” Louis went back to the front door where Zayn stood. He smiled, “is he back?” Zayn was quiet; he nodded. The apartment felt thick. Louis took off his apron and hat, “did I do something?” Zayn sighed and leaned on the kitchen wall. “No.” Louis smiled uneasily. “What’s wrong? Is it Harry?” Zayn closed his eyes briefly, “um, he’s in his room.” Louis was becoming annoyed, “could you tell me what happened?”

            “Pop Tart died.” Louis’ ankles went limp and he fell against the door. “Don’t tell me that.” Louis mouth was covered as he began to cry. “I just saw him this morning.” Zayn put his forehead against the fridge, “he wont come out.” Louis ran to the bedroom and knocked softly, “Harry… Harry, please open.” Nothing. Louis knocked harder, “Harry! Please!” He cried into the door and slumped to the floor, “I’m so sorry, Harry!” Louis felt like he could understand Danielle a little more now. When Liam was happy so was she and when he wasn’t, neither was she. Harry was heartbroken and Louis could feel it. He didn’t have to see Harry and he could feel the pieces of glass poking into his chest. It was unbearable and he couldn’t imagine what was happening to Harry. And it hurt, the whole apartment hurt.

 

-

 

            It had been four days since Pop Tart died. Louis hadn’t seen Harry come out of the room once. Louis was always at work and then knocked out on the couch. Harry had put all his stuff back in the living room except Louis’ blanket and he was okay with that. Harry needed it.

            Work was a bit harder now. He got ruder customers; some were really nice. Louis wanted to see Harry so bad. When Danielle had found out, her and Louis cried together. Liam cried even more. He was so upset and everyone tried getting Harry to come out. Liam made them stop because, ‘no one can understand the lost of an animal.’ Louis hadn’t knocked since.

            He ended up staying later than usual, Niall picked him up. He said that Harry was coming out of the room and he finally unlocked the door. Louis was excited but wasn’t sure if Harry even wanted to see him.

 

            “When you go in, don’t talk too much, okay?” Louis nodded and Niall touched his shoulder before going to the bathroom. Louis walked in with careful movements. Harry was on the bed with a box next to him. The Hunchback of Notre Dame was playing on the TV. Louis looked at the spot where Pop Tart’s separate box would have been; it wasn’t there anymore.

            “H –Hi, Harry.” Louis stepped closer. Inside the box were his other three hedgehogs. Louis sat on the corner of the bed. Harry had Louis’ blanket on his cheek and his eyes were swollen red. Louis wanted to touch him but he didn’t. Harry’s eyes were glued to his TV. The room looked the same. It smelled different though.

            “Harry…” Louis’ voice cracked and he wished it hadn’t because Harry’s face cracked into tears. He sat up slowly and squeezed Louis’ blanket. Louis always wanted to see Harry out of his calm state but he never wanted to see him cry again. It was more painful than any punch to the stomach.

            “Louis…” He nodded, “yes. I’m here.” Harry sucked up some boogers. “Lo –Louis.” Louis touched his leg, “I’m so sorry, Harry.” Harry touched his hand, “Louis, I’m so sad.” It hit him hard. Those words were waves and Louis was rolling. He finally cried and picked up Harry’s hand. He kissed his palm softly, “I know you are.” Harry looked down, “I want him back, Louis.” Louis pulled Harry into his chest. “I’m sorry, Harry, he can’t come back.” Harry was crying loudly. “Everything hurts!” Louis didn’t loosen his hold for a second. There was nothing more to say because Harry’s crying, said it all.

 

-

 

            “He would have loved it out here.” Harry let his three hedgehogs roam around in the grass. Louis drunk from his water bottle, “he would have.” He smiled, “I’m sure he’s running around in hedgehog heaven.”

            “You think?” Harry’s expression was so innocent and so hopefully. Louis smiled, “I really do.” Harry wiped his eye. “I buried him in the back of the apartment.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand. “I wish I could have came.” Harry nodded, “I’m sorry-“

            “No, hey.” He touched his face, “everything’s fine.” Louis kissed him. “Everything is okay.” Harry had droplets coming down his face. Louis closed his eyes as a breeze came by. “Louis?”

            “Yes?” Harry was smiling. “Wh –how’d you get that blanket?” Louis scooted a little closer. “I found it.”

            “Where?”

            “When my mom would let me go outside I’d play by myself.” Louis thought back on the memory. “One day I was crying a lot and my mom kind of pushed me out. I felt so lonely and no one wanted to play with me.” He shrugged, “I was digging in the dirt and there was my blanket.” He smiled, “I washed it without my mom knowing and I kept it.” Harry kissed him and Louis fucking missed it. Harry grabbed his hedgehogs. “Thank you for letting me use it.” Louis kissed him quickly, “You’re welcome… I miss you.” Harry put the hedgehogs back in the box. “I missed you too.” He licked his dry lips, “I missed you so much.”

 

-

 

            Harry had been at Liam’s for like three hours. Louis felt bad because Liam seemed to be able to help Harry more than him but he understood. Louis paid Zayn for the second month of rent and was so happy when he took it. It meant Louis would be here for another month.

            Louis and Harry went to Pop Tart’s grave. They both cried but it had been two days since then and Harry finally stared smiling again. He was back to his calm self but everyone knew he was still hurting. Louis had been working every single day and learned how to take the bus over. He was about to leave for work but he needed a ride cause of the rain.

           

            He knocked on Liam’s door, having Harry answer. “Hey, babe.” Harry kissed him. Louis smiled dreamily, “Hi, Harry.”

            “You have work?”

            “Uh, yeah.” Harry looked upset, “you’re there every day?” Louis groaned and hugged him, “calm down. I’m trying to work. By the way, I gave Zayn my rent money and I need a ride.”

            “Tell him to give it back. I pulled out the money for us.” Louis’ body went still. “You did what?” Harry kissed him and held his hips, “I’ll take you to work.”

            “Harry!” Louis complained, “you paid five hundred dollars for rent!” Harry kissed him, “I did. –Liam! I’m leaving!”

            “Okay! I’ll be here with my duck!” Louis squeezed Harry’s cheeks before kissing him again. “Just take the five hundred and use it for rent for the month after that.” Louis shouldn’t have just expected to stay that long but he said it.

            “Okay.” Harry closed Liam’s door and held his hand. “Come on, so you aren’t late.”

 

-

 

            “Oh, no.” Danielle turned on her windshield wipers. “What the fuck is wrong with this rain! Oh my God, it’s crazy.” Louis bit his lip, “Danie- never mind.”

            “What happened?”

            “Nothing, nothing.” He tapped on the clear glass. “Danielle, if one of your dogs died, how would you help Liam?” She sighed, “I couldn’t.” She leaned forward, “I would never be able to help. All I could do is be by his side. Love him like I always do.” She scrunched her nose, “even though we’re in a bit of a fight right now.”

            “Why?”

            “He’s just such a jealous guy.” Danielle pulled down her shirt, exposing the top of her boobs. There were hickey’s everywhere. Louis went wide-eyed, “wow.”

            “Yeah, dude. I have like a thousand more.” She motioned someone to cut in front of her, “we stared fighting more cause I told him he can’t do that. I have a fucking job and that’s not okay.” Danielle waved her hands around, “he went all ape shit. What ever, he’s weird.” Louis looked out the window. Him and Harry haven’t fought recently. He’s trying to just be good about everything.

 

-

 

            “Why do you like this movie?” Louis was on his second box of cereal. “I didn’t know I liked it since you watched it.” Harry shrugged, “I like it now.” Louis yawned, “you weren’t even watching it.”

            “I was still listening.”

            “Okay.” Louis was dying to ask. “Did you, um, did you sleep with Angie?” Harry smirked, “what do you think?” Louis’ chest pained, “oh.” He went on eating until Harry pulled it away. “I didn’t, I told you I wouldn’t.” Louis nodded, he was going to cry. Harry didn’t, and everything was blurry.

            Harry laid his head in Louis’ lap. “You gunna cry?”

            “No.”

            “You sure?”

            “No.” Harry chuckled and played with Louis’ nostrils. “Stop it.” Harry continued.

            “Uh, hello.” Louis moved his hands. “Stop it.” Harry didn’t so Louis bit his finger. Harry took Louis' finger in his mouth, “grr.” Louis giggled and kissed his nose. “Harry?”  
            “Grr.”

            “Does it still hurt that he’s gone?” Harry paused and licked over Louis nail before removing it from his mouth. “Yeah but, he was sick.” Harry smiled, “I rather have him gone than in pain, you know.” Louis touched his heart, “wow. That is so selfless. That’s so beautiful, Harry.”

            “Oh hush,” Harry leaned up to kiss him. “You cereal eater.” Louis held him close for a while. “He was a beautiful hedgehog, Harry.” Louis played with Harry’s ears. “I’m glad I got to meet him.” Harry eyes were closed lightly. “I’m glad you did too.”


	12. Quasimodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a weird kind of guy. He likes to bite people and enjoys being bitten; it’s called odaxelagnia. He eats way too much cereal and constantly loses his stuff. He cries too much and sleeps with a blanket. He is a twenty three year old virgin that knows way too much about sex. He is way too jealous and likes boys. He moved to the states because of pure boredom. Washington D.C was his destination. When he got off the plane he was hit with a situation, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I dont not own 1D**
> 
> Story Music: Gabrielle Aplin ft. Bastille : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awWi62SB4YM  
> Also on tumblr: seduced-by-curls/CIBYT
> 
>  
> 
> Ah. It’s been too long, I’m sorry and this may happen again. Cause I’m an asshole and I’ve been way too busy for my own good, I love you if you’re still reading & thank you  
> -  
> okay, so after a little recent event, I need to let everyone know what type of story this is. This is an abusive relationship story. Some may see it as abusive and some may not. It will not end as an abusive story but throughout the story there is types of abuse and violence. This is the type of relationship that I have been through. That is the reason I am writing this story. I don't want anyone thinking that this is normal, cause its not. This is a difficult situation that to people put themselves in because the abuse is technically consensual because both people are harming each other with the knowledge of the violence taking place. Some people are in these types of relationships and that is their choice. And it is your choice whether you wish to be in this relationship or not. I do not want anyone thinking that they should be in this type of relationship because it is not a healthy one. I do have tags and this story is rated mature for a reason. I do hope that everyone that reads it is of age and of mindset, if you are not I hope that you are at least of mindset to understand that this is not something that you should look for in a relationship. thank you for everyone that reads and enjoys it. If you do not, I am sorry and I hope to not offend.

-

 

            “Bye, Louis.”

            “Thank you for bringing me, Jackie!” Louis waved at the bright haired female. “See you on Tuesday!” Jackie waved him away before driving out of the parking lot.

            “Welcome home, weirdo.” Louis looked up and smiled at Harry who smoked on the banister. “Hi, Harry!” Louis was happy today. He walked up the stairs with a skip in his step. Today had been a wonderful day. He’d gotten his first paycheck and was ready to open a bank account. He’d been getting so many regulars and they always gave him tips. Things were nice. Harry and him had been a bit rough but it was okay. Angie was coming over which Louis was against but he tried forgetting about all that. Zayn and him were going out to pick up Niall from the airport. He had to go home for a little because his grandfather came down from Ireland. Louis was happy because he wouldn’t have to be home to see Angie’s face. He’d begged Zayn a million times over to let him come along. Zayn hit him with a spoon and then said yes.

            “How was work?” Harry’s lips were always so smooth when he blew out smoke. Louis fixed his bag, “it was great. I got my first paycheck!” Harry smirked, “exciting.” Louis rolled his eyes and held out his fingers for the cigarette that was denied. Harry took the last hit before throwing it away and grabbing Louis sides. He blew the smoke past his lips and filled every inch of the British boy’s lungs. Louis let it come out of his nose and leaned up for a kiss.

            “How was your day off?”

            “Eh, nice.” Harry kissed under Louis’ chin. “You seem to be having a good day.” Louis smiled and pushed his face away. “I am.” He stuck out his tongue. “And it’s gunna get even better.”

            “Yeah?” Harry’s voice was deep. He gripped Louis’ apron with tight fingers. “Why is that?” Louis kitten licked Harry’s nose. “It just will.” Harry squeezed Louis’ cheeks together, “You aren’t gunna tell me, really?”

            “Nope.” Louis moved away and fixed his bag before opening the door. “Well, maybe.” Harry laughed behind him. “What is it then?”

            “Zayn said I could go with him to pick up Niall at the airport today!” Louis jumped and threw his hat to the couch. “I’m so happy.” Harry cleared his throat. “You aren’t going.”

            “Wh- what! Why the hell not!”

            “Because I said so.”

            “But Zayn said so!” Harry crossed his arms. “What does that mean to me? Who the fuck is Zayn?” Louis pouted, “You know who Zayn is-“ Harry rubbed his eye, “you’re an idiot.”

            “What is wrong with you!”

            “I meant who is Zayn to me?” Louis dropped his hands with his bag, “well –how the heck am I suppose to know what he is to you!”

            “You’re such a moron, Jesus.”

            “Why are you saying that!”

            “Who is Zayn to me! Who is Zayn compared to me! When will Zayn’s say ever become greater than mine! That is what I am saying! Oh my God, you’re so slow!” Louis untied his apron, “well, I just didn’t understand is all.” Harry sighed, “The point is that you aren’t going to pick up Niall. Angie is coming-“

            “That’s why!” Louis stomped his small feet against the carpet. “I don’t wanna see her!”

            “And you rather her and me be alone?” Louis closed his eyes. “You said that we were dating.” Harry was laughing at him instantly. “No, I never said that.”

 

**

 

“I have a job now, you know.” Harry was cutting Louis’ toenails with a twisted mouth. “I know. That’s nice.” Louis whistled softly. “Yeah, it is. Um, well I mean, you know this already but, me getting a job means something.” Harry tapped his other foot. “Give it –what does it mean?”

“Oh,” Louis chuckled nervously, “I guess you don’t know.” He cleared his throat. “Well, it means that we are dating… right?” Harry was concentrated. “No.” Louis looked around the quiet room. “No?”

“Nope. It means that you have a job.”  
”Yeah, that’s true.” Louis wiggled his toes softly. “But you said that if I got a job that you would date me?”

“Did I?”

“Yeah.” Louis smiled. Harry had just forgotten was all. “You did.”  
”Nope, I said maybe.”

“No.” Louis played with his little arm hair, “I kept asking and you said yes.”

“No, sir.” Harry wiped Louis’ toes and went onto the pinky toe. “I said I would consider it.” Louis pouted and thought back. “Hm? You sure?”

“Yep.”

“Positive?”  
”One hundred percent.” Louis chewed on his cheek. “I don’t know, I think you forgot or something cause you said-“

“I said I wouldn’t have sex with anyone.” Harry threw the nails in the napkin away and sat back down. “And I haven’t.” He nibbled Louis’ big toe. “Perfect.” Louis blushed but looked away. “Thank you.” He coughed, “well, have you considered it?”

“Yep.” Louis smiled big. “And?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t decided yet.” Louis groaned and covered his face with his blanket. “Just say yes already!”

**

 

            “Well maybe you didn’t say those exact words.” Louis folded his apron neatly. “But it’s been a while. Maybe you considered it already?” Harry shook his head with a shrug, “naw, I’m still considering.” Louis tensed up, “I see.” He smiled calmly, “then, I really don’t have to stay, do I?” Harry cut his eyes, “you aren’t going anywhere.”

            “I am not an animal.” Louis’ voice was annoyed. “You will not keep me locked in the fucking apartment. Thank you, very much.” He picked up his hat and bag before walking to Harry’s room. Harry was on his trail, “I’m not keeping you in the apartment. If you leave, okay.” Louis turned around cautiously. “What does that mean?”

            “Leave then but,” Harry sat on the bed. “You’ll deal with the consequences.”

            “And what are the consequences?”

            “You know what they are.” Louis blushed a deep red before putting his stuff down. He climbed into Harry’s lap and faced him. “I know what they are.”

            “Yes you do.” Louis put his head on Harry’s shoulder. “My stomach hurts.” Harry rubbed his back tenderly. “Are you hungry? Do you have to use the bathroom?”

            “I’m hungry.”

            “You want to go out and eat somewhere before it gets dark?”

            “Yes.” It was silent. “Why does she have to come?”

            “She’s just going to be here with Elizabeth for a while.” Louis was crying. Harry tried to move his face away but he didn’t let him. “No.”

            “Look at me.”

            “No!” Harry huffed and patted Louis’ hair down. “Do you hate her that much?”

            “Yes!” Louis was finally staring at Harry. He must have looked so ugly because he could feel a booger slipping from his nose. Harry pressed his lips against Louis’ in a really messy kiss. There was a lot of saliva involved and a few nibbles. “Hey, breathe.” Louis was breathing… too hard. His nose was clogged and Harry was stealing his breath. “I’m  -I’m-“

            “Sh…” Harry rubbed his cold nose against Louis’ red warm one. “Calm down, babe.” Harry reached over and touched the bed, grabbing a shirt. He held it to Louis’ nose, “blow.” Louis shook his head, “that’s gross.”

            “Baby, blow.” Louis couldn’t resist the stupid, beautiful, ugly, cute little pet name. When Harry said baby, it had him melting. Louis blew his nose into Harry’s red shirt that he’d just been wearing this morning. “That’s it!” He pulled away while Harry laughed at him. He crumpled the shirt before throwing it somewhere onto the floor.

            “Don’t cry unless it’s during sex or you’re happy.” Louis covered his face with both hands. “I know I look ugly! Ugh!” Harry moved his fingers away from Louis’ eyes. “That literally has nothing to do with it.” Harry licked Louis’ fingernail making him move it away. “It hurts me a little, I don’t like when you cry when you’re scared or bothered.” Louis nodded and threw his arms around Harry’s neck. “Ah –I like you so much. I’m so jealous and I want you for myself.” Harry untucked Louis’ shirt from his pants. He tapped along Louis’ spine before removing his shirt. Harry smiled warmly, “you didn’t cover up this time.” Louis sighed, “I know you don’t like me to.”

            “I don’t, you’re right.” He kissed the ‘H’ that finally healed into Louis’ shoulder. “And you don’t like Angie.” He licked over the bruise that made a home on Louis’ shoulder. “So, I’ll make sure she doesn’t come today.”

 

-

 

            “Get it, Niall!” Niall threw Louis’ apron on top of the intruder. “What! No!” Louis was crying. “Not my apron!” Niall was on the couch right next to him in seconds. “I’m sorry! What did you want me to –oh my God! It’s fucking moving!”

            “Niall!”

            “Why is everyone screaming!” Harry walked in with Angie behind him. Louis ignored her for a second. “There is a roach under my apron!” Angie was laughing, “seriously?” Louis glared at her, “what the fuck are you doing here?”

            “Louis.” Harry warned. Angie crossed her eyebrows, “you need to calm down.”

            “Get the fuck out! Harry!”

            “I know! Calm down! I’m just taking her to class! She had to go to the bathroom!”

            “I have my period you fucker!” Angie finally snapped. Louis didn’t care. “Hurry the hell up then.”

            “Could everyone focus of the fucking bug under the apron!” Angie left to the bathroom with a middle finger in the air. Louis rolled his eyes, forgetting about the roach for a moment. Harry lifted the apron making the creature run. Louis screamed and grabbed onto Niall knocking both onto the floor. Niall scrambled back onto the couch, stepping over Louis and tripping twice. “Holy shit! Kill it!” Harry stepped on it, leaving a crunch to echo. Louis screamed and wiggled against the carpet. “That’s so gross!”

            “Did you guys spray it?”

            “Are you fucking crazy! That’s disgusting!” Niall made gagging sounds. “You fucking wish I got that close to it!” Harry sighed and picked up the bug beneath his shoe. Louis cringed, “Harry! Please! Put that down!”

            “I’m going to feed it to my hedgehogs.” Louis stood on his knees with the couch’s help as Niall climbed off with a wiggle. “I’m so bothered by this! Ugh!” Harry walked away from the two as they laughed quietly. “That was ridiculous.”

            “Haz, I’m ready.” Angie entered the living room. “Where’s Harry?” Louis didn’t answer. Niall shoved him with a laugh; “he’s feeding the roach to his animals.” She snorted, “That’s nasty. What ever, you guys are so weird.” Louis licked his lips. “Could you wait outside?” Angie crossed her arms, “what is with you? What did I do to you?”

            “Harry’s mine.” Louis smiled darkly, “stay away from him.”

            She smiled, “is he? Is that why he continues to see me?” Louis swallowed hard as Harry exited the bedroom. “Are you ready then?”

            “Yeah.” She smiled at Louis, “nice seeing you.” Niall grabbed his sleeve before he could make a move. “Harry!”

            “Hm?”

            “You liar!” Harry lifted an eyebrow, “what? I’m taking her to school?” Louis was bruning. “You fucked her! You lying asshole!”

            “I never said that!” Angie was screaming. “You fucking dumb ass!” Louis launched forward but Harry grabbed him swiftly. “Don’t hit her!”

            “I don’t care!”

            “She’s a fucking girl! You can’t hit her!” Louis was crying again while struggling against Harry’s arms. He shoved him away. “’Don’t hit her’! But you hit me!”

            “I don’t just jump on you! You need to calm down!” Niall grabbed him, “get out, Haz. Take her and don’t bring her back.” Harry was angry, “you are being so fucking stupid! Both of you!”

            “Just hit me.” Angie arms were folded. “I don’t care, I’ll kick your ass.” Louis’ mouth was tight, “we’ll see.”

            “You’re like a girl.” She was smiling. “You damn well act like a little girl.” Louis was back at it until Harry picked him up. “Angie go wait in the fucking car!” Harry was pulling Louis to the room, “Lou –Louis! Stop!”

            He was crying hysterically, “I’m not a fucking girl! Don’t you call me a girl!” Harry threw him onto the bed. “Louis, please! You’re freaking me out!” Louis was rolling off the bed. “Why is she calling me that? Why don’t you care! I’m not a girl!” Harry had his face in his hands, “I know you aren’t –hey, Louis.” Harry kissed his puffy lips. “I know you aren’t, please calm down.”

            “You had sex with her!” Louis was hitting his chest. “You lied!”  
            “Did she say that? I never had sex with her. Hey- Hey!” Harry was shaking him. “I haven’t had sex with anyone!” Louis moved him away, “just take her away! Go away!” Niall pulled Harry by the shirt and shoved the keys into his hands. “You seriously need to go and let him calm down.” Harry hit the wall with his fist before slamming the bedroom door shut.

 

-

 

            “You totally scared me today.” Louis stayed silent under the bed covers. The Hunchback Of Notre Dame played on the TV. It was the part where Esmeralda was hiding from the guards.

            “Hey, I’m talking to you.”

            “I don’t want to talk.” Harry laid on his stomach. “Why not?” Louis frowned, “because.”

            “Because what?”

            “Because I don’t want to.” Harry wiped something off the corner of his mouth, probably a cereal piece. “Can’t you start wanting to, please?” Louis groaned and rolled on his side. “Hello, could you face me?”

            “No.”

            “Now, Louis.” Louis rolled onto his other side. “What?”

            “Baby, talk to me.” Harry rubbed his face. “What was that all about? That’s not you.” Louis was crying again, “I’m not a girl!”

            “I know you aren’t a girl.”

            “But you don’t defend me.”

            “Of course I do!” Harry lifted his face, “you don’t think I screamed in the car? I told her she couldn’t come by for anything anymore! I defend you!” Louis put his face into Harry’s chest and traced the large ‘L’. “What’d you tell her?”

            “That’s she an idiot. She has no right talking to you like that and that she isn’t allowed in the apartment anymore.” Louis smiled to himself. He was horrible. “I’m sorry, I know she’s your friend.”

            “Yeah but you guys don’t get along, it’s just better to keep you both apart.” Louis sniffled, “you swear you haven’t had sex with her since-“

            “Lou, I swear to God, dude. I screamed about that too. She didn’t mean it in that way.” He kissed the top of his head, “I swear.” Louis held him tight, “I –I need more cereal.” Harry played with Louis’ hair on the back of his neck. “I’ll pick you some up when I get out of work tomorrow. When do you go in?”

            “At seven.”

            “In the morning?”

            “Yes.”

            “Okay, I’ll take you in the morning and pick some up on my way back. I don’t know if I’ll be out of work at early enough to pick you up. Ask Danielle, okay?”

            “Yes.” Harry kissed him once more, “you ready to sleep?”

            “Yes, Harry.”

 

-

 

            Louis was so tired. His head was pulsating like crazy. He was craving really bad. He wanted something to bite and all around him were donuts. They weren’t hard enough; the bread was too soft! Louis was freaking the fuck out!

 

 

            “Louis!”

            “Yes, what!”

            “Come here, help me with this box please.” Louis moved the donuts to the cooling rack before running over to Landon. “Oh my goodness, this is heavy.” Landon laughed as they finally got it on the tabletop. “That’s why I asked for help.” Louis shoved him, “you’re welcome.” Landon sat on a chair tiredly. “So, Louis. What’s up?”

            “Nothing, I wanna bite something.” It came out too fast. Louis covered his mouth quickly. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Landon was laughing at him really hard. “You wanna bite something? Are you a vampire?”

            “No, you meanie!” Louis blushed and sat in the chair next to him. “I just like to bite people –stuff.”  
            “People? You are a vampire.”

            “No, I’m not! Ugh!” Louis pressed his palms into his eyes. “You’re so mean.” Landon chuckled and pushed his hands away. “You can bite me if you want.” Louis looked up quickly, “what?”

            “You can bite me.” He laughed, “If you want. Not too hard though, my girlfriend does and I have like no pain tolerance.” Louis was staring at the arm that was being held out for him. His brain was telling him no, don’t do it because Harry is going to fucking murder you. His teeth wanted it so badly. Louis grabbed Landon’s hand. “Are you sure?”

            “Yeah, dude. We’re friends.” Louis smiled and got closer. His skin wasn’t as nice as Harry’s but it was pretty. Louis took one more glance up before wrapping his teeth around the arm. Not too hard, not too hard.

            “Ow.”

            “Sorry!”

            “It’s fine, it’s fine.” He rubbed the bite. “You have some intense chompers there, buddy.” Louis smiled nervously. That wasn’t enough of a bite and for some reason, Louis felt really sick.

 

-

 

            “Hey, I brought you this new cereal that just came out.” Louis smiled sadly at Harry, “thanks.” He grabbed the box of new Chocolate marshmallow cereal. “Harry?” Harry kissed him, “Louis.” Louis smiled, “um, could you sit down?”

            “Yeah, what’d you do?” Louis froze, “wha –what! I never said anything!”

            “Louis, what’d you do?” He was gunna cry. Would Harry get really mad? It wasn’t like he really did anything? Louis put down the box and grabbed Harry’s hands. “I –you know how I like to bite and stuff?” Harry was chewing gum and he looked so intimidating. “Yeah.”

            “Well, at work there is only donuts and I was craving something to bite and-“

            “Did you bite someone at work?” Louis’ mouth stayed agape. “I –I, yes. It was fast! He said it was okay!” Harry was standing. “You seriously bit someone? Seriously?”

            “I’m sorry! It wasn’t even that good! I like biting you more! It was just so fast, I swear!” Harry’s eyes were shinning. “Who?”

            “What?”

            “Who’d you bite?”

            “Landon.”

            “A guy?”

            “Yes.” Harry laughed with his fingers on his temples. “I’m gunna fucking kill you.” Louis was standing now. “No! I’m sorry.” Harry was smiling painfully hard, “you’re fucking dead.”

 

-

           

            “Put your ass up.”

            “Is tying me up really-“

            “Put your fucking ass up!” Louis’ ass was up. High as the sky. He groaned into the pillow. “Harry! I’m sorry!”

            “Shut up! You’re so difficult, fuck!” Harry used one had to spread Louis’ ass apart and the other to rub the ring. “Harry…”

            “You don’t do that! You don’t bite anyone!” Louis received three slaps to his ass. He was crying, it felt so hot but it was so stingy. It really hurt but his dick was stirring and that was good enough.

            “Say it!”

            “I don’t let peop- Ow!” He screamed into his tied up arm. “I can’t if you hit me!”

            “Deal with it!” Louis squirmed while Harry stuck three fingers to wiggle somewhere deep inside him. “More…”

            “Shut up! Shut up, Louis! I’m so fucking angry!” Harry’s fingers were out. He touched in between Louis’ thighs. “Oh how lovely, you’re hard.” Louis blushed with shut eyes. “I’m sor-“

            “Just shut up! I was good about everything! It was hard for me! Why would you do that!”

            “Oh it was hard for you not to have sex!” Louis kicked his legs viciously. He wanted one to hit Harry’s perfect little fucking face. “Fuck you, Harry! At least I apologize!” The back of Louis’ neck was gripped with force. Harry sat on his ass and his stomach hurt because Harry wasn’t hard. He couldn’t feel him at all. “This is the exact fucking reason you prick!” His grip tightened. Louis’ feet hit against his back and he pulled on the shoestring restraints. “Stop –stop saying things like that!” Harry pulled on the shoestrings finally ripping the knot open. He held Louis’ face down, “happy?”

            “You just make excuses!” Louis’ voice was muffled into the thin pillow. He could breathe… kinda. “It’s not an excuse you asshole!” Harry slapped the back of his head before getting off. Louis turned his body around quickly. He kicked Harry in the stomach sending him on his ass. He tried catching his breath before speaking, “yes it is! You always tell me that!” Harry sat on the floor, head to the ground and hand around his stomach.

            “You are the asshole! I made a mistake! You slept with Angie-“

            “No I didn’t!” Louis fell back on his heels. “I haven’t had sex with her or anyone since we talked! Want to know why you fucking idiot?” Harry stood up with the walls help. “Because I couldn’t get it up! Do you wanna know something else you absolute cunt?” Harry was closer and Louis finally sat on his bum. “Angie, the girl you hate oh so fucking much. She told me to stop because she wasn’t enough for me. Angie, told me to stick with you because even though you’re weird, you are good for me! So let’s please stop with all that shit coming from your mouth!” He tilted his head, “Your lip is practically healed, how nice.” Louis was off of the bed with hand over cheek. He stood up with wet eyes, “you ass!” Harry smiled, “how unfortunate. I missed your mouth.” Louis crawled over the bed like an animal. He hit Harry’s nuts. As soon as Harry hit the floor, Louis was on top of him. He got the back of Harry’s head twice and one hit to his nose when he rolled on his back.

            “I’m sorry!” Louis hit his chest. The tears were endless flowing. “I made a huge mistake but that doesn’t me –we weren’t dating and I know I’m yours but your mines! I get angry too! It’s not fair!” Harry wasn’t moving. His eyes were low and blood started coming down his nose. Louis scratched his face. He was happy Harry had forgotten to cut his fingernails. It bugged him because Harry wasn’t moving despite Louis attacking his face. He wanted to destroy his fucking face. So he could only be attractive to Louis’ eyes.

            “Stop hurting me.” Harry’s mouth was bleeding. Louis hands stopped immediately. He stayed perched on top of Harry’s hips. Harry’s cheek finally bled and his nose was leaking. His inner mouth was busted and his eye should bruise soon.

            “Okay.” Louis was climbing off but Harry held him down. “Look at me, Louis.” Louis wasn’t trying to look at him. “Hey… look at me.” So he did and he wish he hadnt.

 

            “Harry!” Danielle was here.

 

            Louis wiped under Harry’s nose and shook his head. “I have to clean you up!”

            “Stop moving for a second.”

            “Harry-“

            “I don’t date people because they cause too much trouble for me. You are so annoying but you are everything I want. I guess…” He sighed with closed eyes. “I want to be with you but honestly-“ Louis covered his mouth. “Please! I can be better! I wont hit you! I promise! Please!” He was hysterical. Louis was psychotic. “Please, Harry! Please stop! Please! Please!” Harry grabbed his hands. “This has nothing to do with you hitting me, Louis.” Louis was kissed. Harry’s blood was freaking him out. He touched his hair, “can we please clean you up before we keep talking?”

 

            “Haz?” Danielle poked her head inside. She chuckled, “oh, I’m distur- are you okay?” Louis probably looked like a mess. She kicked Harry’s back softly, “hey.” Harry turned around making Danielle drop the bottle of ketchup in hand. “Holy shit, go clean up, Haz.” Harry nodded, “what happened.” She took a quick glance at Louis whose eyes didn’t move from hers. “Just letting you know that I’m stealing your ketchup.” She picked up the bottle. “Go clean up, Harry.”

            “I will-“

            “Now.” He moved Louis off his body carefully. He walked past her, a wobble in his step. Louis covered his face and bawled, “What do I do!”

            “What did you do?”

            “I bit Landon at work!” Danielle bent in front of him. He could feel her heat. “You did what?”

            “Landon.” He looked up. “I was craving something to bite and he said I could bite his arm.” Her eyes grew, “oh. Is that all?”

            “I told Harry but he tied me up and he got mad, I kicked him and he hit me and I hit him a lot.” She rubbed his cheek. “I see.” Danielle wiped under his eye. “Wanna come over? Hm? I made chicken strips.” Louis nodded and pointed at the door, “but Harry-“

            “He probably wants to be alone.” She helped him up. “Get dressed, I’m gunna talk to Harry. Okay?” Louis covered himself quickly. He was naked, this whole time.

 

-

 

            “Why do you torture him?” Harry rinsed his mouth in the sink. “I don’t.” Danielle threw a washcloth at him and closed the bathroom door. “Anything else Ms. psychiatrist?” She slapped him deadpan. “Watch who the fuck you’re talking to.” Harry was in shock. Did Danielle just hit him? She’s hit him playfully before but not like hit him, hit him. He touched his face, “really?”

            “That boy is fucking sweet! Harry, he is weird and has so many issues but he is so sweet. He couldn’t hurt anyone, seriously? Dude, he made a mistake. Please, Harry. Don’t do that to him.” She smiled sadly. “All he fucking talks about is you. All he wants is you and you can’t, man. You just can’t.” Harry could.

            “Danielle, I like him. I like him a whole fucking lot but I don’t want to be in a relationship for this reason. So much goes into it and I’m jealous! I’m always jealous! When he goes outside I’m jealous of the air that touches him! I’m jealous when he high fives someone! I’m jealous when someone gives him food! You don’t understand I can’t deal with dating him and having this commitment! What if he cheats, what do I do?”

            “You get over it.” Danielle seemed to want to hit him again. “But at the end of the fucking day why would he cheat! Louis! Cheating? Really?”

            “He bit someone else at work! Because he thought it was okay!”

            “Oh my God! It was a-“

            “What if Liam did it? Hm? What if he bit a girl at work?”

            “If Liam bit someone at work, I’d ask him why and depending on what he told me I’d do what I’d have to.”  
            “What if that reason was because of a ‘craving’? What the fuck, Danielle!”

            “Then you know what I would do? I’d ask him about where that craving came from and what I could do to help him with it. You aren’t looking at the big picture you fucking dick. But if it bothers you that much, then put some bites on him. Figure it out but you don’t hurt him for no reason! Not physically or emotionally! We’ve already fucked him up enough, come on. Fucking deal with it!”

            Danielle was gone but she came back. “He’s coming over to eat chicken strips. Do you want to come or would you rather stay?”

            “I’ll come later to get him.” She smiled, “good. We’ll save you some.” She paused, “he really likes you.”

            “I know.”

            “It’s worse than you. I can promise, so maybe, just maybe, you aren’t the one that is dealing with him maybe he’s dealing with you.” And she was gone with her voice echoing through out the apartment. Harry sat on the toilet seat. Danielle was right in every aspect but it wasn’t that easy. Fuck. He was so engulfed in everything Louis and he wanted him in every single way but how would this work? If Louis did anything to hurt Harry while they were dating he’d probably kill him! How would this happen? What the hell was he suppose to do at this point.

 

            “Say bye…” Louis poked his head into the bathroom. “Harry…” Harry’s chest hurt. Louis’ voice was so tiny and it wasn’t him. Louis was inside the bathroom. Harry watched every step he made, Louis was thinking of what to say. Every time his mouth twitched he was thinking. It was so pretty.

            “I –I-“ There went his stuttering. If he had one thing to listen to it would be that. “Louis.” Then he was crying and Harry didn’t like it very much. He was caught between Louis being extremely pretty when he cried and Louis ripping out his heart. “I’m sorry- I’m going to Danielle’s to ea-“

            “Eat chicken strips.” Harry sighed, “I know. Have fun.” Louis bent down in front of him. “I’m gunna make it up to you.” Harry nodded down at him, “okay.”

            “I really am.”

            “Okay.” Louis touched his lips. Harry liked this too. When Louis awaited his kisses. Any kiss he gave him was enough for Louis. When he came home and kissed him, Louis would blush. If he made out with Louis, he’d become flustered. But Louis had a favorite one.

            Harry grabbed his cheeks carefully and kissed his forehead. He cupped Louis’ face tenderly as if it was porcelain. Louis was crying again and he looked so flawless. His cheek was a bit swollen but his lips were bright red and he was waiting for the second kiss that came along with the first. Harry’s lips hurt a bit but he gave him what he wanted. A slow deep kiss that destroyed Louis’ breathing pattern. Their tongues never touched in kisses like these but it was just enough force and affection.

            “Be good.” Louis’ lips were shaking. He kissed under Harry’s chin, just like he always did when he was scared or nervous. He’d bite the skin softly and run his tongue over Harry’s Adam’s apple.

            “Yes.”  He caught a glance at Louis’ neck. It was the side Harry rarely touched. It was completely clean and it bothered him a little. He’d take Danielle’s advice. He was gunna bite him.

 

-

 

 

            “Louis!” Louis sat on the floor, playing with Prince Bagel the second. “Yes, Liam!”

            “Your ride is here.” Louis grabbed Prince Bagel quickly and jogged to the living room. Harry was talking to Niall on the couch. “Here.” He smiled at Liam and walked to Harry. Harry looked up at him. “You ready?” Louis looked at Niall who was smiling. “Ready for what?” Harry had small bandages on his cheek. “We’re going out.”

 

-

 

            “This is where you want to go?”

            “Yes.”

            “We were supposed to go to like a restaurant and stuff.” Harry followed Louis to the familiar grassy spot. “I like coming to the park with you.” Harry sat down after Louis. “If you say so.” Louis opened his bag of food first. He laid out his bag and set his three-layered burger on top with his fries to the side.

            “Thanks for taking me out.” Harry rolled his eyes, “well this isn’t really going out but I guess.” Louis watched Harry open his burger and take a big bite into it. “Are you still mad?”

            “Yeah.” He ate a fry. “I am.” Louis nodded and crossed his legs. “Danielle said I should talk to you about it.”

            “Hm. I’m sure she did.” Louis picked up his drink. “I like to bite people.” Harry lifted both eyebrows. “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

            “It something that’s wrong with me.” Louis looked at his lap. “I hate it. It’s a really bad tick that I have and I wish I could stop.” Louis shrugged, “I could have bit myself but then people will send me to a crazy place, that’s what my old family said.” Harry took some of Louis’ drink. “That’s why I love cereal so much.” He smiled. “It helps.” Louis sighed, “that’s why I bite you all the time but –I haven’t done it too much lately and I guess I just really needed it.”

            “So you get someone else.”

            “But it wasn’t like that!” Louis reached out for him. “I was so scared to do it because I felt like you were watching me. It wasn’t even good! I felt so bad and I had to tell you as soon as you came home and I did! Harry, I’m all messed up. I know I am but I feel a little more in control with you and it’s so nice.”

            “I can’t date you.” Louis’ eyes were ready. “Because what if you do something like this again.” Harry laughed sadly. “I’m so bad with jealously. I choose not to like people. I hate people so much. That’s why I stick to fucking and my hedgehogs. That’s it.” He ate another bite. “But then you came along so fucking randomly. I mean you were like a fucking, I don’t even know what. You were just placed so randomly and I don’t know if my life is telling me something but I’m fucked.” Louis touched his arm. “I’m so fucked because I like you way too much. Way too fucking much, Louis.” Louis grabbed Harry’s burger and set it down. He slowly pushed Harry on his back and laid next to him. The sky was dark but the clouds were visibly white.

            “How much do you like me?”

            Harry’s voice cracked. “When –“ he took a deep breath. “When Pop Tart died, I was so sad but … I hated myself a little.” Louis watched the clouds merge into one. “Because even though I was burying my hedgehog, all I could think about was what you were doing and who you were with. I wanted to be with you so badly and just forget about Pop Tart but I’d catch myself and I’d wonder,” He laughed softly. “What the fuck has he done to me?” Louis held Harry’s hand. The wind was loud tonight.

            “Doesn’t –doesn’t that look like a ship?” Louis pointed at the sky. Harry snickered. “Yeah… it does.” He pointed at one moving quickly. “That looks like a robot with a tail.” Louis squinted then smiled. “ha, yeah. It does!” Harry sat up, Louis following.

            “I’m gunna bite you so hard.” Louis was a bit taken back. “And you’re gunna bite me everywhere. Every morning you’re gunna bite me and I’m buying so much cereal so you never run out. I’m going to buy you some for work and if you forget it I’m gunna drop it off to you.” Louis hugged Harry from the side. “Okay. I’d like that.” Harry was still. He lifted his arm so Louis could settle under it. “Do you have work tomorrow?”

            “Yeah.”  
            “What time?”

            “One to six.” Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head. “I’ll pick you up at six, okay?”

            “Yes, Harry.”

 

-

 

            “Don’t pick me up at six.”

            “Why not?” Louis groaned away from the phone. “I just –I don’t get out til eight.”

            “You work a seven hour shift?”

            “Yes. Niall’s picking me up.”  
            “But I have the car.”  
            “Well give it to him.”  
            “Louis-“

            “I know, Harry! I’m not doing anything bad, I swear.” It was silent for a while. “I’ll see you at eight.”

            “Okay, love you.”

            “Same. Bye.” Louis hung up the phone with a loud huff. “Everything okay?”

 Louis nodded at Landon. “Yeah.”

 

-

 

            “Hurry up you loser.” Niall shoved Louis out of the car. “They are gunna close.” Louis slammed the door and ran into the exotic pet store. He froze as the few people inside stared at him. “Sorry.” He laughed to himself.

            “Can I help you find something?” He jumped. “Yes!” His voice lowered, “yes. Hi, I’m Louis.” The man smiled, “hello, Louis. I’m Axel. Nice to meet you.” Louis patted the guys arm, “same, well, I’m looking for a hedgehog.”

            “A hedgehog?”

            “Yes.”

            “What type?”

            “Albino?”

            “Nope, no albino.” Louis stomped his foot, “you know what, that’s fine. It’s better that way.” The man looked a little scared. “Could I see them?” He smiled, “of course you can, follow me.” Louis followed the man to the back of the store. He pointed inside the large glass container. Louis tilted his head. “It’s so small.”

            “He is still kind of a baby.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yes, sir.” Louis looked around at where to put down his stuff. “Um, could hold this for me?” The guy laughed and grabbed Louis’ stuff, “okay.” Louis reached inside and scooped up the little creature. “And he’s okay?”

            “Yep, he’s the only one that hasn’t been sold.” Louis inspected the little animal. He was much smaller than the other ones. Louis rolled him around his hands until he opened up. “You have some?”

            Louis smiled, “no –well yes, my bo –my friend, oh my god.” He laughed. “I was about to say boyfriend. No, no, we aren’t dating. My friend, he has one.” Axel nodded slowly, alright. If you say so.”

            “What’s his name?”

            “He doesn’t have one.” Louis smiled at the spiky animal. “He’s so cute.”

            “Yeah, he’s special that’s why he’s the most expensive.”

            “Why special?”

            “He has a mark under his stomach. It’s a heart shape.” Louis’ jaw fell, “liar!” He turned the hedgehog over and there it was, right next to his privates, a little heart. Louis squealed making the hedgehog curl up. “ow, I’m sorry.” He bit his lip, “oh my God, I want him.”

            “Would you like to know his price first?”

            “Yeah, any price.”

            ‘Three hundred, shots included.” Louis leaned on the cage holding his chest. “oh God, isn’t that a bit much?”

            “Nope.” Louis smiled quickly, “alright, I’ll take him.” Who needed something like rent money?

 

-

            “Baby!” Niall walked inside the dark apartment and turned on the light. “Room!” Niall dropped the keys. Louis was behind him with a bag from McDonalds. “Baby! Come here!” Zayn was out of the room quickly. He was smiling, “did you get him?” Louis smiled and opened the McDonalds bag, “look.” The hedgehog was in a bag. Zayn opened his mouth then closed it. “What the hell did you put him in a bag for?” Niall kissed him fast, “it’s not like he can’t breathe. His spikes ripped holes in the fucking bag.”

            “I think that could very well be considered animal abuse.” Louis frowned, “thanks, Zayn.”

            “Well, go on and give it to him. He’s mad that you’re home so late.”

            “It took for ever! Not my fault.” Louis walked to the room carefully. He opened the door and closed it with his foot. Everything from the closet seemed to be on the floor and Harry was in the middle of it. There were two empty bags of Doritos and two boxes of cereal. “Uh, hi.”

            “Where were you?”

            “At wor-“

            “Please don’t lie to me.” Harry stuffed a shirt into a garbage bag. Louis pouted, “Are you moving?” Harry’s eye was a light purple color, Louis’ work. His cheek had new bandages and his nose was a little swollen. Louis hoped this gift helped.

            “No, I’m cleaning because I’m angry. Where were you?”

            “McDonalds.” He held out the bag for Harry, “here.” Harry was about to swat it. “I don’t want that! Where were you!”  
            “Harry! Don’t do that! Please.” Louis kicked clothes out of the way. He set the bag on the floor. “If you open the bag, I will tell you.” Harry looked at him hard. Louis kissed him, “please?” Harry sighed and opened the bag, “Now tell me.”

            “Well look inside!” Harry looked so mad but Louis couldn’t stop smiling. He poked his head over the bag and didn’t move. He ripped open the bag quickly. Is eyes were flying from Louis to the animal to Louis and back to the animal. He picked him up carefully. “Y –you-“  
            “I got you one.” Louis shrugged, “since Pop Tart died. I know he wont replace him but, I thought it would be nice.” The hedgehog was out of its ball as soon as Harry picked him up. Louis clapped, “he likes you.” Harry was crying and Louis wanted to hug him. He put the little hedgehog to his nose, letting him sniff around. “He’s beautiful.”  
            “He’s special.” Louis rolled his finger. “Turn him around. On his back.” Harry did and looked at his tummy. “He has a little heart mark next to his peepee.” Harry laughed with a sniffle, “He does.” Louis wiped a tear from his own eye. “I had to get him.” Harry nodded with pressed lips, “how much was he-“

            “Don’t worry.”

            “Please tell me.”  
            “Nope.” Louis fixed Harry’s fringe. “It’s none of your concern.” Harry shook his head, “this is crazy. Thank you, Louis. Thank you so much.” Louis crossed his fingers with a sweet smile, “you’re welcome. I love you.” Harry looked up at him, “I love you too.” Louis’ stomach was flopping. “So, um. What are you going to name him?”

            “What do you have in mind?”

            “Well,” Louis scooted closer, “I thought, maybe Quasimodo? Cause you like the movie so much.” Harry couldn’t get his eyes off the small creature. “That’s perfect.”


	13. Dictating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a weird kind of guy. He likes to bite people and enjoys being bitten; it’s called odaxelagnia. He eats way too much cereal and constantly loses his stuff. He cries too much and sleeps with a blanket. He is a twenty three year old virgin that knows way too much about sex. He is way too jealous and likes boys. He moved to the states because of pure boredom. Washington D.C was his destination. When he got off the plane he was hit with a situation, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I dont not own 1D**
> 
> Story Music: Gabrielle Aplin ft. Bastille : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awWi62SB4YM  
> Also on tumblr: seduced-by-curls/CIBYT
> 
> Okay, probably three more chaptersssss. Blah! Lovely little green beans!

-

 

            “He already has shots.”

            “Did you get the right food?”

            “Yes, Harry.”

            “Let me see it.”

            “Oh my goodness!” It had been one week since he bought Quasimodo and Harry was driving him mad! “I got the right food!” Louis was exhausted. Harry twisted his mouth, “fine, I’ll just go look myself.” He stood up off the floor and marched past Louis. “I have to make sure.” Louis stomped up and down when he left. He threw his apron onto the bed and fell on the springy mattress in a flop. Harry was all over Quasimodo. When Louis came home from work he was on the floor, checking up on him. Louis wasn’t going to lie, he was extremely jealous. He’d gotten the hedgehog for Harry and now he wanted to give it back, no refund.

            “See, you did get the wrong one.” He shook the bag. “I said organic hard cat food.”

            “That is cat food!”  
            “Not organic! This is normal cat food!”  
            “Why do they eat cat food anyway!”

            “Because it’s better for them!” He slammed the bag on the side table. “Now I have to go exchange this one.” Louis tossed his body all over the bed. He made inaudible sounds from his mouth. “Harrry!”

            “Louis!”  
            “Harryy!” Louis covered his face and shook one more time. “You’re driving me insane!” Harry’s hands were on his hipbones. He pulled the shirt out of Louis’ pants with his teeth and licked over the pale skin. Louis needed to tan asap.

            “Hey, I’m just trying to take care of him.” Louis moaned softly as Harry’s teeth nipped at his skin. “I know, but you’re going crazy. I’m going crazy!” Harry smiled against the small nub of Louis’ lower tummy. “I love you, Louis.” Louis was smiling with his hands over his face. Harry was doing this all week long!

            “Hey…” Harry kissed upward. Past Louis’ navel and up to his nipples. “Baby…” Louis trembled. “Yes, Harry?”

            “Did you hear me?” He pulled the pink nub with his teeth. “I love you…” Louis’ back arched softly. “I love you too…” He could feel Harry’s breath on his chest, it was comforting. Harry had kept to his word. He would bite Louis and Louis would bite him, everywhere. People at worked seemed worried about Louis all the time. He had to buy concealer, which was the worst process he’d ever gone through.

 

-

 

            “Hi!”

            The woman seemed frightened. “Hello, how are you?”

            “Oh my goodness.” Louis laid his head on the counter. “I am so tired.”

            She looked around, “okay.”

            “How are you?”

            “Fine, may I help you?”

            “Yes, of course!” Louis smiled standing up straight. “Can I have a concealer?”

            “In aisle one.”

            “Yeah but I need help finding a specific color.”

            “We aren’t a make up store, we’re a drug store.” The woman pointed at aisle one, “you’ll have to find it yourself.” Louis stared at her for a while. “Sir, I’ll call the cops.”

            “Nope!” Louis walked away, “no need! I’ll look myself.” He walked away and paused. He ran back and leaned over. “What color am I?” She took a whole step back. “I will call the police if you come any closer.”  
            “Okay but what is my color?”

            “White, you are white.” Louis rubbed his chin, “I feel like I’m a little tan.” He shrugged, “I will look for white then.”

 

-

 

            There was no such color as, ‘white’. Louis had been so tired all week long! Harry had it worse. He was on full time, everyday this week. Today was his only day off. It had been a loud week. Lots of fights between Niall and Zayn mostly. They were in a serious throwing mood. Liam and Louis had gone out yesterday to get brand new plates and cups. Niall and Zayn were tossing them like they were play toys. They’d be screaming from the three in the morning to four in the afternoon. It was horrible. Louis tried to stay quiet about it but then Niall screamed at him so he screamed back which made Harry scream which made Zayn scream loudest. Zayn had been taking the couch everyday but today they were both out of the house. Louis could be loud.

            “There,” Louis’ voice was muffled by his palm. “Bite me there.” He loved when Harry bit his thighs. It hurt like hell but it always left the prettiest little marks. Harry liked to make the bites go around in a circle and it helped Louis. He loved looking at his thighs when they had marks. It was easier to look at and Harry enjoyed making them. Double win.

            “Oh, God. Yes.” Louis hissed in a hushed voice. Harry was smiling; he could feel it on his leg. Biting was such an incredible motion if people new just how it worked. The way the teeth broke or almost broke skin was it’s own balance. Biting for pleasure was different than biting to harm. When Harry bites him, it’s like a release of something Louis could not explain. It causes goose bumps to show themselves from his head to the tip of his toes. When Harry bites him, he uses different types of forces depending on where the bite is going. If it’s his shoulders, Harry takes big bites and then pulls the skin with his whole mouth. If it’s his legs he uses smaller bites, quick sharp bites. He pulls the skin with his teeth, assuring a mark.

            “Ugh!” Louis’ could hear the way his spine cracked in sync with Harry’s last pull of skin. He would always lick over the bites, feeling the indents of his teeth. When it burned he knew Harry broke skin, those were good days. Louis wasn’t sure or not whether to call himself a masochist because he didn’t enjoy being hurt but he really did enjoy this pain. It was unusual. It made his blood flow a tad bit faster than it should but he was fine with that because his blood was going at the same speed as his heart. His heart was going faster than his brain because his brain was not functioning.

            “God, that feels good.” Harry pepper kissed his way up to Louis’ throat. He sucked open-mouthed hickeys on his apples apple and along his collarbones. Louis didn’t need tattoos, Harry made them for free. “God didn’t make these marks.” Harry ran his fingers up and down the side of Louis’ bent thigh. “I did.” Louis’ eyes rolled back softly. Harry’s crotch rubbed against his in the softest manner. “You feel me?” Louis nodded quickly. “Oh yeah, I feel you.” Taking a thick swallow, he pulled the back of Harry’s hair. “Dammit, move a little faster.” Harry wasn’t listening and he never did because Louis needed to beg for it. It turned him on, it did, but it was so aggravating. “Please, Harry.” Harry licked along his ear, tracing the cartilage. “Tell me nicer, love.” Louis was trembling. He was doing everything in his power not to rut up against Harry. Not because Harry would ‘punish him’, but because he wanted Harry to do as he pleased. He wanted to go with the flow of things but the flow was moving way to fucking slow.

”P –please,” Was that Louis’ voice? “Please rub on me faster.” His eyes fluttered against his flushed cheeks. “It feels so good and I want more.” He wanted to kiss Harry but he didn’t because he needs to catch his breath before he lost it. “So good, Louis.” Harry’s face was something unreadable during sex. They really didn’t do it too much, not because they didn’t want to but because it just never came to the point. They were always doing something and were never able to actually agree on it mutually. Louis learned that, “talking about it”, isn’t the way sex worked between two people. This is how sex worked. It was random and it should feel passionate. Sex was almost told without words being said. It was said with action. When that one person went far enough off the ledge and pulled you with them. That’s how it worked. Sex was important.

            “Let me finger you.” Louis’ hands were out of Harry’s mess of curls. He put them over his head. They’d tried this in the shower the other night. Harry tried making Louis not cum and cum on command. It had been working- kind of. The coming on command, Louis could do. The not coming was harder for him.

            Harry pulled on Louis’ work pants. He smiled, “you’re wearing the pants I got you.” Louis nodded with a big smile, “yes. I love them.”

 

-

 

            “I got you something.” A little piece of cereal was stuck to Louis’ cheek. “You got me something?” Harry nodded with a big smile. He kissed Louis’ cheek, picking up the cereal crumb with his tongue. “I hope you like them.” Louis didn’t move, a grin growing on his face. “What is it? Cereal?”

            “No!” Harry rolled his eyes, “would cereal be in a clothing bag?” Louis put his head down. “Louis? Take it, babe!” Louis held up his hand and his other hand sat on his chest. “You bought me clothes?”

            “Yes- ugh! Just take it!”

            He shook his head and sucked some boogers back up his nose, “I can’t believe you got me clothes.” Harry was laughing at him. He threw the bag in his lap. “Would you just look at it before you start crying.” Louis moved the bag off his legs and hugged Harry with stretched arms. “I can’t believe you got me clothes!”

            “Haha! Louis, please.” Harry couldn’t breathe from the amusement that was Louis. “It’s nothing big. Go see it.”

            “Hug me!”

 

-

 

            Harry kissed just under his belly button. “You were so happy when I got them.” Louis wiggled out of the black pants that fit him perfectly. “Cause you bought me something, of course I’m going to be happy.” Harry bit over the bites on his hips. “You cried,” he laughed softly. “It was funny.” Louis kicked his feet softly, “stop being a mean spaghetti.” Harry took off Louis’ shoes before his pants. He rolled his eyes, “stop hanging out with Danielle.”

            “Why?”

            “Cause she’s teaching you all those weird words.” Harry touched the small wet spot on Louis’ gray boxers. “It’s weird.”

            “I’m weird.” Louis pouted and flicked Harry’s forehead. “Meanie.” Harry nibbled over the cotton before moving it away. Louis’ dick stood up slowly. Harry watching him did that. He didn’t have to touch him, he didn’t have to suck him; Harry just had to stare at him. He liked being stared at by Harry because it almost felt like he was touching him. His eyes walked over Louis’ everything.

            “Open your legs.” Harry pulled his shirt over his head and opened the side dresser. Louis opened his legs for Harry’s head to settle in between. “Wider.” Louis opened them wider feeling a baby breeze pass through him. “There.” He could hear Harry unwrapping the new lubricant he’d bought. It was a heating and cooling one. Louis was a little hesitant because he’d seen plenty of videos and he didn’t know whether this would go correctly or not but he trusted Harry.

            “I’m putting in one, okay?” Louis shook his head. “Put two.”

            “No, I’m putting in one.” Louis groaned annoyed. Harry pulled him closer to the edge of the bed. He could feel the thin substance; it was cold. Harry liked to rub his rim before actually putting his finger inside. He told Louis he liked the way it felt.

            “Oh.” Louis’ eyes shut slowly with a little bit of a glitch to follow. “You feel something?” Louis sucked his teeth. He could feel something heating up. His head shook up and down, “yes –yes!” His hips rose along with the temperature of his blood. “It’s hot.”

            “Does it hurt?”

            “No.” Louis was melting. “Put another one.” Harry finally did listen, kind of. Instead of one, he put two more. Louis hissed into his wrist. “Ow…”

            “Sh…” Harry’s eyes were fixed to Louis’ ass. He pressed on Louis’ tummy with his free hand, while his other focused on a lower part of him. He licked over the ‘H’, embedded into his thigh. “Wow, this is so nice close up.” Louis moaned aloud. This always happened. Harry could probably make Louis come from just talking. He always said things that made him twitch in the most awkward way. “So pretty. You are so fucking pink, everywhere.” Louis wasn’t going to push against him; he was trying his best. Harry was going so fucking slow. He liked to hear the wet sound that came from the connection of his hands and Louis’ insides. Louis could hear it too, it was a secret but he did like the sound. He liked it especially when Harry twisted his fingers. If Harry went faster the sound might go away and Harry didn’t seem to want that yet.

            “You’re tight too.” Harry licked around his fingers. “Wanna fuck you.” Louis was glad Harry was down there because he was crying. His legs were shaking but Harry could surely see that. “Do it.”

            “Later.” He twisted his three fingers til he was knuckle deep. “We should buy a dildo.” Harry sucked on the side of his leg. His ass was burning in the most wicked way. “Hey, look at me.” Louis moved his knees apart. He probably looked hideous. He was drooling and crying, his face was probably red and he was breaking a sweat. His mouth was open with an endless amount of sounds being choked out of him.

            “Fuck, you look hot.” He would have laughed if Harry’s hand hadn’t sped up. “Don’t cum.” Louis was crying all over again. He covered his eyes with both hands. He wanted to cover his ears too but it was another sound. The slapping sound that sounded almost like if Harry was fucking him. It was Harry’s hands hitting his ass. The faster his hand went, the loud the sound.

            Louis was never sure where his prostate was but Harry seemed to always find it. Harry should probably become a doctor; he’d find everyone’s prostate on the first try.

            “Slow down, slow down.” Louis’ toes were curling into the mattress. One of his hands was prepared to rip the sheet off and his other was holding his nuts because if he came Harry wouldn’t fuck him, which was torture enough.

            “Harry! Please, slow down!” His head hit the bed twice before his back floated off the mattress. He closed his legs but they were ripped back apart. “Don’t fucking cover yourself from me.” Louis finally looked past his tummy where his dick laid flat against it. Harry’s eyes were sharp and on point. His lips were wet and his eyes red. “Let me see you cry.” Louis cried a little more before bead of precum slipped through the top of his penis. “I want to come.”  
            “Well you can’t, you’re going to listen to me. Do you understand?” Harry removed his fingers and pushed his thumb in alone. He pulled it out with a pop, “cause I’m gunna fuck you and if you come I am going to stop.” Louis kicked his feet like a child when Harry unblucked his belt. His body movements were as if he was being strangled. “But I want to!” He rolled over on his side, his nose filling with a thick amount of boogers. Harry put his pant leg to Louis’ nose and Louis blew. He was getting quite used to that.

            “Turn around, on your back.”

            “No!” He covered his face while rolling on his back. Harry went in between his legs. “I’m gunna fuck you so deep.” Harry rubbed his wet hand on his dick. He rubbed the tip against Louis’ tip catching some of the clear liquid. “You’re gunna squeeze me nice and tight, aren’t you?” Louis’ mouth was failing him. He nodded slowly and Harry pushed his legs apart.

            “Ready?”

            “Yes.” But his head was shaking no. He curled his body inward while Harry pushed inside. Harry’s cock was always so thick and filling. It made tears spill over his eyes but the tears would burn in the strangest way. His eyes would grow and feel like they were going to pop out. His mouth would open with his tongue almost escaping it. His stomach sunk into his feet and his feet sunk into the bed and the bed sunk into the frame and the frame sunk into the floor and why the fuck did they live on the second floor!  
            “Oh shit.” Harry pulled out and pushed back inside. He ran his thumb around Louis’ rim before pushing in the third time and staying there. “You’re so fucking hot.” Louis’ nails were somewhere deep inside Harry’s shoulder and Harry’s nails were somewhere deep inside Louis’ burning thighs. Louis hated himself; he was such a quickie.

            “You like when I fuck you?”

            “Yes!”

            “Tell me, tell me you like it.”

            “I like when you fuck me! Fuck me harder!”

            “So pretty, baby.” Harry was moving again. Louis wanted to cover Harry’s mouth. “You’re body is like a fucking sculpture.” Louis wasn’t used to this treatment. Harry’s thrusts seemed cautious. “You should love every inch of yourself.”

            “Sto-“

            “So delicate.” Harry ran his hand over Louis’ cheek. “But like poison.” Louis was cuming with a ridiculously loud shriek. He wished his brain would work because everything was white with black spots. He wasn’t sure if he was still crying, he probably was. He was falling asleep and no matter how badly his eyes wanted to open, they wouldn’t. Something touched his lips before he passed out. It could have been an array of things. A bug, a breeze; maybe a piece of dust. Maybe, just maybe, it was Harry’s lips. Louis wouldn’t count on it though.

            “So pretty…”

 

-

 

            “You passed out?” Niall ate a chicken nugget. “Pathetic.”

            “What! I was tired!”

            “Still pathetic.” He yawned with a stretch. “Zayn wants to go out. All of us together.” Louis dug into his box of cereal. “When?”

            “Thursday.”

            “Thursday? Oh!” Louis clapped happily, “Janet will be at the bar!”  
            “Who?”

            “Janet! My friend that helped me find you guys.” Niall smiled with big eyes, “I see, that’s nice.” Louis crossed his arms letting the box fall on Danielle’s bed. “You’re a mean spaghetti.”

            “What the fuck did you call me?”

            “Niall!”

            “In Danielle-“

            “Hey, let’s go.” Zayn rubbed the inner corner of his eyes. “We have to pick up Danielle from the tattoo shop.” Louis frowned, “can I come?”

            “Ask Harry.” Louis put his foot under his butt. “Why? Just text him that I’m going with you.” Zayn smirked, “you wish. So I could get the bitching of a lifetime? You must be mad crazy or something.” Louis slammed his fist onto the bed. Niall scooted off slowly, grabbing his box of nuggets.

            “What the hell does that mean!”

            “What?”

            “’Mad’! What does it mean?”

            “Like, angry?”

            “No!” Louis crossed his eyebrows. “Everyone is always saying. ‘Oh, you must be mad this and mad that’! What does that even mean!”

            “Baby, can we stop by McDonald’s before we get Danielle? I ran out of fries.” Zayn kissed him, “Yes, Nugget. Let’s go then.” Zayn looked up at Louis who sat dumbfounded. “Lock the door before you leave.” He patted Niall’s butt out the door. “We’ll be back in a bit.” Louis could only sit and watch them leave. He crumpled his hands together. “What the fuck!” He threw everything off the bed and wiggled on the floor making the two dogs inside stare at him.

            “Now I’m mad! Why wont anyone answer me!”

             Boston barked. Louis sat up, “thank you, Boston. I appreciate it.”

 

-

 

            Louis was in so much shit. He was going to be in so much shit when he got home. He went out for a walk and walked all the way to the park he had stayed at the first night he was here. He wanted to go sight seeing. No one was home; he had nothing to do. Well he walked himself into a dead end. He’d been gone too long; he had a phone that didn’t work in America and probably only ever worked in the prehistoric days. Harry was already out almost an hour ago. Zayn was supposed to pick him up and how was he supposed to tell Harry that he didn’t know where Louis was. Fuck!

            Louis sat inside the tube. This sucked so fucking much. He walked in every direction possible and he was stuck. Worse, it started raining so he was forced to sit in the tunnel until it stopped. There were no cars near this park and it was completely empty. He wondered how much trouble he’d get in? Would it be like a lot or like a lot, a lot? Probably the second.

 

            “Oh!” Louis jumped at the man who stuck his head in the tunnel. “Uh-“  
            “Sorry!” He waved his hands. “I was trying to get out of the rain.” Louis nodded quickly and scooted to the end of the cramped tunnel. “Come in, please.” The man smiled gratefully and sat next to him. “Thanks.” The man moved uncomfortably, “it’s small in here.” Louis smiled, “yeah. Sorry.”

            “Don’t apologize, you didn’t make it small.” The guy pulled out his phone. “Thank God my phone is okay.” Louis smiled, “yeah. Wait!” He snapped his fingers. He knew Harry’s number by heart! “Um, hi. I’m Louis.” The guy smiled, “Uh, hi, Louis. I’m George.”

            “Hi, George! Um, by any chance- can I borrow,” He pointed shyly at the cell phone. “Can I borrow that?”  

            “My phone? Sure.” He handed it over to Louis, “you let me borrow your tunnel so you can borrow my phone.” Louis tapped away at the dial pad. “Thank you so much, George! You’re going to save my life.” Louis put the phone to his ear. George tapped on the floor of the tunnel and whistled softly.

 

            “Hello?”

            “Hello! Harry!”

            “Louis.” Harry was so fucking mad. “Where in the fuck are you?”

            Louis let his head drop. “At the park I slept at whe-“  
            “What the hell are you doing there? It’s pouring rain! What the fuck!”

            “I’m-“

            “What the fuck is the address?”

            “I –I –I don’t know.”

            “Louis-“

            “Ask Zayn! The gas station I met him and Niall at! I’m in the tunnel at the park across the street!” It was quiet. “Hello?” Louis looked at the phone. “He hung up.”  
            “You’re friend sounds mad as shit.” George smiled, “I’m so sorry.” Louis shook his head and gave back the phone. “It’s fine.” He chuckled, “you didn’t get me I trouble.”

            “Why is he so mad? If you don’t mind me asking.” Louis tilted his head, “well…” He smiled with a frown, “he’s just very protective…”

 

-

 

            “Haha.” Louis pointed at the funny video on George’s phone. “What’s this called?”

            “I don’t know, something these kids are doing these days. Vin – vined? I don’t know.” Louis wiped a tear, “that was funny.”

            “Yeah, it’s-“

            “Louis!” Harry stuck his wet head in the tunnel. Louis jumped closer to George. George jumped closer to Liam who was on the other side.

            “Is he in there?” Niall was here too. Harry’s eyes were on George whose eyes were on Liam. “Hi –Hi, Harry.”

            “Get the hell out.” Louis looked at George before climbing out. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing! What the fuck!”  Louis held up his hands. “I just went for a walk and it stared raining so I went inside-“

            “With him!” Harry looked at George. All eyes were on the poor guy. “He lent me his phone!” Louis shoved him, “stop it!”

            “What else did you do, huh? What else!”  
            “Stop being a fucking ass! We didn’t do anything!” George moved past the evil eyes that glared him down. He stepped beside Louis and held up his finger. “Uh, I don’t know what this is but we didn’t do anything. I’m not gay, I can assure you.” Louis moved Harry back slowly. He could see the look in Harry’s face; he was going to hit him.

            “Dude,” Niall spoke, “you should probably go.” He stepped closer but Zayn pulled him back. “What! I’m just warning him.”

            “You stay put. Harry! Let’s go!”

 

            “George, I’m so so-“

            “Hey! You’re talking to me!” Harry grabbed his face, “remember me? You’re talking to me.” He moved around Louis’ face, checking him over. Harry looked up at George who looked upset. “Don’t ever come near him again.”

            “And who are you? His boyfriend?”

            “No but then again, that’s none of your business.” Harry smiled. “Is it?”  
            “Well, kind of.” George smiled back. “Louis’, my new friend.” The rain was letting up. “Right, Lou?”

            “Yes.” He put his hand on Harry’s chest. “But, I think you should go.”

            “Will you be okay with these people?”

            “These people?” Danielle spoke up, “Who the hell are you?” George turned around, “yes. You people.” He looked at Louis, “I can take you somewhere else.” Harry moved Louis behind him, “you really need to stop talking to him. He’s mine, get that?” George ran his hands through his hair, “I can, again, assure you that I don’t want Louis. But if you want to be an asshole, that’s fine too.” George smiled, “He shared his hole with me. Does it bother you that we sat together in this small, little, hole?” Harry was on him quickly. George didn’t seem to see it happening but it did.

            Zayn and Liam pulled him off. “Calm down, calm down.” Louis helped George up. “Harry!”

            “We’re going home, Louis.”  
            “No!” He screamed, “You can not do that! He was nice enough to lend me a phone!”  
            “You weren’t suppose to be out in the first fucking place!”  
            “He’s not your fucking dog!”

            “Shut the fuck up!” Harry struggled. “This is none of your business!” Louis wiped his face and patted George’s chest. “I’m so sorry, you should go.” He dropped his hands. “Fine, be careful though. Seriously.” He bent closer to Louis’ ear. “These people seem crazy, stay away from them.” Louis closed his eyes while he jogged away. He turned to face a red faced Harry.

            “Why –why would you do that? He was nice to me!”  
            “No! Why are you going out by yourself!” Harry was out of their grip. “Why are you in a small space with another man!”

            “You had no right to put your fucking hands on him!”

            “I have every right!”

            “No you don’t!” Louis slapped him. His chest rose and fell, his body was shaking. “I am giving you five hundred!” Harry didn’t move. “I am giving you the five hundred that you paid for me and I am staying the rest of the month.” His hands gripped his wet jeans. “But after that I am leaving! I am moving back to England! I am not dealing with this!”

            “W –wait, wait, wait, wait-“

            “Shut up, Harry! Don’t worry about anything anymore! I don’t even want to date you after what you just did to that poor guy! He didn’t do anything! He has a wife and kids you complete jackass! So, fuck you! I’m done with you, Harry! Go fuck who ever you want and date who ever! I don’t give a shit because that was disgusting! I don’t want to even be around someone who has the nerve to do that!”

            “Ple-“

            “I don’t care! I’m throwing you away!” He took a deep breath and looked at Danielle. “Can we please leave?”

 

-

 

            “Who in the fuck fucked up my bed like this!” Louis looked around the living room quickly. Shit. “Sorry!” Danielle marched out of the room with a sheet in hand. “What the hell. You threw all my stuff on the ground?” Louis smiled slowly, “uh… yeah.”

            “Well what the fuck for?”

            “I was angry.” Danielle groaned and stomped away. “Louis! What am I going to do with you!” Louis sighed because what was he going to do with himself. He was so sad. Everything in his whole being was hurting. His head, his heart, his throat. Harry had gone too far! George was so nice and Harry just messed up. The car ride was quiet until Harry had punched a dent into the glove compartment of Danielle’s new van. She was so mad.

           

            “Louis?” Louis sat up. “Yeah, Liam?”

            “Come here please!”

            Louis groaned softly before standing off the couch. He walked to the animal’s room slowly. Liam sat on the bed with his pets surrounding him. He smiled, “hey, Liam.”

            “Hey.” Liam patted the bed. “Have a seat. –Candy cane.” Louis took the candy that he knew he wasn’t going to eat. He sat down and rubbed one of the cats fur. “If it’s about Harry-“

            “It is.” Liam smiled sadly. “You can’t you leave him.” Louis chewed on his inner cheek. “Yes, I can.” Liam nodded, sitting up straight, “I know you can but he really likes you. He made a mistake.”

            “A big one, Liam.” Louis shook his head. “He can not do that. He cannot control me and always scream because I do one thing wrong.” Louis was crying, it wasn’t helping his headache. “It’s not fair, it just isn’t and I’m not doing to deal with it.” Liam took a deep breath. “Whe -when I first stared talking to Danielle –well I was talking to her sister first. Her sister wasn’t for me so I met Danielle.” He smiled. “When I saw her, shit. I wanted her so fucking bad. She was gorgeous down to every tattoo on her body. I had a funeral when my duck died, I invited people.” He shrugged. “No one came, except her. I was in love but I never asked her out. I never asked her out for the same reason Harry hasn’t asked you. The commitment-“

            “And how long is that going to be the reason!”  
            “For ever.” Liam’s eyes were low. “It’s for both of you. If Harry dates you there will be this big thing above your heads. If you think he’s bad now, imagine when you’re actually his. He doesn’t want that for you.” Liam shook his hands, “that isn’t the point. Harry is jealous. He is a big ass ball of jealously wrapped up in one. He’s worse than Zayn and way worse than me.” Liam licked his lips, “don’t say anything –okay?”

            “Okay.”

            “Literally, Harry had been seeing this girl we knew for a long time, not dating but, kind of what you guys are doing. He was a jealous dude but not that bad.” He told me that he was going to ask her out and I was like, ‘yeah, do it’.” Liam sighed. “We go to her place and knock. A dude answers.” Liam closed his eyes. “He loved this girl, I loved her! She was funny and nice and just all around cool person. Harry asks who he is and he says that he is this girl’s boyfriend.” Louis pressed his lips together. “So Harry smiles and we leave. He cried for a bit. The girl calls him that night and says to come over so he does. He pretends he doesn’t know anything. She doesn’t say anything, acting completely normal. He asked her out and she said yes. He asked if she had a boyfriend and she says no. He asks who was the guy, she says to get out.” Liam pinched the bridge of his nose. “He’s weird. He says weird stuff but he’s such a good person and just always wants things to go right. That cool demeanor is just a front. His brain is working on hyper speed. He’s always talking about you to Zayn and me. He always wants to go straight home to see you. Just like today. We were going to go out and eat but he said he wanted to go straight home to see you because he wanted to go eat with you.”

            Louis wiped his eyes, “but I wasn’t home.”

            “No.” Liam put his hand on Louis’ leg. “He wasn’t mad at first because Zayn told him to calm down. That you’d be back and you probably went for a walk. He got mad when you didn’t come back but not at you. He got mad because he thought someone hurt you. He was freaking out. You haven’t seen Harry’s bedroom. It’s trashed. We went out looking for you, still couldn’t find you. He was crying, he kicking things then he gets a phone call.” Liam fixed Louis’ hair, “imagine, he ran out of the car, no umbrella. We screamed at him to come back, he said he had to hug you and you’re in a tunnel with a dude.” Louis threw his hands up, “he was hiding from the rain!”

            “But that is not what he sees!”

            “But that is what it is!” Louis stood. “He had no right, Liam. What if George wanted to press charges? Harry would be in jail right now!”

            “I know and we’re happy he didn’t.” Liam stood up after, “I’m sorry that all of that happened but please don’t take what I said lightly. He loves you to death; I’ve seriously never seen Harry like this. He has never ever done this, to anyone! You have to talk to him.” Louis grabbed the door handle. “I’m not talking to anyone right now.” He put his head down, “if you have a problem with me staying, I can go-“

            “No.” Liam smiled, “I have absolutely no problem. Let me know if you need anything.”

 

-

 

            “I gained seven pounds.” Danielle put down her basket of clean clothes. “Well, what do you expect? You’ve been living off of Doritos and cereal for days.” She shrugged, “but who cares.” Louis lifted his hand, “I care.” Niall yawned, bored. “Go to the gym if you’re so concerned.” He laid on his side as Danielle folded her clothes. Danielle tossed him his blanket that Louis squeezed immediately. She snorted, “try not to blow your nose into it anymore.” Niall made a nasty face, “you and Harry are fucking gross.”

            “Why?”

            “Because you guys keep blowing you shitty little noses into clothing.”

            “But I’m so sad!”

            “Then go see Harry.”  
            “I can’t!” Danielle jumped on her bed like a cat. Louis stared at her boobs that connected with his face. “Hi.”

            “Louis! Oh my God! You’ve won!”   
            “I’m so scared.”

            “You are dictating! You have him in your palm.” She looked at Niall who grinned. “You’re right.” He sat up, “oh my God, you own him now.” Louis sat up slowly, “Wow.” Danielle and Niall were fucking crazy but now he was crazy. They were all crazy but they were right. Holy shit, it happened. Louis wiped his face with his blanket. “Y –you were right. I own him.” Danielle clapped with Niall. “Bravo! You’ve won!” Niall smirked, “no rush, Louis.” Danielle kissed his cheek quickly, “you can have him whenever you’re ready. He’ll wait.”

 

-

           

            It had been a week.

            “You sure, he’s not home?”

            “Yes! He works til seven.”

            It had been a hard week.

            “Positive?”  
            “Louis, shut up and come inside.”

            It had been a hard week without seeing Harry. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to see him, he did. He was just scared that he would jump into his arms and forgive him. Then he wasn’t winning, he was losing.

 

            Niall chuckled throwing the keys on the couch. “Go check out your room.” Louis opened the door slowly. Harry left the TV on and the room was destroyed. The mattress was on the floor leaving the metal frame bare. The hedgehogs were inside of the closet and all the clothes were outside. One side table was on its side. There was a hole in the wall, Louis heard that one last night. The mirror that they’d put up was shattered in a corner. What the fuck did Harry do?

            “Wow, right?” Louis nodded taking a third look around. Niall shrugged, “you need to talk to him because I’m so close to kicking his ass.”

            “Why?”

            “He keeps crying and screaming at night.” Niall fixed his shirt, “if that’s not annoying enough he keeps taking Zayn away from me.” Louis frowned. Harry tried making contact but Louis stayed in the bathroom. He’d send Niall and Zayn over to get stuff out of him. Louis wasn’t that stupid. Harry would bang on the wall leading to Danielle’s living room and he knew Louis heard him. It was heart shattering.

            “Well I’m off to pick up my baby.” Niall dropped his hands. “Be back later.”

 

-

 

            Louis made a big mistake cleaning up the room because the time had flied and he fell asleep. Big mistake.

 

            Louis stirred awake with a yawned. He sat up rubbing one eye and then the other. “Harry?” Harry turned around with a towel on his hips, “hey… you’re awake.” Louis shook his head and stood up, “yeah, sorry.”

            “No.” He lifted his hands, “thank you for cleaning.” Louis was finally able to see Harry from the light of the TV. How late was it? “You’re welcome…” Harry’s knuckles were bloody. “Why’d you mess up the room so bad?” Harry shrugged, “I was mad.”

            “Why?”

            “Because you left.” Here came the water works but not from Louis this time. “I haven’t left. I’m leaving at the end of the month.”

            “Don’t leave.” Harry’s lips were shaking. “I don’t want you to.”

            “I know.” Louis sniffled, “but I am because we obviously aren’t good together.”

            “But you don’t know that.” Harry’s eyes were red. “You don’t.”  
            “No, but I think we can assume. Harry, you jumped on a guy that you didn’t even know. We didn’t even do anything.”  
            “I know! But I can only assume! I was so fucking worried and I’m sorry! I am so fucking sorry, Louis! Please!” Harry was at his feet. “I am fucking begging you, please! I am so fucked up, and I am so sorry.” Don’t do it, don’t do it.

            “Louis.” Harry was looking up at him, “baby, please. I’ll try, I promise.” Louis’ chest was thumping hard. Harry’s calmness was gone. He was crying and pulling on Louis’ shirt. He was screaming; his voice was hoarse. Harry looked really pretty, actually. “I’ll give you anything, I’ll calm down, I’ll do whatever. I love you so fucking much.” And Harry was standing with his hands on Louis’ cheeks. “I was so mad but now I’m just mad at myself. I am so, so sorry.” Louis kissed him. It had been a week and Harry’s lips were so puffy and awaiting something. “Please don’t leave because of this…” Louis kissed him one more time. “I won’t leave.” Harry didn’t smile but his eyes did. “Louis…” Louis put his forehead to Harry’s. “If you ever do that again, I will leave and I wont take one look back.” Harry sniffled with a nod. Louis smiled and ripped off Harry’s towel.

            “Wha-“

            “Blow.” He put the cloth to his nose. “Come on, blow.” Harry laughed with a sigh before blowing his nose into the blue towel. Louis tossed it away. “And don’t cry anymore.” He rubbed Harry’s eyes. “It hurts me.”

            “Go out with me.”

            “Excuse me?” Louis took a step back.

            “Please go out with me.”   
            “I –I –what! Now, you’re asking me this now? Seriously?” Harry pulled him back, “I can’t just let you go again.” Harry was asking him now? Like right now? Louis was freaking out. He spun in a circle and clapped his hands together before jumping. “Oh my God! Yes! I will fucking go out with you, you asshole!” Louis jumped into Harry’s naked arms. “I have a boyfriend!”

 

-

 

            “No, my boyfriends picking me up.” Danielle stared at him for a long time. “What did you just say?” Louis fluttered his eyelashes. “Yes, my boyfriend is picking me up. You know him, Harry, he’s my boyfriend.” Danielle stared at him for a longer time. “Yeah. I know he is.” Louis smiled, “yeah, he’s my first boyfriend.”

            “If you say boyfriend one more time, he will be your last.” Louis pouted, “don’t be jealous, Danielle.”  
            “Ha! Jealous of what?” Louis shrugged, “that I wont be spending time with you now that I have a boyfriend. We’ll still be friends.” She finished counting the money in the cash register. “Louis, I don’t care.” Louis bumped hips with her, “don’t worry, I still love you even though I have a –“  
            “A boyfriend! I fucking get it! Holy fuck balls!”

            “Danielle, stop shouting!” Marsha moved past the pair. “Did you finish counting?”

            “Yes.”

            “Louis, what are you still doing here?” He smiled, “waiting for my boyfriend!” Marsha nodded, “okay, go wait somewhere else.” Danielle lifted her arms, “thank the Lord!”

            “I was helping Danielle.”

            “Okay, finish and go.”

            “No! Louis, go away!”  
            “Why!”  
            “You’re so annoying!”  
            “Why!”

            “Because y-“ Danielle phone was going off on the counter. “Oh, its Harry!” Louis leaned over, “you know, my-“

            “Get the fuck out, now.”

 

-

 

            “Hey, baby.” Harry leaned over to kiss Louis. “Where’s Danielle?”

            “Hi, Harry. She’s inside, counting money.”  
            “Uh, are we waiting for her?”

            “No, Liam’s coming for her.” Harry nodded and restarted the car. Louis stared at him with a smile. Harry looked over and laughed, “what?”

            “I’m happy.”

            “Are you?” Harry pulled Louis’ bottom lip softly, “I couldn’t tell.” Louis sighed happily, “I love you even though you’re a mean green bean.” Harry groaned and buckled up before pulling out of the parking lot. “Stay away from Danielle, I’m telling you.”

            “Funny.” Louis buckled up. “She says to stay away from you.” Harry laughed and cursed under his breath. “Whatever, how was your day?”

            “Good. I ate like six donuts.”  
            “Sounds delicious.”

            “Oh!” Louis opened his bag and pulled out a brown bag. “I brought you half of my cookie from lunch.” Harry took the cookie and ate it with no question. “It’s cold.”

            “Well sorry my bag doesn’t have a personal toaster oven.” Harry laughed dropping his cookie under the chair. “Great!” Louis laughed, “Oh, life sucks. Anyway, I think we should start working out. A couple that works out together, stays together.” Harry nodded, “sure, but I think you should go with someone else.”

            “No!” Louis grabbed his arm. “I wanna work out with you!”  
            “You don’t have to work out.”  
            “Yes I do!” Louis pinched his stomach; “I gained seven pounds while you were gone! I gained seven pounds in a week!”

            “And you look beautiful.” Harry tried reaching for the cookie while driving. “I think you look even hotter.”

            “Do you have like a fat fetish?” Harry choked on his laugh, “kind of. I like a lot of meat on the people I’m with.” He winked, “And you just keep growing it, it’s fucking beautiful.” Louis groaned, “watch when I’m two hundred pounds! You wont like it then.”

            “I beg to differ. As long as you’re happy-“

            “I wont be happy weighing two hundred pounds!” Harry shrugged, “well what can I do? You’re confusing.” Louis dropped his head on Harry’s arm. “We have to work out.”

            “I’m not. I like the way I am.”

            “Hmph.” Louis crossed his arms. “I don’t.”

            “No?” Harry poked his cheek, “I like you.” Louis smiled and slapped his hand away, “I like you. I mean,” He dropped his arms, “I like me a little. But I like me because you like me!”

            “What’s wrong with that? I make you like yourself, is that bad?”

            “Well no-“

            “Okay then, I’ll never leave so you’ll always like yourself.” Louis bit his bottom lip and looked out the window. “You make me love myself…” Louis’ hand was grabbed. “Good, because you make me love myself too.”


	14. The Humpback of shut the fuck up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a weird kind of guy. He likes to bite people and enjoys being bitten; it’s called odaxelagnia. He eats way too much cereal and constantly loses his stuff. He cries too much and sleeps with a blanket. He is a twenty three year old virgin that knows way too much about sex. He is way too jealous and likes boys. He moved to the states because of pure boredom. Washington D.C was his destination. When he got off the plane he was hit with a situation, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I dont not own 1D**
> 
> Story Music: Gabrielle Aplin ft. Bastille : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awWi62SB4YM  
> Also on tumblr: seduced-by-curls/CIBYT
> 
> Soooo…. I haven’t updated cause im a little bitch butt what ever. I love you guys. The next chapter is the lasttttt chappppttterrr. It will even everything out. I love you all so very much. Thank you for reading <3 This is more about Zayn and Niall. & a bit of Danielle and Liam. {trying to get all the couples in there} Loveee youu
> 
> ——  
> Okay, so after a little recent event, I need to let everyone know what type of story this is. This is an abusive relationship story. Some may see it as abusive and some may not. It will not end as an abusive story but throughout the story there is types of abuse and violence. This is the type of relationship that I have been through. That is the reason I am writing this story. I don’t want anyone thinking that this is normal; cause its not. This is a difficult situation that to people put themselves in because the abuse is technically consensual because both people are harming each other with the knowledge of the violence taking place. Some people are in these types of relationships and that is their choice. And it is your choice whether you wish to be in this relationship or not. I do not want anyone thinking that they should be in this type of relationship because it is not a healthy one. I do have tags and this story is rated mature for a reason. I do hope that everyone that reads it is of age and of mindset, if you are not I hope that you are at least of mindset to understand that this is not something that you should look for in a relationship. Thank you for everyone that reads and enjoys it. If you do not, I am sorry and I hope to not offend.

-

 

“Hey, hey, hey! Quit screaming!” Louis hushed both Zayn and Niall. “What is going on! I’m trying to feed Quasi-“

“Well go back to feeding your humpback hedgehog and get out of my fight!” Niall shoved Louis onto the couch. “You need to stop acting crazy all the time, Zayn! Or this, we, are just not going to work!”

“Me? Acting crazy?” Zayn helped Louis up. “You’re acting crazy! All week you’ve been acting like a little bitch about things because you can’t get past the fact that Holly came by! Leave it alone! We didn’t do anything!” Louis touched his head. Oh right, Holly.  
            “This has nothing to do with her!”

“Oh please, it has everything to do with her! She wants me back and you threw a tantrum like you always do! It sometimes makes me think why –why in the hell am I even dealing with an eighteen year old idiot!”

“Well go find another idiot then because this one is leaving!” Niall had tears in his eyes. “I don’t get treated correctly by you! You are always hurting me!”

“Really?” Zayn laughed throwing his arms in the air. “I’m always hurting you? When, Niall? I treat you with respect, I always –always –take care of you! I make sure you are always safe! How am I the one hurting you? What cause I wont be Harry? I wont ask you out like he asked Louis? Isn’t that what you said?”

“Shut up!”  
            “No,” Zayn touched Louis’ arm. “Niall is mad. He is mad because everyone is dating each other and I wont ask him out.”

“Zayn, shut up!” Niall was pulling on his shirt. “I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! You are the worst person I’ve ever met! I never want to see you again!”

“Fine!” Zayn pointed at the door. “I’m not holding you back. Please, be my guest but know that I never once asked you to! You are choosing to! I don’t have time to deal with your childish antics! Grow up, Niall! No one has time for your bullshit any more!”

 

-

 

“Really bad?”

“So bad.” Louis folded his legs. “Niall’s leaving –like for good.”

“What!” Louis hushed Danielle softly. “He’s going to ask you to stay over today then tomorrow he’s going back.” Danielle pouted, “I heard screaming but I thought they were just shouting like always. But for real, like that bad? No lie?” Louis lifted his hand, “I swear. Niall has been crying on the couch all day. Zayn’s been gone and I left because he threw stuff at me.” Danielle snorted, “Well, I’ll go over and talk to him.”

“No!” Louis grabbed Danielle’s arm before she could stand. “He’ll throw glass and chairs. Don’t do it!” Danielle slapped Louis’ hands away. “He is not going to throw shit at me. Hmph.” She stopped and waved from the door. “Stay right here my little banana, I’ll be back.”

Louis sat in silence. Holly. He thought she was nice. Niall told him she was white trash but she was nice to Louis. He learned that Holly was Zayn’s ex girlfriend. They went to art school together and she’d came over to make some stuff with him. Niall had came home and that just went down hill. He said hello then left to Harry’s room. Louis and Harry were trying to get it on but that wasn’t working. He screamed and threw stuff around Harry’s room until Harry kicked him out of the room. Niall was in a rut for like three days. It wasn’t like Zayn ignored him. He treated him the same, nothing different. Holly didn’t seem bothered but Niall was. Louis also knew about the thing with him and Harry. Since they started dating Niall constantly stared at them and always asked Louis how he did it.

“Louis!” Louis jogged to the kitchen where Liam cooked. “Smells good-“

“Go check on Danielle please.” Liam looked angry. “I don’t know why she’s screaming but I don’t like it. Tell who ever is over there that if they don’t stop screaming at her I will come by.” Louis nodded quickly before running out next door.

“Hey- Woah! Danielle!” Danielle had Harry’s bat in her hand. Niall had a pan. “What are you doing –“

“Louis, leave!”

“What?”

Danielle’s face was bleeding. “He needs to release some energy, just go.” Louis looked back and forth from both. Niall charged at Danielle first, tackling her into the couch. Louis ran to the kitchen grabbing two big plastic cooking spoons.

“Niall!” He hit him with both. “Get off of Danielle right now!”

“Louis! You’re going to get hurt!” Danielle stuck Niall in the cheek and pushed him to the floor. “I don’t have time to hear Harry’s voice. Leave.”

“You’re fucking bleeding! Are you crazy? Niall! Stop it!” He stood in front of Danielle, arms out. He was bleeding too. “I know you’re upset but please.” Niall sniffled and wiped the blood from his nose. “I’m not an idiot…” Louis’ heart broke. Niall struggled to stand up. “He hates me –“ His words were choked. “And I don’t know why…”

“He doesn’t fucking hate you.” Danielle wiped her lip. “That dumbass loves you, he’s just a cunt.” Niall fell to his knees. “I don’t want to leave.”  
            “Then don’t!” Danielle clenched her fist. “You don’t not change your life for a stupid boy!” Niall screamed into the carpet. “But he is my life!”

 

-

 

“You must be crazy.” Niall ran behind Louis as Liam approached him. “Niall! Get your ass here now!” Louis linked hands with Niall from behind. He was shaking.

“Liam! Please, we fought each other-“

“You have no reason to put your fucking hands on my girlfriend, Niall! Who the fuck do you think you are!” Niall poked his head out, “I’m sorry! I was mad-“

“I don’t care!” Louis jumped. “You don’t put your hands on my fucking girlfriend! I don’t give a fuck how mad you were! If you ever hit Danielle like that again-“ Liam pointed at Danielle’s face. “I will beat you til your goddamn face swells up!”

“Liam!”

“Yo!” Harry walked in with Zayn. “The neighbors are getting mad, they said you’ve been screaming all fucking day.” Harry closed the door, “that guy is a fucking gang banger, could we talk with our inside voices?”

“Shut up, Harry!” Harry looked at Liam, “excuse me?”

“Niall!” The blonde boy behind Louis squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry!” Zayn threw his keys on the side table. “Liam, stop screaming.”

“No! I’m gunna kick your little boyfriends ass.”

“He’s not –wait, pardon?”

“I’m going to fuck him up, Zayn.” Liam turned Danielle around, “look what he did to her face!” Danielle rolled her eyes, “well, have you seen his! I hit him too!”

“Wait. Stop.” Zayn held up his hand, “why were you fighting in the first place?” Danielle sighed. “Niall threw stuff at Louis and so I went over and we just started fighting cause I wouldn’t leave.”

“He threw stuff at Louis?” Harry perked up, “what for?” Louis held up both hands. “I’m fine! Everything’s fine, lets move on!”

“No!” Danielle grabbed Liam before he could move. “Get from behind Louis now!” Zayn walked behind Louis, eyes locked on Liam. He pulled Niall from behind him. “Why are you hitting people?” Niall cried, “I was upset!”

“That doesn’t give you the right-“  
            “It gives you no right!”

“Shut up, Liam!”  
            “You shut up! Come here, Niall!”

“If you touch him I will fucking stab you.” Zayn put the boy behind him. “His bad for hitting Danielle but she doesn’t seem to care so fucking drop it.”

“I care! I don’t care if Danielle doesn’t care!” Louis shimmied over to Harry. He held onto his arm, “what do I do?” Harry looked annoyed. He shook his head, “don’t do anything. I’m tired and I’m going to sleep, come on.”

“But-“

“Hey!” Harry clapped. “Stop fucking screaming! Enough. Finish this shit somewhere else you annoying assholes!”

“Harry, you aren’t helping.” Danielle groaned and pulled Liam away from an explosive Zayn. “Liam, come on.”

“Oh, defend him, Zayn! Always!”  
            “You defend yours and I’ll defend mine.”

“Oh, cut that shit out, bro.” Liam glared.

“Liam, I’m not fucking kidding. If you put one finger –one fucking finger on Niall! I will not fucking think twice about stabbing your ass to death.”

 

-

 

“We’re all going to die.” Louis threw Harry’s dirty clothes in the laundry basket. “You think so?”

“Yes, I think so.” Harry mocked Louis’ voice. “We live next to a couple of gang members. We’re cool with them and they never complain but if these fucking idiots don’t stop screaming they’re going to fucking shoot us.” Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “I don’t think they will.” Harry rolled his eyes and fell onto the bed, “I’m fucking tired, and I have to come home to this shit.” He rubbed his face, “I’m about ready to move out, man.” Louis crawled over his face and kissed him. “Welcome back.” Harry smirked, “thank you, can I have some more-“

“Harry! They’re going at it!” Harry jumped off the bed and jogged to the living room followed by Danielle and Louis. “Liam! Zayn!” Harry grabbed Zayn, “Get off! Chill out!” Louis put his hands to his mouth. “Zayn!” Niall tried pulling Zayn off, “Zayn, please!” Danielle nudged Louis with her elbow. “Go in there and get hit.” Louis looked at her with a frown, “are you crazy?”

“Just a little and pretend to faint.” Louis looked at the four boys that seemed to bounce from the wall to the floor. “You sure?” Danielle shoved him into the mess of fists. He fell on top of Niall. He was surprised he hadn’t gotten hit yet. But Louis was more surprised that Harry ended up hitting him. He saw the fist miss Zayn and hit him instead. He’d never been punched so hard in the face. Sadly, Louis didn’t need to pretend to faint, he actually did.

 

-

 

“Louis?” His face was slapped a couple of times. “Lou? Hey, baby.” Louis groaned loudly and touched his face. “No, no.” Liam moved his hands away, “your nose is bleeding a lot. Don’t touch it.” Louis’ world was spinning. He was ready to get off. “I –Is it broken?”

“How badly does it hurt?”

“A lot.”

“Then yes, it’s probably broken.”

“Ow…” Harry touched his cheek, “Baby, I’m so fucking sorry.” Zayn put a pillow under his head. “I was trying to hit Zayn. What were you doing, babe?” Louis’ whole body felt like it was swaying. He tried sitting up but laid back down, “I – I was trying to stop the fight.” Danielle covered her mouth. She wanted to laugh but Louis did first. He couldn’t feel his face. He snickered, “I hate you, Danielle.” She crossed her arms; “I didn’t think you’d actually faint!” Louis reached up getting help from everyone.

“What is that suppose to mean?” Danielle shrugged, “I told Louis to get hit so he could pretend to faint cause then everyone would stop but he actually fainted.” Louis made a screech before anyone could start shouting. “Shut up, everyone just shut the hell up.” He fell to the side a little getting help from Niall. “Now,” He cleared his throat. “It’s thru –it’s Thursday. We should go out, all of us.”  
            “Louis, your fucking nose is broken.”

“Nah,” Louis was losing a lot of blood. “No way, we can go.”

            “Babe, you need to go to a hospital.”

            “No way! I feel great,” Louis coughed, “and I don’t have insurance but anyway lets go. Zayn,” Louis reached out for Zayn, “quit being a fucking bitch. You hormonal ass cunt. Niall loves you so please, be slow with him.” Louis grabbed Liam, “stop getting so worked up, learn to listen. You’re a bitch too, both you and Zayn are bitches.” Louis grabbed Niall’s cheek, “Niall… love yourself first. Like you told me –and stop acting like an asshole all the time.” Louis laughed while grabbing Danielle, “Oh, Danielle…” She laughed and hugged his face, “what? Hm? What do I get to work on?”

            “Nothing –no, you know what – you suck, that’s what.” Louis touched his lips that were completely covered in blood. “Harry, you –you’re okay for now but I think you should probably take me to the hospital th –then we ca –can go to the bar.” Louis raised his fists and spoke before passing out once more. “Janet will be there!”

 

-

 

            “Oh my God!”

            “Hi, Janet!”

            “Jesus Christ, what the fuck is wrong with you –what happened to your nose?”

            “My nose?” Louis smiled, “It’s broken. My boyfriend broke it cause he punched me in the face.” She looked terrified. “Uh –is this ‘boyfriend’ the same guy that bit you –everywhere?” Louis nodded quickly, “Yep! Look,” He pointed at Harry who sat at a table with everyone else. “The one with the curlies, that’s him. Wanna meet him?”  
            “No, not really –you shouldn’t let people hit you.”

            “I know, it was a mistake though-“

            “Is that what he called it?”

            “No,” Louis laughed, “it was really a mistake. See, my two friends were fighting and Harry wanted to punch Zayn in the face but accidentally hit me and broke my nose.” She blinked. “You sound like you cant breathe.”

            “I can breathe, just not too good.” Louis pointed at his bandaged nose. “I breathe from my mouth most of the time anyway.”

            “Why?”

            “I don’t know. I like how it feels. Breathing from your nose takes a lot of time.”

            “You’re fucking weird.”

            “Yeah,” Louis pouted, “I know but my boyfriend says that it’s the best thing about me.”

 

-

 

            “Harry!”  
            “I’m in the kitchen!”

            “Harry!” Louis skipped out of the bathroom, “can I go out with co workers tonight?” Harry was putting away groceries. “No.”

            “What!” Louis sat on the floor in front of the kitchen and pulled his knees to his chest, “you said you’d be nicer about things like this!”

            “Did I?”

            “Yes!” Louis smashed his fist onto his hand. “You said that I could hang out with people as long as you said yes.”

            “And-“  
            “And that you would let me do more things because you want to keep me! You said that you wouldn’t be so hard on me!”  
            “Yeah but I never said I was going to say yes to everything.”

            “I know but we’re just going to eat at a place I’ve never been! Please! Danielle is going to be there!” Harry leaned on the dishwasher. “What time?”

            “At seven!”

            “You can not –listen good, Louis.” Louis nodded quickly. “You can not be home past eleven thirty. I’m not fucking kidding. You will tell Danielle that you have to be home before then. If she doesn’t bring you home, you are to call me. Understand?”

            “Yes! Yes! Niall is taking us and picking us up!”  
            “No sharing food-“

            “No letting people touch me, no biting anyone, no drinking too much, and no sharing cigarettes! I know, I know! Can I go please?” Harry couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend. “Okay, you can go.”

            “Oh my God!” Louis stood, slightly slipping. “I love you! Thank you!”

            “Hey, I love you too but be careful with your nose, okay?” Louis nodded, “I know. I will, thank you!” He kissed Harry’s cheek, “do you wanna come!” Harry rolled his eyes, “no, I’m good. I’ll invite over some friends.” Louis pulled his cheeks, “okay!”

 

-

 

            “Harry! I’m ready! Can- oh.” Louis stared at Angie long and hard. He felt his skin crawl but he couldn’t get mad because Angie was on the floor, far, far away from Harry.

            “What happened, babe?” Harry’s hand was somewhere deep inside a Doritos bag. “Um, hi everyone.”  
            “Hi, Louis.” Brian waved at him. “Hi, Brian –um, Harry-“  
            “Hm? You’re leaving?” Harry pressed on his phone. “It’s six-forty. Don’t you leave at seven?”

            “Yes,” Louis turned his feet inward. “I just needed you for a second.” Harry went to stand but Louis held up his hand. “Actually,” He pointed at Angie who stared at him. “Can you come to Harry’s room?” She didn’t question it, she stood.

           

 

Louis pressed his lips together while closing the door. “Hey.”

“Hi.” He turned around, chewing on his lip. “Harry, um, he told me a while ago that you-“

“That I told him to stick with you?” She sat on the bed. “I did cause you’re an idiot but you’re good for him. He needs that, he’s had a rough ‘relationship’ life and he’s an asshole half the time. He needs someone to hold him to the ground.” Angie looked pretty when she acted normal.

“Well I wanted to apologize-“

“Don’t,” she smiled. “I’m not into apologies and I don’t do them.” Angie shrugged, “So let’s just move on and be the same cause I don’t like you.” Louis looked down with a smile, “and I really don’t like you.” Angie laughed, “Well then, I’ll make sure to keep Harry good company.”

Louis nodded, “too bad he doesn’t like messing around with white trash.” Louis made a silent thank you to Niall. She laughed harder, “You’re white-“

“I am but I am I not trash.”

“I am trash? You don’t think Harry’s going to throw you away?” Louis shrugged with a grin, “You shouldn’t be worried about him throwing me away. I’ll throw him away.” Louis clapped his hands together, “Harry’s mine. I own him and if he wants to leave this for you, then it seems that you were right.”

“About what?” Angie crossed her legs.

“You being trash.”

She chuckled, “that was a question actually.”  
            “I didn’t take it as one.”

 

-

 

“Why so early?” Louis shrugged as they drove back to the apartment, Niall in the drivers seat. “Harry’s rules.”

“You guys are pretty drunk so sober up, please.” Louis tilted his head to the side. “Why are you being so nice to us?” Niall sighed, “Why can’t I be nice?”

“What happened with Zayn?”

“Nothing. We’re just friends.”

“What were you before?” Niall groaned, “Can we stop talking about this, please! I’m trying to be nice.” Louis played with a loose piece of string on his shirt. “Danielle?”

“Hm?”

“Why are you so quiet?”

“Sh, I’m going to barf.” Louis laughed into his hand and laid down in the back. “I can’t wait to see Harry!  
            “Maybe we should go to Danielle’s first. You should probably sleep over.”  
            “No!” Louis shot up, “I wanna see Harry!”

“Didn’t he say you couldn’t get drunk?” Louis pouted, “Hm? I think he said something like that.” Niall backed into a parking spot. “Louis, just go to Danielle’s. Help me get her out.” Louis opened both back doors. “What are you doing, you idiot?” Louis shrugged, “I don’t know which one I wanna leave from yet. Hm… the left one looks good.” Niall reached behind his seat and slapped Louis’ head. “Quit being a fucking dumbass and get out so we can help Danielle.” Danielle groaned, “Go get Liam…”

“Are you sure?”  
            “Go get Liam…” She was crying. “Go get him.” Niall opened his door before taking the keys out, “Louis, stay with Danielle.” Louis pulled on his bottom lip. “Why?”

“Cause I fucking said so!” Niall ran up the stairs leaving Louis kicking small pebbles. He closed both doors and walked around to Danielle. He opened her door with force. “Danielle?” She made a small noise. “Danielle? Are you okay?”

“I want Liam.”

“Want me to go get him?” She nodded. Louis closed the door and tripped twice before getting upstairs. Niall huffed, and banged on the door harder, “come on, Liam.”

“Niall?”

“Louis!” He lowered his voice to a hiss. “I told you to stay with Danielle!”

“We have their key at the house.” Louis smiled, “Harry’s at the house.” Niall pushed him away from the door, “sh! I don’t want them hearing us! Harry’s going to flip, go downstairs.” Louis sat in front of Danielle’s door. “No! I’m going to help!”

“What the hell are you doing?” Harry was arms crossed in front of the apartment.

“Harry!” Louis stumbled before running into his arms. “I missed you baby!” Harry patted his back, “why are you drunk?”

“Oh my God! Liam! Open the door!” Niall kicked it twice before Liam opened it tiredly. “What the fuck, Niall.” Harry helped Louis stand as Zayn opened their door. “Why is everyone screaming?” Niall groaned, “Danielle is really drunk and she feels sick. She wants you so come on.” Liam nodded confused. He rubbed his eye, turned around then turned back around. “Where is she?”

“In the car.”

“I left her in the car to get Liam!” Louis smiled but his face dropped. “I left… I left her in the car… with no air… Oh my God, Danielle!” The five tripped in between each other to get to the car downstairs. Danielle was laying in a pile of throw up on the floor. “Danielle! Babe!” Liam sat her up. Louis tapped on his broken nose softly, “Thank goodness I can barely breathe.” Harry hit him, “you fucking idiot! You left her in the car!”

“I’m sorry! I forgot!” Danielle threw up on her shirt some more. “Liam!” Her head bobbed, “Liam!”

“Baby, calm down.”

“Louis!”

“Yes!” Louis raised his hand, “I’m sorry, Danielle!”

“I hate you!”

 

-

 

“Danielle hit me in the nose!”

“Good. I hope she breaks it… again!”

“I said sorry so much!” Louis cried into his blanket, “It started bleeding again.”

“Truthfully, Louis. I cannot bare to care. You decided to get wasted and be complete prick. That is your fault.” Louis squirmed against the floor, “I’m sorry!”

“You and Danielle had work today and now both of you cant go. Liam had to stay home and so did I. To watch a grown ass man!” Harry ripped the sheets off the bed, “You threw up everywhere last night!”

“Hey! I’m not the only one who gets drunk! You’ve gotten drunk!” Harry threw the sheets to the corner, “Yes but I don’t leave my friends in the fucking car!” Louis screamed, “I said sorry to Danielle so much and she said it was okay but then she punched me in the nose!”

“Good!”

“Stop being a mean gre-“

“If you say green bean I will punch you in the fucking nose.” Louis sighed, “I’m sorry I threw up everywhere.”

“I’m sure you are.”

“I really am!”

“Who told you about Julie?” Louis put down his blanket, “who?”

“You know who. Julie. Who told you about her?”

“I really don’t know who Julie is.”

“Really?” Harry crossed his arms. “Because you were talking about her last night.”

 

**

 

“He –Hey, do you think my tummy is fat?”

“No.”

“You sure cause- cause I think it’s a little on the flabby side.”

“You’re beautiful, now get in.”  
            “Yeah, you’re such a sweet boyfriend. I love you.”

“Me too –Louis, get in!”

“Harry… Harry, listen.”

“No, you listen and get in the bath.” Louis sat down slowly into the warm water. “We’re going to have to sleep on the floor cause you threw up all over the fucking bed.” Louis touched his face, “Harry, I know you don’t want to date me.”

“What? Stop talking shit; of course I want to date you. I asked you out for god sake.”

“I know but I know your past with the girl was hard. She cheated on you and you loved her. I feel jealous even though she’s not around anymore and I’m sorry but-“

“Julie? Who the fuck told you about Julie?”

“Is that her name? I’m so sorry, baby. I’ll never do that to you.”  
            “Louis, who told you about her?”

“Don’t worry but I want you to know that I now understand why you jump sometimes and –why you didn’t want to date me. It makes more sense now.”

“Julie has nothing to do with you-“

“Hm…” Louis settled comfortably, “I know but I love you and I’ll never hurt you, Harry. You’re so special to me. You’re my first boyfriend.”

“Is that all you care about? That you have a fucking boyfriend now?”

“No.” Louis smiled and grabbed his hand. “It’s nice though, to be able to say. I love you, Harry. I like people to know.” Harry nibbled on the top of Louis’ hand. “Why didn’t you listen to me?” Louis frowned, “but I did. I always listen, I love when you talk.” He wiped the tears from his face. “Come in the bath-“

“Why are you crying?”

“Come.”  
            “Why are you crying, Louis?”

“Because you’re mad at me.”

“I’m not-“

“Yes you are but-“ Harry kissed him quiet. “I’m really not mad, I probably will be tomorrow but for now, I’m happy you’re home.” Louis smiled, “I’ve decide-“

“Oh Lord-“

“No, really.” Louis burped softly. “I’ve decided that I don’t like going anywhere without you. I don’t want to go out when you aren’t there, okay? So don’t let me.” Harry huffed, “you’re so strange.”

“But –but isn’t that your-“

“My favorite part about you? Yeah, it is.”

“It’s my favorite part of you too!”

 

**

 

“Oh.” Louis chewed on his nails. “Um, I can’t tell you?”

“Stop biting your nails.” Louis moved them. “Who told you, Liam or Zayn?”

“Um-“

“Liam. I see.”  
            “Harry!” Louis stood up on his knees. “Don’t tell him I told you!” Harry scoffed, “why cant I?”

“Cause he told me not to tell you he told me!”

“Well it was none of your business.” Louis was going to talk but paused. “Pardon?” He stood up slowly. “What’s not my business?”

“Anything from before we met.”

“Before we met? Um, pause –no. It is very much my business! You know all about me and I know about a fraction about you!” Louis crossed his arms childishly, “I don’t find that very fair if I’m honest.” Harry shrugged, “I don’t care. You know- if I’m honest.” Louis stomped his foot, “no! That’s not fair! Why should Liam be the one to tell me that!”

“Because it wasn’t important.” Louis dropped his arms to his sides. “What? Of course it was! It was the whole reason you wouldn’t date anyone!”

“No it wasn’t-“

“Yes it was! Stop being so calm about everything!” Louis was spinning in a circle. “I hate it! I hate it! Get mad! Throw something! Stop keeping your fucking composure!” He crawled over the bed and grabbed Harry by the collar. “Do something other than smirk and walk away! I’m gunna kick your ass! This is my business!” Harry shoved Louis off the bed with a loud thud. He walked around and bent down. “Don’t grab me like that again.” Louis had a large frown sowed into his mouth. “You make me so mad.”  
            “Do I?” Louis grabbed Harry’s leg before he could walk away. “I’m not letting go.” Harry tried shaking him off. “Louis, I’m going to kick you and this time it will kill you.” Louis didn’t make a sound. Harry leaned down, pinching his boyfriend’s arm. “Ow.”

“You need to learn to listen.”

“You are so awful! What else isn’t my business, hm? Tell me!”

“Well if it’s not your business then I should probably not tell you.”

“Ahh!” Louis pulled his shirt over his head and threw it at his boyfriend before rolling back and forth on the carpet. “Louis, please stop screaming.”

“Ahh!” Louis’ voice seemed to rise. “I want to stick needles in your fucking throat!” Harry stopped him with his foot before sitting on his knees. He stuck Louis’ knees together. “Calm down.”

“I’m gunna fucking kill you.”  
            “Yeah?” Harry kissed his knees tenderly. “Then you wont see me again.” Louis covered his face. “You’re a mean pumpkin sandwich.” Harry chuckled and leaned forward, moving Louis’ hands from his face. “I have to cut your nails.” He kissed over the thin fingers. “She did me really wrong and it did hinder me a bit but I haven’t lied to you about anything.” Louis whined in the back of his throat. “Promise you’ll tell me everything?”

“Maybe-“

“Harry!”

“Okay, okay. I’ll tell you everything if you tell me everything… always?” Louis smiled, “deal –hm… can you maybe, bite me? Your teeth look pretty today.” Harry pulled Louis’ knees apart and kissed his bandaged nose. “You weird little peppermint patty.”

 

-

 

“Niall refuses to look at me.” Zayn flicked the ash off the tip of his cigarette. “How can you ignore someone who sleeps in the same bed as you?” Louis sat on the floor outside their door. “I don’t know.” He sucked on his candy cane. “Maybe you should apologize.”  
            “For what?” Louis shrugged, “for being a bumhole.”

“That’s nice.” Zayn took a hit, “but I didn’t do anything. He acts childish-“

“Well,” Louis pulled the wrapper down, “he is eighteen. I think you do forget that. He is still young but Niall is pretty grown up for his age.” Zayn snorted, “yeah, when he feels like it.” Louis pouted at his sticky fingers. “It sounds like you guys are alike.”

“You think?” Zayn laughed and dropped his head, “he’s too much for me but I want him, you know?” Louis nodded with crossed eyebrows. “I think so, he loves you though.” Louis groaned, “What is with this stupid candy cane!” He threw it on the floor and regretted it immediately. “He tries so hard with you, Zayn. Niall is difficult –I mean you would know that-“

“You got that right.”

“But you have to stop being such a-“

“A bitch?” Zayn laughed throwing his cigarette. “I know-“

“No. Stop being such an asshole. Niall follows you around like a dog and it’s not because you make him, it’s cause he wants to. He does everything for you, whether you notice or not.” Louis picked up the broken pieces of his candy cane. “Just ask him out. He might say no now but who knows.”  
            “But why should I have to ask him out?” Zayn ran his finger through his hair. “Why do I have to be rushed into it?”

“You don’t but,” Louis ate the little pieces. “It’s either you want to be with him or not. You can’t keep him at this standstill. Imagine how he feels-“

“I-“

“No. Imagine. Everyday you treat him the most sweetness I’ve ever seen anyone treat someone. You make him feel like a prince. You love him and take care of him in every way. You teach him and sleep with him.” Louis licked his fingers. “When he left for a bit you weren’t yourself and we he came back you guys were so happy together. Imagine that, almost everyday, but then the person you love oh so much pretty much blows you off. Every time someone says boyfriend you have to do the, ‘he’s not my boyfriend’, and okay he’s not but it hurts. I went through it with Harry; I think he gets it by now. He’s not your boyfriend but Zayn, sooner or later he’s going to be someone’s.” Louis stood up with the walls help. “Because you’re attractive, I’m not going to lie but so is Niall. Someone is going to steal him from you.” Louis looked at Zayn. He looked stiff. “Take your time but it doesn’t seem like it’s in your favor at this point.”

 

“Louis?” Liam poked his head out of his apartment. Louis could hear the dogs barking. “Hm? Hi, Liam!” He waved at the man who was practically next to him. “I broke my candy cane-“

“I was just about to ask if you wanted another one,” Liam went inside but came back out, “by the way, Danielle wants everyone over for movie night. She’s feeling better cause I bought her some donuts.” Zayn groaned and opened the front door. “For what? To watch finding Nemo, again?” Liam nodded sadly, “my life is so hard.” Louis yawned, “maybe we can find a new movie.”

“Yeah right, I’ve tried-“

“We’ve all tried.” Zayn left inside. Louis made a duck face. “I think we should watch the Hunchback of Notre Dame.”

 

-

 

“This movie sucks.”

“It hasn’t even started yet!”

“I don’t care!” Danielle stuffed her fourth doughnut in her mouth. “Who decided on this? This is my fucking house! I should be picking the movie!” Harry groaned, “You pick the same one, every fucking time, Nemo. No one wants to watch Fi-“

“I do!” She threw one of Liam’s candy canes at him. “Now shut up!” Harry rolled his eyes and threw it back. “Press play, Danielle.”

“I said shut up!” She pressed the button on the remote.  Zayn took a fry from Niall and gave him a chicken nugget, “what’s this one?”

“It’s called hunch back of shut the fuck up!” Danielle ate another doughnut. Louis pulled on Harry’s shirt. “I think she’ll like it.” Harry shook his head, “she won’t.” Louis smiled, she will. It was Harry’s favorite movie. That’s the only thing they watch. It was a little annoying at first but then they became addicted. Not only was the movie their favorite but so was Quasimodo. Their new hedgehog. He’d been growing quick but was going through a horrible stage. His big boy spikes were growing in and he was so mean! Harry was the only one that picked him up because the hedgehog would flip his shit. Louis didn’t understand at first but it made sense. He’d complain too if a big spike was coming out from under his skin.

Things were well. Everyone in the room had some type of bruise on them. It kind of looked like they all fought each other and they kind of did. At the place they went last night everyone expressed their worry to Danielle and Louis. They asked if they needed help. It made them laugh. Louis wasn’t used to getting questions like that. When he was younger, he always had marks. No one at school ever questioned anything. It was funny. Louis was great though, he was actually really happy. Harry and him were the same, things constantly changing. They’d been going out for about three weeks. Louis wasn’t counting. Harry was being more bearable. They didn’t fight too much; just little fights that blew over. He was more open to Louis doing things and apologized randomly. He’d just say sorry right before they went to bed or while they were eating dinner. Louis stopped questioning it after a while because he slowly understood why.

 

“Baby, pass me the Doritos from the bag.” Louis opened the plastic bag that contained their snacks. He didn’t see a point in bringing them til Harry said that all Danielle and Liam had were candy canes and donuts. He handed the party sized bag to Harry and pulled out one of his small containers. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

“Hey,” Danielle turned around. “Louis, can you do me favor?”

“Yes,” he smiled, “of course.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Liam shoved her softly, “stop being mean. You’re acting spoiled.”

“You shut the fuck up too!” Liam shoved her harder. “I haven’t done anything to you! Don’t act like that with me!”

“I don’t wanna watch this movie!”

“No one can watch the movie cause you keep complaining!” Zayn threw a chicken nugget at her. “Eat that and shut up.” She threw it back and stood in front of the large TV. “Throw something else and I’ll rip your fucking arms out of socket!”

“Danielle! Sit down!” Niall threw a fry at her. “And give me back my French fry.” She ate the fry off the floor. Danielle laughed evilly. “Ha! Nothing for you now shut up!” She sat back next to Liam who sighed. “I’m rewinding it.”

“What for!”

“Because I couldn’t hear anything.”

“It’s just music! There was nothing to hear!”

“Actually,” Louis cleared his throat. “You have to watch-“ He stopped talking. Danielle turned her head back around. “No rewinding-“

“Nemo! Shut up! Stop fucking talking! I’m going to fucking grab all your donuts and throw them again!” Harry put two chips in his mouth. “Jesus Christ!”

“I fucking dare you!” Liam grabbed her before she could stand. “Danielle, go watch your Nemo movie in the living room.”

“But it was suppose to be a movie night!”

“Yes but you’re being difficult and annoying me so go watch it by yourself. I don’t want to talk about it or anything, goodbye.” Danielle sat for a while then grabbed the remote. “Fine, we’ll watch it from the beginning.” Liam kissed her shoulder before she started it over.

 

“Harry?” Louis whispered.

“Hm?”

“I’m a little thirsty.”

“You want me to get you something?”

“Please?” Harry stood up making Danielle turn around. “Where are you going?”

“To get Louis something to drink –why is that of your concern?” Danielle cut her eyes, “pause it, Liam.” She smirked, “wouldn’t want anyone to miss anything. Now would we!"


	15. For Enders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis is a weird kind of guy. He likes to bite people and enjoys being bitten; it’s called odaxelagnia. He eats way too much cereal and constantly loses his stuff. He cries too much and sleeps with a blanket. He is a twenty three year old virgin that knows way too much about sex. He is way too jealous and likes boys. He moved to the states because of pure boredom. Washington D.C was his destination. When he got off the plane he was hit with a situation, literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I dont not own 1D**
> 
> Story Music: Gabrielle Aplin ft. Bastille : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awWi62SB4YM  
> Also on tumblr: seduced-by-curls/CIBYT
> 
> I’m sooo fucking sorry it took so long. I hope you guys like it. This is the end. I loved writing this and I love you guys so fucking much for reading! Thank you from the bottom of my little heart. I love you sooo very much my little bananas <3 Enjoyyy
> 
> ——  
> Okay, so after a little recent event, I need to let everyone know what type of story this is. This is an abusive relationship story. Some may see it as abusive and some may not. It will not end as an abusive story but throughout the story there is types of abuse and violence. This is the type of relationship that I have been through. That is the reason I am writing this story. I don’t want anyone thinking that this is normal; cause its not. This is a difficult situation that to people put themselves in because the abuse is technically consensual because both people are harming each other with the knowledge of the violence taking place. Some people are in these types of relationships and that is their choice. And it is your choice whether you wish to be in this relationship or not. I do not want anyone thinking that they should be in this type of relationship because it is not a healthy one. I do have tags and this story is rated mature for a reason. I do hope that everyone that reads it is of age and of mindset, if you are not I hope that you are at least of mindset to understand that this is not something that you should look for in a relationship. Thank you for everyone that reads and enjoys it. If you do not, I am sorry and I hope to not offend.  
> Chapter Text
> 
> -

-

 

            “I thought you wanted to do this.”

            “I did!”

            “Then why are you going so slow?”

            “We all go at our own pace!” Louis struggled to keep up with Harry. Louis, after a ton of begging, finally got Harry to go running with him. Harry was so against it at first. He’d been against it since Louis brought it up.

 

**  
  


“Harry, please! I’m gaining too much weight! This is ridiculous! I can barley walk up the stairs without needing an inhaler!” Harry laughed at his boyfriend’s out burst. “You haven’t gained that much weight.” He clipped Louis’ index fingernail. “I think you look delicious.” Louis covered his face with his free arm. “Stop saying that! My stomach is flabby-“

“Mm,” Harry pinched the nub making Louis pull away. Harry laughed pulling him back. “I fucking love that tummy.” He put the clippers aside and pushed Louis on his back. Louis groaned, “My thighs are like mountains!”

“Yummy.” Harry nipped on Louis through his pants. “So yummy. I love every inch.” He rolled up Louis’ shirt exposing his growing belly. “It’s so squishy and I want to bite it! Grr!” Harry pulled the skin with his teeth making Louis push his head away. “Stop it! I’m getting hard.”

“Oh?” Harry winked. “Zayn’s the only one home.” Louis pushed him off with his feet. “No. We’re going to start exercising.”

“’No’.” Harry mimicked in a baby voice. “No, no, no.” He dragged Louis closer by his waist. “Why is everything no.” Louis giggled as Harry tickled his sides. “Hm? No, no, no! Stop telling me no!” Louis tried pushing his hands away. “I’m gunna fart! I’m gunna fart! Stop!” Harry laughed but didn’t stop. He poked Louis’ tummy. “Hm? A fart? Where is it? Hm? Let me see.” Louis laughed harder causing a small pop sound from escaping him. Harry held his nose. “Oh, how smelly.” Louis blushed. “It doesn’t smell!” He kicked Harry softly. “You should have stopped.” Harry uncovered his nose with a smile. He leaned down for a kiss. “But I love it. I love everything.” He kissed down to Louis’ stomach again. “Every stretch of this beautiful skin.” Louis smiled softly. “We’re still working out.” Harry squeezed his cheeks. “Nope.”

 

**

 

            He finally said okay.

 

            “Could you go any slower?”

            “This is impossible!” Louis sat on the middle of the sidewalk. He wiped the sweat from his eyes. “I’ve been eating only yogurt! This isn’t working! I’m slow and tired.” Louis kicked his feet and laid down. “I don’t like this.” Harry shook his head. “Sorry, he’s just tired.” He spoke to the people who walked past. Louis covered his face and cried into his hands. “I’m gunna stay fat forever!” Harry stood him up and sat him down on the side of the sidewalk. He took off his string backpack and pulled out his phone with Louis’ blanket. “Here, calm down. You’re just tired.” Louis grabbed his blanket and put it to his face. He laid his head on Harry’s legs. “I’m so angry.”

            “Mmhm.” Harry nodded petting Louis’ head with one hand. “We’re going home now.” Harry used his shoulder to hold his phone to his ear. He ran his hands through Louis’ hair. “Hey Liam –yeah, he didn’t make it.” Louis cried into his blanket. “You’re so mean Harry!” Harry pouted with a smile, “My baby is tired. Aren’t you?”

            “Yes!”

            “Yeah,” Harry laughed, “Could you come get us? –We’re by Alexis’ building, like at the side of the road. –Awesome, thanks. Bye.” Harry grabbed his phone and set it down. “Don’t worry, he’s coming.” Louis blew his nose into his blanket as Harry rubbed his hair back. “I’m so sad and fat! I can’t stop crying!” Louis curled his body. “I’m gunna die fat!” Harry kissed his temple, “sh. Go to sleep.”

            “No.” He sniffled. “I’m not tired.”

            “Yes. My poor little hedgehog.” Harry kissed all over the side of Louis’ face. “My poor little baby is tired. You’re so tired.” Louis sniffled, “Yeah… and my nose still hurts a little.”

            “Does it?” Harry touched Louis’ nose softly. “We’ll go back to the doctor. Did you take the pain medication today?”

            “No.”

            “Why not?”

            Louis cried louder, “Because I was too excited to go running!”

 

-

 

            “Thanks for getting us.” Liam smiled as Harry closed Louis’ door. He opened the passenger seat. “He fell asleep?”

            “Yeah.” Harry looked at Louis’ sleeping body in the back seat. He smiled. Louis was so cute sometimes. Harry learned a lot of things about him. Louis was a literal child at heart. He cried when he was hungry, tired or had to use the bathroom. He ate at certain times of the day and was spoiled without asking for anything. Harry cut his nails; he’d brush his hair. When Louis was tired he’d beg Harry to wash him and he did.

            He also learned when he had to bring Louis’ blanket along. He’d been sleeping really awful since Harry had broke his nose. It’d been better since it was practically done healing but recently Louis’ been having really bad nightmares about his family and Harry didn’t know what to do. He’d wake up crying and it would wake up Harry. They’d sleep like four hours every night and get up for work. It was horrible. But Louis was sleeping now and that’s what mattered.

 

            “So no running?”

            “No running.” Harry lowered the window before lighting his cigarette. “He’s so tired all the time but he’s also got so much shit going through his head too.” Harry huffed throwing the lighter in the cup holder. “I don’t know how else to help him.”

            “Help him in what way?”

            “He’s so on his body image all the time. I love it.” Harry blew the smoke out of his mouth. “I think he looks so good, Liam. You don’t understand. I like that. I like meat on people, a lot of it. He-” Harry sighed passing Liam the cigarette. “Does not.” Liam shrugged, “well there is nothing wrong with that. That’s how he feels. You can’t change that.” Harry chewed on his nail, “I know but I can’t have him continue thinking that there is something wrong with him, Liam.” Liam twisted his mouth, “true but why is it wrong for him to think that way? You can’t stop him from thinking that, Haz. It’s his brain.”

            “Yeah but I can show him that I love him and maybe that wont stop him from thinking that way but it will show him that he’s loved. Maybe it will help like –ease the thoughts. I don’t know.”

 

-

 

            “You cried?”

            “Yes.”

            “Pathetic.”

            “Hey!” Louis frowned. “I tried my best.” Niall shoved Louis to the edge of the bed to make room for his food. “Yeah but you cried.” Louis covered his face with his blanket. “You’re a mean lollipop, Niall.” Niall ripped the McDonald's bag open. “So, I wanted to wait for Danielle but she comes home late so I’ll just tell you.”

            Louis ripped the blanket from his face. “Tell me. I want to know.”

            Niall laughed sticking three fries in his mouth. “I haven’t even said what it’s about?”

            “I don’t care. Tell me.” Louis pouted, “please! I really want to know!” Niall rolled his eyes as Harry entered. “Could you leave?” Harry stopped at the door. “This is my room.” Niall groaned, “Well what do you want?”

            “My boyfriend.” Louis smiled. He loved it. Oh shit, he fucking loved it. Harry would say those words and it was so lovely. Louis would try not squirm and scream about it but sometimes he’d jerk really hard and hit himself. He was just so excited! Harry calling him his boyfriend was exciting! He’d been so happy with Harry. They were seriously meant for each other. Harry was so good with Louis and with putting up with his different moods. They did so much better on agreeing but still never failed to argue.

            “Oh well.” Niall groaned, “I’m using him right now, come back later.” Harry rolled his eyes and set down a bowl of cereal in Louis’ lap. He bent down and kissed his boyfriend softly. “I’m going to Liam’s.” Louis smiled with a tiny yawn, “thank you.” Louis loved having cereal after he just woke up. He reached his hand into the bowl and ate a small marshmallow. “I love you.”

            “I love you.” Harry kissed the top of his head. He walked past Niall scuffing up his hair. “Love you, Niall.”

            “Yeah, yeah. Bye.” Harry sighed, “Eat, Louis.”

            “Yes.” Louis grabbed two pieces and ate them before Harry left. He smiled and snuggled into he bed, “so, tell me.” Niall chewed his lip. “Well, Zayn and I were talking-“

            “Oh my God! He asked you out!”

            “No.” Niall groaned, “we decided that we’re gunna just be friends.”

            “What?” Louis put down the piece of cereal in his hand. “What does that mean?” Niall shrugged softly, playing with his French fry. “No more sex or kissing or anything. We’re gunna stick to just normal friends.” He looked up as if he wanted to cry. “I said I was tired of waiting and he said okay. He said that I could stop and so that’s when we chose –chose –chos-“ Niall covered his face. Louis threw the bowl of cereal off the bed and moved Niall’s bags out of the way. He wrapped his arms around the crying blonde and cried with him. It hurt. He knew but he also knew that he could never understand because Niall and Zayn were different. Their relationship was so complex but so simple. They both loved each other. They really loved each other, anyone could see it. Louis just couldn’t understand. Why not just jump at the opportunity? Maybe it was because Harry was Louis’ first boyfriend. But Louis was Harry’s first boyfriend. What was Zayn’s issue? Or maybe it was Niall?

 

            Louis lifted his face out of Niall’s shoulder. “Niall…” He grabbed his face, “Niall?”

            “What?” Niall’s eyes were rimmed with red. “Do you want to be with Zayn?” Niall smiled sadly, the smile went away. “Like you cant imagine. I want all of him. I want him everyday and night. I love him so much but he just –he just doesn’t want it-“

            “Are you sure?” Louis wiped his eyes. “Are you sure you want it?”

            “At this point I’ll take anything.” Niall laughed softly. “He calls me an idiot sometimes and I sometimes believe him.”

            “Nial-“

            “No, really.” He smiled, “He asked me out like sometime last year and I said no.” Louis blinked a couple of times. “What?” Niall nodded. “He did ask me out. He gave me a necklace and everything. We had dinner but I said no.” Louis was stunned for words. “You said… no?” He closed his eyes, “what?” Niall took a deep breath. “When he asked me I was dating someone.” Louis opened his eyes slowly. “Niall… did –did he-“

            “He knew. I told him I was and he begged me to break it off.” Niall shrugged, “I didn’t because-“ He made a sob, “because I’m so stupid and I thought I could play with someone’s heart!” He brought his knees to his chest. “And I regret it every day! When I finally broke it off because I was bored with Brian… Zayn didn’t want me anymore. And I haven’t stopped trying and I know he doesn’t want me because he thinks I’ll do the same to him.” Niall grabbed onto the bedspread. “But I wont, Louis! I wont because I’ve tried so hard to get Zayn and he doesn’t want me!” Louis had the strongest urge to slap Niall. He really wanted to lay one on him but he had a weird feeling that was exactly what Niall wanted him to do. It slowly started piecing together and Louis was happy about it. Zayn adored him! That could be seen but he didn’t want to get left behind. It was like a test and Niall failed.

            “Niall.” He wouldn’t look at him. “Niall. I’m so sorry.” Louis bit his lip. “But you did this to yourself.” Niall finally looked up. “Zayn loves you. Don’t mess this up and don’t give up on him.” Louis licked his lips. “It was a big mistake and you can’t expect to blame Zayn for it.” Niall’s hands were shaking. “Have you apologized?”

            “Yes!”

            “Niall. Have you apologized?”

            “Louis, I have! So many times!”

            “I don’t think you really have.”

 

-

 

            “They’re having a race.” Danielle was so concentrated. Louis twisted his head to the side. The turtles were all ‘racing’ to the strawberries on the floor. Danielle smiled big, “Purple is winning.” Louis fiddled with Brownie and Quasimodo who squirmed in both of his hands. Louis stepped over Danielle and to the strawberries.

            “Danie-“

            “Sh. Watch.” Louis sat down against the wall. He wondered how long this would take.

            “Hey! You’re going the wrong way!” Louis giggled and settled both hedgehogs in his lap.

            “Danielle!” Harry opened the front door, “Hey, where’s Louis?” Danielle hushed him. “They are racing.” Harry rubbed his temples. “Louis!”

            “I’m right here!” Harry poked his head into the hallway and walked through Danielle and the turtles. He stepped on a strawberry and groaned. “Ew, what the fuck.”

            “Harry! What is wrong with you! How dare you!” Danielle stood up quickly, “you’ve smashed their prize!” Harry lifted his foot to wipe off the strawberry, “what are you doing? Weirdo. Now I’ve got strawberry shit on my foot. “Louis laughed grabbing one of the berries.

            “Louis! That is for my turtles! Go feed your hedgehogs somewhere else!” Harry grabbed Brownie and picked up another strawberry. Danielle pulled her cheeks. “Stop it!” She grabbed her four turtles. “You can not come into my home and steal my animals food!” Harry ignored her and fed the fruit to his pet. “Anyway, baby.” Louis looked up as Quasimodo ate his strawberry. “Yes, Harry?”  
            “Wanna go out?” Harry wiped his foot against the floor. “Like to eat?” Louis nodded quickly. He loved going out with Harry. “Yes! Now?”

            “Yeah.” He made a twisted mouth, “let me change and get this disgusting stuff off my foot.”

            “Fuck you, Harry!” Danielle stomped out of the room. “Take your creatures out of my house.” Harry grabbed Quasimodo from Louis. “I’ll be back then we’ll leave.” Louis smiled, “Kay –wait. I need my wallet-“

            “I’ll buy.” Harry walked funny as he left. Danielle crossed her arms tightly at Louis. “You and him are a menace! Get out of my home.” Louis pouted. “But I have I to tell you something.”  
            “I don’t care –wait, depends. About what?”

            “Niall and Zayn.”

            Danielle sat down on the cold floor. “Tell me.” Louis sighed, “They are staying as friends.”

            “Like no fucking?” Louis nodded sadly, “yeah. I found out that Zayn did ask Niall out.”

            “Yeah, Niall said no.”

            “You knew?” Danielle nodded, “uh duh. Zayn’s best friends are Harry and my boyfriend? I overheard when it happened. Zayn was fucking pissed. Niall would come and suck his dick then go be with his boyfriend. Then he got bored of the asshole and played with Zayn for a bit. He loved Zayn from the beginning. He was obsessed with him.” Danielle shrugged, “people are just fucking stupid sometimes. They have everything in front of them but they just want something that they really don’t want. It’s actually really strange. But you also have to remember,” she sighed, “Niall was seventeen or sixteen at the time. He’s young and Zayn really doesn’t believe that he knows what he wants.” Danielle crossed her legs, “I think he knows now but what can you do? It’s gunna end up being Zayn’s choice to choose.” Louis traced his fingers over the ‘H’ on his shoulder. “Niall – he likes to put up a front.” Danielle smiled, “he’s an eighteen year old boy, of course he puts up a front.”

 

-

 

            “Here.” Louis took of bite of Harry’s chicken sandwich. Louis shook his head and spit into the napkin Harry held out for him. “I don’t like it.” Harry rolled his eyes, “you are such a picky eater.” He took a bite, “You have to eat your food, Louis.” Louis shook his head, “I don’t like it.”

            “Then order something else.” Louis shook his head harder, “Harry! You’re gunna have to pay for everything.” Harry wiped his mouth, “Louis, I don’t care. You have to eat or you’re gunna wake up throwing up. So order something else.” Louis covered his eyes and tried his best not to cry. Harry went to his side of the booth and called over the waiter. “Hey, could you get me a normal cheeseburger and fries.”

            “No!” Louis hit the table. “I’ll eat my salad.” He stabbed his salad roughly. Harry shook his head at the man, “please.” The waiter smiled, “medium well?”

            “No, well done.”

            “I don’t want it!”

            “Stop screaming, Louis. Well done, please.” He nodded before leaving. Harry pulled his plate over. “Don’t eat that.” Louis pushed it away. “What’s wrong with you, huh? You took a nap. What’s wrong?” Harry drank some of his soda. “I didn’t sleep good.”

            “More bad dreams?”

            “Yes.”

            “Why all of a sudden?” Louis shrugged and slammed his face onto the table. Harry hit him, “don’t do that!” He hissed, “lift up your fucking head.” Louis closed his eyes, small tears escaping. “I’m hungry.”

            “I know that. I don’t understand why the fuck you got salad.”

            “Cause it’s healthy!”

            “Stop screaming.” Harry pinched his arm making Louis move away. “And cut it out with that healthy shit. You know you don’t like that. And you got water –you wanted soda.” Louis frowned and rubbed his arm. “I can’t keep eating bad, Harry.”

            “Here we go.”

            “I’m serious! Harry, please. I’m getting fat. I weighed myself at Danielle’s and I gained four more pounds. I can barely put on my jeans.” Harry nuzzled his neck, “then I’ll buy you new ones.”

            “This isn’t a joke!” Louis slapped his head. “I’m serious!” Harry pressed his tongue to his cheek and slapped back harder. “I don’t know why you hit me when I never touch you. Stop that crap.” Louis held the back of his head then elbowed Harry in the side. “Fuck you! Move! I’m walking home!” He tried shoving him out of the booth. “Move!” Harry shoved him to the wall, “You aren’t moving!” Louis crawled under the booth table. Before he could make it to the other side he was grabbed the hair. He should really cut his fucking hair. “Ow! Let go!”

            “Get up!” Louis scratched the underside of Harry’s wrist but that didn’t work because Harry had cut his stupid nails. “Let go!” The waiter walked over to the table. “Can you please lower your voices.” Harry let go and stood up, “I want the check, now.” Louis crawled from under the table and walked past both. Harry ran after him and pulled him back, “You’re going to wait!”

            “I’m walking!”

            “Sir –“

            “Just get me the fucking check.”

            “If you don’t lower your voices, I will have to call the police.”

            “Go sit down, Louis!”

            “No!”

 

-

 

            “This is such bullshit.”

Louis stayed in the corner of the jail cell. He looked up as Harry came back. Harry sat on the bench next to a large man. “I’m so fucking angry.” The guy looked over at him. “What’d you do?”

            “I didn’t do anything!” Harry pointed at Louis. “It was him!” Louis frowned and stuck his face into his knees. “What’d he do?” Harry squeezed his fists together. “He hit me! So I hit him back and he got us kicked in here!” The man nodded, “who is he?”

            “My boyfriend! I wanna kill him!”

            The man cleared his throat, “oh.” Harry scratched his pants. “I’m gunna fucking strangle him when we get out of here!” Louis sobbed loudly into his knees. Harry closed his eyes tightly. The large man sniffled, “he’s crying.”

            “I don’t care!” Louis lifted his head. Red faced and boogers running. “I want my blanket…”

            “We don’t have your stupid blanket!” Louis screamed into his knees and cried harder. The man stood up and walked over. He removed his sweater catching Harry’s eyes. “Here, you can use this.” Louis looked up with trembling lips. He grabbed it slowly, “t –thank you –so –so much.” The guy nodded and walked back over to the bench. Harry stared at him for a while then stood. He squeezed behind Louis and sat wrapping his arms around his sides. Louis cried into the man’s sweater and for once Harry didn’t feel jealous. He felt grateful. 

 

-

 

            “How?”

            “I started it-“

            “I made Louis scream.” Harry fed Louis to scoop of cereal to keep him from talking. “I shouldn’t have reacted so bad.” Liam crossed his arms. “Harry, you have to go back to court in a week. They’re gunna have you on community service. It’s been too many times, man.” Harry nodded, “I know.” Liam sighed and sat on the arm of Harry’s couch. “Where’d you get the sweater?”

            “A guy in jail gave it to Louis.” Liam raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

            “Yeah…” Harry lowered his voice and looked at Louis who held both blanket and sweater. “He’s gunna get thirteen years for armed robbery.” Harry gave Louis another bite. “We got his name though.” Liam nodded, “hm. Well, I’m off to bed. I have work in the morning.” Harry nodded, “Thanks again, Li.” He rubbed Louis’ neck softly, “where’s Zayn and Niall?”

            “Sleeping.”

            “Kay, thanks again.”

            “Goodnight.”

            “Night.” Louis ate the bite he was receiving. Harry licked his lips, “well, are we going to talk?” Louis nodded, “yes.”

            “I’m sorry.” Harry moved the bowl away, “I’m sorry that I was acting like that.” Louis cried softly, “You were scaring me.” Harry nodded, “I know, I know and I’m so sorry for that.” Harry grabbed his face, “seriously. I’m so sorry for that, baby.” Louis smiled softly, “I love you and I’m sorry.” Harry pulled his bottom lip softly. “It broke my heart to see you crying.” Harry pulled off his shirt, showing the light scar, ‘L’, in his chest. “Who made this, hm?” Louis smiled and wiped his nose on the sweater. “I did.” Harry chuckled softly, “that’s right. And where are mine?” Louis pulled off his shirt. He touched his shoulder, “here.” Harry smiled and kissed the scar. “And where else, baby?” Louis pulled up his shorts with a blush and pointed at the ‘H’ on his inner thigh. “Here.” Harry kissed him softly. “That’s right.” Louis put his head against Harry’s. “I’m happy that I was stuck in a jail cell with you.” Harry laughed, “yeah?” Louis nodded, “yes.” Harry pinched his nose gently, “I’m happy that I was stuck in a jail cell with you too.” Louis rubbed his eye, “can I keep the sweater?” Harry thought for a moment. “I hope you do.” Louis swallowed thickly, “you aren’t going to be mad?” Harry rubbed his thumb over the ‘H’ on Louis’ shoulder. “I really am I not.”

            “Are you sure? Because-“

            “No. I want you to because Marlon –he kinda of taught me something.”

            “What?”

            “That I gotta love you no matter.” Harry rubbed noses with Louis. “And it sucks that I can’t thank him enough.” Louis squeezed the sweater. “We can share.” Harry laughed softly. “Yeah, we can share?” Louis nodded, “yes. Just encase we forget to love each other.” Harry ran his hands through Louis’ hair. “Deal.”

            “Harry.”

            “Louis.”

            “Do you think we’ll last?”

            “I do.” Louis smiled, “really?”

            “Yeah,” Harry grabbed his hands. “I think,” he kissed them, “we’re gunna die fat and happy together.” Louis pressed his lips together in a tight smile. “Fat?” Harry nodded, “so fat but so happy.” Louis closed his eyes softly, “I don’t think I’ll mind that.”

            “No?”

            “No.” Louis shrugged, “I went to jail tonight and it made me feel like life is really quick.” Harry laughed, “you act like you went to jail for murder.”

            “Hey! Don’t be a mean-“

            “-Green bean?” Harry kissed Louis’ forehead. “And you’re weird. You cereal eater, you.”

 

 

-

 

“Have I apologized?”

“Have you what?”

“Apologized? For hurting you? I know I have. I’ve said sorry so much but I don’t think I’ve apologized.”

“You have.”

“Do you except it?”

“Yeah, a while ago I did.”

“Is this then, how it’s gunna just end? Are we just gunna forget about each other and pretend that we aren’t completely in love with one another because I cant do that, Zayn.”

“Are you trying to leave?”

“Will that make life easier for you? Then I’ll leave because life doesn’t always have happy endings and I can’t make yours. I really thought I could. I’ve tried and tried. I’m going to have to leave.”

“I’ve never asked you to leave. Ever, but that is always your solution. To leave. If that is what will help you then okay because you know I always want what’s best for you.”

“You are what’s best for me.”

“Then you’re going to have to stay.”

“I cant.”

“I’ve told you that I take care of you. I’ve told you this since I met you. I would take care of you and I have. If you leave then it meant nothing.”

“What can I do, Zayn! Everyday hurts! We’re unstable! We’re always fighting and we can’t even walk without you mentioning that we aren’t together!”  
”Because we aren’t! It’s not hard to understand! Why!”

“Because I love you and I want to be one with you! I don’t want to be away from you! I want to really call you mine!”

“Then call me yours just as I call you mine anytime someone asks. I’ve forgiven you. Why isn’t ‘mine’ enough for you?”

“Anything –anything is enough right now.”

“Anything?”

“Anything…”

“But you want a boyfriend.”

“But I don’t need one as long as you stay as mine. I wont need that status.”

“But you want that.”

“With all my heart.”  
”And I’ve always given you what you wanted, haven’t I?”

“Always but I don’t need it. I love you the same without it… I don’t need it, Zayn.”

“You’re so spoiled.”

“I know and I’m sorry.”

“You always get what you want. I always give you what you want and I never once get asked what I want.”

“What do you want?”

“You.”

“Then… I’m here.”

“Yes you are and hope you stay here.”

“I’m sorr-“

“You’ll get what you want.”

“I want yo-“

“I know what you want. I know what you’ve wanted. I am going to give it to.”  
”Zayn… don’t-”

“Will-“  
”Zayn-“

“You-“  
”Zayn!”

“Be-“

“Stop!”

“My”  
”Yes!”

 

-

 

            “Louis! Close the door!” Danielle bounced on her knees. He climbed onto the bed with Niall and Danielle. “Harry told me to come over? What happened?” Niall bit his lip and looked at Danielle. “Guess.” Louis sat on his leg, “I litera-“

            “They’re dating!”

            “Who?”

            “Liam and I, who the fuck else!” Louis pointed at Niall, “you and-“ Niall nodded slowly. “Oh my God! What! Tell me! Tell me everything!”

            “It was so dramatic. I don’t want to talk about it.”

            “What! Tell me!”

            “Okay!” Niall squealed along with Danielle and Louis, “it was so unexpected!”

 

-

 

            “Hello! Hello everyone!” Louis waved at Danielle from the couch. “Hi, I’m everyone.” Danielle laughed. “Oh, things have been so well lately. Haven’t they?” Louis nodded, “kind of. Harry’s doing his community service.”

            “Oh well. He needs to go out.” Danielle sat next to him. “Where is Niall?”

            “Zayn and him got a hotel for today and tomorrow.” She rolled her eyes, “what newlyweds.” Danielle clapped, “so, I think I might start looking for a new job.”

            “What!” Louis frowned, “what! Why? I work there! Is that why? Are you mad cause I work there!”

            “No you idiot!” Danielle played with the couch arm, “it’s cause I might do a bank teller job. It pays more, you know.” Louis nodded, “I guess. But I’ll miss you.”

            “Haha.” Danielle shoved him, “That’s sweet but you can do this. I just need to be able to help Liam with paying.” Louis nodded. “I see.” He crossed his legs. “So, what should we do? No one is here.”

            “Wanna have sex?”

            Louis blushed, “wha- what?”

            “Do you want to have sex?”

            Louis shook, “Uh. No…”

            Danielle laughed aloud and hugged Louis’ tightly, “oh my little banana! Life has been so fun with you around!” Louis laughed and hugged her tight. “I feel the exact same way.”

            “You’ve grown beautifully my little Louis.” Louis grabbed Danielle’s face and put it to his chest. “What are you doing?” Louis giggled, “sh, come to daddy.” Danielle laughed and pinched Louis’ nipple. “Yeah, Mr. No boobies.” Louis rubbed her head, “sh. Just relax, and stay with daddy.” Danielle held him close. “Thanks for making things better, Louis.” Louis closed his eyes. His body felt warm and he felt nice. “You made things so much better for me so thank you, Danielle.” She sat up straight and smiled. “Wanna watch a movie?”

            “Finding Nemo?”

            “No.” She smiled with a roll of her eyes, “We should watch that Humpback movie.”

            “Really?”

            “Yeah,” she shoved him. “It kind of grew on me.” Louis tackled her into a hug, “yay! I knew you’d love it!”

 

-

 

_Now there you go again you say you want your freedom_

 

“Harry! I have to go to work now!”

 

_Well who am I to keep you down?_

 

“Coming! I’m coming!”

 

_It’s only right that you should play it the way you feel it_

                                                                        **

 

“Did you get your cereal?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“Come here.” Louis smiled and leaned back inside the car. “Yes, Harry?”

“You know what.”

Louis turned his neck to the side allowing Harry access to bite. “Mmm! Not too hard!” Louis pulled away and wiped his neck. “Harry! I don’t want a boner at work!” Harry grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him. “Stop complaining.” He tapped his nose, “I have community service for three months, get the hell out of here.” Louis giggled and slammed the car door, “I get out at six.” Harry nodded, “I know.”  
”I love you.”  
”I love you. Be good. No-“

“No biting, no sharing food, no letting people touch me, and no sharing cigarettes.” Harry smiled. “That’s right.” Louis rolled his eyes with a blush. “Bye, Harry!” Harry watched him walk away. Louis was funny.

 

Harry honked making him turn around.

“That cloud up there looks like a heart.” Louis looked up at the bright sky that had no clouds. He looked back at Harry who was gone. Louis smiled to himself. His boyfriend was such a weirdo. A fat little weirdo –but then again, so was Louis.

 

_Thunder only happens when it’s raining_

_Players only love you when they’re playing_


End file.
